


Fix You

by Williamchu



Series: 長篇文 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Inside Out, M/M, 正劇向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: 遇見Lestrade後，Mycroft的情緒精靈們發覺有些事情逐漸出現變化，而他們開始想要嘗試呼喚Lestrade來幫忙修補Mycroft破碎的心以及破碎的他們……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：【Inside Out/腦筋急轉彎/頭腦特攻隊】AU，增加些許私人設定，正劇走向。
> 
> 取名為Fix You是因為Coldplay樂團的一首同名歌曲，我希望寫到最後能給大家以及我自己如此的感動。
> 
> 歌曲：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av184302/?from=search&seid=8897397691045871650

烟烟所提供的梗，寫下去發現是個坑。（抖）  
這是篇需要抓情緒抓得很精確的梗，所以作者會努力，希望能讓大家喜歡。  
最後感謝煙煙每天陪我討論文章設定！沒有他陪我一起討論就不會有這麼值得期待的設定跟走向了！

文章內英文角色名介紹：  
樂樂（Joy）  
憂憂（Sadness）  
怒怒（Anger）  
厭厭（Disgust）  
驚驚（Fear）  
理智（Intellect）

**楔子－**

這是個偌大的控制室，裏頭的裝潢如同Mycroft本身的家一樣，既古典又優雅，許許多多的當日記憶球沿著管線排列在後頭，房間的一側是整片的落地窗，外頭是一片亮藍的天空，以及整齊有序毫不雜亂的記憶區域，控制機台就在落地窗的前方，那是個有許多推桿、拉桿、搖桿、大大小小花花綠綠按鈕的檯子，Disgust、Anger和Fear站在控制機台前，看著顯示器上的畫面，Joy坐在控制室角落的沙發上埋頭閱讀，Sadness則是坐在另一側的沙發滿臉哀愁的凝望螢幕。

Mycroft正低頭閱讀著公文，在視線快速掠過其中一行黑字後，他翻了一個白眼，手中的鋼筆簡單一劃，在那行字底下迅速的用優美的書寫體做出修改。

「寫這個報告的人是哪個蠢蛋？」燦出淺淺綠光，身穿正式三件套的Disgust皺起眉頭。

『Alan White，』單調的電子音從控制台中出現，那是Intellect，『目前已經在此報告中看見三個錯誤。』

「我覺得Mycroft可以考慮讓他打包袱回家了。」Anger站在一旁，雙手抱臂，滿臉的不耐煩。

『文字書寫雖然糟糕，完成任務能力完美，未達解雇標準。』Intellect的電子音冰冷答道。

Anger聽見後沒好氣地拉了拉嘴，扭過頭發出一個不滿的嘖聲，Fear沒有說話，他只是抱著Anger的手臂，仔細凝視螢幕。

幾聲簡單的敲門聲打斷了Mycroft的注意力，他緩緩抬頭，闔上公文，往後一靠，「請進。」

Anthea手中拿著一份專屬某位任務目標的淺藍色文件夾。

『Sherlock的臨時報告。』Intellect說。

「哦，我的老天，這種臨時報告準沒好事。」Disgust皺起眉，此時Joy抬起了頭，他和Sadness對望一眼，一同走到控制台前。

「那個該死的臭小子又闖了什麼禍？」Anger憤怒的衝上前操作控制機台的某些按鈕，然而，毫無作用。

『退後，Anger，現在不是你出現的時候。』Intellect強硬的命令道。  
Anger用力咬了咬牙，他只能順從的往後一退。

「Sherlock該不會又吸毒了？又被警察抓了？」Fear顫抖的伸出手按下了一個Intellect無法鎖住的主要按鈕——記憶回播鍵。

一顆純藍色的核心記憶球出現於後頭，透過一台老式播放器的亮光展現出畫面於眾精靈面前。

Sherlock吸毒的畫面只閃過一瞬，因為Intellect一下子就把畫面切斷了，核心記憶球回到原本的位置。

『不要現在回想這些糟糕的事情，Fear。』

Fear將臉埋進Anger的手臂裡，沒有再說話，Sadness和Joy站在一起，淺藍色的情緒精靈憂慮的牽起Joy的手緊握，他們互望一眼，Joy安慰性的向Sadness露出一個小小微笑。

『來吧，Disgust，這是你的表演時刻。』Intellect輕聲呼喚著淺綠精靈。

Disgust眼帶抱歉的看了看Anger和Fear，雙手放上控制機台。

那是監督Sherlock的臨時報告，Mycroft眸中閃過一絲的擔憂，他抬起下巴，瞇起雙眼，「告訴我，Anthea，我親愛的弟弟又做了什麼好事？」

「任務目標狀況良好 。」Anthea向上司露出一個微笑。

「什麼？」五隻情緒精靈異口同聲，聽起來頗為訝異。

『繼續。』Intellect將情緒精靈們的訝異打斷。

操控機台的Disgust鎮定下來，「說不定是帶著好消息的臨時報告。」他的手握上拉桿，緩緩前推。

Anger將手放到拉桿上，「如果是的話，那還真是百年難得一遇。」

「會不會是Sherlock又騙過Mycroft的情報人員？」

『Fear。』

Fear再次將臉埋進Anger的手臂裡。

Mycroft抬高了眉又恢復原本表情，嘴角彎起的弧度帶著幾絲嘲諷，「所以這份臨時報告是個難得的好消息？」

Anthea攤開文件夾，有禮的遞到Mycroft的面前，「任務目標近期與一名新蘇格蘭場的Lestrade探長擁有合作關係，此位探長目前已經讓目標參與過四起重大案件。」

「什麼？」五隻情緒精靈再次訝異的同時出聲。

「居然有人可以忍受Sherlock？」Disgust皺起眉頭，繼續按著幾個簡單的按鈕。

Mycroft的灰藍雙眸閃過一瞬的不可置信，隨即眉間微蹙，伸手拿起那份報告閱讀——那是新蘇格蘭場Greg Lestrade探長的詳細身家資料，以及其中和Sherlock合作狀況的始末，並且親自協助Sherlock戒除毒癮。

五隻情緒精靈同時瞪大雙眼，Joy首先跳了起來，「他是一位會幫助Sherlock戒毒的好探長，甚至讓他參與案件！這不是太棒了嗎？」

「不可能吧，」Fear遲疑的搓著手，「天底下真的會有這樣的好人嗎？」

「這位探長的性格簡單易懂，就只是隻偏向好人的蠢金魚，」Disgust眉頭深鎖，「但我們還是得要知道他究竟是否對Sherlock帶有其他意圖。」

『忠誠度的測試，金錢誘惑是最不可缺的一環。』Intellect緩緩地道。

「要是那位探長收下了錢…」Anger的眼睛暗沉下來。

『他必然不是可信之人。』Intellect說。

Joy皺起眉頭，雙手高舉指著螢幕，「這位探長不會是這種人的，報告上很明顯——」

『Joy，我們必須防範任何的情況發生。』Intellect打斷Joy的話語。

Sadness走到Joy旁邊再次牽起淺黃精靈的手，「想想利用Sherlock的大學同學，想想紅鬍子，想想Sherlock對Mycroft的重要程度。」

Joy的臉瞬間垮下，他看向那幾乎一片藍的核心記憶區，扭過頭，牽著Sadness走到角落，不願再發話。

Disgust看見這個情況發出輕微的嘆息，但他很快地恢復以往狀態，「看起來，我們得讓Mycroft親自見見這名Lestrade探長。」

Intellect的電子音再次出現，『測試他是否為可靠之人。』

淺綠精靈看了Fear和Anger一眼，開始碰觸他能夠操作的幾個按鈕。

思緒轉過千百迴，思維殿堂裡對於Lestrade的忠誠度測試始終未能妄下定論，Mycroft神情嚴肅地闔上手中報告，將淺藍色文件夾遞回給Anthea，公務員將手肘置於辦公桌上，十指交疊。

「Anthea，安排我與這名Lestrade探長的會面。」

那名美麗的貼身女秘書露出完美的微笑，「Yes, Sir.」


	2. Chapter 2

**第一章－**

身為Mycroft的五隻情緒精靈，他們各自都擁有專屬的穿搭方式，但總體來講他們唯一的共同愛好便是純粹簡單的白襯衫。

Joy繫著可愛的淡黃領帶，腿上套著一件輕鬆恰意的牛仔褲。

Sadness的鼻樑上是一副玳瑁色的粗框雷朋眼鏡，一件淺藍色的套頭毛衣，露出些微的襯衫領子，下半身穿著一件舒適的深灰棉褲。

Fear的脖頸處繫著紫色領結，兩條黑色吊帶緊扣西裝褲。

Anger捲起襯衫袖子直到手肘，搭配著酒紅色的修身馬甲，沒有領帶束縛的脖頸，則因領口前未刻意扣闔的第一顆鈕扣而裸露出誘人鎖骨。

最後一位，作為情緒精靈主導者的Disgust，他的穿著最為得體，高檔修身的三件套西裝完美展現出Disgust不凡的氣勢跟傲骨。

而這一切，都是在Intellect出現之後，才令他們逐漸變成如此模樣。

在Mycroft的小時候，其實曾經有過屬於情緒精靈的美好時光，那時候情緒精靈的主導者是Joy和Disgust，他們也並未穿的像現在這般，反倒如Joy身上的配件輕鬆恰意，直到Eurus開始失控，他們嘗試想要幫助Mycroft，卻發現這個男孩封鎖住控制台，雖然Disgust後來想到了解決辦法，但是情感方面的問題仍然深深的影響著Mycroft，最後，在男孩逐漸成長為男人的某一天，Intellect出現了。

Intellect的嗓音和Mycroft一樣，但就像是經過電子化處理，聽起來既平板又冰冷，毫無感情，他完全掌控控制台，鎖住大部分的操作裝置，大多的情況下，Intellect會事先預測好一切行動，調出預想的畫面，告訴情緒精靈接下來該如何幫助Mycroft，得到他想要的結果，從那時候起，Joy和Sadness便沒有什麼機會能夠碰觸控制台，他們被冷落在一旁，沉默地看著Mycroft變成眾人口中的大英政府。

Joy一直以來，沒能真正接受Intellect，儘管他們這五隻情緒精靈從Intellect出現就相安無事到現在，即使是去探望Eurus、即使發現Sherlock複吸，Intellect還是沒有消失，甚至未曾退讓過一步，而Joy隱隱覺得這種情況，不能稱得上好。

至少他不快樂，身為快樂的情緒精靈，他卻不快樂，而他什麼都做不了，只能在每天清醒後藉由大量閱讀，嘗試讓時間能夠流逝的較為快速，好險，控制室的後方便是Mycroft的思維宮殿，那裏頭有一間大到不可思議的圖書館，各式各樣的書籍都存在於此，這是Joy最為欣慰的地方，至少，Mycroft沒有讓他毫無去處，至少，他還能夠擁抱一整堆看也看不完的書籍。

明顯比各精靈都年幼矮小許多的Sadness緊靠Joy，藏在粗框雷朋眼鏡後的藍眼睛彷彿一片半融化的冰湖，永遠下垂著的嘴角是這位情緒精靈最經典的表徵，他敏感的察覺了身旁精靈的低落，走到一旁沙發上拿起他最愛的蛋糕抱枕，沉默的遞給Joy。

淺黃精靈露出一個介於憂傷和感激的微笑，他接過抱枕，「Sadness，謝謝你。」

Sadness嗓音輕柔，「Intellect也是為了Mycroft，更何況，這又和Sherlock有關。」

「我知道，」Joy皺起眉頭，他看向畫面，這個時間點已臨近Mycroft的入睡時間，「今天也是你值夜班嗎？」

Sadness憂鬱的發出一個鼻音，算是正面回答。

畫面隨著Mycroft闔上雙眼而暗去，落地窗外頭的天空也不再明亮，而是變得如黑夜一般黯淡。

『晚安，再煩請各位明日與我配合。』Intellect的電子音完全消失後，控制台亮光一閃，鎖定解除。

Joy走到Disgust身後，「Mycroft給他自己多久的休息時間？」

Disgust轉過身，抱起雙臂，臀部微微坐在控制台上，「和平常一樣，只有五個半小時。」

Joy嘆了口氣，這時Anger按下控制台按鈕，調出思維殿堂裡存著的工作行程表，「Joy，Mycroft安排去見Lestrade探長是在下週一下午兩點。」

「你真的覺得那位探長是好人嗎？Joy？」Fear不安的問道，依舊緊靠Anger，兩隻手抓著對方酒紅色修身馬甲，Joy點點頭。

Disgust看向Joy，「你知道的，Joy，跟Sherlock有關的事情，我們總是要特別謹慎。」

Sadness走到控制台前，坐到五張椅子之中的藍椅上，按下夢境按鈕，「Mycroft不想要Sherlock再次受傷……」

「我當然知道。」Joy無奈的撇了撇嘴，他攤開雙手，「……Sherlock、Sherlock、總是Sherlock，Mycroft就沒有權利為他自己快樂一次嗎？」

四隻情緒精靈深深地看向Joy，一同搖了搖頭，即使Joy明知會得到這樣的回答，還是無法控制的垮下了臉。

Disgust眉間微蹙，「Mycroft有他自己的考量，我們就跟著他所想的做吧。」

「跟著那個冷冰冰的Intellect？」

「Intellect也是為了保護Mycroft，否則他就不會出現了。」Disgust對Joy語氣裡的諷刺感到些微不悅。

「我不是......Disgust，我只是覺得這次不一樣。」

Joy沒拿著抱枕的手放上控制台，調出思維殿堂裡Mycroft預設和Lestrade探長見面時的所有計畫，他讓情緒精靈們預覽完全部的設想情況後，純藍的眼珠子裡閃爍出一絲期待。

「我真心認為，我們得要有臨機應變的打算。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

五位情緒精靈各自坐在專屬的座椅上，從左到右依序為Fear、Anger、Disgust、Joy和Sadness，此時Intellect正在快速演繹Mycroft所處環境的人事物，認真聽著的Disgust忍不住開口，「新蘇格蘭場員警的素質水平未免太過糟糕。」

「想想領導他們的高層官員。」Anger沒好氣的說道，按下回憶按鈕，一顆淺綠光球出現在他們身後被老式播放器照耀，一個戴著細框眼睛的愚蠢胖男人出現在眾情緒精靈面前。

「也是，」Disgust露出厭惡的嘴臉下一秒便把畫面消去，「一個靠關係爬上大位的蠢金魚，這種人下面會有什麼好手下？」

走在新蘇格蘭場裡的Mycroft冷冷的看了一眼周遭員警，正要往Lestrade探長辦公室走去的他，卻被一位捲髮黑皮膚的女巡佐攔下。

「嘿，你是誰？你在這邊幹麻？」女巡佐伸出手，並且用身子擋住Mycroft的去路，而他們正站在被辦公桌包圍的狹小走道中。

『Sally Donovan，Greg Lestrade探長底下的女巡佐。』Intellect介紹著畫面中的女人，同時在短短幾秒內就完整演繹出這女人的一切訊息。

Disgust挑起眉頭，「一位和有婦之夫交往的女巡佐。」

「趕緊打發走她吧，」Anger不悅的皺眉，「這裡吵死人了。」

「而且越來越多人往Mycroft這看了……」Fear的手指不安的揪著褲子。

「Fear，你怕什麼！我和Disgust會應付好的！」Anger用手肘頂了頂坐在自己一旁的Fear。

『即使被注目，Mycroft都能完美解決這一切。』Intellect說。

「沒錯。」Disgust自信滿滿地揚起了頭，和Anger一起操作控制台。

Mycroft眼神冰冷傲慢，他勾起嘴角，「我與Lesteade探長有約，Donovan巡佐，請勿浪費你我寶貴的時間。」

Donovan因Mycroft忽地散發出的強大氣場吞了口唾液，她莫名緊張的撇過臉並往旁邊側過身子，給Mycroft開了一個道。

「Lesteade探長的辦公室在那。」Donovan的手指向裡頭的辦公室。

「哼。」Disgust見狀發出一聲冷笑。

『Disgust，Mycroft是位紳士。』

被叮囑的淺綠精靈吐了吐舌頭，「好好好，我會跟她說謝謝。」

Anger的手離開控制台，拍了拍Fear的頭，「哼哼！我就說吧，沒什麼好怕的！」

儘管那雙紫眸裡還是流露出不安，Fear還是給了Anger一個感激的小微笑。

公務員向女巡佐點頭致意，給予一個簡單且官方的道謝後，便逕自走到門半掩著的辦公室前，他優雅地抬起手，指節輕輕敲打在門板上。

沉穩的磁性嗓音傳進Mycroft的耳裡，「請進。」

『全員預備好，接下來該如何應付，我會下指令，請勿輕舉妄動。』Intellect冰冷的電子音中潛藏著幾分警示。

坐在控制台前的五隻情緒精靈似乎只有Disgust、Anger和Fear聽進Intellect的命令，Joy隨意地撐著頰低頭看書，Sadness一臉憂鬱的抱著蛋糕抱枕，沒什麼表示。

手持雨傘的Mycroft推開門，那名和Sherlock保持有合作關係的探長緩緩地抬起頭，在看見公務員時先是皺起眉頭，似乎正在努力思索眼前人的身份。

Joy終於在此時讓視線離開書上的文字，當他看向畫面中那名容貌英俊的Lestrade探長時，藍色眸子閃過幾分興奮和期待。

Disgust抱起雙臂，嘴角微微噘起，翠綠的雙眸不見厭惡，「說實話，這男人長得可真好看。」

其他情緒精靈都不免認同的點了點頭。

『各位，請看清現實，』Intellect的嗓音危險低沉，『那雖然是個超出常人平均值的好看皮囊，但這位男人的內在依舊是隻入不了Mycroft的眼的愚蠢金魚。』

眾情緒精靈不禁縮起肩膀，身為主導者的Disgust立即收起方才不經意流露出的幾分喜愛，他扳起面孔，開始操作控制台。

『請繼續按照Mycroft所預想的劇本。』Intellect的聲音從控制台邊來到了控制台中央，『Disgust，我相信你能做得很好。』

「當然。」Disgust毫不猶豫地回應道。

Mycroft的臉上先是浮現一抹官方式的微笑，他姿態優雅的走到探長的辦公桌前，「Lestrade探長你好，我是大英政府底下一位身居末職的公務員，想來向你詢問，關於你和Sherlock Holmes的合作情況。」

Lestrade眉間的皺紋未能消除，「你是誰？而且，你又怎麼會知道Sherlock的事？」探長並未從辦公桌上起身，而是抱起雙臂，神情嚴肅且略帶敵意的盯著他。

「天啊，」Anger首先翻了一個白眼，「這隻蠢金魚居然敢這樣看Mycroft，拜託，光秀出Mycroft的官階就能壓死你了。」

Fear伸出手抓住Anger未被襯衫袖子包覆住的前手臂，「Mycroft的身分很特殊，我們不能隨便讓他人知曉，不然Mycroft很容易陷入危險的......」

Anger拍了拍那隻抓著自己輕微顫抖的手背，「我知道，只是怎麼可以讓人這樣看Mycroft？他可是大英政府！」

『Anger，你說的是事實沒錯，但Fear的顧慮更有道理。』Intellect語氣平板。

「Anger，不要為一隻蠢金魚動怒，不值得。」Disgust不屑地說道。

『沒錯，』Intellect附和Disgust後，開始下達指令，『Disgust、Anger，該你們了。』

紅精靈和綠精靈互看了一眼，開始有默契的操作起來。

Mycroft那抹官腔微笑逐漸變得危險又神秘，「一位利益相關人罷了。」

銀髮男人的眉頭更加緊鎖，「你是他的債主？」

「我是說認真的，」Anger縮回操控控制台的手，一臉快忍受不了的模樣，「我們真的不能讓Mycroft開口砲轟這蠢蛋嗎？」

「Anger，」Disgust攤開雙手，指了指畫面中的銀髮男人，「愚蠢的金魚，不值得你為此發怒。」

Anger再次抱起雙臂，鮮紅的雙眸直直瞪著畫面，Fear再次伸出手拍了拍Anger。

Joy這時看向坐在自己一旁的Sadness，「要換你了。」Joy疼惜的摸了摸那頭軟軟的藍髮，Sadness點頭，將可愛的蛋糕抱枕遞給Joy。

『繼續，我們無須為此起任何情緒反應。』Intellect的聲音來到控制台的右側，他開口呼喚Sadness，『Sadness，該你上場了，我相信你能做得很好。』

Disgust和Sadness開始操控控制台上的繁瑣按鈕。

Mycroft聽見Lestrade的疑問後輕笑一聲，「不，不是。」

「我非常關心Sherlock，」那雙好看的灰藍眼睛顯現出幾分哀愁，「雖然他可能把我當作敵人來看待，或者更確切的，一個魔王。」

Lestrade琥珀裡的不信任多了困惑，「所以，你來這裡要做什麼？」

『Sadness，離開控制台。』

淺藍精靈收回了手，他抿著唇，接過Joy遞還給他的蛋糕抱枕。

Disgust眼神極為專注的凝視螢幕，一手抓著拉桿，一手放在複雜的按鈕區。

手持黑傘的公務員收起方才的哀愁視線，他伸手從西裝口袋內抽出一張紙，傾過身，紙張置於桌面，指尖輕壓，微微施力向前至Lestrade無須伸長手臂便可取得之地。

那名銀髮探長滿臉狐疑的拿起紙條，攤開，那好看的眉毛隨即高高揚起，接著像是不可置信般的咧開了嘴露出可愛的白兔牙，他抬頭看向神情淡然自若的公務員，笑得闔不攏嘴。

「請問一下，這張面額如此高的支票，是為了什麼？」

「Joy，我看你猜錯了，」Disgust露出十分厭惡的表情，「這名探長跟其他見錢眼開的金魚沒有甚麼不同。」

「等等回去就把他調到邊疆！」Anger的皮膚因為氣憤變得更加紅潤，「這種人對Sherlock只會帶來危害！」

Fear顫抖著身體，他害怕的開口，「要是Mycroft真的這樣做，Sherlock會不會、」淺紫精靈的聲音越來越小，「會不會更討厭他？」

儘管Fear說得如此小聲，Sadness還是聽見了最後幾字，他更加抱緊懷中的蛋糕抱枕，本就憂鬱的藍眼睛倏地盈滿晶瑩，卻堅強的鎮守原地沒有掉落。

『Fear、Sadness，』Intellect冰冷的電子音迴盪在控制室中，『Mycroft擁有完備的計畫，Sherlock絕無可能知曉此事。』

Sadness聽見後一隻小手抬起鏡框，另一隻小手抓著毛衣袖口用力擦了擦眼睛，Joy則在此時猛地開口。

「那之後誰來幫Sherlock戒毒？誰來給他案子當偵探？這般不可能的事情，這名Lestrade探長都做到了！收點錢不也是他應得的嗎？」

Anger聽見露出不可置信的神情，他轉頭，鮮紅的眼裡滿是怒意，「Joy，一個會被金錢所收買的人，怎麼能夠待在Sherlock的身邊？！」

『Sherlock身邊只能存在可靠之人。』Intellect的電子音正對Joy。

「Joy，Mycroft肯定能解決這一切，」Disgust高高揚起下巴，目光傲慢自大，他的雙手開始動作，「就像他能完美解決這隻眼中只有錢的蠢金魚一樣。」

Joy用力握起拳頭，不服輸的瞪著畫面中的銀髮男人，小聲地說道：「他肯定不一樣的。」

Mycroft揚起下顎，目空一切，「若是你能監督Sherlock並定時給予我他的情報，這張支票上的面額會定時匯入你的銀行戶頭，不曉得你意下如何？」

Lestrade的表情驀地停頓幾秒。

「他肯定要答應了，」Disgust嫌棄地翻了白眼，「好吧，Intellect，你說的沒錯，空有好看的皮囊但裡頭依然是腐敗可悲的蠢金魚。」

『當然。』

「等等，Disgust，事情不太對勁！」Fear語氣緊張的開口，「這不是Mycroft預測到的！」

那是個危險的笑顏，直接明白地出現在Lestrade臉上，他甩了甩手中的支票，「你知道這是賄賂嗎？」

『Fear，冷靜下來，Disgust，按照我說的行動。』

Disgust收回方才的輕鬆模樣，他聽從Intellect的指示操作控制台，不敢大意。

「實質意義上來說，這不是賄賂，這是交易，你提供情報，我給你金錢，理所當然的利益交換。」

Mycroft的神情依然不可一世，直到，Lestrade站了起來，對著西裝筆挺的男人彎起一道耀眼燦爛且善良的微笑。

「神秘的公務員先生，你知道在The Yard賄賂一名探長的下場嗎？」

「Intellect，他這是要幹嘛？」Disgust滿臉困惑，而Intellect難得沒有回應。

Disgust趕緊左右轉頭，希望其餘四隻情緒精靈能給自己一點幫助。

Anger和Fear露出同樣困惑的表情，Sadness則是沉默地歪頭似乎也是在思索，Joy則是好奇且興奮地睜大雙眼，似是被這名男人的模樣吸走了全部注意力。

那名俊帥的Lestrade探長轉瞬間沒了笑容，他的身子猛地一個前傾，舉起拳頭，惡狠狠地用力砸在Mycroft的鼻樑上。

**「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」**

Fear的尖叫聲最為驚人，全部的情緒精靈都因Lestrade探長突如其來的一拳嚇了好大一跳。

控制室一時之間警鈴大作，Intellect倏地鎖住整個控制台。

受到最少驚嚇的，可說是Joy，他在那一拳過後，便瞪大雙眼仔細觀察著Lestrade的神情舉止。

「就是這種下場！」狠揍公務員一拳的Lestrade吃痛的甩了甩手，接著，他憤怒的繞過辦公桌，走到被揍跌的Mycroft面前，把那張支票丟在Mycroft的臉上。

「我告訴你！老子不收這種髒錢！如果你要任何一個有關Shelock的訊息，自己給我去找那臭小鬼要去！」

Lestrade動作激動地舉起手臂，「現在！」他惡狠狠地指向辦公室的唯一出口，「給！我！滾－！」

『DISGUST！』Intellect難得聲音如此高揚，『讓Mycroft離開這裡！NOW！』他解鎖了控制台上些許的簡易按鈕。

Disgust迅速的冷靜下來，他伸出手放上被Intellect解鎖的按鈕開始操作，同時不可置信的低聲呢喃道：「Mycroft居然吃鱉了……」

「為什麼？！」同時間，Anger的頭上冒出陣陣赤紅火焰，他站起身，一掌用力拍在控制台上，「這男人揍了Mycroft！還叫他滾蛋！我們應該要讓Mycroft重拾尊嚴的啊！」

『不是現在，Anger，未來我們有很多機會可以收拾這名探長。』

Anger憤怒地站起身剁腳，紅髮上的火焰直衝上天，「啊啊啊！我們為什麼要忍耐這種事？」

全身通紅的精靈正要衝上控制台，儘管知道控制台被鎖，淺紫的精靈還是立刻跳起來攔住了衝動的Anger，「Anger！如果要打架！Mycroft肯定打不過這名探長的！不要亂來啊！」

跌坐在地上的Mycroft沒再正眼看向Lestrade，他收起被揍時的吃痛和訝異，一臉尷尬地站起，轉身離去，Mycroft一改方才進入辦公室的傲慢模樣反倒是低垂著頭，快步向前走，一手緊緊握著黑傘，另一手覆上唇鼻之間，在感覺到濕意後，公務員抬手一看，蒼白的肌膚上沾染著鮮紅。

「我的老天！Mycroft還流鼻血了！」Fear緊緊抱住Anger，「這該怎麼辦？這該怎麼辦？」

『Fear，這無須驚慌。』Intellect的電子音猶如暴風雪般的冰冷。

淺綠精靈眉頭緊皺，他持續操作控制台。

Mycroft皺起眉頭，掏出手帕，用布料蓋住唇鼻。

「好痛、好丟臉……」Sadness雙手拿起蛋糕抱枕，將哭泣的臉埋進抱枕裡。

「我們應該要把那名探長丟進泰晤士河！」Anger雙拳緊握，紅髮上的火山爆發依舊未停，「他可是揍了Mycorft！」

「他揍了Mycroft！可是Mycroft完全沒有預料到這件事！怎、怎麼會這樣？」Fear緊緊抱著Anger顫抖。

Sadness稍稍抬起頭，臉上斗大的淚珠滴落至抱枕上，他伸手去按記憶回播鍵，藍紫色的核心記憶球出現在身後，螢幕上出現Eurus流淌鮮紅的白嫩手臂。

Disgust皺起眉頭，略為不安的搓著手，「……一個和Eurus一樣無法預測的人。」

『你們冷靜，』Intellect切掉畫面，藍紫色的核心記憶球回到原本位置，『Eurus若是智力超群的人類，Lestrade探長便是毫不起眼的浮游生物，這名探長完全是因為自身的愚蠢衝動而不受控制，你們無須驚慌。』

「Intellect，」等待已久的Joy終於找到機會開口，他抱起雙臂，愉悅地咧開了嘴，「這名探長智力雖然不比Mycroft，但是他的憤怒不也清楚明顯的代表著，Lestrade探長可以說得上是位可信之人。」

「畢竟他沒有收下賄賂，甚至對此極為憤怒，一拳猛揍Mycroft，」Joy站起身，伸出一隻細長手指按下控制台上的按鈕，Greg Lestrade探長的詳細資料出現於畫面上，「所以，明擺著，他就是位單純幫助Sherlock、包容Sherlock的好人罷了。」

『金錢誘惑通過，不代表他對Sherlock沒有其他意圖，』Intellect毫無感情的回道，『他可以不收賄賂，依然能因Sherlock的幫助而讓破案率節節高升，成為高官。』

Disgust抓著滑桿，讓畫面來到Lestrade的工作相關頁面，淺綠精靈突然開口：「Intellect，遇見Sherlock之前，Lestrade就是新蘇格蘭場破案率最高的探長，他其實也不用去包容那個麻煩的Sherlock，甚至是幫他戒毒。」

Intellect沒再回話，Joy則是看向Disgust，滿意的對他比出大拇指，接著，Joy的雙手放上控制台，臉上是一道愉悅的微笑。

這時，一顆顯現著五道彩光的核心記憶球出現在一旁的記憶製造區中，緩緩滾動於透明管中來到核心記憶區，四隻情緒精靈快手快腳地跑到球的終點，各各皆露出了不可思議的眼神。

**那是顆燦出五彩光芒，並且不停播放Mycroft被Lestrade一拳猛揍的核心記憶球。**

Mycroft滑進黑車中，手帕依然壓在唇鼻之間，他的灰藍眸子閃過千百種情緒，最後停留於臉上是一抹簡單的笑意。

_** 說不定這名Lestrade探長真能帶給Sherlock一個好的轉變。 ** _

公務員靠上真皮椅墊時，難得真心愉悅的思索道。


	3. Chapter 3

**第二章－**

自從那顆五彩核心記憶球出現後，Mycroft再也沒有主動去接近過Lestrade，Intellect給的解釋是，經過金錢測驗，已經能夠確定Lestrade是名可靠之人，Mycroft身為忙碌的大英政府無須放太多心力於此金魚上頭，不過基於安全考量，Mycroft還是將Lestrade納入監測名單之中，每兩個禮拜會定時收到Sherlock和Lestrade的監控報告。

Joy坐在控制室的沙發上，啪地一聲闔上厚重的硬皮精裝書，他隨意的扭頭一看發現身旁高疊著的書籍不知何時已經閱讀完畢，他看了看坐在控制台前的三隻情緒精靈，此時的劇本還未有Joy將會參與到的戲份，他歪著嘴唇跳下沙發，使力抱起那疊高高的書。

「Joy，」Sadness此時走了過來，懷裡並沒有經常抱著的蛋糕抱枕，他努力墊高腳尖，從Joy那高疊的書本中取下幾本，「我跟你一起去圖書館好嗎？」

Joy看著Sadness露出溫暖的微笑，「好。」

淺黃精靈和淺藍精靈一同離開控制室，映入眼簾是極為寬闊且悠長的古典走道，兩側牆壁接續著是對立的大木門、擺著盔甲騎士的凹洞、大木門、盔甲騎士…不斷延伸下去，擺設品也不全是盔甲騎士，有些是漂亮的油畫像、有些是如西洋棋般的巨大雕像、諸如此類，而繼續往前走將會變成錯綜複雜的格局，若是沒有努力記住拐了幾個彎，極有可能會在此迷路到不知何年何月。

這裡是Mycroft的思維殿堂，連接著大腦情緒控制室，其實在思維殿堂剛出現時，這五隻情緒精靈會在Mycroft睡著後，變得像是三歲小朋友般興奮的在裡頭跑跳冒險，期待每天看看Mycroft究竟在思維殿堂裡放了哪些新玩意。

直到他們發現這個思維殿堂越來越大，而紅鬍子事件正好發生，Sadness幾乎每日每夜都在哭泣，四隻情緒精靈忙著照顧Sadness，爾後又發現控制台被Mycroft鎖得死死，這五隻情緒精靈便再也沒有閒功夫來思維殿堂歷險。

再到Intellect出現，思維殿堂早已擴大到像個會吞噬人的黑洞，Fear看到那條過長的走道就怕得緊抱住Anger不敢再走下去，幾乎一整天都在掌管控制台的Disgust每到Mycroft睡去，早已疲憊不堪，毫無心思再去閒晃，更何況，Mycroft的睡眠時間十分稀少，Disgust隔天一早還得努力打起精神上陣。

一開始，Disgust還會碎念Mycroft這樣不健康的生活作息，後來他被迫跟著習慣，也沒再厭煩這種模式，反到對自己能夠陪伴Mycroft保持如此作息長達十餘年，且在清醒時刻皆是完美狀態而感到自豪。

所以，極少操作控制台的Joy和Sadness便成為閒逛思維殿堂的最佳拍檔，Mycroft睡著時的思維殿堂十分安靜，一個踏步、一個呼吸、一根針的掉落幾乎都能敏銳的聽見，至於清醒時呢？大抵就是Joy和Sadness現在所見，熱鬧至極，代表著忙碌的小巧腳步聲不停歇地環繞在走道和房間內。

許許多多比Sadness還矮小的小工人們（Joy取的名字）穿梭其中，他們每個都長得和五六歲年紀的Mycroft很像，卻又在某些小地方不太一樣，或許是膚色、或許是眼睛顏色、或許是頭髮，身上總是穿著男僕或是管家樣式的訂製西服。

這些小工人只在Mycroft清醒時存在，每天的工作即是整理進入思維殿堂內部的大量資訊，將這些資訊歸檔定位，他們有些會推著銀色小推車，上面擺滿各式文件、有些會抱著一疊書本、有些是裝滿音檔或視頻的光碟片，Joy甚至親眼看過一群小工人高舉著一個活生生的男人經過他的身邊，天知道那到底是Mycroft要拿去存放還是銷毀的資訊。

總之，這些小工人不大開口，只在必要時彼此簡單互應個聲或交流工作內容，各各掛著那副Mycroft專屬的面癱臉，看他們每日迅速地走來走去，Joy和Sadness也沒有去打攪他們工作的意圖，只有在經過他們時會有些好奇地低頭看向那些多到數不清的繁雜資訊。

至於圖書館，不知道是Mycroft刻意為之，還是巧合，距離控制室非常近，大概經過五座騎士盔甲，推開左手邊的門便能到達那如同大巨蛋般的圖書館，初始，這間圖書館還只是個普通的小房間，而到現在，這裡也成為隨便亂晃就會迷路到不知何年何月的地點。

好險，Mycroft還在這圖書館裡頭配置了十幾位圖書管理員，不過這也導致Joy和Sadness得在Mycroft清醒時來到圖書館借閱和歸還書籍。

他們將書本一同放到檯子上，名叫NJ的小圖書管理員（依然和其餘小工人長相相似，一樣面癱）穿著一身輕便的藍襯衫和牛仔褲，還套著一件深藍色的工作圍裙，他的小手取過Joy的借書證，拿出掃描器逼了一下，接著便開始動作迅速的逼著那堆書本，另外一位小圖書管理員接過書，丟進車籃中，隨即推離櫃台。

「目前已閱覽三千四百五十六本書籍。」NJ語氣死板的望著電腦螢幕。

Joy牽起Sadness的手，他扭過頭視線下移，「Sadness，你有什麼想看的嗎？」

Sadness搖頭，Joy歪頭思考了一下，看向NJ，「這次幫我從科普類拿個三本、奇幻類拿個四本、藝術類拿個兩本、抒情類拿個五本吧，都要我沒借閱過的，謝謝。」

「好。」NJ的兩根手指放上耳側，重複了一次Joy所說的內容。

過沒多久，幾位圖書管理員抱著Joy想要借閱的書籍迅速地走了過來，NJ快手快腳地逼完十四本書後，使力推向Joy，「歸還日期無限。」

「NJ，謝謝你。」Joy抱起那疊書，Sadness再次抬高腳尖，幫著Joy拿了幾本。

NJ只是淡淡地看了他一眼，便又繼續忙著自身的工作，兩隻抱著書的情緒精靈正要悠閒地走回控制室，圖書室裝在門側的音響突然冒出Intellect的聲音。

『Joy、Sadness，回來。』

Intellect每每用這種方式呼喚他們，肯定是發生了Mycroft沒有預料到的狀況，而這大多都與Sherlock有關，兩隻精靈互望一眼，加快了回去的腳步，一進到控制室，Joy和Sadness隨意地把書往沙發一丟，直接衝到控制台前，坐到專屬的椅子上，很快地便理解現下的情況。

正低頭處理公文的Mycroft察覺到西裝褲頭裡的手機震動，他伸手去取，上頭顯示出的名字讓他不禁挑起眉頭後又緊皺。

「是Sherlock！他居然主動打電話給Mycroft！」Joy的手放上控制台，才不過是按了一個按鈕，卻倏地被Intellect鎖住他所在區域的全部操控權，Joy發現後垮下肩膀，縮回手沉悶地坐在椅上。

『冷靜，Joy。』

「Sherlock這時候打電話過來做什麼？」Disgust眉頭緊皺，雙手拉著推桿，「感覺上不是什麼好事，今天又不是聖誕節，等等，即使是聖誕節，Sherlock也不會打電話過來啊。」

Mycroft按下通話鍵，將手機置於耳邊，嘲諷地彎起嘴角。

「今天是聖誕節嗎？Brother mine。」

話筒裡傳來不屬於Sherlock的低沉嗓音，這嗓音透出一股沉穩的擔憂和急迫。

「是Mycroft嗎？您是Sherlock的兄弟？」

Fear立刻驚跳起來，「怎麼不是Sherlock的聲音？！Sherlock的手機怎麼會在別人手上？！」

Anger憤憤地站起身，「Sherlock又給自己搞了甚麼好事？！」

『兩位，請冷靜。』Intellect語氣如往常般冰冷，兩隻激動的情緒精靈只得坐回位子。

Disgust眉間皺紋沒能散去，被他操作的控制台散發出隱約的綠光。

「是的，我是Sherlock的哥哥，Mycroft Holmes，請問舍弟的手機為何會在您的手上？」

「Mr. Holmes，您好，我是DI. G Lestrade。」

「是那位帥帥的好人探長！」這次換成Joy開心地跳了起來。

淺黃精靈的行動得到了Disgust不太認同的注目和Intellect的警告，Joy帶著調皮的小表情坐回椅上。

淺綠精靈緩緩開口，語氣裡是謹慎和戒備，「Joy，我們還不知道Sherlock發生什麼事情，更何況，這名探長的語氣聽起來可不是什麼好事。」

Mycroft眉間緊皺，靜靜地等待Lestrade的解釋。

「Sherlock被我發現疑似吸毒過量，昏倒在公寓裡，目前我已將他送至巴茲醫院，現在正急救中，我想您是否－」

Sadness早在聽見Lestrade探長說的第一句話就茫然地掉下眼淚，Joy連忙安撫，但他也同樣露出難過的神情。

Fear再次驚跳起來，「Sherlock又吸毒了！而且這次還嚴重到送醫院！」他顧不得什麼直接將手放上控制台。

Anger猛地站起身，雙拳緊握，「Mycroft肯定得馬上趕過去！」

Disgust淺綠雙眸透出幾分哀痛，「這小子為什麼總是要這樣摧殘自己？為什麼就是沒有一刻能讓Mycroft安心？」

Intellect還來不及阻止，控制台已經散發出紫紅綠的混合光芒。

「我馬上趕到。」Mycroft打斷Lestrade未完的話語，西裝筆挺的男人站起身，「感謝您的通知，Lestrade探長，我十五分鐘內會抵達巴茲醫院，到時再見。」

Mycroft掛上電話，將手機放回褲袋，走到衣架旁取下深藍色的長風衣套上，他拿起黑傘和公事包，快步離開辦公室。

『Fear、Anger，冷靜，驚慌和憤怒容易錯過細節，我們不能讓Mycroft因為情緒而犯錯。』

「好好，不要犯錯，不要犯錯，我和Anger不會讓Mycroft犯錯的。」Fear趕緊縮回手，抓著Anger一同坐下。

『Disgust，向Anthea告知Mycroft去向，稍等去電了解為何監控小組沒有發現Sherlock吸毒昏迷的事情。』

Disgust按照著Intellect的吩咐開始行動。

『Sadness。』

Intellect單憑一個字詞就讓Sadness的湛藍雙眼不再盈滿淚珠，但卻逐漸變得空洞無神，Joy看見這個狀況不悅的皺起眉頭，他離開椅子，再回來，將蛋糕抱枕溫柔地放進Sadness的懷中，後者的眼神才逐漸聚焦起來。

「想想Mycroft喜歡的蛋糕？」Joy輕聲說道。

「Mycroft會被Sherlock罵胖……」Sadness將臉埋進蛋糕抱枕，Joy伸手揉了揉那頭藍色頭髮。

『Mycroft已經在思維殿堂設想好所有面對Greg Lestrade的預設情況，接下來你們按照我的指揮幫助Mycroft即可。』

Intellect繼續指揮大局，Disgust專注地聆聽，雙手迅速的操作控制台，Fear不安的在椅子上扭動，Anger抱著雙臂，神情滿是擔憂和無奈，Joy蹲在Sadness面前對著後者露出淺淺地微笑。

情緒控制室裡隱隱瀰漫一股低氣壓，但沒有人想去戳破，也無法戳破，只要Intellect還在掌控一切。

Mycroft坐在車內努力將所有代辦事項都弄到一個完美的段落，當黑車穩穩停靠在巴茲醫院時，Mycroft剛好掛掉手頭上最後一個該打的電話，他從車內優雅的滑出，走進有些紛亂吵雜的急診室，不禁微皺起眉頭。

「這裡真吵。」Disgust咬了咬牙，不太開心的說道。

『無須在意這些環境紛擾，Sherlock比較重要。』

Mycroft繞過那些吵雜的人群，四處張望，很快地便發現站在急診室角落，低頭靠牆的銀髮男人。

『預備好面對此次見面，Disgust，這次都將會是你的獨角戲。』

Disgust愣了一瞬，他左右轉頭看了看四隻神情低落的情緒精靈，再看向畫面，儘管綠眸閃過幾分遲疑和猶豫，他還是很快地恢復到完美狀態，那雙手整了整西裝外套的衣襬和領帶，挺直背脊，準備好面對接下來的一切。

「好。」

Mycroft走向等待著自己的Lestrade，當探長注意到有人靠近，抬頭望向來者，那雙眼睛忽地瞪大起來。

「你怎麼會在這？！」

「他為什麼要這樣看Mycroft？」Disgust皺起眉頭。

『上次會面後Sherlock沒向Greg Lestrade告知Mycroft的真實身份。』

「這臭小子……」Anger小聲地在旁邊發怒。

「好吧，果然是他的風格，總愛看Mycroft出糗。」Disgust無奈的攤手。

Mycroft很快地意會過來Lestrade的訝異，他有些無奈地闔上眼睛又睜開，開口向Lestrade做出自我介紹。

「Lestrade探長，您好，我是Mycroft Holmes，Sherlock的哥哥。」

Lestrade臉色突然變得極為困惑又不可置信又十分的尷尬。

「我的老天！你為什麼上次不直接說你是Sherlock的哥哥就好？我他媽的還揍了你一拳！」

Joy聽見這句話噗哧笑了出來，他轉過頭看向畫面裡那名神色詭異的探長，嘴角彎起的弧度非常可愛。

Disgust的神色有些尷尬，畢竟他深深地覺得那一次的挨揍非常丟人。

Anger轉了轉眼珠子，「不然就在這時候一拳揍回去？如果這名探長這麼在意的話。」

Fear緊張地轉過椅子，抓住Anger的手，「不行呀！揍人的話手可是會很痛的！不要亂來！」

『Mycroft是位風度翩翩的紳士，並不會隨便動粗。』

Disgust很快地整理好情緒，稍稍揚起下巴，「沒錯。」

灰藍同樣閃過幾分尷尬，但公務員很快地變回了平常的模樣，官方的制式化微笑浮現於臉。

「上一次，我們雙方對彼此都有些誤會，在此先向您說聲道歉，」Mycroft平淡地說道，語氣聽起來不是十分真誠，「只是現下，我更傾向先知曉Sherlock的情況。」

Lestrade收起表情，那雙琥珀深深地看了Mycroft一眼。

「這個眼神是什麼意思？」Disgust抬手詢問。

『分析中。』

Sadness從蛋糕抱枕抬起頭，「看起來像是在憐憫Mycroft。」

「What？」Disgust的綠眸是滿滿的困惑，「他為什麼要憐憫Mycroft？Mycroft的狀態明明比這位髒兮兮的探長好上好幾萬倍！」

「Lestrade探長是因為工作才如此的，方才Intellect的分析不是有說，他為了連續殺人犯案好幾天沒有回家，睡眠品質也十分低落？」Joy抱起雙臂，「這名探長是一個對工作有強烈責任感的男人，或許只是因為狀態不好，而導致判斷錯誤。」

Disgust被冒犯的表情消失，取代的是垂下眼簾的深思和認同，「好吧，畢竟Mycroft本身也是工作狂，這個還能理解，」他的目光又倏地變回高傲自大，「但Mycroft可絕對不會犯這種錯。」

Mycroft對Lestrade的眼神感到一瞬的困惑，但又很快地自行做出解釋，Lestrade探長只是因為太過疲憊，而導致判斷出錯，這是能夠原諒的。

Lestrade的琥珀收回那帶著未知深意的目光，接著便是展現出一名探長該有的官方模樣，他開口向Mycroft解釋如何發現Sherlock的前因後果，以及在送進急診室前Sherlock的狀態。

Mycroft靜靜地聽著，神情一直沒有甚麼變化。

「那個臭小鬼這次居然又差點害死了他自己！」Anger的紅頭髮冒出火焰。

「Sherlock會死掉嗎？！這要怎麼辦？Mycroft要怎麼面對Mummy？要怎麼面對Daddy？」Fear害怕地跳了起來。

「Sherlock死掉，Mycroft會很難過的……會很難過很難過的，好像心破了一個洞一樣。」Sadness藏在粗框眼鏡後的藍眼再次盈滿淚水，他的小手放在胸口處篡緊了淺藍色毛衣。

『Fear、Anger、Sadness，我勸你們最好現在坐下來，你們的出現會導致Mycroft對Sherlock的分析出錯。』Intellect冷聲警告著站起的情緒精靈們。

Sadness沒發出半點聲音，臉上卻不停滑落斗大淚珠，Joy趕緊將他護到身後，專注地聽著畫面中男人的話語，發抖的Fear抱住氣憤的Anger抓著他坐了回去。

Disgust垂下眼簾，同樣認真地聽著Lestrade的訴說。

Lestrade解釋完一切後，Mycroft簡單地點了點頭，面無表情，腦海裡盡是關於Sherlock的分析，這時站在他面前的男人忽地開口。

「Mr. Holmes。」

Mycroft沉浸於思考的目光消逝，他的灰藍看向Lestrade，用眼神沉默地允許對方能夠繼續說下去，Lesteade的胸膛明顯地伏起又消落。

「Sherlock會沒事的，他會沒事的。」低沉的磁性嗓音帶著確定、帶著安撫、帶著慰藉地滑入Mycroft耳裡。

五隻情緒精靈都在這時猛地愣住，方才環繞在情緒控制室裡的低氣壓似乎消失了一些，就連Sadness都停止了哭泣。

「 **Lestrade在安慰Mycroft！** 」

Joy難得激動的高聲揚道，Fear和Anger則是都露出略帶欣喜的表情，然而控制台只閃現出一瞬的黃光。

『不，Mycroft不需要這個，Joy，退下，Disgust，繼續。』

Disgust難得神情猶豫，綠眸有些茫然。

Joy愣了一瞬，「等等！不是、Mycroft他、Intellect！」Joy慌張地想要替Mycroft做點什麼。

『Mycroft不需要。』Intellect的聲音強硬又冰冷。

Joy原本的激動消失，神情驀地變得難過又低落，他低頭坐回了椅子上。

Disgust看了一眼Joy，想要嘗試表達出Joy的喜悅，然而，他畢竟還是Disgust。

Mycroft勾起嘴角，眼底卻絲毫沒有任何笑意，「謝謝您，Lestrade探長。」公務員的臉上明顯掛起一種，我並不需要安慰的疏離神情。

Lestrade沒說什麼，只是凝望著他，點點頭，那雙琥珀再次一閃而過那帶著未知情緒的深意。

Mycroft刻意忽略了那個眼神，他望向那個紅燈依舊明亮的急救室。

「Sherlock啊Sherlock，你何時才能讓Mycroft安心？」Disgust疲憊的靠向坐椅，語氣是滿滿的無奈和傷心。

Joy則是抬起頭，他的湛藍雙眸望向那名站在Mycroft身前的Lestrade探長，「你看見了Mycroft的壓抑和難過，」淺黃精靈對此抬了抬嘴角，「若是未來Mycroft能多跟你接觸就好了。」

Lestrade和Mycroft，這兩名只見過兩次面的男人待在急救室外一同等待紅燈消失的那刻，而所有人都沒有想到，他們因為Sherlock而認識的這個關係，則在時光緩慢推移之下，漸漸起了特別的變化。


	4. Chapter 4

**第三章－**

Joy有些無奈，他實在不懂為什麼Intellect總要阻礙他表達對於Lestrade的喜悅，那名探長明明在這幾年以來幫助Mycroft解決了許多關於Sherlock的棘手事件，讓Mycroft減輕煩惱，而且Lestrade雖然不比Mycroft聰明，但不知道為什麼，他總能在Sadness隱隱哭泣時，給予Mycroft最關鍵的安慰，令Sadness止住了眼淚，這可是連他都不一定能夠做到的事情，再說，Lestrade也是Disgust真正打從心底信任的可愛金魚——Joy前陣子逼問出來的，那名淺綠精靈雖然十分彆扭，但他還是誠懇的點了點頭。

Joy深深認為Lestrade和Mycroft身旁那些虛偽、貪婪又庸俗的金魚們是如此不同，每每看著Lestrade，Joy總覺得他就像顆美麗的鑽石般耀眼璀璨，散發著人性中真正的光芒和熱度，是Mycroft能夠真正當作朋友的存在，然而，Intellect卻總愛臨門插一手……

_拜託，Mycroft的快樂都已經這麼少了，難道連擁有一個朋友都不能允許嗎？_

Joy煩悶的翻了一個白眼，因為他似乎真實的聽見了Intellect平板冰冷的回應：『Mycroft不需要朋友。』

更糟糕的是，真正打從心底想要讓Mycroft和Lestrade做朋友的情緒精靈似乎也只有Joy而已，Sadness對於這個話題總以沉默作為回應，Fear會抱著Anger顫抖說出Mycroft對於交朋友這件事情的童年陰影，Anger則是用他大大的紅眼睛瞪他，清楚明白地表達他的不贊同，身為主控者的Disgust在被Joy逼問出確實信任Lestrade後扳起面孔。

「我信任Lestrade探長，但這可不代表要讓Mycroft和一隻金魚掏出真心相處，平心而論，Lestrade探長的個性特質確實如你所說，但是，我和Intellect抱持一樣想法，Mycroft不需要朋友，更何況，不只是那群金魚入不了Mycroft的眼而已，」Disgust頓了頓，「Sherlock和Victor，一個慘痛的教訓活生生擺在你的眼前，為了Mycroft，我們不該讓他擁有朋友。」

Disgust抱起雙臂，下顎微縮，嚴肅地看向比自己稍矮的淺黃精靈，「Joy，我相信Fear、Anger和Sadness他們肯定都和我保持相同意見，你最好在認真想想什麼才是對Mycroft最好的。」

Joy的臉色僵硬無助，「我認為Mycroft——」

Disgust傾身靠近Joy，侵入進後者的私人領域，碧綠和湛藍靠得如此相近，淺黃精靈幾乎都能看見那雙綠眸裡的發散結晶。

「我認為，」Disgust的聲音就像是Mycroft在威脅政敵時一樣的低沉危險，「保持現狀，就是對Mycroft最好的選擇。」

Joy咬了咬牙，「Mycroft不能這樣活著過一輩子，孤單一個人……這太悲慘了！Disgust！就連Sherlock都有了John！」

Disgust的表情沒有任何起伏，僅僅只有眉間微蹙表達他的不認可，「Mycroft並不孤單，而且，」他緩緩退回站直身體，「說到John，你明明知道Fear和Sadness一直都很擔心相同的事情會再發生。」

Joy幾乎是絕望地閉上眼睛，他深深吸了一口氣，「你真是不可理喻。」

「你可以和Intellect討論這件事情，Joy，」Disgust攤開雙手，語氣傲慢自大，「最後你會發現，不可理喻的人，是你。」

「夠了。」Joy粗暴的終止了這次的對話，憤怒地快步走離了Disgust的房間。

Joy滿臉不悅的回到寢室，一手拉下束縛脖頸的黃領帶，扔到地上，便用力地把自己摔到那張淺黃色的床上。

_真不該浪費珍貴的睡覺時間在Disgust身上，他的傲慢自大根本聽不見Sadness的哭泣。_

Joy凝望著虛空中的一點好一陣子後滿腔的憤怒忽地消失，隨之而來的是深深地疲憊和沮喪。

_他會這麼努力想要了解大家對於Lestrade的看法，也是因為這陣子從監控報告上可以明顯看出Lestrade探長的婚姻出了狀況，如果這時候Mycroft能夠出手相助，那麼他們的關係肯定能變得更加密切。_

_可是，現在的情況似乎完全沒有辦法去突破啊……如果他無法說服Disgust，其他人就更不用說了。_

Joy煩悶的翻過身，拉起棉被蓋住自己，他就在這樣心事重重的情況下，不安穩地睡去。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這不是一個讓Mycroft感到舒心的聖誕節，儘管一開始接到了Sherlock的電話，Joy因此得到幾秒的控制權，但很快的Intellect就命令他退下，讓Disgust、Fear和Anger上場，隨後的事情同樣由Intellect控制全場，而Disgust的表情如同知道第三次世界大戰要爆發一樣的嚴肅，畢竟，只要是有關Sherlock的事情，全部的情緒精靈都得旋緊發條，緊繃上陣。

Mycroft、Sherlock和Molly齊聚在巴茲醫院的停屍房，一名女性的遺體蓋著白布躺在銀製的鐵平臺上，當Molly掀開白布至女性腳踝，Sherlock十分確定的辨認出屍體離開時，Molly的表情難掩訝異，Mycroft的灰藍眼睛同時閃動了幾下。

「Sherlock看過這女人的裸體。」Disgust瞪大眼睛，操作的動作倏地止住。

「難不成，他們上床了？」Anger皺起眉。

「而且更糟糕的，Sherlock該不會對她產生了感情？」Fear慌張地開口，「這該怎麼辦？我們該怎麼安慰他？我們應該要提醒他別再讓自己受傷了！」

Joy緊抿著唇，不發一語，Sadness抱著抱枕，同樣沉默。

Intellect繼續指示，『Disgust，先讓Mycroft向Molly Hooper致謝，再去和Sherlock溝通。』

Mycroft的眼神迅速結束思考，「謝謝你，Miss. Hopper。」說完，Mycroft便要轉身離開，Molly卻在此時驀地開口。

「她是誰？」Mycroft回過頭，他看向那具屍體，「為什麼Sherlock可以在她被毀容的情況下直接從身體認出她來？」

『一個喜歡Sherlock而忌妒心碎的女孩子。』Intellect迅速的解釋著。

「完全不重要，」Disgust搖了搖頭，「Sherlock是當務之急，隨便敷衍過去就好了。」控制台散發出淺淺的綠光。

Mycroft望向Molly給予一個微笑，便直接轉身走向Sherlock所在之處，他推開門看見Sherlock望雪的背影，年長者走到Sherlock的背後從口袋的煙盒中，拿出一根菸。

「這種時候，讓他用尼古丁放鬆一下，應該會好一點？」Disgust語氣遲疑地看向其他情緒精靈。

『尚在可以接受的合理範圍。』Intellect迅速給予答覆。

「總比吸毒好，」Anger眉頭依然緊皺，手肘倚在控制台上，手指撐著頭部，「Sherlock是個太過情緒化的孩子。」

「對對對，一根菸就好，一根菸就可以了！」Fear雙手緊握成拳，認同的說道。

Disgust的遲疑消失，他恢復成原本的自信模樣，儘管眼底仍有著隱隱揮散不去的憂愁。

Mycroft將那根菸舉起遞到Sherlock的面前，「Just the one.」

Sherlock皺著眉頭，他沒有轉身，只是扭過頭，「Why?」

「那是因為不想你難過啊……」Joy終於忍不住的低喃出聲。

Disgust聽見這句話，他轉頭看向Joy，綠眸頗有深意，「今天是聖誕節，每個人都可以被允許有些能夠放縱的時刻，這也算得上是Mycroft送給Sherlock的聖誕禮物。」

Joy眼神複雜的看著Disgust，後者則是將視線移回至Sherlock皺眉的側臉，嘴角彎起一抹夾雜幾分憂愁的淡笑。

「聖誕快樂。」Mycroft帶著淺淺笑意地回答出聲。

Sherlock思考了幾秒，轉動身體，接下了那根菸，Mycroft縮回手，低下頭從風衣口袋中拿出打火機，這時Sherlock則是有些遲疑地問道：「在室內抽菸，不是違反了某條、」較年輕者皺起眉頭，Mycroft則是抬頭看向他，「某條法律嗎？」

『室內禁菸法，任何人於室內吸煙，若被當場抓住在禁煙區吸煙，違者將被罰款50英鎊。而禁煙場所若未貼出“禁止吸煙”標誌，將被罰款200英鎊到1000英鎊，對吸煙者違反禁煙令不聞不問的店主或雇主，將面臨最高可達2500英鎊的罰款。』Intellect說。

「你有事嗎？Intellect，」Disgust忍耐翻白眼的衝動，直直瞪著控制台出現聲音的地方，「這裡是停屍房，誰會被二手煙害死？」

『只是解釋法律。』

「Sherlock比煩人的法律要重要多了好嗎？」Anger不悅的唸道。

「應該是不會被抓到吧……」Fear疑惑的問。

「抓到又怎樣，Mycroft那麼有錢！」Anger抬起一隻手揮了揮。

「總之，」Disgust下了一個結論，「法律就先丟到一旁吧，Sherlock要緊。」

『還有關於Irene Alder的事情，我們得弄清楚Sherlock怎麼得知她的死訊的。』Intellect冷冰冰的說道。

「沒錯。」Disgust繼續操作控制台。

Joy此時轉頭看向Sadness，後者藏在粗框眼鏡後的藍眼睛是一片憂傷，唇瓣因為難過而微微翹起。

「別擔心，Sherlock會沒事的。」Joy摸了摸那頭藍髮。

Mycroft思考了一瞬，便將手中的打火機舉起，Sherlock將菸放上嘴去對著他點燃的火焰，當菸一點著，Sherlock便滿滿地吸了一口，公務員淡淡地給出答覆。

「我們在停屍房，」Mycroft把玩了幾下手中的打火機，「抽菸也傷害不了幾個人。」

Sherlock發出一聲滿足的低吟，抬起頭向空氣吐出白霧，Mycroft接著問道：「你怎麼知道她死了？」

「她手上有個東西，說是和她的生命有緊密關聯，如今卻拱手相讓。」Sherlock持續吞吐菸霧。

『我們必須知道那樣東西在哪裡。』Intellect開口。

「就算她死了，也不能再讓Sherlock和這女人有任何關係了。」Anger的眼睛危險瞇起。

「Mycroft會保護好Sherlock，不會再讓他受傷的。」Disgust低聲說道。

Mycroft張開嘴，頓了頓，才又繼續問道：「現在這東西在哪裡？」他抬高了下顎，等待Sherlock的答覆。

這時遙遠的門外傳來了女性的哭泣聲，Sherlock聽見聲響望了過去，Mycroft跟隨著幼弟的目光看向哭泣聲的來源，木框的玻璃門外站著一名戴著口罩的醫生，另一邊是一名男性雙手抱著兩名女性一同痛苦的哭泣著。

「Joy，」Disgust看向Joy，伸出手指著畫面，「這就是投入感情後的結果。」

Joy的臉色倏地變得僵硬。

『感情還會影響Mycroft的思考，沒有任何好處。』Intellect的聲音正對Joy。

淺黃精靈只覺胸口一陣緊縮，連呼吸都變得極為痛苦，他緊握拳頭，不發一語。

Sherlock開口，「看看他們，」Mycroft轉過身，手插褲袋。

Sherlock則是頓了頓，似乎是在思考，幾秒後才繼續說道，「投入了這麼深的感情。」

「我們絕不能讓Mycroft和Sherlock變成這樣。」Disgust神情凝重。

『同意，感情毫無意義。』Intellect附和道。

「我只希望Mycroft和Sherlock不要受傷就好……」Fear聲音無力的說著。

「不會的，我們不會讓Mycroft和Sherlock受傷的。」Disgust嚴肅地看著螢幕上的畫面。

Mycroft和Sherlock之間沉默了一陣，Sherlock忽地開口，眼睛撇向站在自己身旁的哥哥。

「你有懷疑過我們兩個不太對勁嗎？」

『Mycroft和Sherlock完全沒有問題。』Intellect迅速給出了回應。

「真的嗎？」Joy湛藍的雙眼毫無生氣，「難道不是為了不願意面對悲傷而逃避嗎？」

Disgust瞇起眼睛，危險地看向Joy，「Joy，Mycroft絕對了解何謂心碎。」

Joy坐直身體毫不畏懼的瞪了回去，「所以就要讓Mycroft遠離感情？」

Sadness此時忽地伸出手抓住Joy，另一手按下記憶回播鍵，一顆深藍的記憶球出現在身後，老式播放器閃出光線，螢幕上出現畫面。

十三歲的Mycroft蹲坐在床上，抱膝痛哭，那是Eurus用刀割傷自己手臂的晚上。

Sadness不停按著記憶回播鍵，一顆一顆的藍色光球被播放出來，一幕幕都是Mycroft在成長過程中流下淚水的記憶，而現在正出現的畫面令Joy難過地閉上了眼睛。

年輕的Mycroft方探望完正在戒隱的Sherlock，西裝筆挺的青年走到戒毒所的角落，面對牆壁，雙手握拳，頭低垂著，一種極為忍耐的痛苦神情顯現在他的臉上，牙齒緊咬著唇瓣，直到嚐到血腥鐵味，Mycroft的肩膀顫動逐漸變得肉眼可見，雙頰上熱燙的淚滴一顆顆沉重的墜落於地。

這是最後一顆藍色光球，也是Mycroft眾多的藍色核心記憶球之一，在那之後Intellect便出現在情緒控制室裡，一起幫助Mycroft走到現在。

「雖然我很難受、很常哭，」Sadness啜泣著，「但我真的不想要Mycroft和我一樣，心碎心痛。」那雙湛藍完全變成了融化的冰湖，一片水汪汪的淚海匯集於眼底化成水珠一顆顆滾落。

「Sadness，」Joy蹲下身和Sadness平視，難掩哀傷的表情也同樣出現在他的臉上，「你有多難過就代表Mycroft有多難過，不是嗎？」

Sadness用力抿起唇瓣，無聲的哭泣著。

『關心毫無益處，』Intellect突然現聲，『這是Mycroft在很久以前就接受的想法，更何況，那還是你們一同提出的。』

五隻情緒精靈共同看向控制台上的其中一個燈泡接受孔，裡頭擺放的燈泡燦出亮麗的黃光。

Joy閉上了眼睛，他怎麼可能忘記，那時候的Mycroft太過痛苦，Sadness幾乎天天以淚洗面，Mycroft不知道做了什麼鎖住整個控制台，他們完全慌成一團，Sadness的痛苦幾乎傳染到他們身上，就連高傲的Disgust都會不時地低聲啜泣。

除了Sadnss以外的情緒精靈都努力從Mycroft的思維殿堂找方法，希望Mycroft至少可以解鎖控制台，他們每天每天搜尋著思維殿堂，直到有一天Disgust突然跳起，衝去拿擺放在櫃子上的燈泡，四隻情緒精靈圍繞著他。

「如果、如果我們告訴Mycroft，生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎，關心毫無益處。」

長相年幼的Disgust用力抿起嘴唇又鬆開，「他會不會，願意正視這一切的痛苦？或者、」他遲疑的望著四隻情緒精靈，「至少他就不會那麼難過了。」

情緒精靈們面面相覷，他們別無他法，只能嘗試看看Disgust的方法。

Joy站在一旁看著Disgust將燈泡放進燈泡接受孔中，它完美的卡在裡頭，下一秒，燈泡忽地燦出亮晃晃的光芒，死灰的控制台隨即恢復生氣，Disgust、Fear和Anger歡呼出聲，而淺黃的情緒精靈卻沒有因此刻而欣喜，他茫然無助的看著那顆黃澄澄的燈泡，心裡彷彿破了一個大洞，直到十幾年後的現在，他還是能感受到這樣的疼痛。

「Joy，這是我們一起提出的想法，放下你所謂的天真，接受他吧，」與彼時相比成熟許多的Disgust整了整自身的完美西裝，「事實就是如此，而我們也必須把這個事實告訴Sherlock。」

Joy沒有看向Disgust，他將視線從控制台的燈泡移到Sadness身上，與Sadness相同的湛藍雙眸變得破碎而無力，他伸手緊緊抱住了仍在掉淚的Sadness，Sadness將臉放上Joy的肩膀，並且感覺到幾顆淚滴打濕了他的藍髮。

Disgust垂下眼簾，他緩緩轉過身，控制台散發出淺綠的光芒。

Mycroft繼續凝視前方，「All lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage.」語畢，他轉頭看向依舊在吞雲吐霧的幼弟，「Sherlock.」

Sherlock吐出白霧的同時發出一聲氣音，他皺了皺眉頭垂眼看下手中的香菸，語氣帶著抱怨，「這是低焦油香煙。」

『Sherlock對她的感情不需要抽到焦油含量過高的香菸。』Intellect直接的陳述道。

「希望如此，」Disgust刻意讓自己不去在意Joy離開情緒控制室的行動，綠眸直直盯著螢幕，「畢竟，他們也才見過一次面，彼此傳傳簡訊罷了。」

淺綠精靈彎起嘴角，「互相不了解的人又能產生多少感情？」

Mycroft轉了一個音調，「Well, 」公務員嗓音變得較為輕鬆，「你也不怎麼了解她。」

Sherlock聽見輕哼了一聲，轉身走離，鞋根敲擊地板的聲音清楚明顯，「Merry Christmas, Mycroft.」

『回覆他。』

「當然，Sherlock對Mycroft的祝賀怎麼能不給予回應。」Disgust揚起下巴，繼續操作。

Mycroft轉過身，給予自家弟弟一個朗聲回覆，「And a happy new year.」

「這樣、Sherlock就會沒事了嗎？」Fear在一旁擔憂地問道。

「拜託，Fear，我們還有貝克街的麻煩事得問問呢！」Anger沒好氣地回答。

「對，還有貝克街的John，」Disgust的綠眸暗沉下來，「我們得確保Sherlock完全沒事才行。」

「如果他有事情就讓他推掉，」Anger抱起雙臂，「讓Sherlock擺在他的第一位。」

「好好，太好了，」Fear拍了拍自己胸口，「Sherlock能夠有John真是太好了。」

當Fear說出這句話，情緒控制室裡的四隻精靈們都驀地止住了動作，他們共同短暫停止了一瞬。

**_那Mycroft呢？_ **

『打電話給Dr. Watson。』Intellect的話語打破了這凍結的剎那時光。

Disgust神色凝重地將那句突然出現的話語丟到遙遠深處，控制台閃爍出淺綠的顏色。

「當然。」


	5. Chapter 5

**第四章－**

Disgust今天一如既往地掌控大局，Intellect當著軍師在一旁做指點，Anger正看著報紙，報紙上是有關Mycroft生活上的大小瑣事以及思維殿堂的新增維修狀況，由小工人每天編輯發送給情緒精靈，Fear把椅子拉的離Anger很近，和他一同看著報紙，手上還有一杯熱騰騰的黑咖啡。

「James Moriarty還是什麼都不說嗎？」Anger對著報紙上聳動的標題抬起眉頭。

〝James Moriarty！和Eurus的密談究竟說了什麼？！〞

Disgust滑著椅子來到Anger的身邊，看了一眼報紙後，拉聳著臉滑回原本位置。

「Intellect，把報紙編輯部的編輯工人換掉，那是什麼亂七八糟的開頭。」

『目前這位才上任不到五天，我認為他的標題陳述沒有任何問題。』

「是啊，Disgust，你別因為他確切指出Mycroft的心煩而亂開除他啊，我們的編輯工人都不知道換過幾任了。」Anger放下報紙，Fear則是喝了口咖啡，這時淺紅精靈看了一眼隔壁的淺紫精靈，眼神明擺著詢問對方〝這不是我的咖啡嗎？〞

Fear委屈的翹嘴，「你剛剛說可以給我喝的。」Anger狐疑的看了眼Fear，到也不怎麼介意的聳了聳肩。

Disgust沒好氣地扁了扁嘴，「關於Moriarty的事情，Mycroft現在就是在努力思考對策，去年聖誕節Eurus和Moriarty沒有攝影記錄下的五分鐘見面已經夠糟糕了，結果過沒幾天整個考文垂計畫就被他搞毀。」

Disgust的手按壓著太陽穴，真心因為這個狀況而頭痛欲裂，「拜託Sherlock這時候別再來搞什麼麻煩了，Eurus就夠可怕了，再加上一個Moriarty……」

「所以！」Fear緊張兮兮地開口，「Eurus和Moriarty到底講了什麼？Mycroft真的問不到嗎？每次事情牽扯上Eurus都會變得很可怕啊！」握著咖啡的手都已經顫抖到噴了幾滴咖啡在Anger的報紙上，後者趕緊放下報紙搶走前者手中的咖啡。

Disgust看向Fear，「Intellect和思維殿堂的小工人們已經努力的在想方設法，不然Mycroft也不會在這個時間點坐在第歐根尼俱樂部，」他身體向後，有些無力的癱倒在椅子上，「雖然對付Moriarty已經有和Sherlock聯合思考策略，但是最讓Mycroft擔心的還是他和Eurus的那五分鐘對談，更何況還有他的犯罪網路……」

Disgust雙手抹臉，「世界就不能和平點嗎？可不可以讓Mycroft能夠放寬心的享受假日？」

這時全部的情緒精靈忽然抬頭看向螢幕。

Mycroft查覺到手機震動，他皺眉拿出手機一看後挑起一邊的眉，是關於Mycroft在巴斯克維爾的權限被胡亂動用的緊急簡訊。

「權限被動用？」Disgust站了起來，「Mycroft的權限被誰亂動用了？」

『依所有概論計算機率來看，是Sherlock的機率高達百分之九十。』

「這個臭小子又亂拿Mycroft的證件胡搞瞎搞了？！」Anger不顧手上的咖啡猛地站起，Fear趕緊端走那杯剩不到三分之一的黑液體。

「Sherlock跑去巴斯克維爾做什麼？」Fear驚慌地叫道，「那裡可是軍事機密要地啊！很危險的！」

「我的老天，才剛想說不要他惹事，結果又給Mycroft惹事了。」Disgust沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

Mycroft了然過來後，握著手機的手垂下，受不了的瞪大雙眼，眼睛上抬，嘴巴半闔著的移動視線。

「快問問Sherlock那個混小子在幹什麼！」Anger煩躁地抓著頭，「這個熊孩子就是一天不讓人省心！」

「是啊是啊，快問吧！至少先知道Sherlock在做什麼？」Fear一手抓著Anger的手臂，一手端著咖啡。

Joy和Sadness此時都來到控制台前的位子上，滿臉無可奈何。

Disgust的表情可說是既無奈又疲憊，「當然，至少知道Sherlock在做什麼我們才有應對方案。」

Mycroft輕嘆了口氣，趕緊拿起手機打起簡訊。

What are you   
doing?   
M

「他最好趕快回覆。」Anger滿臉不悅的抱起手臂，右腳不停的踏地。

『Anger，請冷靜。』

「這他媽的要我怎麼冷靜？Sherlock胡亂動用Mycroft證件就算了！但他可是闖入一個軍事機密要地！這事情有多他媽的嚴重你知道嗎？！」Anger頭頂的火山爆發了。

「語言，Anger，」Disgust再次手按太陽穴，「我認為我們先搞清楚Sherlock在做什麼比較要緊。」

「問題是，Sherlock現在就是沒有回應啊！」Fear緊張兮兮的說道，「Mycroft有空去一趟巴斯克維爾看看嗎？」

Disgust立刻翻了個白眼，「沒空！他還有Moriarty要顧哪裡有空了！」

在一旁聽著的Joy頹下肩膀，「再問一次Sherlock在做什麼吧，至少還有個應對。」

淺綠精靈忍不住碎念，「這個混小子……」

Mycroft等待了一陣見Sherlock沒有回覆，沒好氣地翻了個白眼，再次按著手機。

What's going on   
Sherlock?   
M

「好，很好，」Anger正在情緒控制室裡頭胡亂走動著，「Sherlock還是沒有給任何回覆？」

「方才巴斯克維爾那裡通知權限危機已經解除了，似乎有人出手相助。」Disgust皺著眉頭。

『但是仍然需要有人去照看Sherlock。』Intellect冷靜的分析道。

「Sherlock不知道會不會發生什麼可怕的事，肯定得找人去看看的！」Fear一手直接抓住了Anger，希望對方可以停下腳步。

「我們可以找誰？嗯哼？現在有誰適合？！」Anger抬起一隻手，憤怒中帶著困惑。

『Greg Lestrade。』

「Lestrade！」

Intellect和Joy幾乎是在同一時間開口，四隻情緒精靈都看向Joy。

「Lestrade因為離婚的事情正在度假散心，他肯定有空幫忙照看Sherlock的！」Joy按出Lestrade監控報告說道，「而且他成熟又可靠，是Mycroft一直都很信任的對象不是嗎？」Joy此時別有深意的看向Disgust，後者皺起眉頭。

『和Sherlock有關的事情Mycroft傾向尋找Greg Lestrade的機率在John Watson出現之前是百分之九十，John Watson出現之後下降到百分之六十，但目前情況John Watson和Sherlock一起行動機率是百分之百，所以要再額外尋找可靠人士的人選非Greg Lestrade莫屬。』Intellect迅速分析道。

Joy聽完都拉長了臉，「有必要這樣嗎？Intellect，平常鎖住控制台就算了，連這個都要刻意演繹分析的這麼徹底？」

『因為你帶了太多額外的不理性因素，而我這個則是完全公正客觀的分析。』

Joy大大翻了個白眼，Disgust則是略微滿意的點了點頭，「那我們就找Lestrade探長吧，他現在人在哪？」

Joy按了下控制台上的按鈕，同時出現Lestrade監控報告的資訊，以及風光優美、陽光明媚的海灘風景。

「西班牙馬拉加省的太陽海岸，現在肯定是在好好享受海邊的日光浴吧。」淺黃精靈對Lestrade的想像幾乎都要實體化到眾情緒精靈的面前。

「Joy！」Disgust趕緊高聲揮手打斷Joy的幻想，「他的假期現在還剩幾天？」

「今天剛好是最後一天。」Fear看著報告說道。

『請Anthea和新蘇格蘭場聯繫，協助Greg Lestrade多請一個禮拜的假期。』Intellect迅速提出建議，『所有因為Sherlock而產生的額外費用都由Mycroft支付。』

Joy睜大眼睛，極為難得對Intellect說的話露出開心的表情，Sadness沉默的抱著抱枕，不知道在思考什麼的看著大家。

在一旁漸漸冷靜下來的Anger歪頭想了想，「聽起來是很合理的利益交換，Lestrade探長照顧Sherlock，Mycroft負擔Lestrade探長的花費。」

Fear抓住Disgust的手，「那就趕緊打給他吧！事關Sherlock絕對刻不容緩！」

Disgust按了按額角，「好好好，看來就是得如此了。」

Mycroft看遲遲沒能收到幼弟的回覆，再次無奈的嘆口氣，他站起身，來到第歐根尼俱樂部能夠說話的私人空間裡，他按著手機打開通訊錄，指示燈停滯在Greg Lestrade這一串字母上。

Mycroft沉思了一瞬，拇指按下了撥通鍵，他將手機置於耳邊，等待被接通的那刻。

「......Mr. Holmes，」Lestrade低沉的磁性嗓音猶疑的傳進Mycroft的耳裡，「請問有什麼事情嗎？」

『Greg Lestrade正待在飯店的房間裡，背景音只有電視播放和棉被滑動的聲音。』Intellect迅速分析著。

Joy按了下控制台的按鈕，畫面上顯示著思維殿堂演繹出對於Lestrade待在飯店裡的想像畫面，Disgust挑起眉頭，倒也沒特別阻止，畢竟可以藉由思維殿堂的演繹了解Lestrade的表情再來決定如何說話，那也不是壞事。

Lestrade的神情看起來有些困擾。

Joy因為這個表情皺起了眉頭，Disgust則是不以為意的繼續操作控制台。

「看來Lestrade探長不太喜歡Mycroft的臨時電話。」Disgust像是要微笑般的拉起嘴角。

Anger坐回位子，手托腮，「那是因為Mycroft每次打給Lestrade探長就沒什麼好事，大多又跟麻煩的Sherlock有關，被Mycroft使喚的煩了吧。」

「那、那他會不會因為這樣而拒絕Mycroft？」Fear的紫色雙眸明顯出現些許擔憂。

『Greg Lestrade從未拒絕過Mycroft。』

Disgust拍了拍Fear的肩膀，「你想太多了，Fear，不管怎麼樣Mycroft都會讓Lesteade探長答應的。」

淺綠精靈繼續操作控制台，Joy則是趁這時站到了Disgust的旁邊。

「Lestrade探長，你好。」Mycroft正要開口繼續，Lestrade就打斷了Mycroft的話。

「又是跟Sherlock有關的事情對吧？」話筒裡傳來Lestrade的嘆息聲。

情緒精靈們看著畫面上的Lestrade緩緩起身，一手拿著手機一手撐著額頭，嘆了一口氣。

Disgust挑起眉頭，「看起來我們真的困擾到這位探長了？」

「拜託，困擾他好多回了，你自己都沒有去注意而已。」Joy碎念完扁了扁嘴。

Disgust故意忽略了這個碎念，臉上露出了一個有點彆扭的笑，「至少先讓他感覺不要太糟吧。」

Mycroft輕聲回覆，「是的。」

「也是，您每次找我都只是為了Sherlock……」

「Lestrade探長這是在抱怨嗎？」Disgust眨了眨眼。

Anger看著畫面上的Lestrade，「是啊，不過他說的也是事實，Mycroft每次找他就是為了Sherlock。」

「不然還要為了什麼？」Disgust聳了聳肩，「Lestrade探長的用處就是為了照顧Sherlock而存在的啊？」

「嘿！」Joy不悅的高喊了聲，「Lestrade也很照顧Mycroft啊。」

Disgust不可置信的看了眼Joy，「照顧什麼？」

Joy正要回答，Lestrade的話語就打斷了他的解釋。

「說吧，Sherlock又闖了什麼禍？」Lestrade的聲音聽起來有些無奈，「我的假今天剛好到最後一天，回去我馬上處理。」

『直接說明，時間寶貴。』這次Intellect打斷Joy正要說出的解釋，後者瞪向前者的出聲口。

Disgust點點頭，控制台燦出綠光，Joy在此時更靠近了淺綠精靈一點，Sadness眨著眼睛，有些困惑的望著Joy。

Mycroft沒有遲疑的開口，「Lestrade探長，Sherlock和Dr. Watson目前正在巴斯克維爾，隨意動用我的證件進入了軍事機密基地。」

「什麼？」Lestrade語調上揚，「巴斯克維爾？那個新聞上說有巨型獵犬的地方？」

『這樣一切都能明白了，』Intellect開口，『Sherlock被委託調查巨型獵犬而前往巴斯克維爾，不過為了預防Sherlock和John Watson又不經思考的隨意行動，Greg Lestrade必定得去照看他們，並向Mycroft報告更詳細的情況，畢竟這可是和軍事機密有關。』

Disgust仰起了頭，「所以還是得麻煩這名Lestrade探長了。」

Mycroft坐在沙發內，背靠椅墊，幽幽地說道，「沒錯，所以我期望你能前往了解舍弟的情況，並且向我回報。」

「……Mr. Holmes，您還記得我剛才說過我的假期只剩下最後一天？」

Disgust輕哼了一聲，「這有什麼好擔心的，Mycroft的職權肯定能再讓你多放假的。」

Mycroft輕輕一笑，「無需擔心假期問題，我會再幫你多安排一個禮拜的假期。」

Lestrade沉默了幾秒，「……還有一個尷尬的問題，Mr. Holmes，我才剛和前妻離婚，還有贍養費要付，而且經過這次的渡假，我實在沒有多餘能力——」

Disgust聽到一半就不耐煩的將手放上控制台，「錢的問題，有Mycroft在又有什麼好擔心的。」

「Lestrade的煩惱又不是沒有道理，我們應該要同理他的。」Joy皺頭看著掌控控制台的淺綠精靈。

Disgust瞥了Joy一眼，不耐煩的神情減緩了一些。

Mycroft打斷了Lestrade的擔憂，「所有的額外費用都將由我負擔，我明白你目前的處境，Lestrade探長，請勿拒絕這個提議，畢竟這是因為舍弟而造成你多餘的麻煩。」

「這個、Mr. Holmes......」Lestrade語氣聽起來有些遲疑。

Joy在此時突然衝上控制台，控制台倏地燦出黃光，連Intellect都來不及阻止。

Mycroft微笑起來，「此事過後，我也期望能用一次的晚餐會面答謝你此次的協助，希望你能答應——」公務員驀地止住了話語，他忽然意識到這句話語中的不對勁——就好像他是為了和Lestrade有個美好的晚餐會面而希望探長能接受這個照顧幼弟的請求。

**『「Joy！」』**

Intellect和Disgust同時高喊道，後者不可置信的推開了臉色愉悅的淺黃精靈，「你在做什麼？」

Anger和Fear都露出驚訝的神色看著這突如其來的發展，Sadness則是一臉憂鬱，淺藍精靈的腦海裡是Lestrade拒絕Mycroft的畫面。

「幫忙Mycroft約Lestrade吃晚餐啊！」Joy答得理所當然。

『不准再未經許可操作控制台，Joy。』Intellect冷冷的說道，Joy不以為意地輕哼了聲。

「Lestrade探長怎麼可能會答應？他又對Mycroft沒好感！」Fear害怕的看著螢幕上聽到此句話就愣住的Lestrade，Sadness聽到後把臉埋進了抱枕裡。

Disgust瞪著Joy，「要是你這樣亂來，Lestrade探長反而不答應那怎麼——」

「……好，」沉默了一陣的Lestrade突然開口，「既然您都這麼說了。」

Disgust說話說到一半的嘴張得開開的，Intellect似乎也因Lestrade出乎意料的回應而當機，Anger、Fear和Sadness則是面露驚喜的看著螢幕上微勾嘴角的Lestrade。

Joy咧開了嘴，他反應迅速的衝到控制台前，黃光再次燦出。

Mycroft聽見Lestrade的回答後，先是怔了一瞬，隨後臉上浮現一道好看的微笑，「謝謝你，Lestrade探長，機票航程相關訊息我會再請Anthea和您聯繫。」

「不會，畢竟Sherlock就是一直不怎麼讓人省心，不是嗎？一個熊孩子。」

畫面上的Lestrade愉悅的說道，輕鬆的倒回了舒適的大床上。

情緒精靈們聽見幾乎都笑了出來，就連Disgust都噗哧一聲，忘了要去奪回控制權。

Mycroft笑了幾聲，「是的，一個讓人不省心的熊弟弟。」

Lestrade跟著笑了，沒多久，他收回嘴角的弧度，「先說好，我可不是什麼都聽您的，我一方面是為了Sherlock......」

Joy好奇地歪頭，藍色的眼睛裡帶著些許的期待。

Mycroft挑起眉頭詢問道，「另一方面呢？」

「和您的晚餐會面，我會很期待的。」Lestrade頓了頓，「再見，Mr. Holmes。」

Joy的表情幾乎是有史以來最為開心的時刻了，Lestrade的回覆完完全全激勵了Joy。

「再見，Lestrade探長。」Mycroft臉上帶笑的掛斷了電話。

Joy開心的轉身看向眾情緒精靈，抬高手臂，掌心向上，展示著自己的成果，「我做的不錯吧？」

Sadness點著頭，Anger和Fear則是睜大眼睛互看了一眼，算是略微認同的跟著點頭。

Disgust的表情不算認同但也說不算是厭惡，眉頭微蹙看向許久沒發出電子聲的控制台。

『Joy，』Intellect似乎終於修好斷掉的迴路，他鎖住了整個控制台，『不許再有這樣的臨時行動，否則之後你連情緒控制室都不能待了。』

Mycroft看著手機，那嘴角彎著的好看弧度卻緩緩消失，他皺起眉頭，神情逐漸變得冷峻。

「什麼？為什麼？」Joy驚叫出聲，「我只是覺得Lestrade可以變成Mycroft的好朋友啊！」

『這樣的胡來行動只會對Mycroft造成困擾。』

「什麼困擾？」Joy皺起眉頭，「又給Mycroft什麼困擾了你解釋給我聽？」

『Mycroft不需要朋友。』

「這根本就不是理由——」

「這就是理由，Joy，」Disgust抱起雙臂，神色凝重，「Mycroft不需要朋友。」

「等等，Disgust！你明明就知道Lestrade根本不可能傷到Mycroft半分！」Joy握緊拳頭，走到淺綠精靈的面前。

「真的嗎？」Disgust揚起了頭，「若是放了感情怎麼可能不受傷？你問問Fear他現在對Lestrade探長最擔心的事情是什麼？」

「噫？！」突然被點名的Fear驚跳起來，「我、我擔心Lestrade探長在晚餐過後會討厭Mycroft……」

「Mycroft不可能會被Lestrade討厭的啊！他們都熟識這麼久了，要是討厭的話，Lestrade為什麼要答應一起吃晚餐？」

「現在不討厭，不代表以後不討厭啊……」Fear被激動的Joy嚇到，他躲到了Disgust的後面。

「你也說了，Mycroft和Lestrade探長只是熟識，」Disgust抿著唇瓣，「若是變成較為親密的朋友，Lestrade探長認識更多的Mycroft，難保那名探長不會——」

「不對！Disgust！」Joy突然捉住了Disgust西裝外套的衣領，淺綠精靈怔了一下，「你怎麼可能對Mycroft這麼沒自信？」淺黃精靈的眼睛倏地睜大，「難道你也在擔心Lestrade不喜歡Mycroft？」

Disgust像是被捉住小辮子般的神色一凜，雙手捉住Joy的手用力往旁邊一推，他深深吸了口氣，整了整自己的西服。

「我對Lestrade探長的態度始終如一，他值得信任，但不代表要讓Mycroft掏出真心相待。」

「你說謊，」Joy瞇起眼睛，「你在說謊，Disgust，你明明也希望——」

『Joy！』Intellect猛然打斷了Joy的話，『請你離開情緒控制室。』

「什麼？！」

『請離開情緒控制室，Joy，別讓我說第三遍，我不想看見小工人把你拖到房間裡。』

「好，我可以離開，」Joy瞪著控制台，拳頭緊握，「但是不管怎麼樣，Mycroft終究得履行他和Lestrade的約定，他是個說到做到的紳士。」

『是的，僅此一次的約定。』Intellect冰冷的回覆。

Joy的臉色倏地大變，「你簡直、Intellect， **你根本就不是在幫Mycroft！** 」

「JOY！」Disgust同樣變了個臉色，「你才是那個沒有幫忙的！ **Mycroft根本就不需要你的存在！** 」

此話一出，所有情緒精靈都愣了一瞬，Joy咬緊牙根，在藍眼泛出淚光前，他撞開Disgust衝出了情緒控制室，Sadness回過神來，抓著抱枕跟著追了上去。

Fear和Anger面面相覷，Disgust斜低著頭，翠綠的眼眸裡有著幾分懊悔，但又有著幾分倔強。

『Disgust，我認為你——』

「你最好閉嘴，Intellect，」Disgust面色陰沉的走回操控台的位置坐下，「你每次在這種時候說話都會讓我想要砸壞你。」

『不，你不會，』Intellect冷靜地說道，『 **你需要我。** 』

『你們都需要我，我是必須的，沒有我，Mycroft根本無法繼續向前走下去。』

『我是支撐他一切的天柱。』

Disgust咬著嘴唇，凝望螢幕好一陣子後，閉上眼睛頹下了肩膀，「是的，你是。」

_ 僅此一次，Mycroft。 _

_ 和Lestrade有任何情感上的牽扯，對於未來的情況都沒有任何益處。 _

Mycroft保持著冷峻的神色站起身，不停的在心裡告訴自己。

**_ 關心並非益事。 _ **


	6. Chapter 6

**第五章－**

**_All lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage._ **

**_Mycroft根本不需要你的存在。_ **

Joy不顧後面邁著小腿追不上自己的Sadness，一衝進房間便直接關起了門，把憂心忡忡的Sadness拒絕於門外，Joy的頭、後背和雙手緊靠門板，胸膛快速的起伏，湛藍結晶包裹著的黃瞳仁凝視虛空，眼底泛著一片水光。

「Joy！」喘著氣的Sadness難得提高聲調喊道，「Joy！」一隻小手輕拍門板，著急的關懷卻讓Joy的身子緩緩下滑，雙手抱住膝蓋，將臉埋了進去。

「Joy！」Sadness稚嫩的嗓音已經有了哭腔，「Joy，你不要這樣，好歹開門讓我陪你！」

Joy搖著頭，回應給淺藍精靈如墨般濃稠難受的沉默，他將額頭抵上膝蓋，淚珠無聲掉落，在一片朦朧中看見地毯上深色的濕潤圓漬後，嘴角逐漸彎起，臉上浮現一道帶著自我嘲諷的難看笑容。

_我是Joy，我是Mycroft的Joy，卻是一個哭泣的Joy。_

**_一個對Mycroft從來都沒有幫助的Joy。_ **

_我——_

**「JOY！！！！！！！」**

Sadness的大吼震掉了Joy滿腦子自毀的思緒，他猛地抬起頭，茫然了一瞬。

_Sadness就在門後。_

_他們平常就只有彼此了，要是這時候自己再這樣對他，他們之後又該怎麼給彼此依靠？_

思及至此，淺黃精靈匆匆抹去眼淚，閉上眼深吸了口氣，他緩緩地站起身，打開了門，果不其然，映入眼簾的是抱著抱枕、滿臉通紅、已經淚眼汪汪的Sadness。

「Joy，你要哭，也讓我陪你一起哭啊，」Sadness怒瞪著Joy，邊哭邊走到他面前，抓著抱枕張開雙手，用力抱住他的腰部，將臉埋進他的胸膛。

「……把自己關起來，你這樣跟Mycroft又有什麼不一樣？」

Joy再也沒能憋住眼淚，哽在喉嚨的聲音也隨之顫抖著發出，他緊緊抱住Sadness，仰頭和後者一起大哭起來。

「我、我只是想讓Mycroft快樂、想讓他開心，可以願意再去相信人性、相信朋友、相信愛啊……嗚嗚啊——」

Sadness點點頭，他聽著Joy的發洩，感受對方的難過和悲傷，期望這所有一切，都能藉由他們一同流出的眼淚掉落、消逝。

倆人站在門口互擁了好一陣子，直到Joy的哭聲逐漸平息，淺黃精靈一邊啜泣一邊牽著Sadness來到床邊坐下，兩雙淚汪汪的湛藍眸子互望彼此。

Joy擤著鼻子，拿起床邊的衛生紙擦了擦臉，也遞了幾張給Sadness後，失落的頹下肩膀，「Sadness，我做錯了嗎？」

Sadness搖頭，「不，你沒有，」一手輕輕聳拉著自己的深灰棉褲，「你只是做你自己。」

「我只是想要讓Lestrade能和Mycroft做朋友，」Joy將視線移向亮著光的走廊，「我當然知道你們的想法，我也能理解，但是、」Joy咬住唇瓣，「但是我就是無法把和Lesteade做朋友的這個念頭從腦袋中抹去。」

淺黃精靈的眼睛漸漸變得閃閃發亮，「Lestrade多麼的棒，他那麼帥氣、那麼體貼、那麼成熟、那麼可靠、那麼溫暖......」Joy的一字一句鏗鏘有力，如同在訴說自己的畢生信仰。

「你知道嗎？Sadness，Lestrade就像是孤苦寒冬裡的朝陽、污穢泥沼中的鑽石、能夠指引你回家的光、點燃你的勇氣，他，Lestrade，他就是那麼好的一個人。」

Joy轉過頭，看進Sadness的眼裡，悲傷已然消失，專屬於Joy的雀躍再次出現，「而且他幫助Mycroft照顧Sherlock那麼多次，甚至會在Mycroft失落難受的時候不記前嫌給予安慰，不畏懼Mycroft的地位、不屈服Mycroft的權勢，然而Mycroft身邊根本沒有這樣子的人存在，除了Lestrade。」

「所以！」Joy有些激動的抓住Sadness的手晃動，面容燦出希望的光芒，「我真心覺得Lestrade肯定願意把Mycroft當作朋友來看待的！」

淺藍精靈聽完後認同地點頭，勉強地微笑了一下，又垂下嘴角。

「我……Joy，我是Sadness，我不可能像你一樣那麼樂觀……我、」

「我知道，但是這一次就像是有股衝動不停告訴我，Lestrade絕對能夠成為Mycroft值得信任的依靠，連我自己都無法控制這股衝動。」

Sadness歪頭想了想，眼神憂鬱的瞥向一邊，「就像是Eurus被帶走時，我無法控制的想要碰控制台、想要碰回憶球一樣嗎？」

Joy頓了頓，他像是開竅般的張大雙眼，「對！就像那樣！真的就像那樣！」

Sadness翹起嘴唇點著頭，「嗯、這樣我能比較明白了……」

「所以，Sadness！」Joy緊了緊抓著Sadness的手，「我知道你不像我一樣樂觀，可是、你喜歡Lestrade嗎？」

Sadness的面頰浮現淡淡粉紅，「如果我不喜歡Lestrade，就不會為了他衍伸出一大堆悲觀的想法而難過了……」

Joy露出開心的笑容，「知道你是喜歡Lestrade，那就足夠了。」

Sadness再次露出靦腆的微笑又消失，「……Joy，我其實是想要跟你說，Disgust他只是一時、」

「我知道，」Joy伸手摸了摸Sadness的頭，「只是我實在不懂，明明Disgust也喜歡Lestrade，為什麼不願意承認？」

「我是覺得，Disgust、」Sadness怯生生的說道，「他不只是想要Mycroft和Lestrade當朋友......」

Joy聽見愣了一瞬，湛藍的眼睛猛地瞪大，「你、你是、你是說……」

Sadness點了點頭，「......如果只是當朋友，他肯定不會那麼排斥的，可是……」

「這樣一切都說得通了！」Joy恍然大悟，「如果、如果真的讓Mycroft和Lestrade、」

Sadness垂下嘴角，「不可能的……Disgust和Intellect如果一直執著於那顆燈泡的話，那就是不可能的……而且Lestrade對Mycroft也沒有那樣子的想法……」

「不！」Joy用力握緊拳頭，「我們可以做到的！Sadness，下一次的晚餐會面肯定是我們的機會！只要我們努力一定可以！Mycroft的魅力這麼棒！」

「我還是不覺得你會成功……」Sadness頹喪地說道。

「沒關係，我知道你也喜歡Lestrade那就很足夠了，謝謝你，Sadness！而且你還透漏了我這麼棒的消息！」Joy露出燦爛的笑容，「如果真的能讓Mycroft和Lestrade變成那樣的關係，我們一定可以說服Disgust和Intellect的！」

Sadness沉默地點點頭，粗框眼鏡後如半融冰湖般的藍眼卻依舊憂鬱、哀傷。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disgust看著思維殿堂的預想畫面，聽著Intellect對於James Moriarty的分析，腦袋的思緒卻不時回想到方才他對Joy所喊出的話語。

**_Mycroft根本不需要你的存在。_ **

Disgust忍住到口的嘆息，前一陣子和Intellect的私下對談再次浮現於腦海裡。

那一晚Mycroft坐在火爐邊獨自沉思，早就過了該就寢的時間，Mycroft卻未有起身回到臥室的念頭，Disgust看了看周圍疲憊的情緒精靈們，決定由他一個人獨自待在情緒控制室即可，便將其他四隻都趕去睡覺。

Disgust方坐回位置，Intellect就開口了。

『Disgust。』

淺綠精靈背靠椅墊，優雅地交疊起雙腿，「什麼事？」

冰冷的電子音正對Disgust的位置出現，『我想問問你對於Greg Lestrade的看法。』

Disgust小小地震了一下，語氣帶著意外跟遲疑，「你怎麼突然問起Lestrade探長？」

『因為我在做思維殿堂做每日例行掃描時，發現專屬於Greg Lestrade的房間，以Mycroft的個人習慣來說，這是Mycroft極為重視的人，才得以擁有的榮幸。』

Disgust的心臟重重的跳了幾下，他握緊拳頭，「叫那些小工人蓋裡面一點，別讓Joy發現。」

『當然，Mycroft自己本身就已經將那間房間埋藏於思維宮殿的深處。』

Disgust緊繃的肩膀放鬆下來，「那這樣便沒有什麼——」

『不對，』Intellect強硬的打斷了Disgust，『會令Mycroft蓋房間的原因絕對不只是單單Joy對Greg Lestrade的喜愛，所以，Disgust ，請向我坦承你對於這隻金魚的看法。』

Disgust再次變得緊繃，心臟蹦蹦跳得極為快速，「Intellect，我沒有想讓其他情緒精靈知道這件事情。」

『請你清楚、明白的說出來，』Intellect聲音似乎再也容不下任何辯駁，『我們都是為了Mycroft。』

「我、」Disgust的胸膛看得出明顯起伏，耳朵微微泛紅，「我認為Lestrade對於Mycroft來說會是一個好的伴侶。」

『不是朋友，而是伴侶？』

Disgust別過臉，沒想繼續正對出聲口說話，「對。」

『所以，你想要Mycroft和Greg Lestrade在一起嗎？』Intellect平板的詢問道。

淺綠精靈用力吞嚥了下，「……想。」

Intellect沉默著，極為彆扭的Disgust趕緊開口，「Intellect你聽我說，我真的沒有想讓其它精靈知道這件事情，我也不會讓Mycroft真的去做出這種事——」

『為什麼？』Intellect再次迅速的打斷Disgust。

後者抿起嘴唇，碧綠如青草的雙眸瞥向控制台角落燦出古老黃光的鎢絲燈泡，明瞭一切的眼中染上幾分哀愁。

「 **關心並非益事。** 」

『沒錯，』Intellect聽起來極為滿意這個答案，『關心並非益事，若讓Mycroft對誰產生情感，只會徒增他的困擾。』

『況且，我就是為此存在的，我更是Mycroft能夠走到現在的原因。』Intellect的語氣和平常一樣自然。

『我是Mycroft手中的寶劍，Disgust，你便是Mycroft身上的盔甲，而我們的畢生信仰便是那句話語。』

『「 **All lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage.** 」』

Intellect和Disgust的聲音融合一起，後者收起稍稍龜裂開來的表情。

『屏除一切對於Greg Lestrade的多餘情感，Disgust，』Intellect凝重地道，『別像Joy一樣陷入天真的幻想。』

「我知道。」這句話彷彿沉重的嘆息墜落於地，「世界的醜惡，Mycroft已經看過太多也知道太多。」Disgust挺起胸膛，碧綠是前所未有的堅定。

「但是我會保護Mycroft，不再讓他受到任何傷害。」

_是的，我們都是在保護Mycroft。_

回憶中止於此的Disgust在心裡輕聲說道。

_Joy的天真幻夢對於Mycroft絲毫沒有幫助。_

_而他也應該停止對於Lestrade的詭異迷戀，就在僅此一次的晚餐會面結束之後。_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

時間飛逝，很快地來到和Lestrade共聚晚餐的這夜，五隻情緒精靈聚集於情緒控制室，帶著全副武裝、背水一戰的氣勢。

『Joy，這一次請好好依照劇本上做出行動。』Intellect特別叮囑道。

「我知道。」Joy沒好氣地扁了扁嘴，不過興奮和期待依舊沒能從眼中去除。

「你明白我們的想法，Joy，別再胡來了。」Disgust不放心的看向興奮的Joy。

「我知道，我知道。」Joy口頭上雖然這樣講，但是眼睛卻死死的盯著螢幕看，感覺上沒甚麼認真看待Disgust和Intellect的警告。

「好吧，若是這名探長敢再對Mycroft動粗的話，可就別怪我不客氣了。」Anger凹著手指，發出喀喀的聲響。

「你不要記恨記著麼久啊！Anger！」Fear緊張的說道，「我還擔心這次晚餐會面後，Lestrade探長要是不喜歡Mycroft，不再幫忙照顧Sherlock那可怎麼辦？」

「不可能！Lestrade才不是這種人，」Joy率先回答了Fear的問題，「Fear，你不如去喝喝Anger或Disgust的咖啡壓壓驚吧！」

「我是開玩笑的，Fear，我的肚量才沒那麼小。」

Anger先是尷尬的向Fear笑笑，然後和Disgust一樣趕緊把桌上的咖啡拿到自己手裡。

「不過，你要是想喝咖啡自己泡去。」Anger啜了口咖啡後勾起嘴角。

Fear哼哼了幾聲後正要站起，Disgust一把叫住他，「Fear，坐下，Mycroft看見Lestrade探長了！」

這句話一出現，全體立刻正襟危坐。

當黑色轎車停妥後，坐於後座的Mycroft彎身開啟車門，Lestrade璀璨的笑顏立即地映入他的眼底。

「這男人長得真的很好看……」看得出神的Anger不經意地便說出眾情緒精靈的心裡話。

Disgust對此清了清喉嚨後，露出不以為意的表情，「哼，好看又怎麼樣？」控制台顯現出翠綠光芒。

Joy和Sadness沉默的互看了一眼。

「晚上好，Mr. Holmes。」

Mycroft微微一笑，「晚上好，Lestrade探長。」

坐進車裡的Lestrade點點頭，接著，他有些調皮地看向Mycroft。

「我說，既然都要一起吃晚餐了，就別喊那些彆扭的敬稱可以嗎？」

Joy噗哧一笑，因為這個情形Mycroft的思維殿堂可沒有預想到，他不免好奇地看向Disgust。

『改變稱呼不會對Mycroft造成任何影響。』Intellect快速說道。

Disgust點頭，碧綠的雙眼卻閃爍出一點好奇跟疑惑，「Lestrade探長究竟想做什麼？」

『無須擔心，Disgust，我會讓Mycroft冷靜地跟上Greg Lestrade任何出乎預設值外的反應。』

「我知道，」Disgust挑起眉頭，「只是每每遇見Lestrade探長，Mycroft思維殿堂的分析就會出狀況，這可不太好。」

Mycroft眨了眨眼，一邊的嘴角微微彎起，「當然可以，你希望我們如何互相稱呼呢？」

「Greg，」Lestrade比著自己，接著又比向Mycroft，「Mycroft，」銀髮男人頓了頓，「你會介意嗎？」

『這沒有甚麼好掛懷的。』

「對。」Disgust說道，卻不自主的吞嚥了下。

Joy的臉上則是掛著大大的笑容，因為這個發展完全是出乎他意料之外的好太多了。

Mycroft點點頭，臉上依舊帶笑，「當然不會介意。」

Lestrade再次咧開了嘴，燦爛的笑顏幾乎是瞬間擊中Mycroft的心。

「太好了，Mycroft。」

五隻情緒精靈全部因為Lestrade的笑臉攻擊愣在當場，Intellect的出聲口甚至出現劈哩啪啦的雜訊。

「等等、」Disgust遲疑的吞嚥了下口水，「這、」

Intellect的雜訊終於消失，『計算錯誤，計算錯誤，我們不該讓Greg Lestrade改變稱呼，讓他覺得自己能與Mycroft拉近關係。』

Joy將手縮進大腿內，滿臉壞笑的看向耳朵泛紅的Disgust。

Fear則是抓住Anger手臂，一把讓對方的椅子滑到身邊，靠近淺紅精靈的耳朵小聲問道，「剛剛Intellect是當機了嗎？」

Anger看向Fear，略為認同的點了點頭後，他們都差點憋不住到口的笑。

「我們得把局勢拉回來，」Disgust趕緊扔掉方才傻愣的表情，換上戰鬥面具，「不能再出現這種情況了。」

『當然，』Intellect厲聲說道，『絕對不會再出任何錯誤了。』

Mycroft愣了一瞬，但也很快地變回原本的克制神情，他輕輕用雨傘敲了敲隔板，告訴司機餐廳地點，這一路上，Lestrade不是一直笑眯眯的看著公務員，不然就是心情愉悅地欣賞窗外景色。

「他為什麼要一直這樣看Mycroft？！」Disgust有些受不了的低吼出聲。

Joy開心的翹起嘴，「說不定是Greg很喜歡Mycroft啊。」

「你、你再亂說什麼胡話！」Disgust有些激動的反駁，「Lestrade怎麼可能會喜歡Mycroft？」

Intellect察覺事情不對，趕緊介入對話，『Disgust，冷靜，就算Greg Lestrade喜歡Mycroft，這也和Mycroft完全無關，你無須介意這樣的事情，認真面對接下來的情況即可。』

Disgust經過Intellect的提醒這才驚覺自己的失態，他趕緊變回原本淡漠自制的傲慢神情。

「是，」淺綠精靈挺直身軀，整了整自身的暗綠領帶，「當然，我們會讓這一次的晚餐會面順利過去。」

Anger和Fear因為這般情況再次互看了一眼，他們都隱隱約約察覺了情況的不對勁。

Joy則是偷偷向Sadness比出了大拇指，Sadness抱著淺黃的蛋糕抱枕沉默地點頭。

Mycroft對於Lestrade愉悅的眼神注視感到有些煎熬，但他很快地調整好情緒，變回應有的疏離神色，當黑車抵達目的地後，司機下車替Mycroft和Lestrade開了車門，Mycroft有禮的向Lestrade露出微笑，領著銀髮探長進入餐廳。

用餐時的話題和互動，幾乎都是靠著Intellect的指引和Disgust的操作來掌控全局，儘管Lestrade恍若美麗天使般的笑顏和過於親暱的叫喚總會引起理智輕微的當機和五隻情緒精靈不小的心臟病發，但他們（對Disgust和Intellect來說）仍舊算是順利的完成這一場艱困的戰爭。

「為什麼我覺得和Lestrade一起吃頓晚餐比主持全球會議還要困難……」Disgust略顯疲憊的看著畫面上Lestrade的側臉。

『各位都做得很好，尤其是你，Disgust。』Intellect平板的聲音聽不出來有任何的稱讚意味，『接下來我們只要把Greg Lestrade送回家，Joy所引發的意外事件便可平安落幕。』

「嘿！這次晚餐明明挺好的！」Joy不太高興地反駁著，「是Disgust不願意真心面對Greg才會那麼累吧！」

Disgust皺起眉頭，「我哪裡沒有用真心面對Lestrade了！」

「你幾乎都照著Intellect的話做，這哪裡是真心面對了？」Joy拉下嘴角翻了一個白眼。

Disgust無語反駁，Intellect再次插入了兩人的對話，『我們都是為了Mycroft，Joy，你必須明白這個。』

Joy抱起雙臂，沒想理會的扭過頭，但仍在隱隱觀察自己能夠插手的時機。

_我絕對不會讓這樣的好機會白白溜走。_

就在Lestrade的家到達時，探長轉過身子搔了搔頭，露出有些靦腆的笑容。

「今天的晚餐真的很棒，謝謝你。」

Mycroft聞言，臉上浮現拘謹的微笑，「不客氣，畢竟我麻煩你照顧舍弟如此長久一段的時間了，一頓晚餐還算不上什麼謝禮。」

Lestrade看起來有些緊張的舔了舔唇瓣，「那、不曉得你會願意來我家坐坐繼續剛才的話題嗎？」

Joy抓緊機會，他以迅雷不及掩而的速度將手放上控制台，Intellect和Disgust根本來不及阻止，控制台燦出好看的亮黃光芒。

**「好。」**

Mycroft幾乎算得上是秒答了，而當這個回應脫口而出時，公務員和探長都怔住了一瞬。

**『「JOY！」』**

讓Intellect和Disgust如此激動的淺黃精靈趕緊自主性的退開了控制台，他攤開雙手，臉上是計謀得逞的燦爛笑顏，其餘三隻精靈則是呆愣地看著這個事態的發展。

「去Greg家坐坐又沒什麼，我們肯定能讓Mycroft平安過關的嘛！」

Joy的笑簡直要讓Disgust氣到昏倒，他惡狠狠的咬緊牙關，「這根本就不用發生的！」

「Mycroft已經答應了，」Joy沒有去看Disgust要噴出火來的眼睛，他的視線專注地放在漸漸露出微笑的Lestrade身上，「他可不是會臨陣脫逃的男人。」

『當然，』Intellect的聲音彷彿一陣嚴寒的暴風雪，『Disgust，我們能夠做好這個的。』

Disgust閉上眼深吸了口氣，很快地壓下那些爆炸般的情緒。

「對，我們會平安撐過這一切的。」

很可惜的是，事情並沒有如Intellect和Disgust所想一般如此順利，Joy突如其來的一個舉動，讓Mycroft掉進了一個名叫Lestrade愛情漩渦裡的陷阱。

因為，就在Mycroft剛進Lestrade家門，這位英勇無畏的帥氣探長就把冷靜淡漠的大英政府壓在牆上深深地吻了上去。


	7. Chapter 7

**第六章—**

Mycroft如此迅速地答應Lestrade的邀約後，便瞬間想咬斷自己的舌頭，只是話都已經說出口，公務員後悔也來不及了，然而，對自己惱怒的懊悔當中參雜著幾分悸動和期待，是Mycroft完全不想面對的事實。

_ 就只是上去坐坐喝杯茶罷了。 _

_ 喝完茶，聊完天，就可以順利逃離這名男人的誘惑了，Mycroft。 _

拿著雨傘跟在Lestrade後頭的大英政府不禁對著自己內心喊話，只是，料事如神的Mycroft卻小瞧了銀髮探長對於他的渴望，該說，公務員是刻意還是反抗性的忽略了這一點，他也沒能釐清。

所以，當Lestrade剛領著Mycroft進入家中，琥珀雙眸如同化在口中的巧克力濃烈且甜膩的望著他時，Mycroft還真一時無法做出什麼反應，唯一明顯能夠從那張淡漠自制的神情中看出端倪的，便是微微變成可愛粉紅色的耳朵。

以偵察為職業的Lestrade眼尖地察覺了Mycroft的細微變化，若說Mycroft對他沒有任何邪念，那肯定是百分之百的謊言了，反應迅速的Lestrade終於按奈不住心中情動，一個箭步將比自己高出一點的男人壓到牆上，沒給後者任何反應的機會便深深地吻上了那對粉嫩的薄唇。

這個令Mycroft措手不及的熱吻，讓原本還一片平和的情緒控制室瞬間尖叫聲大起。

更糟糕的是，情緒控制室似乎因為突然負荷過高，啪的一聲，所有電力瞬間消失，除了畫面和落地窗提供亮光之外，整個情緒控制室都暗了下來。

Intellect跟著電力一同不見，Disgust完全愣在原地，四隻情緒精靈跳了起來，Anger張大了嘴，Sadness將紅透的臉埋進抱枕裡，Joy的笑絕對是有史以來最開懷的一次，而其中最為驚慌的便是Fear。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，Lestrade！Lestrade！Lestrade吻了Mycroft啊啊啊啊！」Fear在微暗的控制室內慌亂的繞著控制台奔跑，「我們該怎麼辦？我們該怎麼辦？」

Anger在Fear跑到自己身邊時，一把抓住了淺紫精靈的衣領，「有個帥哥吻了Mycroft不是好事嗎？！你冷靜點啊！」

「可是！可是後面的事情Mycroft完全沒有經驗啊啊啊啊？！」Fear臉色慘白的驚跳起來，整個人像是無尾熊一樣纏在Anger身上，「我們該怎麼做？！要是一個沒弄好，Lestrade受傷還是Mycroft受傷了都不是好事啊！！！」

「你冷靜點啊！Fear！」Anger咬緊牙根，想要掙脫無尾熊的束縛，卻沒有效果，他扭頭看向張大嘴，臉上掛著傻愣幸福笑容的Joy。

「嘿！Joy！你那麼喜歡Lestrade！這個任務非你莫屬了！你上！Mycroft的思維殿堂裡總該有一些基礎範本吧！」

被Anger命令的淺黃精靈立刻回過神來，語氣滿滿是快要飛上天的興奮，「當然！當然！這種好機會怎麼能放過！而且！」他衝到控制台前。

「Greg和Mycroft居然是互相喜歡！哇啊啊啊！太棒了啊！」

這句話彷彿是一個決定性的開關，電力倏地恢復過來，在Joy的雙手底下是完全沒有被鎖住的控制台，那雙湛藍眼睛幾乎要發光了，此時一顆燦著黃光的核心記憶從記憶製造區滾動出來，但現下沒有任何一隻情緒精靈有空去在意這顆記憶球。

「哈哈哈，Intellect大當機！！！太棒了！」Joy歡呼道，控制台燦著黃光，下一秒卻忽然消逝。

被控制室的亮光驚得回神的Disgust一把推開Joy，滿臉通紅，「我們應該要阻止Lestrade！不是讓他這樣對Mycroft為所欲為！」

控制台燦出綠光，下一瞬又立刻消失，這次換成Joy撞開Disgust。

「你在說什麼傻話！我們才要好好把握這次的機會！Mycroft明明那麼喜歡Greg！」控制台又燦出黃光。

被Lestrade吻得眩暈、沒了平常淡定思緒的Mycroft，雙手緊篡著銀髮男人手臂像是要拒絕又像是要接受，搖擺不定的念頭在他的腦海裡擺盪，想和Lestrade繼續親吻下去的慾望似是將他的理智越推越遠。

「不！Intellect回來會氣瘋的！Joy！」Disgust慌亂到顧不得什麼紳士禮節直接衝向Joy一下子便把他撲倒在地。

Joy往後倒的同時趕緊向身旁的情緒精靈大喊，「你們誰去幫幫Mycroft！」壓在Joy身上的Disgust想捂住他的嘴，靈活的淺黃精靈趕緊掙脫那雙手，「我知道你們都喜歡Greg！！！別放過這次機會啊！！！」

三隻情緒精靈互相看了一眼，Anger毫不猶豫的帶著抱他抱得緊緊的Fear走到控制台前。

「Fear！我們一起來吧！」Anger自信滿滿，Fear立刻害怕的跳了下來，牙齒打顫。

「你、你、你知道怎麼做嗎？！」Fear緊張的看著控制台燦出紅光。

「不知道，」Anger直白的回答道，沒有任何遲疑，「但是，總得先把場面控制住嘛，這才是Mycroft啊。」

在一旁和Joy展開生死鬥的Disgust瞥見這個情況忍不住扭頭高聲怒吼，想要制止這一切混亂場面，「Anger！！！！！！！！！」

Lestrade退離親吻，兩雙佈滿情慾的眼凝望彼此，Mycroft的眼神漸漸暗了下來，染上幾分誘人的危險。

「探長先生，你明白你在做什麼嗎？」

Lestrade勾起嘴角，唇瓣緩緩覆上Mycroft的耳。

「我當然明白，大英政府先生。」男人的嗓音低啞又迷人，噴散在敏感耳處的熱燙氣息使得Mycroft的呼吸瞬間一滯。

Disgust警告的吼叫在Lestrade的舉動之下變得完全沒有作用。

Anger看著螢幕愣了一瞬，「……Fear，你知道接下來該怎麼辦嗎？」

「我哪知道啊！！！！！！！！！！！現在現在現在！我們應該、應該要讓Mycroft、哇啊啊！」

Fear慌亂的呼吸幾乎快殺了他，Anger趕緊拿了一個紙袋套到他的嘴上，這時Sadness已經悄聲無息的走到Anger身旁，而Disgust則因為方才的分心被Joy直接扭轉了局面，換他被Joy反身壓在地上。

「快放開我！Joy！你根本不懂你在幹什麼傻事！」

Disgust惡狠狠抓著Joy的襯衫，Joy喘著氣用重量壓住前者。

「你明明也很喜歡Gerg！為什麼要假裝自己不喜歡他！」

「我沒有喜歡他！！！！！！」Disgust突然腎上腺素爆發，一個用力把Joy拉到地上。

這兩隻其實沒有打架，只是在阻止對方靠近控制台，可這也導致他們現在身上的衣著非常凌亂鬆散。

Lestrade一說完便張口舔弄Mycroft的耳垂，Mycroft咬牙忍住了一聲呻吟，探長迫不及待的開始解下Mycroft身上的衣服。

Anger略微慌亂的操作控制台，Fear藉著紙袋呼吸終於冷靜了一些，他快速的按了幾下控制台上的按鈕，從思維殿堂調出關於那檔子事的資訊。

「好險Intellect沒有讓Mycroft完全刪掉那些記錄，不然我們就完蛋了……」Fear顫抖著身體說道。

「……我們是不是要先清楚知道Greg對於這個事情的看法？」Sadness滿臉通紅的問，「例如他是想要一個晚上的還是……」

「你們三個、唔姆姆！」

Disgust的嘴被Joy捂住，後者趕緊趁此時開口，「快問啊！我們得真正明白Greg的心意是什麼！」

Fear、Anger和Sadness互望了一眼，一同將手放上了控制台上，控制台難得的燦出紅藍紫的光芒。

Mycroft捉住Lestrade正解著黑馬甲的手，那雙如遼闊大海般深邃的眸夾雜著複雜的情緒。

「Greg，」男人的神情難得看見一絲遲疑，「你真的明白——」

Lestrade吞下Mycroft的柔滑嗓音，與之纏綿的深情熱吻已經明顯透露出這名探長對於Mycroft的心意。

「我知道。」Lestrade退離親吻，巧克力色的眼珠子裡不再只有情慾，而是滿懷著柔情和愛意。

「不！！！！！！」

Disgust此時終於掙脫Joy的糾纏，他滿頭綠髮凌亂、整身西裝鬆鬆垮垮的衝到控制台前，推開三隻眼裡有光，等待Lestrade回答的情緒精靈。

Disgust想要阻止這一切，因為他十分清楚一但Lestrade說出那一句話，他肯定再也沒辦法抵擋心中高漲的、無法克制的衝動。

只是一切都為時已晚，Mycroft今晚注定要陷入慾望的泥沼之中。

「我喜歡你，Mycroft。」Lestrade堅定的望著Mycroft說道，「不只有今晚而已，還有未來的日子，我都想與你一起。」

Disgust的呼吸倏地一滯，他愣在原地。

情緒控制室再次啪的一聲跳電了一瞬，Joy不顧一身凌亂，微笑著跑了過來，伸手抱住Disgust的肩膀，「我就說Greg喜歡Mycroft！」

Anger、Fear和Sadness一同站在他們身旁，淺藍精靈甚至眼泛淚光，Disgust頹下肩膀，明瞭在此刻不管怎麼樣阻擋那股衝動都已經是白費功夫，Joy看著Disgust，跟著對方一起將手放上控制台，那台機器燦出美麗的綠黃光芒。

代表著—— **接受、喜悅、信任和愛。**

Mycroft怔了一瞬，不發一語地抱住Lestrade，主動地吻上了對方。

此時，一顆燦出黃綠色的核心記憶球從記憶製造區出現，Joy開心的歡呼起來，他雀躍的喊著其它夥伴，「Fear！Anger！Sadness！這次我們得一起行動！少誰都不行！這可是個比參加全球會議阻止愚蠢代表還要艱困的高等任務！」

Anger將已在手肘處的袖子拉得更高，一副躍躍欲試的樣子，「當然！」

Fear顫抖著但仍鼓起胸膛來到控制台前，「我會努力幫忙不讓他們受傷的。」

Sadness沉默地靠近，稚嫩的臉蛋如同熟透的番茄。

Disgust只是專注地看著畫面上Lestrade情動的臉龐，似乎是想要將這個畫面、這個瞬間牢牢記在腦袋裡。

Joy握緊拳頭後高高舉起，「Mycroft的幸福就靠我們了！」

這是在Mycroft的情緒控制室裡已然十幾年以上沒能看見的場景，五隻情緒精靈一同操作沒有被鎖住的控制台，沒有所謂的劇本、沒有Intellect的冷聲阻止。

這一晚對於Mycroft和Lestrade來說，是極為難忘的一晚。

對於這五隻情緒精靈來說，也是。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft在凌晨四點醒來，過硬的床板、質料劣等的棉被、全裸的身軀、鬆鬆放在腰上的手臂、身後人的輕微鼾聲以及一夜歡愛過後的痠痛，都令方清醒過來的Mycroft的思緒空白了幾秒。

經過一夜大戰，五隻情緒精靈累到直接躺在情緒控制室的地板上睡著，當亮光逐漸從落地窗灑到他們臉上時，都清楚看見他們糾結在一起、不想起床的臉。

「Mycroft也起得太早了吧……」Joy用手遮住眼睛，翻了個身，繼續和Sadness共同枕著蛋糕抱枕。

「我、」Disgust一直以來都疏得整整齊齊的綠髮如今亂到不行，「我怎麼會睡在這裡？」他茫然的扶著腰坐起身。

Fear呻吟著緊抱住睡在身旁的Anger，後者皺起眉頭勉強睜開了眼。

**『……Disgust，你們做了什麼？』**

Intellect如同暴風雪般寒冷的電子音忽然透過房間內的所有出聲口一同出現，震撼力大到所有情緒精靈都瞬間驚跳起來。

Disgust吞嚥著，Joy硬著頭皮開口，「Intellect，Mycroft和Greg互相喜歡，我們——」

『Joy，我沒有問你，』Intellect沒有解除驚醒他們的傳聲模式，『Disgust，請你解釋。』

Disgust咬著唇瓣，「我們讓Mycroft和Lestrade上床了。」

『為什麼沒有阻止這個情況？即使我消失，Disgust，你應該會是最懂分寸的精靈。』

Joy眉頭緊皺，「等等，Intellect！你在幹什麼？Disgust又沒有做錯事！」

『Joy，我很遺憾得通知你，接下來的兩個月，你將不得進入情緒控制室。』

「什麼？」Joy不可置信的高聲喊道，「為什麼？！」

『因為你是促成這一切麻煩事的罪魁禍首，你的魯莽打斷了Mycroft的一切規劃。』

Joy瞪大雙眼，「這會打斷Mycroft的什麼規劃？」

『我並不想在此時糾正你平常的不用心，總之，現在Mycroft必須多花費心思去處理這件額外事情的後果，就是因為你們這些情緒精靈的衝動。』

「等等！你打算做什麼？」Joy激動的走到控制台前，不意外的發現Intellect把控制台全鎖了。

『擁有感情的人必為輸家，』Intellect語氣平淡，『所以，Mycroft並不需要此份感情。』

「你該不會要讓Mycroft——」

『是的，Joy，Mycroft會告訴Lestrade探長，這只不過是發洩慾望的一夜情。』

「你在說什麼鬼話？！」

Joy的雙拳用力的敲在控制台上，藍眼中燃燒著怒火，Fear和Anger越靠越近，他們緊張地互給了彼此一個眼神，Sadness聽到這句話後眼眶開始泛紅，Disgust臉色僵硬、不發一語。

『這是我仔細分析出來對Mycroft最好的決定。』

「不！憑什麼由你決定！我們都喜歡Greg，Mycroft也明明白白的喜歡——」

『和Lestrade探長在一起，對Mycroft沒有好處，第一，徒增他的困擾，第二，感情容易誤事，第三，Lestrade探長配不上Mycroft，第四——』

「閉嘴！你根本就是在強詞奪理！為什麼就是不能讓Mycroft好好擁有快樂和幸福？和Greg在一起——」

「夠了！」

一直默不作聲的Disgust突然開口，「Joy，Intellect說的沒錯。」

Joy愣在原地，「什麼？Disgust，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

「至少比昨晚清楚許多，」Disgust開始整理起自己亂糟糟的服裝儀容，「昨晚確實只是一時的衝動，只要趁現在快刀斬亂麻，未來便不會衍生過多的麻煩」

「為什麼？！你明明也喜歡Greg！」

「所以？」Disgust的神情再次變回如平常般傲慢自大，「保護Mycroft是我的首要任務，Intellect的決定是我的首要指標，這才是我最為在意的事情。」

「讓Mycroft拒絕Greg算得上什麼保護？！」Joy不可置信的捉住Disgust方繫好的綠領帶。

Disgust冷眼將對方的手用力掰開，「感情好比兩面刃，能夠給你快樂，也能給你心痛，」碧綠色的雙眸瞥了一下眼眶泛淚的Sadness，「我們讓Lestrade看見的都是Mycroft的優點，那Mycroft的缺點呢？你能肯定Lestrade會完整接受Mycroft嗎？」

「別再那麼天真了，Joy，Mycroft才不相信什麼永恆的愛情。」

「All lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage.」

「這是我從Mycroft生命歷程中知道的事情，我厭惡這些令Mycroft心碎的人事物，我厭惡這樣令Mycroft心煩的醜陋世界，而Intellect總是能夠幫助Mycroft平順走過，但是Joy，你無法做到，甚至，你的天真爛漫還會傷害到Mycroft，例如現在。」

「你在說什麼……」

「若不是你的恣意妄為，會有這些一連串的事情發生嗎？」Disgust稍稍抬起下巴，「Mycroft會需要狠下心來推開Lestrade嗎？」

Joy啞口無言，他張著嘴不知道該說什麼。

『Disgust說的沒錯，Joy，要減少傷害，務必現在就得讓Mycroft拒絕Lestrade探長，畢竟，關心並非益事。』

「別再說那句鬼話了！」Joy猛然大吼出聲，「你們、你們都只不過是在讓Mycroft變得更加孤獨罷了！」

『Mycroft並不孤獨，』Intellect斬釘截鐵，『從所有的數據報告分析上來看，他過得很好。』

「Joy，我真心希望你能理解，」Disgust毫不客氣的接著說道，「我們都是為了Mycroft好，過去，Mycroft依靠這樣的方式走到現在，未來，我們也能繼續這樣走下去，只要你願意和先前一樣配合Intellect。」

Joy輕輕晃著頭，「不，不可能。」

淺黃精靈轉頭求助地看向其餘的情緒精靈，「你們呢？你們也要讓Mycroft拒絕Greg嗎？」

Fear小小地跳了起來便躲到Anger身後，「Joy、我、我覺得Disgust說的也有道理……」

Anger護著Fear，遲疑的眼神中帶著細碎的哀痛，「Joy，不管怎麼樣，Intellect也會鎖住控制台，更何況、Disgust說的沒錯，我能理解他的話，而我們確實也想保護Mycroft。」

Sadness無聲的抱著抱枕哭泣，既沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，清楚知道一切都已無法挽回的Joy走到Sadness面前，一臉難受的牽起後者的手。

「Disgust，」Joy眼泛淚光的看向眼神傲慢的淺綠精靈，「Mycroft不是冰人，他有Fear、有Anger、有Sadness、有我、有你。」

「 **他還是有心的啊。** 」

Disgust的面具破碎了一瞬，但很快的又恢復過來，Joy發出一聲帶著嘲諷和悲傷的哼聲，轉身牽著Sadness離開了情緒控制室。

『你是正確的，Disgust。』Intellect像是為了安撫Disgust般的開口，而他也終於解除了立體聲環繞音響模式。

「你是劍，我是盔甲，」Disgust閉上眼睛，「我們不需要Lestrade無謂的愛，我們有我們自己便行，我們能保護Mycroft。」

「也只有我們，是完完全全的為了Mycroft。」

Disgust睜開眼，翠綠的眼睛是無比的堅定，沒有一絲的動搖。

經過一連串的思索，Mycroft很快地便得到自己最為理想的答案，男人面無表情地站起身，開始藉著窗外隱隱約約照射進房內的燈光彎腰拾起衣服穿上，而他並沒有刻意去壓低行動上所造成的聲響，躺在床上的Lestrade揉著眼睛緩緩撐起身子，看向正把自己套進皺巴巴的西裝裏頭的大英政府。

「有緊急會議？」

Disgust抱起雙臂，Fear和Anger坐在位子上，不安的看著畫面。

目前操作控制台的，是Intellect。

「沒有。」Mycroft冷冰冰的答道。

Lestrade聽出Mycroft聲音裡的疏遠，他直起身體，棕眸中睡意隨之遠去。

「怎麼了？」

Mycroft的灰藍裡沒有一絲情緒起伏，當他穿好西裝褲和襯衫卻發現自己找不到領帶和袖扣時只是微微皺起了眉頭，「Lestrade探長，我希望此夜並未帶給你對我有多餘的盼望。」

Lestrade眨著眼，方清醒的他略微茫然地看向Mycroft，「你是說……」

Mycroft放棄了找到領帶和袖扣的念頭，踏出長腿，彎身撈起馬甲優雅地穿上。

「我的意思是說，對於探長先生的情意我無以回報。」Mycroft的手指靈活地扣好扣子後，再次低頭尋找著西裝外套。

Lestrade終於意會過來Mycrfot話中的意義，那雙棕眸裡是訝異、是悲痛，「所以，這對你來說，就只是一夜情？」

大英政府終於穿好了西裝外套，儘管少了領帶和袖扣，他依舊低頭整著西服，在感覺一切都完美無缺後才抬起頭，看向赤裸著身子的銀髮探長。

「沒錯，」Mycroft頓了頓，「同樣的，你也可以將今晚當作只是發洩慾望的一夜情。」

Lestrade望著Mycroft，棕眸直直地注視進那雙波瀾平靜的灰藍裡，沉默無限的蔓延，直到Lestrade嘶啞著嗓子開口。

「您走吧，」銀髮男人終於別開那過於炙熱、令Mycroft感到被火燃燒的疼的視線，「Mr. Holmes。」

Intellect終於解除了一些基礎按鈕的鎖定，『我已幫助Mycroft拒絕Lestrade探長，接下來，可以繼續交接給你了。』

Anger和Fear根本不願意再看螢幕，他們難受的別開了臉，身為主控者的Disgust咬緊牙根，將心頭那狠狠的痛壓了下去，手觸碰著冰冷的按鈕，控制台燦出慘淡的綠光。

「期望此次謝禮能讓你感到滿意，」Mycroft稍稍抬高了頭，臉上浮現一道淺淺微笑，「再見，Lestrade探長。」

Mycroft沒想再去看Lestrade臉上逐漸破碎的表情，他轉過身，拿起倒在門廊的黑傘，快步走離Lestrade的家。

_ 關心並非益事，Mycroft。 _

_ Greg Lestrade不過就只是你一時腦衝的慾望和幻想。 _

Mycroft坐進轎車，閉上雙眼，他不停的向自己提醒著那句話語，好似這樣就能趕走從胸口處襲上的疼痛。

Disgust緩緩地靠向椅背，一手蓋住了眼。

_昨晚他沒能保護好Mycroft，也沒能保護好天真的Joy。_

_未來，他絕不會再讓這種失誤發生，而Mycroft，肯定能這樣繼續順遂的生活下去。_


	8. Chapter 8

**第七章－**

Disgust靠在椅背上，鎖住控制台的Intellect已經隨著Mycroft睡去而進入休眠，今天一直處於緊繃狀態的Anger和Fear並沒有直接離去，而是看向神情疲憊的Disgust。

「你們去睡吧，不用理我。」

Disgust用手抹了抹臉，嘗試著讓自己的狀態不要那麼糟糕，「記得幫我叫Sadness過來，今天他值夜班。」

Anger看了一眼Fear，他抱起雙臂，「Disgust，我得向你坦承，我和Fear都覺得探長先生是適合Mycroft的對象。」

Disgust發出了一個不耐煩的呻吟，「拜託，Anger，可以不要再說Lestrade的事情了嗎？」

Fear有些緊張的摩娑著手指走到Disgust的身旁，「不是的，Disgust，我們只是想讓你知道我們真正的想法，你是我們的領導者，我們也希望你能明白這一件事情，」Fear像是想讓自己更有勇氣似的看了一眼Anger，「我們都很喜歡Lestrade，所以未來、我們可能有時也會為了Lestrade而無法控制自己的擔憂跟憤怒。」

Disgust皺起眉，「你們知道、」他直起身子，長腿一蹬，將椅子轉向正對Anger和Fear，「我和Intellect都想要大家把對Lestrade的喜歡消除吧？」

Anger點點頭，「我們當然明白，只是真正影響到我們喜歡探長先生的，不是我們，是Joy，是你。」

Disgust的嘴角抽動了下，Fear趕緊開口，「Disgust，我和Anger想讓你知道的是，我們如果在未來有因為Lestrade的事情不受控制，希望你能理解我們，就像、」

Anger把話接了下去，那對赤紅的眸子直直的看進Disgust的眼裡，「就像我們也理解你和Intellect的做法一樣，畢竟，我們都想保護好Mycroft，而你們的方式，是目前來說最為有效的。」

Fear用力點頭，Disgust的嘴角欣慰的微微勾起，「好吧，謝謝你們，我會再跟Intellect說明的。」

「還有，」Fear抓著自己的吊帶，有些遲疑的說道，「我們希望大家都能和平相處，你、我、Anger、Joy、Sadness還有Intellect，我們和平相處，對Mycroft來說才是好的，所以、Disgust，不管怎麼樣，Joy他都不應該被關禁閉兩個月……」

Disgust閉上眼輕嘆了口氣，「我會再去跟Joy談談，畢竟，Intellect也是為了讓Mycroft接下來能夠專心執行對付Moriarty的計畫，Joy的莽撞太過危險了。」

Fear求救的看向Anger，後者接受到眼神後了然的說道，「但是，Joy也只會為了探長先生而衝動而已，我和Fear真心認為Intellect這個解決方式不怎麼好。」

Disgust疲憊的抿起嘴唇發出一個嘖聲，他吸了口氣，像是在鼓起勇氣要坦白什麼一樣。

「Anger、Fear，我得跟你們說，」碧綠的雙眸裡閃爍出幾分無奈，「Intellect是為了隔絕我和Joy，他希望我們能用這兩個月的時間消除對於Lestrade的喜愛。」

Anger和Fear震驚的睜大眼睛，發出訝異的哼聲，Disgust伸手往控制台的按鈕一按，控制室中間的核心記憶存放區緩慢從地底伸起，在幾乎一片藍的光球中突兀的出現一顆黃球和一顆黃綠球，尤其是黃綠球的顏色，融合的最為美麗動人。

「單單和Lestrade在一起的一個晚上，Mycroft就產生兩顆核心記憶球。」Disgust垂下眼簾。

「Intellect認為這件事情十分嚴重，而且，讓Mycroft產生對Lestrade的喜愛和關注的，便是我們，所以他希望藉由隔絕我和Joy，消除我們對Lestrade的情感，同時，也是避免Joy再一次的衝動誤事，畢竟，我們都明白對付Moriarty的最後結果會是如何。」

Anger和Fear理解的輕嘆了一口氣，這時Sadness抓著抱枕走進了情緒控制室，有些訝異這三隻情緒精靈都還沒有回房休息，Disgust見Sadness走了進來，他揮了揮手把Anger和Fear趕去睡覺。

「你們知道了就回去休息吧，我還有話要跟Sadness說。」

Anger聽完便用手蓋住張嘴還想說什麼的Fear，「好了好了，沒什麼好擔心的了，走吧，我們去睡覺。」淺紅精靈粗暴的拖著發出不知名聲音的Fear離開了情緒控制室。

Sadness遲疑的走到控制台前，坐上自己的專屬位子，眼眶紅紅的看著將椅子正對自己的Disgust。

Disgust和Sadness的互動，能說是所有情緒精靈裡頭最少的，甚至趨近於零，雖然偶爾會在Intellect的指令下一同忙碌，但這不代表他們需要任何交談，所以從Sadness的眼中明顯看出的困惑和輕微防備，以及他們現下的尷尬沉默，並非毫無緣由。

Disgust彆扭的吸了口氣後，站起走到咖啡機前，「你要喝咖啡嗎？」

「我不喝咖啡的。」Sadness輕聲回答。

Disgust皺了下眉頭，這才想起Sadness之前似乎有跟Joy說過他討厭咖啡的苦澀，淺綠精靈在心裡罵著自己的不用心，隨後拿起一個淺綠的馬克杯開始操作咖啡機，等到咖啡香味盈滿控制室後，他端著咖啡緩慢走到控制台前。

這時Sadness按了下夢境按鈕，沒想到螢幕上撥放的卻是Mycroft狠心分手Lestrade的夢，Disgust怔了一秒，他更加尷尬的坐上Joy的位子，Sadness抱著抱枕憂愁且疑惑地看向忽然坐到自己身邊的Disgust。

「……Joy他、他還好嗎？」Disgust攪著他加了兩顆糖和兩匙奶的咖啡，對著Sadness無害的笑了笑。

Sadness輕輕搖頭，「不好。」

Disgust等著Sadness說出更多的話，然而，只有一片沉默繼續蔓延，淺綠精靈抿了下唇瓣後，小心翼翼地喝了口咖啡，並將杯子放到控制台上。

「Sadness，不如我們就打開天窗說亮話吧，」Disgust一改方才的尷尬，嘗試掌控局面，「我想知道你對於這一切事情的看法。」

Sadness低下頭，粗框眼鏡的反光模糊了他的眼神，「…我沒有什麼想法。」

Disgust愣了一瞬後，皺起眉，「不，Sadness，你肯定有想法的，對我、對Joy、對Intellect或是對Lestrade、」他頓了頓，「……我想知道，你可以告訴我嗎？」

「你不需要知道的，Disgust，」Sadness的嘴角開始顫抖，「你為什麼要知道我的想法？」

Disgust的翠綠閃過幾絲慌亂，但他很快的鎮定下來，嘗試安撫Sadness，「因為我想要大家都能夠和樂融融的相處，更何況，這一次的情況特殊，我不希望讓你感覺難受，而且，我更希望你能理解我和Intellect的作法。」

「我全部都能理解，不管是Joy、還是你、還是Intellect、還是Anger和Fear，我都能理解，我也不會刻意去選擇站在哪邊，」湛藍的眼睛裡頭是悲痛的堅強，「Disgust，我現在還能控制我自己，如果你是想要知道這個的話。」

Disgust的臉色變得僵硬，「Sadness，我得告訴你，我們都是為了Mycroft好，不管是誰。」

「我知道，我也希望Mycroft好，」Sadness再次低下頭，「Mycroft的悲傷我會全部接受的，只要我還能控制我自己。」

Disgust的神情逐漸變得難受，「抱歉。」

「不要道歉，」Sadness搖搖頭，「這都是我們自己的選擇。」

淺綠精靈沉默下來，他拿起馬克杯站起身，簡單的向Sadness告別後，離開了情緒控制室，坐在椅子上的Sadness則是靜靜地看像夢境中Lestrade的破碎表情。

「……即使和你在一起，你終有一天肯定也會離Mycroft遠去，」Sadness掉下眼淚，「到那時，又有誰能保護Mycroft？來給Mycroft愛？看見Mycroft的悲傷？看見我？」

「……從來都沒有，」Sadness搖了搖頭，把哭泣的臉埋進膝蓋裡，「沒有任何人愛Mycroft。」

在睡夢中的Mycroft皺起眉頭，側睡著的他將自己的身體捲縮了起來。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy確實被關禁閉了，只要是Mycroft清醒的時刻，就會有兩隻穿著管家服飾的小工人站在門口，阻止Joy的進入，Joy每次起床看到面癱的他們就會沒好氣的走去圖書館，決定把自己埋進書堆當中。

_只剩下一個月了。_

Joy無奈的拉了拉嘴角，他陷入圖書館舒適的沙發中，手上是剛剛才跟NJ借好的書，卻始終無法安心下來好好閱讀。

因為沒在情緒控制室的情緒精靈是無法知曉現在主人的情況，這對一個情緒精靈來說是沒有幾天就會很容易產生恐慌的事情，只不過該說Joy心大，還是因為平時就總是被冷落在一旁，直到現在，他才慢慢感覺到從心底蔓延而起如同被一群螞蟻爬過的細微慌亂。

Joy闔起書本，走到NJ面前，心煩意亂的問著NJ，「NJ，最近有沒有什麼新增的好玩房間我可以去晃晃啊？」

NJ面無表情的從電腦螢幕中抬眼看向Joy，「有，但是那些房間都在深處，你會迷路。」

Joy露出欣喜且討好的表情，「啊～拜託你啦，」他雙掌合十，「我快無聊死了，畫個地圖讓我去玩玩好嗎？」

「Intellect同意你這樣做嗎？」面癱NJ抽出一張廢紙，拿著筆開始迅速畫了起來。

「他是你們的老闆，不代表我也是他的員工啊！」Joy聽到Intellect不悅地揮了揮手，「我好歹跟他同階吧！」

NJ瞥了Joy一眼，繼續畫著地圖，「Intellect不是我們的老闆，他是我們的總管，我們真正服侍的是Mycroft，還有，」NJ將畫好的地圖遞向Joy，「你們。」

Joy驚喜的收下地圖，「我居然都不知道！」

NJ的眼珠子左右移動一下，「你沒問，我們何必說？不過，你是被總管關禁閉的主人，所以不難看出你不曉得此事。」

Joy眨著眼，他疑惑的問道，「問題是，為什麼聽令於Intellect的小工人都不理會我的命令？」

NJ的眼珠子轉了一下，「因為我們只能接受一個指令，直到指令完成。」

Joy恍然大悟，「所以！擋在門口的小工人已經接受了Intellect的命令，直到完成，才會接受我的命令？」

NJ點點頭，「沒錯。」

Joy扁了扁嘴，「我居然都不知道，是Intellect刻意瞞著我們的？」

「我不知道，我跟I總管不常接觸。」

Joy皺起眉，「I總管？」

NJ看起來很想嘆氣，「是的，我們主要都稱呼Intellect為I總管，好了，拿到地圖就快去探險吧，不然我的同事要罵我不工作了。」

「你可是在陪主人聊天呢！哪裡是在摸魚！」Joy開心的看著地圖，往門口走去。

「被I總管關禁閉的主人。」NJ默默的補了一槍。

「嘿！」Joy不開心的扭頭瞪了一眼NJ，又笑了起來，「好啦，掰掰，謝謝你的地圖。」

NJ面癱的揮了揮手，看著Joy蹦蹦跳跳的離開圖書館，此時一位穿著深黑工作圍裙的圖書館員走了過來。

「NJ，你給Joy主人畫了思維殿堂的地圖？」

NJ背靠椅墊，「是的，NA，Joy主人的命令我無法違抗。」

NA沉思了下，「不曉得I總管會不會生氣。」

NJ聳肩，「I總管不會生氣，他沒有情緒，他只會理性處理這件事情。」

「例如？」

NJ站起身，開始整理桌上的混亂，「對我下永遠不能和Joy主人接觸的指令，或是，調離圖書館，都有可能。」

NA眨了眨眼，「好吧，希望Joy主人不要再搞事了，我不想失去你這個好同事。」

NJ只是輕輕的嗯了一聲。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

今天是Mycroft和Sherlock共同協商如何應對Moriarty未來行動的日子，Intellect嚴謹的指示著Disgust，Anger、Fear和Sadness坐在位子上，仔細的看著畫面上Mycroft和Sherlock正討論著的方案。

Anger聽到關於假死的方案嘆了口氣，「John肯定受不了這個的。」

Fear不安的顫抖著，「而且Sherlock假死的這兩年獨自去清理Moriarty的犯罪網路，也會很危險，還有Eurus究竟有沒有插手這些事情？這些都很令人害怕啊！」

『請勿過於緊張，Fear，Mycroft不會放任Sherlock一個人獨自處理犯罪網路，至於Eurus，她目前還是受到嚴謹的監控，如果這一次能夠完全除掉Moriarty，未來她就不可能對Sherlock或世界造成任何危害了。』

Fear聽完後略微心安的點點頭。

Mycroft撐著頰移動鼠標，Sherlock正站在他隔壁翻看文件。

「Moriarty絕對不會只單單派出幾個殺手來到221B，他肯定還會有別的把戲，」Sherlock迅速地說道，「我們必須讓他覺得勝卷在握，所有的陷阱都將為我敞開。」

Mycroft收回撐頰的手，開始敲擊著鍵盤，「那是當然，我這裡會派人監控為了程式代碼而來到221B的殺手，讓Moriarty以為我沒有發現針對John而來的。」

Sherlock淺色的眼睛黯淡下來，「不，不只有John，Mycroft。」

Mycroft挑起眉，他轉頭好奇地看向Sherlock，「不然還有誰呢？」

「除了John之外，還有誰可以成為威脅Sherlock的對象？」Disgust困惑的問道。

『未能確切分析出結論。』

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy笑嘻嘻地走在思維殿堂的走廊，他方才已經看完Mycroft的幾個新房間，還算得上是有趣。

接著，他拿起地圖，對照著自己的位置，發現他現在離一個名叫G的新房間最為接近，淺黃精靈咧開嘴，有些興奮的向那個房間快步走去。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「Mrs. Hudson。」Sherlock臉色有些凝重的答道。

「照顧Sherlock的房東太太，嗯……確實。」Disgust無所謂的聳聳肩。

『直接把她放進特工保護之列即可。』Intellect快速說道。

Mycroft露出不太在意的了然神色，並且點頭發出了一個明白的嗯聲，正要回過頭將房東太太放進特工的保護任務裡，Sherlock接下來的一句話卻讓Mycroft大大地頓住。

「還有Lestrade。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

胸口處傳來的緊縮令Disgust握著拉桿和放在按鈕上的手緊了一瞬。

Fear驚得跳了起來，「Lestrade也會有危險？！」

Sadness恐懼的抱緊了蛋糕抱枕，Anger的眼裡也看見同樣的心慌。

Mycroft在聽見Lestrade的名字時，瞬間襲上的害怕、恐慌和心痛幾乎讓他失去了冷靜。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy興奮的推開那個名叫G房間的門，但是，當他清楚看見裡頭的一切時，頭腦完全空白了。

Mycroft頃刻間就意識到，那個夜晚絕對不可能只是單單的意亂情迷。

**_ 而是他愛上了Lestrade。 _ **

_ 不！ _

_ 他得消除這個情感，他得立刻消除，愛上Lestrade對他沒有任何好處。 _

_ 擁有這般軟弱情感，最終都會成為絕對的輸家。 _

_ 想想世間上那些可笑的感性和愛情，他絕對不需要。 _

_ 那些都只會帶來令人痛恨的心碎罷了。 _

**_ 關心毫無用處，也絕非益事。 _ **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**『JOY，關門離開房間。』**

整個思維殿堂裡的出聲口都冒出了Intellect冰冷至極的電子音，嚇得所有小工人和Joy都驚跳起來，手頭上的東西全都灑了一地。

「等等！這個房間！這個房間是！」Joy不顧Intellect直接衝到房間裡頭，張嘴呆愣地看著四周。

**「這是專屬Greg的房間啊！」**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**『DISGUST。』**

Disgust瞬間回過神來，他趕緊變成原本的淡然表情操作控制台。

儘管Mycroft很快地將表情變回原樣，但是Sherlock並沒有放過兄長這短暫卻也足夠明顯的反應，他沒有幾秒便瞬間明白。

「你喜歡Lestrade？」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這個新房間裡頭佈滿和Lestrade有關的一切資訊，以及Mycroft和Lestrade相處的相關記憶球，透過一個小播放器重複播放，牆上掛著的無數相框是Lestrade的每一種表情，難過的、憤怒的、開心的、興奮的、調皮的、可愛的、失望的、悲傷的……緊靠牆壁的書櫃裡頭，是關於Lestrade各種喜好、各種厭惡的研究文件以及他的過往、那些監控報告、Mycroft因Lestrade而產生的各種小想法。

**『JOY，不要讓我重複第二遍，現在，馬上，離、開、房、間。』**

**「不！」**

Joy憤怒地大吼出聲，「為什麼你要隱瞞我？為什麼你要隱瞞大家？！你明明知道Mycroft為了Greg建造了這個房間！你明明知道這對Mycroft來說代表什麼樣的意義！」

**『Joy，不要讓你接下來的一個月連寢室門都不能出。』**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disgust緊張起來，Anger皺起眉頭，將手伸到控制台上，「交給我吧，我知道Mycroft不會想讓Sherlock知道這件事情。」

「你的想像力永遠如此豐富，Sherlock，」Mycroft灰藍的眼睛暗了下來，「你怎麼會覺得我喜歡Lestrade探長？難道那名探長會有什麼值得吸引我的地方嗎？」

Sherlock狐疑的瞇起眼睛，沒有發話。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「給我回答問題！」

Joy憤怒的剁腳，在外頭忙碌的小工人都不禁為此停下腳步，有些好奇地看著Joy和Intellect的爭吵。

『我的立場你一直以來都很明白，這應該是相當容易理解，我為何會這麼做的原因。』

Intellect的電子音平板且冷靜，讓Joy覺得自己快變成了Anger，頭頂似乎都能冒出熊熊火焰。

_Joy當然能理解Intellect為什麼要這麼做，他就是不想要讓Mycroft和Greg再產生任何情感上的連結，對他來說，感情毫無用處，只會阻礙Mycroft的理性思考和做出衝動的行動，甚至，讓Mycroft心碎心痛。_

**_只是，這間房間的存在可不只是單單Mycroft喜歡Greg那麼簡單啊！_ **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear有些用力的揍了Anger的手臂，「你也講得太過分了吧。」

Anger不太高興地瞪了Fear一眼，「不然要怎麼說！你來啊！」

『不，這樣就夠了，Anger、Fear請回到位置上。』Intellect冷冷的說道，『Disgust，你恢復過來了嗎？』

「抱歉，」Disgust伸手整了整領帶，「我可以了。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy粗喘著氣，努力強迫讓自己冷靜下來。

「除了你之外，還有誰知道房間的存在嗎？」Joy幾乎是咬著牙吐出這句話。

Intellect並沒有立即回覆，Joy瞪大了雙眼，藍眸裡是滿滿的憤怒。

「不要告訴我，除了我以外，其他的情緒精靈——」

『我和Disgust。』

Intellect終於解除思維殿堂裡的立體聲環繞音效，只留下房間裡的單獨出聲口，『只有我們，Joy，我想讓你明白，我們都是為了保護Mycroft，這間房間之後肯定會慢慢消失不見，只要你和Disgust都放下對Lestrsde探長保有的無謂情感。』

Joy閉上眼，然後大笑了起來，笑意裡是絕望、是諷刺、是哀傷。

「Intellect，你們會後悔的，」Joy毫無歡意的咧開著嘴，「尤其是Disgust，他就是個白癡，不，他是個超級大傻瓜，他肯定會後悔的。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft沒打算再理會Sherlock，他翻了翻眼睛，轉過頭敲打鍵盤，將Mrs. Hudson和Lestrade探長列入了保護任務之中。

「停止那些無趣的猜測，繼續該討論的事項吧，Brother mine，」Mycroft幽幽地說道，「時間寶貴。」

Sherlock翻了個白眼，嘲諷地哼了一聲，刻意從Mycroft的螢幕前伸出手去拿桌子另一邊的文件。

Anger見著這一幕，頭頂瞬間冒火，「這個白目的臭小鬼頭！」控制台燦出紅光。

Mycroft惱怒的呻吟了一聲，「拜託你，別那麼幼稚好嗎？」

Sherlock得意的彎了下嘴角。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

『不，Joy，Mycroft的字典裡沒有後悔兩字。』

「真的嗎？」Joy有些失神的望了一眼牆壁上笑得燦爛的Lestrade，接著緩緩往門口走去，「是真的沒有，還是你在催眠他沒有？」

Intellect沒有應答，Joy輕輕笑了一聲，專屬於Greg的房間的門在他身後闔上。

「Intellect，我不可能讓Mycroft放棄Greg，絕對不可能。」

『即使會因此讓Sadness更加痛苦，你也不介意嗎？』

Joy忍住了猛然而起的怒火，他只是握緊拳頭，繞過那群終於願意開始做事的小工人。

「只要我能讓Mycroft快樂，Sadness就再也不會那麼痛苦了。」

『Joy，請容我提醒，世上所謂的幸福快樂，都是短暫的。』

「也請容我跟你告知，Intellect，人們就是靠著那些短暫的幸福快樂，度過令人難受的漫長苦痛。」

Joy風風火火的繞過好幾個轉角，他的湛藍雙眸燃著讓人感到寒冷的怒火，「而你們卻連 _ **一點**_ 都不願意讓Mycroft擁有。」

『我並不如此認為——』

「閉嘴吧，Intellect，我已經離開了房間，」Joy停下腳步，緊咬牙根，「給我滾回控制室去！」

Intellect沉默了一瞬，『謝謝你的配合，Joy，一個月後見。』

那個令人厭惡的電子音終於完全消失，Joy大大的呼出了口氣，再也忍不住疲憊的將臉埋進掌心裡。


	9. Chapter 9

**第八章－**

Disgust一早醒來，發現情緒控制室裏頭有著一群帶著工頭帽的小工人進進出出，他訝異地看著那些面無表情的小工人組裝好控制台，便又拿起一大堆工具一起離開情緒控制室。

「這是怎麼回事？」Anger打著哈欠走了進來，正好目睹這混亂的一幕。

「他們把控制台升級了嗎？」Fear慌慌張張地走到控制台前東看看西看看，卻發現這張古典優雅的機台根本沒有變化。

Sadness在門外和被關禁閉的Joy揮手道別，默默的抱著蛋糕抱枕走了進來。

『不，升級的是我。』Intellect的電子音聽起來和過去沒有什麼不一樣。

「你升級了什麼？」Disgust皺起眉，端著咖啡坐到位子上。

Anger和Fear一如往常擠在一起，控制台前的杯架放著一紅一紫的馬克杯，Anger拿著報紙，兩隻情緒精靈都好奇地看向Intellect的出聲口。

『對於Lestrade探長的抵抗力。』

Disgust一口咖啡直接噴到了控制台上，Anger和Fear呆愣了幾秒大笑起來，他們不約而同地想起前一陣子Intellect當機的雜訊，然而Sadness的反應卻與Anger和Fear完全相反，他的湛藍眸子變得黯淡，一股莫名的痛楚襲上心頭。

淺綠精靈神情難受的咳著嗽，同時趕緊跑去拿布擦拭控制台上的咖啡液體，「你、咳咳、你升級這個做什麼？而且這個還能升級？」

『不確定，但總比坐以待斃要好，』Intellect直接了當的說道，『Lestrade探長引起的當機造成Mycroft和我們許多麻煩，我不能放任這種狀況不管，更何況，之後還有一場會面，百分之百的機率會碰到Lestrade探長，儘管那時Joy還在關禁閉，我還是希望能夠全程在場，而不是當機之後，發現你們又衝動行事，再來補漏洞。』

「嗯哼？預防勝於治療？」Anger憋笑的問道。

『當然，這是很重要的事情，我實在不能理解你歡笑的原因。』Intellect平靜的說道。

「可是你也容易遇到Sherlock的緊急事件就當機，怎麼就不升級對Sherlock的抵抗力？」Fear抓著Anger的手臂一臉好奇。

『Sherlock是Mycroft的弟弟，和毫無血緣關係的Lestrade探長不屬於同個範疇，』Intellect頓了頓，『更何況，面對Sherlock的當機，我不可能在恢復過來之後，就發現你們讓Sherlock和Mycroft開車了。』

Disgust尷尬的瞥向一旁，畢竟Intellect的針對意味實在是有點太重了，Anger轉了轉眼珠子，在Fear要發問什麼是開車時，捂住他的嘴巴。

「閉嘴，跟我一起看報紙。」Anger翻開報紙，Fear默默地聽話，儘管還是在內心疑惑什麼是開車。

Sadness沒有說話，他往後一看，核心記憶球存放區就在他們身後，那兩顆美麗的黃球和黃綠球依舊閃耀著光芒，柔和又溫暖。

_要是面對Greg，Intellect不會再當機消失的話，Joy就真的沒有機會了。_

Sadness將頭埋進蛋糕抱枕裡絕望的想。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NJ畫給Joy的地圖在那天弄丟了，Joy原本隔天想去圖書館再拜託一次NJ，卻發現NJ居然不再圖書館裡頭，Joy不禁慌張的叫住穿著深黑圍裙的NA，問他NJ去了哪裡。

「NJ昨日提出申請調去其他職位了。」NA面無表情的說道，湛藍的眼珠子根本看不出來一絲情緒。

「什麼？」Joy不可置信的高聲道，「該不會是Intellect做的吧？」

「不是，」NA看向遠處的書櫃，「抱歉，Joy主人，我還得先去忙。」

聽到NA這樣說，Joy也不好強留，淺黃精靈難過的倒進圖書館的沙發上，他認真的覺得這肯定是Intellect搞得鬼，卻沒有任何證據可以證明，Joy翻了個身，看著極高的天花板，疲憊的閉上眼睛。

_現在他也忘記到達Greg的房間的路線，這該怎麼辦才好？_

Joy煩惱的想著，卻沒有任何頭緒。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

那是Sherlock從高處跌下的前一晚，John拿著Miss Riley寫出的資訊坐在第歐根尼俱樂部，等著Mycroft到來，當公務員晃著雨傘心情平和的走進專屬的休息間時，John開始了那隱含怒火的質問。

Joy和Sadness此時正在圖書館聊天，Intellect強硬的電子音忽然出現。

『Sadness，有緊急情況，請立刻站起，我得把你傳送回來至情緒控制室。』

Joy和Sadness困惑的互看著彼此，他們一同站起，突然一道光照到淺藍精靈身上，Sadness立刻消失在Joy的面前。

淺黃精靈瞬間瞪大雙眼，「等等等等！INTELLECT！」

『是的？』

「這是、」Joy的臉上是帶著不可置信的訝異，「你居然在圖書館裝了傳送裝置？」

『不只是圖書館，思維殿堂內的房間全部都裝了，如果你想知道的話。』Intellect十分平靜地道。

Joy呆站了好一陣子，腦袋才緩慢的轉過來Intellect為什麼要這麼做。

「你、你是因為我上次找到Greg的房間……」

『百分之五十是這個原因所致，』Intellect十分老實的說出口，『另外百分之五十是因為，若是你們在思維殿堂迷路，或是有突發狀況無法緊急趕回，我能立即給予協助，並且讓你們快速返回情緒控制室。』

Joy握緊拳頭，「五隻情緒精靈之中只有我和Sadness會進來思維殿堂！你的針對意味不會太明顯嗎？！」

『我只是按照各位的生活模式來做出相當性的調整和應對，並非刻意為之或是有針對意圖。』

「你究竟有多不想Mycroft和Greg在一起？！」Joy在空曠的圖書館大吼著，「非得做到這樣嗎？！」

『這個我可以給出非常簡潔的答案。』對比Joy的吼聲，電子音平板的頻率完全沒能做到安撫Joy的效果。

『百分之百的不認同、不理解、不願意、不想。』

「這他媽哪裡簡潔了？！」Joy嘶吼完後才發現自己爆了粗口，忍不住抱頭大叫起來。

『語言，Joy。』

「給我閉嘴！！！！！」Joy覺得自己的胸口彷彿要被炸開一樣，他幾乎想要直接衝進情緒控制室把那個該死的控制台給狠狠的砸了。

『回答你的問題，因為我有更詳細且確切的數據報告，但依你目前狀況判斷，聆聽的意願——』

「滾。」Joy站在原地，頭垂得低低的，語調極為壓抑且嘶啞，「給我滾，Intellect。」

『我沒有所謂的軀體能做出滾的動作，而且我更偏好用口頭上的道別來表示我的離去。』

『再見，Joy，兩個禮拜後期待在情緒控制室裡看見平靜的你。』

淺黃精靈在Intellect消失後扯下黃領帶，仰頭用力的吸吐，湛藍色的眸子破碎又如熱火般炙熱。

Sadness告訴他，十天後，Mycroft會和Lestrade在Sherlock假死的葬禮上見面，到時候有可能是改變的契機，然而Intellcet卻為此做了太多手段阻擋Joy。

**關禁閉、調離NJ、自我升級、架設傳送裝置。**

_不行，他一定得再找到那間房間！_

_那間專屬Greg的房間！並且把它的位置死死的記下來！_

Joy丟開那些因Intellect而起的負面情緒，決定用剩下的兩個禮拜來好好研究Mycroft的思維殿堂。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

代號為Lazarus的行動非常成功，潛藏於暗處會危害John、Mrs. Hudsons還有Lesrade的三名殺手，都已被自家特工完美解決，Sherlokc跳樓自殺的新聞也被各大媒體爭相報導。

Mycroft坐在第歐根尼俱樂部，手頭上的太陽報印著十分聳動的大標題〝冒牌天才自殺〞。

『真心希望Mycroft不要再看太陽報了。』Intellect突然發話碎念道。

「你終於懂我為何想要開除報紙編輯部的編輯了？」Disgust哼笑了一聲。

『不，』Intellect頓了頓，『那是因為思維殿堂會存放進這些資訊，沒多久又得把它刪除，浪費小工人的人力和體力。』

「好吧，你這麼說也有道理。」Disgust抱起雙臂。

「話說，這還真的是最糟的手段，Mycroft之後該怎麼去面對John、Mrs. Hudson還有探長先生？」Anger喝著咖啡疑惑的詢問道。

「對啊，John上一次來發了好大的脾氣！他之後肯定會很討厭Mycroft的吧？還有Lestrade！」Fear緊張的說道，「John很肯定會把那個誤會告訴Lestrade的！到時候Lestrade會不會也跟著討厭Mycroft？！」

Sadness哀傷的垂下眼簾，沒有說話。

Disgust煩悶的抹了抹臉嘆了口氣，「為什麼都是Mycroft要去承受這些人的情緒？」

「因為他是哥哥，」Anger同樣頹下肩膀，「還是那該死的熊孩子的哥哥。」

Mycroft闔上太陽報放置一旁，凝視著前方，深深吸了口氣又吐了出來，伸手十指相抵，做出Holmes標準的思考動作。

『各位請放心，Sherlock的假死葬禮過後，Mycroft便無需再和這些人有任何牽扯了，無須罣礙這些人對於Mycroft的任何想法，那些都不可能影響到Mycroft未來的平穩生活。』

「就連Lestrade也是嗎？」Fear咬著唇瓣有些緊張的問道。

『當然，Fear，』Intellect快速的回答，『和Lestrade探長之間的關係毫無必要，請你們放下對他的多餘想法。』

「那、那我們在Sherlock葬禮時，離Lestrade遠一點，或裝得冷漠一點，會不會比較好？」Fear失落的低下頭。

「沒有接觸，Sadness也不會太難過？」那雙紫色雙眸擔憂的看向Sadness。

被提起的淺藍精靈抿緊唇瓣，當胸口處的心痛襲上時，他只是默默地覺得Joy不在這裡真是太好了。

『我們當然會這樣做，無須再和Lestrade探長有任何牽扯，』Intellect的電子音聽起來毫無感情，『是現下最重要的事情。』

「是的，」沉默許久的Disgust終於發話，碧綠的瞳孔即使有著幾分破碎還是執意的認同，「再和Lestrade有任何牽扯，對Mycroft來說完全沒有好處。」

Anger和Fear互看一眼，哀傷同時浮現於眼中，Sadness沉默地將臉埋進了抱枕裡。

身處思維殿堂興奮地探險畫地圖的Joy則是對此情緒控制室瀰漫著的低氣壓絲毫不知。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

今天是Sherlock Holmes的葬禮，並未如電視劇上那些矯情劇情一般下著滂沱大雨。

Mycroft一身嚴謹的純黑三件套，手臂上掛著那把不離身的黑傘，聽著牧師向空無一物的棺材說著那些無謂的禱告，如極冰般寒冷的淡藍雙眸看著眼前聚集的人們，忽地覺得自己似乎跳脫於這個空間，像是所謂的上帝，高坐於雲端睥睨的看著這些愚蠢之人掉下眼淚。

『關心毫無益處。』

Disgust點點頭，「投入這麼深的感情，最後還不是換來一顆破碎的心？」

Mycroft收回冷淡的視線，卻看見了站在不遠處、臉色憔悴的Lestrade，那名探長正將視線放在公務員身上，後者平靜的移開了目光。

『這次的升級十分有用處。』

Disgust沒有笑意的拉了下嘴角，「聽起來是好消息？」

『當然，這可是值得你們跳起來慶祝的好消息。』

Anger用力的翻了一個白眼，「抱歉，Intellect，我們完全不想，現在這個氣氛太沉重了好嗎？！」

Fear無助的摸著自己的大腿，認同的點了點頭，Sadness從頭到尾始終低著頭，不願意去看畫面上的一切。

葬禮終於結束，前來哀悼的人群開始散去，Mycroft有禮的向牧師致謝，緩緩走向車子停放之地，沒想到那名銀髮探長卻在此刻主動走了過來，擋住Mycroft的去路。

「Lestrade靠過來要做什麼？」Fear驚跳起來，聲音卻帶著些微喜悅。

「他該不會是要過來跟Mycroft告白吧？」Anger有些興奮的搓了搓手。

Sadness聽到Lestrade的出現，終於願意抬起頭，看向畫面上那帶著憔悴和哀痛的琥珀大眼。

『Fear，坐下，Anger，請勿做出如同Joy般不明智的莽撞舉動。』

Fear趕緊坐回原位，Anger嘖了聲，收回興奮的神情，Disgust則是用力吞嚥了下，操作控制台的手不禁微微冒出汗水。

「Mr. Holmes，」Lestrade深深地看進Mycroft冷淡疏離的灰藍裡，「我聽John說了，關於您的事情。」

聽見那低啞難受的嗓音，Sadness緊緊抓住了抱枕。

Disgust咬緊了牙關。

『Disgust，你是否需要我的協助？』

「先不用，我還可以。」Disgust搖頭回絕Intellect的協助。

Mycroft的表情十分平靜，等待著Lestrade繼續開口，只見銀髮男人深深吸了口氣。

「我認為，那不是你的錯，」Lestrade頓了頓，「Sherlock的死亡，不是你的錯，畢竟，你有你的立場和責任要扛。」

聽見這一句話，全部的情緒精靈都愣住了，因為他們都以為Lestrade吐出口的會像John一樣，是憤怒、是責怪。

**絕絕對對不可能是安慰。**

Sadness的湛藍眼眸傾刻間變得破碎不堪，Disgust就像是被瞬間石化一般，無法動彈。

Intellect一見情況不對瞬間鎖住了整個控制台。

『Disgust，等你覺得狀況可以請再告知我。』

Mycroft愣了一瞬，那雙灰藍閃過幾分脆弱的詫異，但他很快地收回了那個眼神，變回原本冰冷淡漠的模樣。

「謝謝你的好意，」公務員微微彎起嘴角，笑容卻顯得如此疏遠和冰涼，「只是稍等我還有個重要會議要前往，恕我無法久留，再見，Lestrade探長。」

Lestrade的神情因為Mycroft的話語變得更加破碎，後者即使看見也是冷眼的側過身子，繞過Lestrade離去。

Sadness眼裡的淚水無法停止，淺藍精靈深深知道Intellect正在讓Mycroft推開什麼，又傷了Lestrade什麼，他十分清楚明白。

「Mr. Holmes！」Lestrade的呼喊讓Mycroft停下腳步。

Intellect無聲地繼續操作控制台。

所有陷入哀痛和心碎的情緒精靈都因為這聲呼喚抬起頭來。

Mycroft優雅地轉過身，陽光的角度正好刺進那雙灰藍，那名銀髮探長的背後是溫暖柔和的光，模糊了那張好看的面容，而對方腳下的影子拉得老長正好碰觸到公務員的鞋尖。

那道影子越來越近、越來越近、越來越近。

「那一晚，」Lestrade在剛好的距離停下，像是鼓起了十足的勇氣才道出口，「為何您要向我確認我的心意？」

所有情緒精靈都瞥過了頭，不願意去看畫面上那雙深情的棕眸。

「那只是一時的意亂情迷，Lestrade探長，」Mycroft稍稍揚起了頭，灰藍是前所未有的冰冷，「或許你該把你的癡情用在他人身上，而非我。」

Sadness快要聽不下去了，胸口的劇痛幾乎要讓他無法呼吸，他的臉孔因為痛苦而逐漸發紅。

Disgust看向淺藍精靈，慌張的神情明顯的出現在他臉上，「等等，Intellect、」

**『擁有情感是個弱點，關心並非益事，不管投入多麼深的感情，最終只會換來一顆破碎的心。』**

Intellect再一次開啟了立體聲環繞音效，狠狠的將話語砸了情緒精靈們的身上。

Lestrade的身體明顯一震，他閉上眼點點頭，伸手從口袋裡拿出了兩樣物件。

** 是Mycroft遺留在Lestrade家的深藍色領帶和領帶夾。 **

Sadness再也控制不住自己，他走到了核心記憶區，水汪汪的湛藍眼睛倒映著那兩顆漂亮的核心記憶球，淺藍精靈沉痛地閉上眼，將手碰上了那顆耀眼的黃球—— **那是Lestrade親吻Mycroft的回憶。**

亮眼的黃光逐漸消失，憂鬱的藍覆蓋蔓延，最後包住了整顆記憶球。

兩人低頭望著那兩樣物件，Mycroft冷靜的說道，「還差了袖扣。」

Lestrade沉默了幾秒，「抱歉，我沒有發現袖扣，只是，我想說、」他頓了頓，語氣極為壓抑。

「我想說、Sherlock過世了，我們未來應該不會再見面了，不趁現在還你，以後就沒有機會還了。」

他們同時抬起頭，Mycroft深深地望進那雙正努力保持堅毅的琥珀裡，他多麼期望他的嗓音如同他想像中的一樣毫無感情，冰冷至極。

「是的，你的顧慮沒有錯誤。」

_「我喜歡你，Mycroft。不只有今晚而已，還有未來的日子，我都想與你一起。」_

Sadness顫抖著手拿出了融合著美麗黃綠光的核心記憶球，不停重複播放的話語一字一句狠狠的打在他的心上。

_「我喜歡你，Mycroft。不只有今晚而已，還有未來的日子，我都想與你一起。」_

美麗的黃綠光如同上一顆黃光球一樣被哀戚的淡藍追逐、延伸、最後完全覆蓋。

儘管那句情話是依舊的如此動聽。

_「我喜歡你，Mycroft。不只有今晚而已，還有未來的日子，我都想與你一起。」_

Sadness緊緊抱住這顆核心記憶球，崩潰的大哭了起來。

公務員伸手拿起了探長手中的物件，聲音如同風雪般冰冷。

「謝謝你，Lestrade探長。」

Mycroft闔眼轉身離去，坐上轎車後座，不願再去回望那滿是死亡和心碎的墓園。


	10. Chapter 10

**第九章－**

Joy一手拿著筆記本，另一手打開了門，當他一看清房間擺設就興奮的跑進裡頭跳了起來。

「喔喔喔喔！這間房間我有印象！這裡離Greg的房間——」

沒想到房間內一道光束忽然射向Joy，下一秒，他便身處在情緒控制室，而讓他從震驚中恢復過來的，是Sadness的哭聲。

當Joy看見淺藍精靈正抱著一顆核心記憶球崩潰大哭，他想都沒想，一個箭步就衝到了Sadness的面前，雙手覆上後者的臉，拇指不停的抹去對方頰上的淚水。

「Sadness，你怎麼——」

從核心記憶球傳出的聲響吸引了Joy的注意，他胸口一涼，神情僵硬的低頭。

_那是Greg向Mycroft告白的回憶。_

本該是燦出美麗黃綠光的記憶球，如今卻是一片抑鬱的藍。

Joy的頭腦空白了幾秒，站在控制台附近的三隻情緒精靈不發一語，沉甸甸的氛圍幾乎壓得所有情緒精靈無法呼吸，當然，這不包括沒有身體的Intellect。

Intellect完全沒有留意到氣氛的怪異，逕自用平板的電子音解釋道，『Joy，我們讓你進來情緒控制室——』

「 **你做了什麼？** 」

Joy的語氣中隱含的情緒讓Fear直接躲到了Anger的背後，陣陣發抖。

『Joy，我們——』

「我不是在問你，Intellect。」Joy的雙手拿起Sadness抱在懷裡的記憶球，後者的啜泣聲一次又一次的敲打在每個情緒精靈的心上。

「Disgust，」Joy轉身正對站在控制台前正中央，臉色凝重、下顎緊繃的淺綠精靈，「 **你做了什麼？** 」

淺黃精靈的湛藍眼睛恍若降至冰點的極寒風暴，就連Anger看見都想要後退幾步。

「顯而易見，Joy，」即便是現在，Disgust依舊嘗試著用氣勢壓過對方，「Mycroft已經和Lestrade毫無牽扯了。」

「你為什麼不阻止Intellect？」Joy捧著藍光球一步一步緩慢前進。

「我為什麼要阻止Intellect？」Disgust挺起胸膛，並不畏懼Joy的逼近。

Joy停下腳步，與Disgust保持在一個手臂長的距離。

「為什麼，」Joy語氣輕盈如細刃，「你知道我在Mycroft的思維殿堂裡發現什麼嗎？」

『Joy，我不認為——』

「閉嘴，Intellect。」Disgust碧綠色的眸子暗了下來，「你發現什麼？」

「 **專屬Greg的房間。** 」

Joy一說出口，Anger和Fear立即瞪大了雙眼看向Disgust，早已透過Joy知道這件事情的Sadness緊緊咬住了唇瓣，Disgust的表情卻沒有任何變化。

Joy輕聲一笑，「是啊，Intellect肯定已經告訴你了，關於 **我發現專屬Greg的房間** 這件事情。」

Disgust稍稍轉動了頭部，目光跟著移動，「所以，」他停止那刻意的動作，正視比自己稍矮的Joy，「這和我不阻止Intellect有任何關聯嗎？」

Joy緩慢的眨了眼睛，「你明明知道那對Mycroft來說，有著 **什麼樣** 的意義。」

Anger和Fear緊張的看向彼此，畢竟現下這個情況的發展似乎遠遠超出了他們的預期，更何況，方才Disgust面對Lestrade的反應明明白白便能看出淺綠精靈仍未放下對於探長的喜愛。

_只是，Disgust現在為何又要裝作毫不在乎的模樣？_

同樣的疑惑在他們心裡一同升起。

「說真的，」Disgust抱起雙臂，挑起一邊的眉毛，「我想問問你。」

「距離你發現房間經過了約已二十天的時間，」Disgust微微偏過頭，「現在－」他刻意拉長了尾音，「 **那間房間還存在嗎？** 」

Joy的表情凍結了一瞬，「你做了什麼？」

Disgust輕描淡寫的道，「我什麼都沒有做，只是我沒有再喜愛Lestrade了，」他瞥向Joy捧著的記憶球，「那名探長不過就是隻愚蠢的平凡金魚。」

Joy的臉色瞬間變得陰沉，「我一定會再找到Greg的房間的。」

Disgust嘲諷的笑了聲，「祝你好運。」

淺黃精靈的眼神幾乎都能殺人了，然而他什麼也沒做，因為他知道，要是現在真的和Disgust起了衝突，也只是讓身後那隻啜泣著的淺藍精靈更加難過，這種時候，他得冷靜處理和面對，畢竟他親眼看過Greg房間的存在，確確實實的代表Disgust還深深喜愛著Greg，那麼，眼前身居領導位的淺綠精靈只不過就是戴著面具說假話而已。

一股從深處升起的憐憫忽地澆熄了Joy高漲的情緒，他似乎明白Mycroft在急診室第二次與Greg見面時，那雙琥珀色眼瞳裡的深意。

**_一個假裝自己沒有心的人。_ **

Joy用同樣的眼神深深地看向Disgust後，便轉身走向Sadness，Disgust則是為此皺起眉頭，困惑的望著忽然離去的背影，Joy將手中的核心記憶球放進存放區，湛藍雙眸染上哀愁。

**_結果，又變回一片藍了。_ **

Sadness牽起Joy的手，後者的另外一隻手放上前者的頭。

「Disgust，」Joy看向對方，「若是我找到了那間房間，你還是不願意好好面對Mycroft愛Lestrade的事實，」他伸手將Sadness摟進懷裡，「 **我絕對會一拳揍在你的臉上。** 」

Disgust無情地擺了擺手，下了一個逐客令，「 **絕對不會有那一天的。** 」

Sadness眼睛紅腫且沉默地望向Disgust，便立即的別開臉不願再看後者的神情。

**_他們何嘗不都是為了保護Mycroft，而那麼努力的壓抑自己？_ **

被Joy牽離情緒控制室的淺藍精靈再次掉下了眼淚。

_ 你做得很好，Mycroft。 _

_ Lestrade不過就是隻愚蠢的平凡金魚，過多的在意只不過是在浪費自身的時間。 _

_ 總有一天，這樣無謂的情感終將消失，你便又是人們口中的Ice Man。 _

Mycroft的眼神移向窗外流動著的倫敦街景，緊篡於手中的，是一眼就能輕易發現被仔細清洗和熨燙過的藍領帶。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

今天是Joy被關禁閉的最後一天，他在思維殿堂內快步打開每一扇門，他必須搶在Intellect發現他之前找到Greg的房間，方才在路上有小工人告訴他，自己已經接近所謂的G房間。

Joy在某幅油畫面前停止腳步，他正對畫框，心情激動不已，因為這是那天被Intellect氣出Greg房間後第一眼看到的擺設，Joy猛地轉過身，那扇見過一眼便無法簡單遺忘的門就在他的斜前方。

Joy的笑容逐漸蕩漾開來，他一步一步的走到門前，手放上門把，使力扭轉、向前用力一推。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

『Disgust，Joy發現了Lestrade探長的房間。』

「為什麼會發現？」

『圖書館員NJ畫了地圖給Joy。』

「所以，你做了什麼處置？」

『調離NJ、全員封口令。』

「房間？」

『已清空，獨留Lestrade探長的基本資料，日子已近Sherlock的葬禮，我們沒有承擔任何額外風險的空間。』

「對，當然，」Disgust閉上眼，「你做得很好。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy的笑臉凝結於臉上，原本滿滿都是Greg資訊的房間彷彿被大清理過般，只剩下一箱孤零零的破紙箱擺放在房間正中央，他關起門，看了一下門的模樣，又再次打開，重複這個動作至少三遍以上，他才真正願意面對眼前的一切。

淺黃精靈衝到紙箱前，打開一看，發狂似的拿起裡頭的文件閱讀，直到紙箱內所有文件都被Joy倒到了一旁，那些文件不過就是Greg Lestrade的基本資料和少許與Sherlock相關的報告記錄。

先前Joy看見的大量物件全部消失，他直直瞪著地板上的一團混亂，彷彿這樣就可以讓房間恢復原狀一樣，身後小工人忙碌的聲響引起他的注意，他猛地往走廊的方向一衝，隨便抓住一位小工人，語氣急躁的問。

「這、這間房間的其它東西呢？為什麼消失了？」

那名小工人微微歪過頭，「好幾天前就已經清空了。」

「去哪了？！」

「搬離、放到記憶閒置區域、作廢、銷毀、刪除……都有可能。」

「去！哪！了！」Joy的手緊緊抓著小工人的肩膀，小工人的表情終於出現一點變化——眉頭微微一皺。

「很抱歉，我沒有參與此次異動，無法確切回答你的問題。」

「那些有參與的小工人呢？他們在哪？」

「這不是我能知道的事情，Joy主人，或許你可以和I總管談談？」

Joy鬆開手，小工人見對方不再把注意力放在身上，便抱著東西繼續工作，淺黃精靈則在這時張嘴大吼。

「 **INTELLECT！** 」

Intellect幾乎是瞬間出現給予回覆，『什麼事？』

「Greg房間的東西呢？！你弄去哪了？！」Joy嘶吼出聲。

『Mycroft刪除了那些不重要的資訊。』

「怎麼可能？！Mycroft為什麼會——」

『為什麼不會？』Intellect平板的說道，『Joy，Lestrade探長有哪一點這麼重要？你何必一直執著於Mycroft要和Lestrade探長成為伴侶？』

「他們互相喜歡啊！這難道不是個好理由嗎？！」

『互相喜歡並不代表彼此合適。Joy，現在的事實已經明擺在你眼前，Mycroft對Lestrade探長已然不再在意。』

『我真切的期望你能放下對Mycroft會和Lestrade探長在一起的天真幻想。』

Joy怔怔地看向那間空曠的房。

_他最後一個希望消失了。_

那雙湛藍眼底漸漸盈滿晶瑩，「不！」他用力抱住頭，嗓音絕望又無助，「不！拜託！」

「拜託你們！Intellect！不要這樣！不要再這樣對Mycroft了！」

『Joy，請冷靜且客觀的看待這個事實，明日是你回到情緒控制室的日子，我不希望要再一次解決你莽撞後的爛攤子。』

Joy本能的搖頭，他側身靠著牆壁緩緩下落，頰上滾動著熱燙的淚滴。

_幫助Mycroft快樂的一路上有著太多的阻礙、太多的困難，希望之火更是不停的一個一個被狠狠撚熄。_

_難不成，真的只有孤獨才能保護Mycroft了嗎？_

淺黃精靈沒想去顧身旁忙碌經過自己的小工人們，只是蹲坐在思維殿堂交錯的走廊上，哭泣著把自己縮成了一團。

坐在第歐根尼俱樂部沉思的Mycroft放下了十指交抵的動作。

_ 前陣子對思維殿堂重新整理歸納的成效極佳，近日想起Lestrade，已經沒有再引發他任何的心情波動。 _

Mycroft注視前方，均勻地吐息著，神情自然平靜。

_ 這樣， **很好。** _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadness從眼神空洞的Joy那聽見關於Greg房間時的事情並沒有太過訝異，他很明白這確實是Intellect和Disgust的處事風格。

他張開雙手抱住心如死灰的Joy，沉默地想。

_或許，這樣的方式才是最好的。_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anger正要走進寢室時，被Fear抓住了手臂。

「Anger，」Fear擔憂不安的看著對方，「Lestrade的事情，我們、我們這樣子……真的好嗎？Mycroft都蓋了一間專屬他的房間……」

Anger看看四周，將Fear拉進寢室內，關上了門。

「Fear，探長先生的事情，我們真的無法干預太多，」Anger側身靠向牆壁，「畢竟，真正主要在影響Mycroft的一直都是Intellect。」

「可是、我們真的不用幫幫Joy嗎？或是說、」

「幫助Joy的後果，我相信你很清楚，」Anger發出一聲無奈的嘆息，「這不也是我們一直選擇站在Intellect和Disgust這邊的原因嗎？」

Fear低下頭，嘴唇不安的抖動，Anger將手放上他的頭，「嘿，我知道你擔心Joy，但是，你也知道Intellect的存在……」淺紅精靈沒在細說下去，他只是不停揉著那頭紫色頭髮，「這都是我們為了保護Mycroft而做的選擇。」

「我知道，我也不想再讓Mycroft經歷那樣的心碎，而且，太多東西令人害怕跟擔心了，」Fear想起過往那些回憶，身體開始顫抖起來，「Mycroft為什麼偏偏要把全部都扛到肩上呢？」

「因為他是Mycroft，」Anger垂下眼簾，「想要保護所有人的Mycroft。」

Fear的頭低的更深了，「那又有誰來保護他？」

Anger沒有回答，Fear咬緊了唇瓣，「我好害怕，Anger，我真的好害怕，我們這樣、真的是在保護Mycroft嗎？」

「我不知道，」Anger再次嘆了口氣，「但是，Intellect確實幫助我們很多，他至少讓Mycroft平穩的走到現在，身處他極為滿意的高位。」

「可是、從Sherlock到整個國家，Mycroft要擔憂和害怕的事情實在是太多了，」Fear的手抓著Anger的馬甲，頭輕輕靠到對方身上，「……好累。」

「但是Mycroft還是自願的把他們都攬在了肩上，」Anger輕拍著對方的背部，「他甚至、」

「沒喊過累，」Fear把話接了下去，緩緩退開，看向Anger的紅色眼珠子，「也沒有意願得到感謝。」

「還被討厭，」Anger大大的翻了個白眼，同時恨恨的發出嘖聲，「想想Sherlock多麼不喜歡他的關心，想想John跟著Sherlock一起嘲笑Mycroft。」

「但是Lestrade沒有討厭更沒有嘲笑他……」

Fear說完，寢室內不禁瀰漫著抑鬱的沉默，直到Anger拍了拍Fear的頭。

「探長先生已經跟Mycroft沒有關係了，而且，他也應該放棄Mycroft了，畢竟都跟他說了那麼狠心的話……」

Fear點點頭，「或許，我們之後可以不用再擔心Lestrade會在影響到Mycroft？」

「我並不這麼覺得，」Anger搖搖頭，隨後他打開門，把Fear推了出去，「好了，有什麼話明天再聊吧，我想休息了。」

Fear頹下肩膀，「晚安，Anger。」

「一切都會沒事的，」Anger大力的拍了拍淺紫精靈的肩膀，「晚安，Fear。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock假死的這兩年，Mycroft除了監控Sherlock的動向之外，與Sherlock親近之人依然被列入監控範圍，政府官員依然會定時收到報告，但是，也僅限於收到報告而已。

Mycroft與Lestrade確實在這兩年之間毫無瓜葛，沒有一絲牽連。

直到Mycroft親自動身前往塞爾維亞臥底其中，把Sherlock從拷打之中解救出來。

隔天深夜，公務員的手機便收到了Lestrade總督察的簡訊。

Mr. Holmes，   
我的顧慮被活生生的Sherlock證明不過就是場幌子，   
相信未來我們會有再見面的可能了？   
GL

**「GREG！」**

這兩年來一直安靜無聲的Joy猛地從控制室後的沙發跳起，「是GREG！」

「夠了，Joy！」Disgust頭也沒回的大聲制止道，「Lestrade跟我們毫無關係了！」

「怎麼會毫無關係？Sherlock回來了啊！Mycroft肯定又要跟他接觸了不是嗎？」

『Mycroft和Lestrade總督察沒有見面的必要，透過電話做聯繫即可，我們要善用方便的科技。』

「更何況Mycroft討厭跑腿活。」Disgust嫌棄的說道。

「不！你們、你們怎麼可以！」Joy急迫的想要阻止他們的決定。

「Mycroft不愛Lestrade了！」Disgust終於願意轉過身，正眼看向淺黃精靈，「Joy，都已經兩年了，你可不可以放下對Lestrade的喜愛？」

「可是那封簡訊、」Joy的手在半空中擺動著，「Greg的簡訊感覺就是還喜歡Mycroft啊！」

「那又如何？」Disgust閉上眼嘆了口氣，「若他還是要癡情於Mycroft身上，我只能說他的眼光真的很好，只是Lestrade配不上Mycroft，正好，Mycroft也不再愛他了。」

「DISGUST！」Joy急躁的要衝上前，卻被Sadness緊緊從身後抱住。

「Joy、」Sadness懇求著，「別再因為Greg吵架了，好嗎？」

Joy雖然止住衝動，但他咬緊了牙根，別過臉不發一語。

「謝謝你，Sadness。」Disgust致謝完後轉過身，控制台燦出綠光。

Mycroft移動著手指，面無表情的刪除了那封簡訊。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

時間來到更晚一點，Mycroft終於躺上床安穩入睡，Intellect隨之進入休眠狀態，控制台因此完全解鎖，Disgust站起身看向其餘四隻情緒精靈。

「今天是由誰守夜？」

Fear舉起手，「我。」

Disgust伸展著疲憊的身體，邊向前走邊對著Fear揮了揮手，「那就交給你，晚安。」

Fear微笑著向大家告別，扭了扭脖子泡了杯咖啡，便坐上自己的椅子按下夢境按鈕。

一開始的在畫面上播放的夢境，不出意外是Mycroft帥氣救出Sherlock的場景，當然還多了Mycroft幾個想像。

例如Sherlock被狠狠的多抽了幾下。

例如Sherlock真心誠意的向Mycroft道謝。

例如Sherlock願意認真看待Mycroft交代的任務。

例如Sherlock快速的看了一眼Mycroft的身材，彆扭的說出瘦身還頗成功的嘛。

Fear開心的喝著咖啡享受這個不錯的夢境，至少裡頭的Sherlock沒有那麼惱人，甚至還乖了許多，這可是Mycroft一直夢寐以求的事情，不過，他確實也是只能在夢境裡遇見這樣的Sherlock。

淺紫精靈喝完杯內的咖啡，正好是這個夢境到了結尾，也到了Mycroft快要起床的時間，他輕鬆自在的走到咖啡機前再幫自己泡了一杯咖啡，然而當他走回位子上時，他卻發現畫面上的主角驀地變了一個人。

那個人影非常模糊遙遠。

Fear疑惑地喝著咖啡，忽然之間，畫面上的人影突然衝到Mycroft的面前，猛地撲倒Mycroft熱情的吻上了他。

Fear一口咖啡直接噴了出來，灑的整個控制台都是。

而夢境裡的Mycroft完全沒有抗拒，兩人一同倒下的地方自動出現一張King Size的大床，身上的衣物幾乎是在傾刻間莫名其妙的消失，全裸的兩人正激烈的熱吻撫摸彼此，天雷勾動地火不過就是一瞬間的事。

此時終於看清人影面孔的Fear震驚的跳了起來，不可置信的大吼出聲。

**「LESTRADE？！！！！！！！！！！！！！」**


	11. Chapter 11

**第十章－**

並不是說Mycroft沒有做過這樣子的夢，只是類似的狀況真的少之又少，而且，這次的主角還是Mycroft曾經喜歡過的男人。

「怎麼、怎麼會是Lestrade啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！！！！！」

Fear恐慌的亂碰著控制台上的按鈕，想要嘗試做點什麼喚醒Mycroft，然而Mycroft似乎已經完全沉溺於這個夢境給予他的感官享受，絲毫沒有想要醒來的意願。

「Mycroft不是、不是沒有喜歡Lestrade了嗎？！！！！」

頭腦混亂的Fear瞪大眼睛的看著Lestrade情動的面容（以及雙方煽情呻吟的立體聲環繞音效），淺紫精靈瞬間變得像隻熟透的紅蝦子，直直的倒在了地上。

這時被Fear慘烈尖叫而吵醒的Joy（他的房間離情緒控制室最近），正揉著眼睛推開情緒控制室的門。

「Fear，你沒頭沒腦的大叫Greg的名字是發生……」

Joy沒能講完他的疑問，因為螢幕上Mycroft正和Lestrade發生的不可描述的畫面直接狠狠衝擊Joy尚未清醒的腦袋，他的嘴巴張成一個大大的O形，在深深吸了一口氣後，用了幾乎可以吵醒所有精靈的音量高喊。

「 **Mycroft做了和Greg上床的春夢！！！！！！！！！！！** 」

Joy跑到控制台前，臉上是這兩年來從未出現過的欣喜。

「我就知道！我就知道！」淺黃精靈轉過頭衝向倒在地上一動不動的Fear，直接跪了下來，雙手緊緊抓住對方的肩膀，用力搖晃，「Fear！我就知道Mycroft根本忘不了Greg！」

頭腦熱到發暈的Fear被Joy這樣晃來晃去，什麼話都說不出口，情緒控制室裡滿是Joy開心到發狂的歡呼和吼叫。

被Joy吵醒的其餘三隻情緒精靈由Disgust帶頭一同出現。

「Joy，你莫名其妙的在……」

Disgust和其它兩隻情緒精靈全都因為螢幕上的畫面愣在了當場，最先反應過來的是Anger。

「Mycroft做了跟總督察先生的春夢？！」

Joy這時終於不再強硬虐待倒在地上的Fear，跑到三隻情緒精靈面前，開心的蹦跳著。

「對－！」Joy張開雙手，「天啊！這不是明擺著Mycroft還喜歡著Greg嗎？！」

淺黃精靈一個箭步向前，興奮的抓住Disgust的雙手，大力上下搖晃，「Disgust，你！你一定還喜歡Greg對吧？」

Disgust因為Joy的反應怔了一瞬，他的臉色瞬息萬變，正要回答的時候，外頭的落地窗忽地出現大片亮光灑進情緒控制室內，Disgust猛然甩開Joy的手。

「不！」Disgust撞開了Joy快步走向滿是咖啡的控制台，「我沒有喜歡Lestrade！」

Disgust看見控制台上的一團混亂沒好氣的翻了個白眼，「Fear！快把你弄得東西清乾淨！」Fear一聽倏地驚跳起，趕緊拿布擦拭掉控制台上的液體。

Joy不死心的追了上來，「那Mycroft為什麼會夢到Greg？他誰不夢就夢到Greg！這代表的意義不是已經很明顯了嗎？」

Disgust將手放上臉，遮住了眼睛，嗓音急促的罵道，「夠了，Joy！這些都只不過……」淺綠精靈似乎是因為沒能想到一個好的解釋般止住了話語。

「只不過什麼？」Joy皺起眉頭，「Disgust，你不要再否認了！你明明——」

**『只不過就是生理需求。』**

因Mycroft清醒而自行啟動的Intellect忽然開口，並且極為刻意的開啟了高規格杜比環繞音效模式，似是要把這個概念猛烈的灌進每隻情緒精靈的腦袋裡，當然，所有情緒精靈全都被這突如其來超大聲響嚇到跳起。

最在意此事的Joy很快地便理解了Intellect的話中含義，「你在亂說什麼啊！Intellect，這怎麼可能只是生理需求！更何況Mycroft可是夢到了Greg啊！」

『夢到Lestrade總督察並不能代表什麼，Joy。』Intellect的電子音平板的說道。

「為什麼？Mycroft根本就是不會做什麼鬼春夢的人，現在居然做了一個春夢！還是跟自己曾經愛過的人有關！這還不能代表什麼？！」

『沒錯，我雖然無法進入和控制潛意識區塊，只不過，人類的夢境大多都是反應潛意識的需求，按照我的分析計算，Mycroft在這忙碌的兩年之間自我解決的次數，比起過往下滑許多，因此這只是身體壓抑過久，最後實際的反應於夢境之鐘而已。』

「等等！那Greg呢？！為什麼會夢到、」

Intellect很快地打斷了Joy急躁的詢問，『有點耐心，Joy，Lestrade總督察是Mycroft近期唯一有過一起發洩生理需求的對象，所以潛意識自動結合了以往的真實經驗，體現於此次夢境之中，絕非如你所說那般，Mycroft還在乎Lestrade總督察。』

Joy瞠目結舌的聽完Intellect的解釋，Anger和Fear互相給了彼此一個小眼神後，便默默地走到控制台前，Sadness低頭抱著抱枕，走到Joy的身旁，Disgust則是清了清喉嚨，嘗試恢復成平時淡然自若的高傲神情。

「我認為Intellect說得很有道理，Joy，這個春夢並不能代表什麼，」Disgust頓了頓，「它就只是真實地反應出Mycroft的生理需求。」

Joy的眉頭緩緩皺起，面孔隨之變得十分糾結，Disgust不願再理會他，逕自坐到位子上，控制台燦出綠光。

_ 只不過就是身體藉由夢境反應出生理需求罷了。 _

Mycroft眼神複雜地看向自身跨間明顯的腫脹後，只能被迫接受現實的站起身步向浴室。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft為了督促Sherlock認真重視即將發生的恐怖襲擊，他在近中午時分來到了221B。

Joy還因為早上的事情悶悶不樂，Disgust操作著控制台，Intellect正常運轉，用著他無趣的音調解析Sherlock的話。

「你的理論很有趣，Sherlock。」方聽完幼弟對於了解恐怖襲擊的演繹，Mycroft平板的說道，「但是目前恐怖威脅等級已經晉升為最高級。」

Mycroft坐在John的紅沙發上，Sherlock手中移動著他們正遊玩的器具，「無聊，該你了。」

「無聊？！」Anger不可置信的大喊出聲，「他居然對Mycroft說無聊？！」

『冷靜，Anger，Mycroft會讓Sherlock重視這件案件。』

「沒錯，現在和Sherlock吵起來可不是什麼好事，更何況，Sherlock就是這個性子。」Disgust平淡的說道，繼續認真的操作控制台。

「我們有可靠消息，襲擊即將發生。」Mycroft強調著目前事態的嚴重性，同時也移動好了他在遊戲板上的一步。

「可靠消息，」Sherlock鄙夷的道，「一個秘密的恐怖組織計畫發動襲擊，秘密恐怖組織就是幹這個的，對吧，這是他們玩的高爾夫。」

「我的老天！」Anger坐在椅子上滑到Disgust附近，操控Intellect少數沒有鎖住的部分，「這臭小鬼永遠不知道這種事情的嚴重性！」

「一名特工為此犧牲了生命傳遞消息。」Mycroft語氣十分嚴肅。

Sherlock卻不以為意，「也許他不該這麼做，說不定他只是想要出個風頭。」遊戲板上的互動仍在持續。

全部的情緒精靈都因為Sherlock的話翻了眼睛。

「這個不知人間疾苦的臭小鬼！！！！！！」Anger的頭頂噴出火焰，他正要繼續操控，Fear趕緊湊向前把對方拉了回來。

『Anger，我們最好還是將重點放在恐怖襲擊上。』

「對啊！Anger！」Fear努力的安撫瞬間暴怒的淺紅精靈，「Sherlock就不是懂這個的小孩子，你不要跟他計較啊！」

「沒錯，Anger，若是讓Sherlock成功阻止此次恐怖襲擊，那名探工的犧牲也會有了他應有的價值，」Disgust抿了下嘴唇，「Mycroft不該為此和Sherlock來場幼稚的爭吵而亂了後頭的一切。」

Anger聽完眾精靈的話後只得忍下憤怒的抱起雙臂。

Mycroft對自家弟弟的話與無言以對，但他明白跟Sherlock解釋這個只能說是浪費時間，只得抿了下嘴唇後，閉上眼睛後又睜開，「你的那些標記沒有任何值得懷疑的舉動嗎？」Mycroft視線下移了一瞬，「該你了。」

「沒有，」Sherlock勉強的坦白出他的一無所獲，但他的神情在下一瞬又變得極有自信，「Mycroft，你必須相信我，我會找到答案，」年輕者稍稍揚起了頭，「可能是部落格裡的一個奇怪短句，或者一個意外的鄉間之旅，或者一個放錯位置的交友廣告。」Sherlock頭也沒動的移動好下一步，「該你了。」

「Mycroft當然百分之百的相信你。」Disgust看著畫面嘆了口氣。

「只是很擔心你不願意認真看待這件事啊，」Fear頹下肩膀，「Mycroft還跟首相做擔保了！」

『這能跟Sherlock做說明，加強效果。』

Disgust和Fear互看了一眼，點點頭。

Mycroft往下看了一瞬，「我在首相面前作了擔保，你會參與此事。」

「我參與了這個案子，」Sherlock皺起眉頭，「我們兩個都參與了這個案子，不然我們現在在幹什麼？」

年輕者的話語剛落，擺在他們中間桌子上的遊戲板上突然閃現紅光，並且發出突兀搞笑的警示音，因為Mycroft拿著鑷子夾取的一個塑膠制的小小心臟在要放進板上的洞口時碰到了邊緣。

「Oopsy！」Sherlock語氣上揚的笑了下。

「該死！居然碰到了！」對遊玩總有著幾分認真的Disgust不太高興的叫道。

「喔，該死。」Mycroft低頭不太高興的丟下鑷子，皺起眉。

Sherlock刻意說出嘲諷的話，「無法修補破碎的心，太能說明問題了。」

Joy聽到這句話，突然抬起了頭，認真的看著螢幕。

Disgust發出一聲嗤笑，「Sherlock又在那邊自作聰明了。」

『是，Sherlock總是如此。』

Sherlock微笑著靠向沙發椅背，交疊起雙腿，Mycroft低頭看著那詼諧的遊戲板，還是拿取鑷子把塑膠小心臟放了進去，「Don't be smart.」

年輕者吸了口氣，「以前你就這樣說，」隨後刻意的用著幼嫩尖銳的語調說道，「"Don't be smart, Sherlock, I'm the smart one."」

「Mycroft本來就比你聰明！」

Sherlock引起了Anger和Disgust極有默契的怒罵，控制台因此閃現出紅綠的光芒。

Intellect沒有阻止，Fear則在此時垂下眼簾，想到了那位被關在謝林福德的瘋狂妹妹。

Mycroft憤憤的瞪向自家幼弟，刻意壓低了嗓音，「I'm the smart one.」

Sherlock不悅地看著一旁，「我曾經還以為我是個白癡。」

Anger和Disgust同時縮回手，看向彼此。

Anger咧開嘴指著畫面上的Sherlock，「他終於願意承認他是白癡了。」

「是啊，」Disgust露出滿意的微笑，「聽到他講這句話心情真好。」

『不過比起其他人，Sherlock已經算得上是優等。』

Anger將椅子滑回Fear身邊，Disgust歪著嘴唇認同地點頭，「也是，畢竟那個時候我們都還沒認識其他孩子。」

Mycroft眨了下眼，臉色明顯的愉悅起來，「我也曾覺得你是個白癡，Sherlock，」他靠向椅背，十分優雅地交疊起雙腿，「在認識別的孩子之前，我們都這麼覺得。」

Sherlock睜大了下眼睛，看向自家兄長，「是啊，我們真不該認識他們。」

「當然，和他們接觸完全是降低了Mycroft的格調。」Disgust的臉寫著滿滿的厭惡，「就是一群腦袋裡不知道裝什麼的蠢蛋。」

Mycroft露出不解又嫌棄的表情，「可不是，他們那時候腦袋裡都裝著什麼？」

「大概是交朋友什麼的吧。」Sherlock解釋道。

Disgust挑起眉頭，「Sherlock居然說出了交朋友這種話？」

年長者一聽，刻意露出了假惺惺的恍然大悟的神情，「說得對，」他十指交扣置於腿上，向著自家弟弟露出大大的笑容，「朋友。」

「畢竟他現在有了John這個朋友，」Fear警戒的湊到Disgust身旁，緊張不安的摸著手指，「我們一定得預防他未來會不會因為這些事情想起Eurus。」

「當然，」Disgust一改方才的刻意為之，臉色變得有些沉重，「讓Sherlock想起Eurus半點好處都沒有，絕對不能再給他們有任何接觸的機會。」

「畢竟就連Mycroft都對Eurus沒有任何辦法！」Fear害怕的顫抖起來，「要是Sherlock又因為Eurus受到危害……」

『Fear，James Moriarty已經死亡，Eurus目前身處戒備森嚴的謝林福德，現在Mycroft只需要好好監控Sherlock的記憶即可。』

Anger和Disgust一起拍了拍Fear的背，淺綠精靈安撫的道，「Mycroft會保護好所有人的。」

Mycroft隨之轉了個語調，「不過你現在也開始交朋友了。」

Sherlock有些困惑的看著兄長，「你沒交過朋友嗎？」他皺起眉頭，「從來沒有？」

Joy把椅子滑得離控制台更近了一點。

Disgust嘲諷的哼笑出聲，「Mycroft才不屑和那群蠢金魚交朋友，根本沒必要。」

『更確切地說，Mycroft並不需要朋友。』

「而且還浪費Mycroft的時間，」Disgust大大的翻了個白眼，碧綠的雙眸裡是滿滿的鄙視，「這個世界根本找不到和Mycroft相配的人。」

Joy終於受不了他們之間的對話，正打算開口插嘴，卻被Sadness抓住了手，他眉頭緊皺的看向Sadness，後者對他搖了搖頭，Joy因此煩悶的呼出了口長氣。

「如果連你我都嫌笨了，Sherlock，」Mycroft的灰藍眼裡透出幾分睥睨，「你能想像其他人在我眼中是什麼樣嗎？」年長者挑起眉頭，「I'm living in a world of goldfish.」

Sherlock十指相抵成塔狀，語氣探詢，「沒錯，但我離開了兩年了。」

「他離開兩年，跟這個有什麼關係？」Disgust抱起雙臂。

Mycroft不以為意，「所以？」

「我不知道，」Sherlock看向一旁，「我以為你或許給自己找到了一隻……」他再次看回自家兄長，話裡別有一種明顯指著什麼的意味，「金魚？」

Joy睜大雙眼，用無人能匹敵的速度按下記憶回播鍵，Lestrade的笑臉立刻出現在螢幕上，其餘的情緒精靈都因此愣了一瞬，下一秒，Intellect就切斷了畫面。

Disgust極為不悅地站起身，「Joy，別再胡來了！」

「就連Sherlock都注意到了！」被Disgust推離控制台的Joy憤憤的說道，「Greg是Mycroft的朋友啊！」

『他們兩人毫無關係。』

「才不是！」Joy握緊拳頭，「他們都上過床了哪裡毫無關係！你們不要再自欺欺人了！」

「Mycroft根本不在意Lestrade！」Disgust用同樣的氣勢回道，「你才是不要再執著於Lestrade了！」

「Greg可是真心把Mycroft當朋友啊！」Joy靠近Disgust，似乎就要揚起拳頭。

「別再吵了！」Anger突然在此刻開口，從中用力推開兩人，控制台燦出紅光，「拜託換個話題吧！一直為這個事情吵架你們煩不煩啊！」

Mycroft幾乎是瞬間皺起眉頭，語氣十分不悅地站起身，「Change the subject, now!」

Sherlock順從的將話題轉到了恐怖襲擊預告上，而在房東太太拿著茶具上來表達看見Sherlock回來的喜悅後，偵探站起身說要打發時間玩玩演繹遊戲，不顧兄長的反對，便拿起客戶一早留下的毛帽丟給Mycroft。

情緒控制室裡方才有些爆炸的氛圍在此時平緩了一些，Intellect淡淡地對著Sherlock提出的演繹遊戲發表評論。

『贏的總是Mycroft。』

「當然，」Disgust高傲的說道，「Mycroft一直都是比Sherlock要聰明的那個。」

『Disgust，Mycroft還有正事要忙。』

「拜託，Intellect，這根本難不倒Mycroft，」Disgust興奮的摩拳擦掌，「就來一次吧！證明Mycroft是最聰明的人！」

公務員還是克制不住的演繹了毛帽。

「嘿！」Anger推了下Disgust，「你讓Mycroft跟著Sherlock一起幼稚是怎麼回事？」

Mycroft惱怒自己的不自制後，將毛帽再次丟給Sherlock。

「那又沒關係！你看，Mycroft根本沒花幾秒就演繹出來了！」Disgust臉上是滿滿的驕傲，「他真的很厲害啊！」

『一部分是我的協助。』Intellect忽地補充道。

「當然！你們都很厲害啊！」Disgust開心的笑了起來，碧綠的眼裡帶著十足的自信，「我最喜歡這個時候的Mycroft了！」

高智商的兄弟倆人開始就著Mycroft演繹出的結果對談，直到Sherlock說出Mycroft沒有發現的那一點。

「但你還是沒有看出他孤僻。」

「好吧，Sherlock又要顯擺了，」Disgust抱起雙臂，做了一個鬼臉，「Intellect你有分析出他孤僻嗎？」

『沒有，我們可以讓Sherlock說說看。』

「當然，」淺綠精靈臉上帶笑操控控制台，「然後我們就直接推翻他的理論！哈哈！」

Mycroft坦白地道，「我是沒看見這個。」

轉過身背對Mycroft的Sherlock平淡地道，「很明顯啊。」

「Mycroft是個好哥哥。」Disgust微笑著道。

「哪裡？」

「是人都能看得出來。」Sherlock似乎十分享受這個過程。

「Mycroft是個不會發怒的好哥哥。」Disgust看都沒看直接伸手壓住要站起身的Anger。

「說啊。」

「明顯得就像——」Sherlock甚至刻意拉長了嘲弄的語調。

Anger咬牙說道，「你確定你還要讓Mycroft忍受這樣的Sherlock嗎？！」

Disgust一秒果斷放棄壓住Anger的手。

Mycroft終於忍受不住弟弟刻意的戲弄大聲起來，「告訴我！」

Sherlock轉過身，看向自家兄長，「Well，帶著這種蠢帽子的人，肯定不喜歡熱鬧啊，不是嗎？」

「不對吧，說不定他只是比較特別一點，不代表他不願意進入人群中啊。」Disgust皺起眉頭。

『沒錯，不過Sherlock肯定還有其他論點。』

「我們就洗耳恭聽吧。」Anger坐回位子，抱起雙臂。

Mycroft不太認同，「也不盡然，也許他只是比較特立獨行，未必就是孤僻。」

「是啊。」Sherlock突然認同地道。

全部的情緒精靈都因為偵探直白的承認而愣住。

「等等，」Digust露出十分困惑的神情，「他直接認同了？那他剛剛為什麼又要說他孤僻？」

『無法理解。』

Holmes家的長子眨著眼睛，表情不解，「什麼？」

Sherlock的灰綠雙眸閃過幾分狡詰，「他與眾不同，那又如何？他為什麼要介意？」

「他到底要講什麼？」Disgust攤開雙手，求助的看向Anger和Fear。

「我也想知道他要講什麼。」Anger聳聳肩，Fear跟著點頭。

另外一邊，兩雙湛藍目不轉睛的認真看著螢幕。

『正在努力分析中。』

Mycroft望著Sherlock，努力思索弟弟話裡的含意。

年輕者繼續說道，「你說得很對，」他戴起了那頂毛帽，「誰會在乎這種事情呢？」並且用了一個富含深意的眼神看向自家兄長。

Joy猛地跳了起來，「Sherlock在說，就算Mycroft多麼的與眾不同，還是會有人接受Mycroft啊！」

接著他開心的彈了下手指，「 **Greg！** 」淺黃精靈的語氣是前所未有的興奮，「我的天啊！Disgust！Sherlock是要Mycroft去把Greg追回來啊！」

Disgust愣了下，發現自己什麼話也說不出口。

『Joy，這和Lestrade總督察沒有關係，Mycroft更不需要有人接受他。』Intellect迅速說道。

Joy發出一聲痛苦的呻吟，「拜託，連Sherlock都看出Mycroft的孤獨了！為什麼你們就是不能認同這一點？」

「Mycroft、」Disgust終於做出抵抗，然而卻毫無說服力，「Mycroft才不孤獨。」

Joy睜大雙眼看著對方，隨即嗤笑出聲，「Disgust，你知不知道你現在的語氣跟剛剛差了多少？」

『Joy，Mycroft並不孤獨，』Intellect的聲音強硬且堅定，『更何況，他自己一個人過得很好。』

Intellect的果斷似乎給了窘迫的Didgust一點力量，他刻意忽略Joy的嘲諷，將手放上控制台。

Mycroft了然過來，即使他張大了嘴差點無法反駁，但依舊努力的表達出了自己的認知，嘗試語氣輕鬆的回答道，「I am not lonely, Sherlock.」

Sherlock認真的看著自己的哥哥，刻意地像前走了一步，更加靠近Mycroft，帶著不容忽視的強烈注視，「How would you know?」說完便拿下毛帽，走過了Mycroft身旁。

Joy抱起雙臂大大的笑出聲來，Disgust握緊手把一時之間不知道該做什麼反應，甚至覺得Joy的笑聲十分刺耳。

Anger和Fear面面相覷，Sadenss抱著抱枕陷入絕對靜默的沉思。

Intellect很快地打斷這尷尬的氣氛，『離開這裡，Mycroft需要回去工作了。』

Disgust這才回過神，控制台顯現出微妙的綠色。

Mycroft無話可說，「好吧，如果你不介意的話，我要回去工作了，Good morning。」離去前，Mycroft甚至還聽到了Mrs. Hudson的笑聲。

「Disgust、Intellect，你們不覺得，」Joy靠向椅背，交疊起雙腳，「這樣根本就是讓Mycroft間接承認Sherlock的話嗎？」

『不是，』Intellect快速解釋道，『那是因為為此與Sherlock辯駁，毫無意義。』

「那是你認為，Intellect，」Joy咧開嘴，「Disgust呢？你真的覺得Mycroft不是在刻意孤立自己？」

Disgust碧綠的瞳孔暗了下來，嗓音陰沉，「當然。」

Joy對此卻露出玩味的眼神，但沒有打算繼續探詢下去，畢竟，經過這半天的洗禮，淺黃精靈的內心深處終於燃起一絲希望。

**_Greg的房間肯定還存在於思維殿堂的某處。_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**第十一章－**

  
「Mr. Holmes。」

Lestrade帶笑的嗓音透過手機傳進Mycroft的耳裡。

Joy興奮地要靠向前，卻被Disgust狠狠的瞪了一眼，Sadness也在這個時候抓住他的手，搖搖頭。

『Joy，麻煩你坐回原位，我並不希望之後每次接到Lestrade總督察的電話，都要強迫你離開情緒控制室。』

Anger聽了皺起眉，「Intellect，你這樣太誇張了！Joy是我們的重要夥伴，你不能隨隨便便就把他趕走！」

Fear小小的點頭，Joy則是有些驚喜的看向Anger，Disgust挑起眉頭，但沒有說話。

『這是為了預防Joy衝動的最後手段，倘若他願意配合，我也不會剝奪他應有的權利。』

Anger呼出一口大氣，轉頭給了Joy一個〝你好自為之〞的眼神，後者頹下肩膀，乖乖的坐回椅上。

Mycroft停下翻看手中的檔，「Lestrade總督察。」

「我已經把Sherlock和John從看守所帶出來了，您真該看看Sherlock醉昏昏的模樣。」Lestrade說著開心的笑出聲音。

「下次或許能麻煩Lestrade拍張照。」想到Sherlock酒醉的畫面，Disgust不禁笑了起來。

Joy抿起嘴唇，極為克制的不衝上前操作控制台，Sadness注意到身旁人的躁動，更加緊握對方的手。

Intellect緩緩開口，『Lestrade總督察已順利達成任務，致謝後便無需多做交流。』

Disgust點點頭，Joy的神情倏地變得緊張，Sadness越加靠近Joy，雙手都放在了後者身上。

Mycroft微微勾起嘴角，「十分感謝你的協助和通知，只是稍待我還有一個會議需要參與，恕我無法花費太多時間在此次談話之上。」

「呃、好的，」Lestrade的嗓音忽地緊張起來，「不過，Mr.Holmes，想請問、」

Disgust皺起眉，等待著Lestrade的下一句話語。

Joy和Sadness互看了一眼。

「您會前去參加John和Mary的婚禮嗎？」

Disgust立刻伸手壓住要跳起來的Joy，Sadness跟著緊緊抓住後者。

「等等、你們該不會要拒絕吧？」Joy不可置信的問道。

『當然，Mycroft絕對不可能參與這種場合。』

「Mycroft沒有前往的理由，」Disgust瞇起眼睛，「那些凡人才會做的無聊事，戀愛、結婚、成家，Mycroft根本不屑一顧。」

「Disgust！」Joy正要發作，Sadness再次拉住了他，後者終於受不了轉頭瞪向淺藍精靈，甩開對方的手，「夠了，Sadness，連你、」

Sadness神情難過的看著Joy，後者驀地止住到口的話語，他煩躁的發出一個發洩怒氣的聲音後，憤憤的坐回位子上。

「不，」Mycroft的聲音冷淡又疏離，「我並不會前往。」

Lestrade給予的是意料之中的片刻沉默，「好的，那就不打攪您了，Mr. Holmes，再見。」

「再見，Lestrade總督察。」

Mycroft與Lestrade的對話在此結束，公務員拿著手機，陷入沉思。

Joy頹下肩膀，他憤怒的對著Disgust發出嘲諷，「好啊，好啊，難道這還不是刻意孤立Mycroft嗎？讓Mycroft遠離人群嗎？」

Disgust看向Joy，語氣相當不悅，「Mycroft討厭人群，那些噪音！那些蠢貨！他為何要犧牲美好時光去讓自己痛苦？」

「但是有Greg在啊？」Joy攤開雙手，「有Greg的陪伴，那些都只不過會成為Mycroft能夠完美屏蔽的背景音罷了！」

Disgust煩悶的深深吸了口氣，「夠了，別再提到Lestrade了！他現在對Mycroft來說什麼都不是！我們得擔心的是Sherlock好嗎？John要結婚了，結婚之後，有了小孩，他還能天天陪在Sherlock身邊冒險辦案嗎？」

Joy皺起眉，他當然知道Sherlock的問題，從小看著Sherlock到現在，Sherlock因為有了John這名可靠、忠實的搭檔而發光發熱，著實令Joy感到十分開心和感動，但是，John要結婚了，這其實意味著某種形式上的失去，Sherlock極有可能又會回到一個人的狀態。

而那種孤獨感，會不會影響到Sherlock讓他重回毒品？

更重要的是，他會不會想起Eurus？

Joy咬緊了牙，不發一語。

Disgust的臉色十分凝重，「我們必須警告Sherlock不要過度深入，這就是Mycroft一直以來在做的事情。」

Fear的神情變得糾結，「我覺得Sherlock不會理會Mycroft的警告，任誰都看得出來，他已經完全陷入了與John的美好友情之中。」

Anger轉了轉眼珠子，「之後Mycroft肯定得更加嚴謹的監控Sherlock，最好還是問問他記不記得Red Beard。」

「當然，」Disgust將視線移至畫面上，「Mycroft絕對不會再讓Sherlock受到傷害了。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

在這段時間，Joy有時還是會去思維殿堂找找Greg的房間，但仍舊一無所獲。

與此同時，當John的婚禮結束，Sherlock開始調查Magnussen，儘管一開始Mycroft嘗試阻止，然而他卻漸漸發現這個商人是針對整個大英政府而來，針對自身而來。

Magnussen打算用Mary當做引頭，一個一個接連下來，抓住Sherlock，最後壓制Mycroft。

『Magnussen是必要之惡，若是不受拘束的Sherlock能夠除去他的話，對於英國來說也是好事。』

「但Sherlock的計畫和人身安全，Mycroft一定得全盤皆知。」Disgust嚴肅的說道。

『當然，』Intellect頓了頓，『儘管這次中槍在Mycroft的意料之外，但Mycroft已經掌握好Sherlock所有的行蹤以及人身安全。』

「如果沒有必要，是不是還是別讓Sherlock碰Magnussen比較好……？」Fear站在一旁怯生生地問道。

Anger抱起雙臂，一臉煩悶，「但是他已經向Mary下手——」

Anger止住了話，所有情緒精靈都一起看向畫面。

「Sherlock這時不是應該在不能使用手機的病房裡嗎？」Fear首先靠過來緊張的問道。

「那臭小鬼又幹了什麼？」Anger眉頭緊皺，「他的槍傷根本還沒好啊？」

Disgust對此露出擔憂的神色。

手機鈴聲打斷Mycroft的思考，是Sherlock的來電，公務員眉間倏地出現皺紋，接起電話。

「Sherlock，你又做了什麼？」

「Mycroft，你知道Mary的身份。」Sherlock的氣息聽起來十分穩定，但Mycroft還是立刻就知道他是硬裝出來的。

『Sherlock想要確認Mycroft知不知道開槍的人是Mary。』

「我們最好還是先知道為什麼Sherlock要離開醫院吧？」Fear慌張道。

「聽起來是又要為了John做什麼事情，否則他不會如此主動打給Mycroft的。」Disgust神色凝重。

Sadness靠近Joy，不安的握住後者的手。

「我知道，」Mycroft坦白，「Sherlock，你現在人在哪？」

「我得處理John的家務事，你最好管好你的人手。」

『Sherlock要讓John知道Mary是特工的事情。』Intellect迅速說道。

Fear一臉擔憂，「如果不讓下屬靠近Sherlock，他會不會出事啊？」

『不會，這件事情，Sherlock會有自己的分寸。』

「而且他願意打電話來通知，沒讓Mycroft額外擔心，已經算得上是好事了。」Disgust操作著控制台說道。

「結果，」極少發言的Sadness突然開口，「Sherlock還是陷進去了。」

Joy看向Sadness，安慰的摸了摸他的頭，「放心，一切都會沒事的，Sherlock和John總是能互相拯救彼此。」

Disgust聽見這句話，扭頭看向Joy，神情十分複雜。

『我們應該要再次警告Sherlock，太過陷入不是好事。』

「沒錯。」淺綠精靈將視線從Joy和Sadness身上移了回來，那複雜的眼神已經消失。

「Sherlock, don't get involved.」

「我沒有，」Sherlock如同在John的婚禮上很快的否認了，「我只是要讓他們彼此坦誠。」

五隻情緒精靈同時沉默，他們都明白Sherlock只不過是在嘴硬，然而他們更知道Mycroft一點辦法也沒有，只能藉由口頭勸說，避免往後可能降臨在Sherlock身上的傷痛，可是永遠比不上Sherlock那一顆為了保護John而熱燙的心。

Fear擔憂地看向Sadness，他們兩人的心裡都浮現了相同的話語。

投入過深的感情，最終只會得到滿身的傷。

Sherlock是否又會重蹈覆轍？Mycroft又該如何幫助他？

Mycroft垂下眼簾，「好，我可以答應你，但只限於今晚。」

「還有，」Sherlock頓了頓，「Lestrade去找你時，不要透漏我的所在地。」

「Greg？！」聽到關鍵字的Joy跳了起來，「Greg會來找Mycroft？」

『請冷靜下來，Joy。』Intellect立即高聲命令道，Joy扁了扁嘴坐了下來。

「Lestrade為何要來找Mycroft？」Disgust問。

『Sherlock不發一語消失，稍等要去探訪的John和Lestrade總督察肯定會為此緊張，到處尋找Sherlock的蹤跡，Lestrade總督察必會為了這般緊急事項，直接前來Mycroft的辦公室做拜訪。』

「那就告訴他平時Sherlock的藏匿地點，之後直接把他打發走就好了。」Disgust抱起雙臂，毫無感情的說道。

「嘿！為什麼？！」Joy轉向Disgust不悅的抗議道。

「閉嘴，Joy，別再為這事跟我吵了。」Disgust惡狠狠地瞪了淺黃精靈一眼。

「知道了，」Mycroft隨意的答道，「Sherlock，我可不想在今晚又聽到你的壞消息。」

「你肯定會想聽到的，」Sherlock哼笑了一聲，「話說，可別再把Lestrade拒於門外了，Goodbye，Brother dear。」

Sherlock沒給Mycroft反應的時間，就逕自結束了通話。

情緒精靈全都愣在了當場，除了大笑出聲的Joy之外。

「他該不會、」Disgust不可置信看向滿臉壞笑的Joy，「一直在私底下想要搓合Mycroft跟Lestrade吧？」

Joy愉悅地眨了眨眼，「說不定喔，不然為什麼Sherlock剛回來時要刻意對Mycroft說那一番話？還有John結婚時，還特地打電話想要Mycrfot過去？現在，又要讓Greg和Mycroft有見面的機會？」

Disgust翻了一個超大的白眼，並且發出一聲惱怒的呻吟，「這個自作聰明的死小鬼頭。」

「跟Greg在一起有什麼不好？」Joy嘟起嘴，他總像一隻打不死的蟑螂一般不停想要說服大家去讓Mycroft和Lestrade在一起。

「你都看到Sherlock和John的狀況了，Joy，感情就是一種弱點，」Disgust的神情倏地變得陰沉下來，「倘若之前Mycroft真的和Lestrade變成伴侶，又有多少人會拿著Lestrade的安危要脅Mycroft？你能保證Lestrade一生平安嗎？」

Joy收起笑，面容越發嚴肅，「我無法保證Greg的安危，但Mycroft肯定會傾心傾力的去保護他，就像他保護Sherlock一樣，你們難道不相信Mycroft的能力嗎？」

Disgust呼了口氣，「有一個Sherlock就夠Mycroft頭疼了，為什麼還要再增加一個Lestrade？」

「Mycroft平常就有在監控Greg，每次資料一來，他不也是認真做著分析？」

『因為他是Sherlock的重要相關人物，Mycroft必須確保Lestrade總督察的狀況是否良好。』

Joy還要開口，便被Disgust一口打斷，「夠了，不管怎麼樣，我們對Lestrade的態度始終如一。」

淺綠精靈抱起雙臂，「感情永遠只會壞事，只會變成一種弱點，只會讓人心碎，擁有感情又有何用處？」

「感情可以讓我們更加堅強啊！可以讓我們都更加幸福！就像Sherlock從John那得到的一樣！」

Disgust面無表情，那雙碧綠甚至透出幾分睥睨，「讓Mycroft壯大到現在的是他自己，你嘴中所說的軟弱感情，反倒在他的成長歷程上不停的摧毀Mycroft，什麼堅強？什麼幸福？Mycroft不需要依靠他人得到這些東西，他有他自己便可。」

『Mycroft會使自己堅強，會使自己過上好的生活，他不需要任何人。』Intellect附和道。

Joy咬著牙，沉默的瞪著Disgust，Sadness在此時拉了拉Joy的手，用著佈滿哀傷的眼神嘗試阻止這次的爭吵。

Joy看見後，他發出一聲無奈的嘆息，點了點頭。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade確實來到了Mycroft的辦公室，那名銀髮總督察十分識大體，站在和辦公桌有些距離的地方，只在方進來時流露出喜悅之情，或許是Mycroft刻意顯現出的長官氣息實在太重，銀髮男人很快地就收起笑，轉而成了公事公辦的站姿和面容。

當他補充完Sherlock有可能會在的兩個地點，向Lestrade無情的揮手時，那雙琥珀裡的難受跟絕望是立即的進到了Mycroft的眼裡，但公務員並沒有理會，他只是收回視線，繼續忙碌於工作，Lestrade了然的轉身離去。

而這，是他們繼Sherlock假死之後的第一次碰面。

被Anger緊緊抓住的Joy正瘋狂的掙扎，「你們！你們全部都是白癡！你們會後悔的！」

「不，我們不會的，」Disgust收回放在控制台上的手，「冷靜點，Joy，我相信Lestrade這次是徹底死心了。」

Anger終於受不了懷裡人的脾氣，一個使勁將對方直接壓到地上，「我們都接受這個了！Joy！拜託你也好好接受吧！」

當Joy看進Anger那雙有著痛苦的紅眼裡，他的憤怒傾刻間都消失了，無力的哀傷隨之席捲而上，他停止掙扎，湛藍眼睛泛起一片水光。

「為什麼？」Joy的問句好比一個沉重的榔頭，狠狠地敲進每隻情緒精靈的心裡。

「 **為什麼我們都要壓抑自己？** 」

Anger露出一種極為忍耐的悲痛神情，他鬆開對Joy的鉗制緩緩站起身。

「 **因為我們都是為了Mycroft。** 」

Joy倒在地上，別開臉，眼角的淚水順著地心引力從頰上滑落。

「不對，這一切都不對，」Joy咬著嘴唇，站起身，「全部都不對！」

淺黃精靈轉身跑離了情緒控制室，獨留一片壓抑的沉默。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

時光飛逝，聖誕節的溫馨鐘聲隨之到來，然而那場Mycroft極為難得掏出真心的對話，還是阻止不了Sherlock做出傻事，那一聲劇烈的槍響傾刻間劃破一切。

所有情緒精靈瞬間倒抽口氣，Anger和Fear一個箭步同時衝上前，控制台立刻燦出亮眼的紅紫光芒。

Mycroft大吼出聲，「Don't fire! Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes! Do not fire!」

Sherlock高舉雙手，直升機的螺旋槳產生出來的風吹得那黑大衣下擺不停飛揚，狙擊的紅點在他的身上不停晃動，Sherlock正對Mycroft所坐的直升機，緩緩地跪落下來，直升機的燈光照在他蒼白的臉上。

Disgust、Anger和Joy都茫然無措的看著畫面，顫抖到不行的Fear一看見湊過來的Sadness，便立刻抱住了他。

Sadness和Fear互看彼此，搖了搖頭，一同將手放到控制台上。

「Oh, Sherlock.」Mycroft摘下了耳罩，「What have you done?」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

『Sherlock一旦進入監獄，』Intellect迅速分析著，『碰觸藥物的機率大過於百分之百。』

Fear慌張地喊著，「可是那一個東歐臥底任務！不出六個月就會讓Sherlock送命啊！」

『至少在這個時間，Mycroft有機會想辦法再把Sherlock送回國。』

「而不是讓他獨自一人待在監獄，」Disgust閉上眼，「想想上一次他被關起來時，做了什麼事？」

Sadness的藍眼變成了半融的冰湖，「碰了毒品。」

「所以，如果這次真的又讓他進去，」Fear看向Sadness，「是不是一切都會無法挽回了？」

Sadness掉下眼淚，所有情緒精靈都露出痛苦的神情。

『這就是我為何存在的原因，不再讓Mycroft衝動行事，不再讓各位衝動行事。』

Intellect的電子音如今聽起來十分可靠，『我會保護好Mycroft，也會保護好Sherlock，只要各位願意與我配合。』

淺藍精靈閉上眼，熱燙的淚滴劃過臉龐，他想起了那段Intellect為何會出現的時光。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

那時候的Mycroft正在Uncle Rudy的底下學習，Eurus的假死消息才在幾周前透過他的嘴告知父母，Mycroft甚至有陪著Uncle Rudy來到謝林福德探望Eurus。

Eurus的聲音和眼睛，再次引發他心底的深層恐懼，這名小他八歲的妹妹一直都是他無法掌控、無法理解的存在，羨慕、忌妒、恐懼、害怕和愛在Mycroft的心裡無限循環成了一個迴圈，Eurus幾乎變成他一生沒有辦法逃離的惡夢。

Eurus是他的妹妹，一個比他還聰明的天才，卻也是殺了Sherlock好友的殺人犯。

然而，此時Mycroft卻接到Sherlock大學的通知電話。

Mycroft風風火火地趕到學校，被證實犯了罪刑的Sherlock沒有絲毫悔意，那名師長嚴肅的告知Holmes家的長子，他必須將Sherlock交給警方。

那時候的情緒精靈都還非常年輕，Sadness則是和現在一樣維持著十五歲的年齡狀態，他們都對此次的事件感到心痛又憤怒，覺得Sherlock怎麼會做出這般罪刑又死不認錯。

只穿著白襯衫和綠領帶的Disgust和繫著紅領帶的Anger一同出手。

Fear和Joy站在一旁，難過的闔上了眼。

Sadness看向那顆控制台上閃著古老黃光的鎢絲燈泡，垂下眼簾。

年輕氣盛的Mycroft沒想給Sherlock任何機會，只是認為這個叛逆的孩子就是該受點懲戒才會得到教訓。

因此，他答應了。

儘管那時他其實有能力阻止這件事情的發生。

Sherlock入獄一周，卻再也沒有回去校園，忙碌於工作的Mycroft一聽見這個消息，幾乎是立刻去請求Uncle Rudy幫他找找Sherlock，幾天之後，接收到Sherlock第一手線索的Mycroft急急忙忙地趕到幼弟的所在之地，卻愣在了當場。

Sherlock顫抖著躺倒在骯髒凌亂的小巷弄內，本該清晰、閃爍智慧的灰綠如今混濁不堪，他神智不清甚至認不出Mycroft，只是不停瘋狂的碎念著他腦中的知識。

「我們做了什麼？我們對Sherlock做了什麼？」Disgust望著螢幕低聲呢喃，「我們讓Mycroft對Sherlock做了什麼？」

Fear和Sadness互看了一眼，淺藍精靈立刻掉下眼淚，「……是我們的錯，如果、如果我們不讓Sherlock入獄就不會發生這種事情了，」Sadness大哭起來，「這都是我們的錯。」

所有情緒精靈都陷入惶恐和哀痛，最終還是Disgust努力壓住悲傷。

「最好還是趕緊送Sherlock去戒毒所吧。」

從那一天起，Mycroft數夜難眠，Eurus和吸毒的Sherlock成了他每天盤旋不去的惡夢，他不得不迫使自己減少睡眠時間，然而當如此疲憊的Mycroft前去探望Sherlock時，得到的卻始終是深深刺進心臟的惡言，但更讓Holmes長子心痛的是，Sherlock對於自身天賦的摧殘和墮落。

**_ 這全都是他的錯。 _ **

**_ 如果當時他沒有被憤怒所主宰，平時理性冷靜的他絕對能夠阻止這樣的情況。 _ **

「這全是我們的錯，都是我們的錯……」Disgust掉下淚來，同樣哭泣著的Sadness湊了過來，將手放上控制台。

Mycroft站在戒毒所的角落，顫抖著肩膀，落下一顆顆帶著悔恨的熱燙淚珠。

**_ 若是他能夠完全控制情緒，這些事情就都不會發生了，不管是Eurus還是Sherlock。 _ **

Mycroft的拳頭更加緊握，那雙噙著淚的灰藍裡閃爍出堅定的光芒。

**_他一定能做到，完美的控制自身情緒，運用理性面對一切事情，成為Sherlock和Eurus最穩固的依靠。_ **

**_因為他是Holmes家的長子，Eurus和Sherlock的哥哥，他是要保護所有人的Mycroft Holmes。_ **

『請勿再哭泣了，各位。』

控制台上的一個喇叭口突然出現一聲冰冷的電子音，讓所有的情緒精靈都驚得逃開控制台，抱成一團。

「你、你是誰？！」最先開口的是顫抖到不行的Fear。

『我是Intellect，為了保護Mycroft、保護Sherlock、保護Eurus而衍生出的存在。』

Disgust皺起眉頭，他努力忍住嗓音的顫抖，「你要怎麼保護？」

『很簡單，阻止你們衝動行事、阻止Mycroft衝動行事。』

Anger首先走到控制台前，對著喇叭口嚴肅的問道，「怎麼阻止？」

『問得很好，Anger，你們是情緒精靈，擁有感性、容易衝動的那面，雖然你們在Mycroft小時候放進了那顆鎢絲燈泡，告訴Mycroft：“生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎，關心毫無益處。”』

『但還是不夠，Mycroft的情感依舊不停的在影響著他，甚至影響到身旁最重視的人，例如現在。』

Anger轉頭看向Disgust，淺綠的主導精靈領著其餘三隻情緒精靈來到控制台前。

「所以，你要做什麼？」Disgust抱起雙臂，「你只有聲音，你能做什麼？」

『我可以這樣做。』

Intellect說完，除了那顆古老的鎢絲燈泡燦著黃光之外，那一整排花花綠綠的按鈕顏色全部退去轉成陰暗的灰色。

**Intellect鎖住了整個控制台。**

Joy一看見這個情況整張臉都垮了下來，其餘四隻情緒精靈則是瞪大雙眼，他們全都在傾刻間理解了Intellect為何會出現的理由。

『我並不會永遠鎖住全部的操控按鈕，各位，Mycroft還是得需要正常的情緒來支撐他，只是我會連接思維殿堂，以及Mycroft腦海中的邏輯資訊，得出最好、最能幫得上Mycroft的建議，並且絕對是完全符合邏輯的理性分析。』

Disgust眨了眨眼睛，緩緩說道，「所以你會告訴我們該如何幫助Mycroft，並在我們可能衝動行事時，鎖住控制台，以免讓Mycroft再次做出錯誤的行動。」

『非常正確，更重要的是，感情是個可怕的弱點，』Intellect輕聲說道，『畢竟，擁有感情的Mycroft只是個容易被心碎擊倒、被悲傷壓垮的平凡人。』

『所以我會時時刻刻提醒你們，如何輕鬆解開世間上所有一切愚蠢的情感問題，因為，這就是唯一的答案——』

『 **All lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage.** 』

自此之後，Intellect的協助確實令他們強大起來。

**Mycroft Holmes成為了高高在上的大英政府，成為了人們口中的Ice Man。**


	13. Chapter 13

**第十二章－**

當那架前往東歐的飛機快要變成空中上的遙遠小點，已被確認死亡的James Moriarty卻突然出現在英國所有的電視上，準確的像是算好時間一樣，舉國上下全都因此人心惶惶，他如此戲劇化的出現儼然讓這個行為晉升成極為嚴重的國安問題。

所以，曾經阻止James Moriarty的諮詢偵探Sherlock Holmes必須留下，為了穩定民心、同時也是為了解決Moriarty。

儘管在那架飛機上出現了一點狀況，Sherlock又該死的嗑嗨了，然而身為兄長的Mycroft不管怎麼勸說都好像無法讓Sherlock認真在意這件事情—— **吸毒不是玩樂，而是對於自身天賦的摧殘，甚至更有可能讓你直接命喪黃泉。**

但是John能做到，Mycroft一直都知道這一點，比起一個高傲壞嘴的他，忠誠可靠的John才是更能拯救Sherlock、幫助Sherlock的那個人，這就是為什麼在那一刻，他成了一個束手無策的兄長，軟化了表情，請求Dr. Watson照顧好幼弟。

當Fear和Sadness離開控制台，Joy瞪向目光疲憊的Disgust，「John是Sherlock的情感弱點，擁有你口中所謂的軟弱感情，但你現在不也得承認John確實可以拯救Sherlock遠離那該死的毒品。」

Disgust已經不想再翻白眼了，「Sherlock是Sherlock，和Mycroft完全不一樣好嗎？他從小就是一個情緒豐富的孩子，會想要朋友、需要朋友，但這完全不代表Mycroft需要好嗎？」

『Joy，現在不該是談論這個的時候，我們得更加把注意力放到這次的事件上。』Intellect迅速打斷了Joy和Disgust可能再起且永遠不會出現共識的爭辯。

當能讓Sherlock免於牢獄之災的關鍵視頻修改完畢，諮詢偵探再次重回221B時，公務員便立刻撥打了電話給謝林福德，確認Eurus的狀況，而Mycroft得到的答覆始終如一，控管Eurus的監禁沒有任何問題。

「如果不是Eurus那又會是誰？Moriarty已經確定死亡了啊！」Fear的聲音聽起來十分惶恐跟害怕，「怎麼辦？怎麼辦？我們如果沒有讓Eurus跟Moriarty見面就好了！我們不應該為了英國做出這種會危害到Sherlock的蠢事啊！」

「FEAR！」

Disgust怒吼出聲，讓淺紫精靈整個人跳起抱住了身旁的淺紅精靈。

「Eurus和Moriarty的聖誕節會面是Mycroft和Intellect經過審密思考分析之後才做出的決定，絕對不是什麼的蠢事！」

Disgust抱起雙臂，「更何況，三年前的假死事件，就是Mycroft為了斬除Moriarty的行動，雖然代價是Sherlock得變成騙子離開英國，但是行動十分完美，沒有任何錯誤。」

『Fear，現在Eurus的監禁依舊嚴謹，讓此段影片流出的人絕對不可能是Eurus，一定是其餘較有能力的同黨，所以，我們就讓Sherlock持續調查，增加確認Eurus安危的頻率就好。』

Anger在此時轉過頭，給了無尾熊Fear一個〝你是不是該下來的〞眼神，Fear露出尷尬的笑趕緊從Anger身上離開。

Disgust看見Fear已經冷靜許多，他便轉過身將注意力移到畫面上，拳頭緩緩緊握。

「 **我們沒有做錯事，絕對沒有。** 」

『當然。』Intellect附和道。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy在一次尋找Greg房間的途中，遇見了NJ，當他看見NJ簡直快要高興地飛上天了，淺黃精靈瞬間便衝到那個正在維修傳送器的小工人面前，開心的一把抱住他轉圈圈。

「NJ！我好想你啊！」

「等等、別、放我、」被轉得暈的NJ幾乎說不出一個完整的句子。

聽見NJ有些痛苦的聲音，Joy這才解除他的狂喜狀態，放下NJ，「啊啊、抱歉抱歉。」

晃了一陣子才穩定住的NJ在用手扶著頭搖了搖後，十分大度的說道，「沒關係。」

Joy帶著十分亮眼的笑容，拍了拍NJ稚嫩的臉龐，「你怎麼突然就離開圖書館了？都沒有跟我說一聲。」

NJ面無表情，「因為突然想學學更特殊的領域，所以申請調職了。」

Joy好奇地睜大眼睛，「什麼領域啊？」

「機械及科技領域，」NJ的純黑雙眸看向他方才正維修著的傳送器，「例如那個可以幫助你們雙向傳送的機器。」

Joy先是了然的點頭，「喔喔，Intellect搞的那個傳送器——」淺黃精靈驀地止住話語，因為他發現了一個極為重要的關鍵字，「雙向傳送？！那個傳送器是可以雙向傳送的？！」

NJ聳聳肩，「對。」

Joy看著NJ，腦袋轉的快速，他猛地抓住NJ的肩膀，「NJ！你、你願意幫我一個忙嗎？」

那名小工人只是直直地望著他，「什麼忙？」

那雙湛藍現在就好比一望無際的藍天般閃著亮眼光輝，「教我如何更改傳送器的設定，讓我可以定位到Greg的房間。」

NJ盯著他好一陣子沒有說話，Joy趕忙解釋道。

「我需要你教我！我對於如何使用傳送器完全沒有概念，我也需要你教我如何定位到Greg的房間！我真的需要你幫我這個忙！」Joy幾乎要跪下來懇求NJ，「我想讓Mycroft快樂！」

「但是I總管平常不是會鎖住控制台？」

「他在Mycroft睡覺的時候會休眠！解鎖控制台！我可以趁這個時候操作！」

NJ突然有些慶幸他們是在只有他一人的房間裡相遇。

「好，我可以幫你，但我需要一點時間去準備，我也會畫操作說明書給你。」

Joy發出開心的叫聲，就在他張開雙手要抱住NJ時，那名小工人靈活的跳開了，Joy噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「謝謝你，NJ。」

NJ聳聳肩，「這沒什麼。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這一次，Lestrade的監控報告極為難得讓Mycroft的腦袋空白了一瞬。

「 **總督察先生跑去跟女法醫約會了？！** 」

Anger首先跳了起來，頭頂有隱隱要冒火的趨勢，Fear擔憂地看向Joy和Sadness。

Joy原本笑嘻嘻的臉瞬間變得慘白，Sadness垂下頭，將臉埋進抱枕裡，他設想的最糟狀況果然發生了。

Disgust愣在當場，直到Intellect開口。

『Lestrade總督察和Mycroft毫無關係，Anger，你不該為這種事情發怒。』

Anger哽住了，他發出一個氣憤地呻吟後坐回了位子上，Fear面露難過的拍了拍身旁的淺紅精靈。

Disgust清清喉嚨，「沒錯，Lestrade要和誰在一起，都是那隻於蠢金魚的事情，Mycroft根本不須為此起任何情緒。」

『說的很好，Disgust。』

臉色慘淡的Joy看向那隻已經在低聲啜泣著的淺藍精靈，握緊了拳頭。

**_他決定今晚就是行動的開始。_ **

淺黃精靈趁著情緒控制室不需要自己的時候開溜了出去（好吧，一整天下來需要他的次數應該不超過五隻手指頭），Joy找到NJ，拿到了操作說明書，這時NJ忽然開口。

「Joy，我得告訴你，我有去調查Greg房間目前的所在地。」NJ的聲音難得如此凝重嚴肅。

Joy眨著眼，不太理解NJ語氣裡的沉重，「怎麼了嗎？」

NJ的純黑雙眸閃過幾分擔憂，「Greg的房間在潛意識區域，那是在思維殿堂的最深處，等同於是思維殿堂領域以外的地方，是I總管從來都無法深入和控管的區域。」

Joy瞪大雙眼，「Greg的房間怎麼會在那裡？」

「我沒有參與全部行動，所以以下只是我的推測，我認為I總管確實打算把Greg的物品全部拿去記憶刪除區，但是要到達記憶刪除區，必然會經過潛意識區。」

「所以？如果小工人把東西拿到潛意識區放，不是違抗I總管的命令了嗎？」

「他們並沒有違抗，思維殿堂的深處是一個交界點，連接潛意識區、記憶刪除區等等許多和大腦的被動性相關區域，所謂的被動性是指人類無法控制的運轉機制，而I總管的掌控權只到達那個交界點，過了那個交界點，全部的小工人便不再聽令於他。」

「因此，那些小工人把Greg的東西送進了潛意識區？為什麼？」

「過了那個交界點的小工人會有自主的意識，他們會按照主人最深切的需求去分辨這些物品該不該留下，所以傳送器也只裝到那個交界點而已，你得自己前去潛意識區域。」

「哇喔，NJ，你太厲害了！」Joy忍不住鼓掌了起來，NJ卻沒有喜悅之情。

「Joy，潛意識區域非常危險，你如果真的要行動的話，一定要小心。」

「會的會的！」Joy開心的笑了起來，「真的太謝謝你了。」

「還有，潛意識區域始終有人控管，但是戒備並不森嚴，畢竟從來不會有人想要闖入，所以遇到那兩名保全，你就直接指著遠方，大喊，那裡有蛋糕，應該就可以輕鬆進去了。」

「天啊！NJ！你真是太棒了！」Joy再也克制不住激動緊緊抱住了眼前的小工人，「相信我，我一定會凱旋歸來的！」

「好，請要讓我能再次看見你。」NJ閉上眼，並沒有逃開這個擁抱。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy在Mycroft睡著後，把計劃告訴了正在守夜的Sadness，同時雙手快速的操作著控制台，還沒能按下夢境按鈕的Sadness有些憂鬱的看著Joy。

「我真的覺得這樣不太好，Joy。」

「Sadness，你發現Greg跟別的女孩子約會，你不也很難過嗎？」Joy按照著說明書的指示定位在思維殿堂最深處的交界點。

Sadness沉默下來，Joy則是很快速的便完成了全部的指示，他摸了摸Sadness的頭。

「我會沒事的，總之那顆小燈泡如果閃了紅燈，」Joy指了指控制台上的燈泡，「就是我要回來了，在幫我按下這個紫色的大按鈕好嗎？」

Sadness眼角帶淚的點頭，「好，還有，」淺藍精靈抱住淺黃精靈，「一定要小心。」

Joy笑著回抱住對方，「我會的，」然後他輕輕推開了Sadness，「我走啦，再見！」

Sadness揮著小手，向按下紫色按鈕就被光束包圍消失的Joy道別，他嘆了口氣，坐到自己的位子上，按下夢境按鈕，果不其然，這次的夢境是Lestrade和其他女人在一起的噩夢。

Sadness將夢境的音量調置到最小聲，便死死的盯著那顆還未閃出亮光的小燈泡看。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy一張開眼，發現自己的背後是明亮的思維殿堂，前方是一條廣大的長廊，燈光有些昏暗，他深吸了口氣走向前，很快地便看見了一個木門前站著兩名保全，這兩名保全身穿全黑西裝，戴著黑墨鏡，墨鏡還連接著一條捲捲的白線到耳中塞著的小機器，但是身高和長相就跟思維殿堂的小工人一樣稚嫩。

其中一名保全發現了大大方方走近的Joy，「嘿！你是誰？這裡不能進入。」

「這裡是看管重地！你不能進入的！」另外一名保全跟著警告道。

Joy好奇的看著他們，「這裡是什麼地方？為什麼不能進去？」

「這裡是Mycroft的潛意識區域！」他們異口同聲地大聲回答道。

Joy露出了然的神色，「這樣啊～」

其中一名保全厭煩的向他揮手，「知道了就快離開！」

這時Joy突然看向遠方，湛藍的眼睛裡好比有著兩顆閃亮亮的大星星，他的手猛地指了出去，「天啊！那是什麼！是蛋糕嗎？！！！！」

「有蛋糕！居然有蛋糕？！」

兩名保全立刻扭頭去看，甚至往那個方向跑了一些，Joy趁這個時候以迅雷不及掩耳的速度打開木門，闖了進去。

當保全知道被騙後憤憤的走回來，這才發現那名黃黃的高個兒消失了。

「那個騙子去哪了？」

「不知道，應該是沒有傻到跑進去吧？」

「也是，敢進去裡面的也只有那個能夠穿牆的Dream了吧！」

「他也是為了找素材製造夢境，畢竟那是他的工作。」

其中一個保全翻了白眼，儘管被墨鏡擋住了看不見，「一個輕鬆的工作，他幾乎一整天都在睡覺啊！」

「有時甚至連製造夢境都懶呢，明明只是需要動動他的腦袋而已。」

「是啊是啊。」

這兩名保全後來只顧著碎念那位名為Dream的工作者，完全忘記了淺黃精靈的存在。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

當Joy闔上木門，看清周遭環境的剎那時，他整個都愣住了，和偌大的空間相比，幾顆掛在天花板上閃出微弱黃光的燈泡，並沒有提供多少照明作用，但是Joy還是立即的意識到這個內部構造是從哪裡衍生而出的。

裝潢、擺設、樓梯、房間等等一切，都和Mycroft待了十四年的馬斯格雷夫莊園一模一樣。

其實，這本該是Joy要開心的事情，畢竟他十分熟悉現下這個環境，但是，一股深沉的恐懼卻襲上了淺黃精靈的內心。

因為，這不是Mycroft記憶中溫暖美好的家，而是已經被燒毀的馬斯格雷夫莊園，Joy甚至覺得他還能聞到木頭被焚燒過後的味道，淺黃精靈突然有點後悔怎麼沒帶上手電筒，那微弱的橘黃燈光配上焦黑一片的環境，彷彿就像是走進一個隨時會有幽靈或甚麼可怕東西跳出來的陰森場景。

Joy努力壓下恐懼，正想繼續往前走，卻發現腳底下有道不大也不小的鐵軌，接著，他發現這彷彿是一條被刻意清空的走道，鐵軌的兩側皆是凌亂不堪、被隨意棄置的物件，他疑惑的皺了皺眉頭，不禁有些好奇的沿著鐵軌行走，並且隨意地撿起地板上的紙張閱覽，然後，Joy就後悔了。

他手頭上那張皺巴巴的紙，是Eurus相關報告中的一頁，然而讓Joy後悔的不是上頭的文字，而是這張紙上有著簡易的孩童畫作，繪畫者用鮮豔的紅蠟筆當作唯一素材，畫出一位手臂流淌出大量血跡的雙馬尾女孩，手上拿著一把銳利的尖刀，一旁甚至還寫著一行字。

**Are you scared?**

Joy吞嚥了下口水，小心翼翼的把那張紙放回原位，暗暗決定專心地尋找Greg的房間就好，不願再去查看周遭散亂成一團的大量物件，當淺黃精靈繞過幾個空間，最後走進專屬Mycroft的臥房時，他看見了鐵軌上如同運礦般的小型列車，但是讓他陷入極度恐懼的是，就在那串列車隔壁，有著一隻半透明、飄浮在空中、低頭看著地板物件的幽靈。

Joy完全沒有辦法克制自己發出一聲短促的尖叫，而這聲尖叫正好吸引到幽靈的注意，他慵懶地抬起頭看向已經緊貼著牆壁渾身發抖的淺黃精靈，訝異的表情隨之出現在那個睡眼惺忪的臉上。

「情緒精靈？」

即使幽靈無害的道出自己的真實身份，Joy還是怕的無法說出任何一句話，幽靈不禁挑起眉頭。

「你冷靜一點，」幽靈安撫完還打了個大大的哈欠，他用右手食指比著自己，「我看起來很可怕嗎？」

Joy聽到幽靈的問句不禁仔仔細細觀察著面前幽靈的穿著，這隻幽靈和他們一樣都擁有Mycroft的長相，年紀看起來和Anger差不多，是約略為二十五、六歲的青年模樣，他有著一頭亮眼的桃紅色頭髮，身穿全白的舊式西洋長睡袍、腳上套著白絨拖鞋、頭上還戴著一頂大大的白色睡帽、帽子尖端甚至還有一顆燦出紅光的草莓飾品。

Joy覺得自己的恐懼消除了一些，「你是誰？」

「我是Dream，」那隻自稱Dream的幽靈將視線移回了地上，「Mycroft的夢境製造者。」

Joy眨了眨眼，聽見對方坦承自己也是大腦中的工作者後，那些害怕已然完全消失，而這時他更從Dream的視線注意到地板上的物件—— **那是Greg的照片！**

Joy衝了進去，瞪大的湛藍眼睛裡滿是興奮和感動，雖然凌亂不堪、毫無秩序，但是屬於小時候的Mycroft的寢室裡，除了那道鐵軌保留走道以外，其餘空間幾乎被大量的Greg的物件塞得幾乎沒有地方可以行走。

「天啊！！！！我找到了！我找到了！」Joy開心的在鐵軌上跳了起來，「我找到Greg的東西了！」

Dream這時卻幽幽地補了一句，「可不可以麻煩你小聲一點，我在工作。」

Joy立刻閉上嘴，用手在嘴唇上做了一個拉拉鍊的動作，接著，他瞥了一眼那顆燦出突兀紅光的草莓，又看向漂浮在半空中晃來晃去，甚至直接穿過列車的Dream。

「你說你是夢境製造者？是指我們在情緒控制室裡所播放出的夢境都是你製造的？」

Dream慵懶地看了他一眼，「對，今天的Mycroft需要一個和Greg有關的夢境，逼得我不得不來到這裡找素材。」

Joy睜大雙眼，「你知道Greg？」

Dream嫌棄的看向Joy，「我當然知道，我每天得在Mycroft睡覺前瀏覽他的每日記憶，尋找是否有適合作夢的素材，其實Mycroft很少作夢的，我也省得麻煩不用工作，」他聳了聳肩膀，隨後又一臉煩悶，「但是，我最近覺得他需要藉由做夢來抒發一些太過壓抑的東西，可這又害得我上工的次數變多了。」

Joy刻意忽略了Dream對於工作的抱怨，「你怎麼知道他需要做什麼夢？」

「根據我的直覺跟本能，」Dream再次穿過列車來到淺黃精靈的面前，「就像你的存在是要讓Mycroft快樂一樣。」

「所以，你是怎麼製造夢境的？」

Dream睡眼惺忪地望著他，「腦袋。」

Joy呆愣地看著他，「什麼？」

Dream大大的打了一個哈欠，「我靠著腦袋想像製造出夢境，」他用右手食指比了比白帽子，「這個其實是類似Wifi的東西，當你們按下夢境按鈕時，我的草莓會亮紅光提醒我該工作了，然後我的腦內想像也會藉由這頂帽子傳送到你們情緒控制室。」

Joy不可置信地看著他，「所以，你現在在想像什麼夢境？」

Dream快要闔起來的眼睛眨了眨，「Mycroft發現Greg和女法醫在一起的夢境。」

「 **WHAT？！** 」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

即使把夢境音量調到最小聲，Sadness還是覺得痛苦難耐。

畫面上，Lestrade正摟著那名女法醫，開心的和身旁女子親親我我，隨後他轉過來看向Mycroft，咧開了嘴。

「別自作多情了，大英政府先生，」Lestrade挑了下眉毛，「我可從沒真正愛過你。」

Sadness把整張臉埋進了抱枕裡。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「為什麼你要——」

Joy猛地止住了話語，因為他聽見從走廊外傳來些許的聲響，淺黃精靈沒有回頭，他看著Dream用著氣音詢問道。

「這裡，有人在嗎？」

「有。」

「是誰？」

那是木頭地板被重量擠壓因而發出的咯吱聲響，緩慢又細長。

Joy聽見那個如同利刃一痕一痕畫在心上的聲音越來越近、越來越近，然後中止於門口。

「Mycroft終身的噩夢。」Dream回答完後，越過Joy的肩膀往後一看。

Joy立刻轉過身，猛地止住呼吸，就連尖叫聲都哽在了喉嚨。

那是一身白衣的Eurus。

幽黑的長髮披散在肩膀，手臂處的布料被大量嫣紅浸染，一滴滴紅血珠凝結於袖口並掉落。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

夢境的聲響忽然變了，情緒控制室的畫面不再是Lestrade那張嫌棄的笑臉，而是Mycroft一直以來最深層的恐懼。

Eurus Holmes。

Sadness立刻用手摀住耳朵，不願再去看、也不願再去聽，同時之間，他也在瞬間意會到，Mycroft每每只要夢見Eurus就肯定會被驚醒，這是千古不變的事情。

他擔憂地看向那顆還未亮出紅光的小燈泡。

「Joy，拜託你快點回來，不然Mycroft醒了，Intellect就要出現了。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「Mycroft？」Eurus稍稍偏過頭，深邃如黑洞的雙眸像捉住獵物一般望著Joy。

淺黃精靈求救的往後一看，卻發現半透明的Dream消失無蹤，讓他差點飆出一連串的髒話。

「等等，你不是Mycroft，」Eurus了然過來，她緩緩沿著軌道向前，「你是Mycroft的快樂。」

Joy用力吞嚥著，他看著比自己還要矮小的Eurus，腦海中正努力思考著逃跑策略，對方只是名女孩子，或許自己能靠力量贏過對方才是。

「別傻了，」Eurus看穿了Joy的想法，「我怎麼可能會捨得放Mycroft的快樂回去呢？」

恐懼幾乎是瞬間抓住Joy的心臟，他咬緊牙關，「你沒辦法阻止我的。」

「喔，真的嗎？」Eurus笑了起來，眼睛卻絲毫沒有歡意，「如果你走了，我會再次放火燒掉這個房間，這樣，你就再也找不到Greg的東西，再也無法向其他夥伴證實Mycroft其實是如此卑微的隱藏住自己的愛。」

Joy握緊拳頭，她瞬間就知道了一切，找到了他的軟肋。

「可憐的Joy，」Eurus眨著眼睛，「獨自一人孤軍奮戰那麼久的時間。」

Joy的背緊靠著列車，他沒有回答，額邊緩緩地流下幾滴冷汗。

「你一定很孤單又很寂寞，畢竟Mycroft幾乎不願意讓自己擁有如你一般天真單純的快樂。」

「夠了，Eurus，你到底要做什麼？」

「我可以幫你，Joy，」Eurus更加靠近Joy，柔軟的唇瓣貼上後者的耳廓，「我們可以互相幫助。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft猛地睜開雙眼，望著天花板喘著粗氣，他的手漸漸篡緊了柔滑的絲綢棉被。

Sadness發現落地窗外灑進一片亮光，夢境畫面瞬間消失，Disgust、Fear和Anger跌跌撞撞、睡眼惺忪地跑到情緒控制室。

「發生什麼事情了？」Disgust整理著自己有些凌亂的西裝，忍住一個哈欠後走到控制台問道。

Sadness死死的看著那顆小燈泡，「Mycroft夢到Eurus。」

Fear一聽立刻發出恐懼地尖叫，「天啊！」

「Fear，那只不過就是夢而已，沒什麼好怕的。」Disgust再次忍住一個哈欠，坐到自己位置上。

「Mycroft還夢到Greg和那位女法醫在一起了，」Sadness垂下嘴角，眼泛水光，「甚至還對Mycroft說他從沒愛過他。」

Disgust愣了一瞬，他看向默不作聲的Anger，淺紅精靈卻瞪了他一眼，明顯的表示這可不關我的事。

不知道該怎麼安慰Sadness的Disgust只得尷尬地開口，「Sadness，那只是夢而已，Joy肯定也會——」

Disgust抬起頭，「等等，Joy呢？他跑去哪裡了？」

『Disgust，我搜尋不到Joy，他不在思維殿堂的範圍內。』

Fear驚恐的大叫起來，「什麼？」

Disgust和Anger愣了一瞬，同時看向將臉埋進抱枕裡的Sadness。

Anger首先開口，「Sadness，Joy去哪了？」

Disgust皺起眉頭，「Joy去哪裡了？他怎麼會不在思維殿堂？」

Sadness怯生生地抬起頭，眼睛沒有直視逼問他的任何一隻情緒精靈，只是看向那顆仍未發光的小燈泡。

「Joy跑去潛意識區域找Greg的房間了。」

三隻情緒精靈疑惑的看著彼此，此時Intellect打斷Sadness正要回答的話語。

『各位，我認為Joy有百分之九十的機率無法再回來了。』

「 **什麼？！！！！！** 」


	14. Chapter 14

**第十三章－**

當Intellect解釋完潛意識區域且為何Joy有百分之九十的機率無法再回來後，情緒控制室的氣氛陷入一陣低迷。

「我們要去把Joy救回來，」Anger首先開口，「我們不能丟下Joy！」

Fear緊張的抓住Anger的手，「我們！我們是不應該帶什麼武器過去會比較好一點？」

Disgust咬牙看著Sadness，「Sadness，你怎麼沒有阻止Joy做這種蠢事？」

「我有。」Sadness緊緊抱住抱枕。

「Disgust，你知道Joy的性格！他想做的事情，Sadness怎麼可能阻止的了他？而且這又跟總督察先生有關！」Anger將Sadness護到身後，怒瞪Disgust。

Disgust握緊拳頭，「Joy到底在搞什麼鬼！他是瘋了嗎？有必要為了跟我對著幹跑去那種地方嗎？！」

「現在不是罵Joy的時候！Disgust！」Anger一把抓住Disgust的領帶，「我們得一起去救Joy！」

Fear和Sadness緊張的看著兩隻精靈，Disgust則是用力拍開了Anger的手，氣憤地發出一聲呻吟。

「走！我們去把Joy帶回來！」

『各位，』Intellect突然開口，『我無法允許你們的救援行動。』

四隻情緒精靈都愣了一瞬，Anger直接一拳打在控制台上，「什麼叫無法允許？Joy現在可是消失了啊！」

『你們要前往的地方是我沒有辦法掌控的區域，Anger，』Intellect語氣堅硬的說道，『以實際層面來分析計算，失去Joy對Mycroft的影響並不嚴重，但要是再失去你們其中一名，我不認為我們能夠承擔這個風險。』

『Joy做的錯事已經夠多了，你們不該再去讓漏洞變得更大。』

『所以，我不允許這次的救援行動，絕對不允許。』

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy看著緩緩退開的Eurus，那雙幽黑的瞳孔彷彿能夠剝奪他清楚的意識，他暗暗的在心裏警惕自己不要忘記Eurus最令人害怕的能力。

這名堪比牛頓的天才女孩能夠重新設置人的腦袋和思緒，儘管這裡是Mycroft的潛意識——

Joy猛地看了看四周，然後極為困惑地望著一臉平靜的Eurus。

「等等，妳、為什麼妳是活著的？」

Joy知道這個問題很蠢，但現下這個狀態他真的只能問出這樣的問題。

Eurus嘴角的弧度彎起後又倏地消失，「Mycroft對我的恐懼超過一切，畢竟，即使是他的快樂，看到我也怕得像隻可憐兮兮的小狗，不是嗎？身為快樂，看到Mycroft的妹妹，不是應該要很開心嗎？然而……」Eurus面無表情的搖了搖頭，接著她像是想到了什麼，「啊，這裡還有吸了毒一直處在死亡邊緣的Sherlock，你想去看看嗎？」

「不，」Joy深深地吸了口氣，「Eurus，Mycroft雖然害怕妳，但是妳能夠出現不就代表他其實也很在意妳嗎？Mycroft是愛著妳的！」

Eurus看著Joy彷彿他在說什麼荒唐的笑話一樣，「Joy，想想他對我做了什麼，Mycroft的愛太可笑了，就好像他對Sherlock的監控、對那名總督察的抗拒，可笑又可悲。」

「不准妳這樣說Mycroft，」Joy咬緊牙關，握緊了拳頭，「妳根本就不知道Mycroft承受了多少痛苦。」

Eurus輕輕笑了幾聲，「不，Joy，我懂他的痛苦，更懂你的痛苦，」Eurus的視線變得極為友善，「我能夠幫助你，幫助Mycroft找回快樂，畢竟說到底，我還是他的妹妹。」

Joy想跑，卻覺得自己的腳被死死黏在地板上，「妳要怎麼幫？」

「Greg Lestrade，」Eurus頓了頓，「我想讓他陪陪我，Joy。」

「什麼？」

「非得讓我慢慢說嗎？」Eurus發出一聲無奈的嘆息，「既然我可以活著，那名總督察也可以。」

「我可以讓Greg出現在這裡？」Joy瞪大眼睛。

「Mycroft的恐懼生成了我，悲傷生成了Sherlock。」Eurus平靜的說道。

「所以，」Joy露出驚喜面容，「快樂也可以生成Greg！」

Eurus勾起嘴角，與此同時，Joy的這句話就好比一道咒語，地上的物件開始漂浮並且聚集起來，燦出極為燦爛的黃色光芒，恍若一顆耀眼的太陽，Joy遮住眼睛，當亮光逐漸消失，只剩下頭頂上的微弱燈光提供照明時，那名銀髮總督察就坐在Mycroft的小床上。

「Greg！」Joy興奮的衝過去抓住男人厚實的手掌，「太好了！有你跟我回去，Disgust就絕對沒話好說了！」

然而Lestrade只是靜靜地望著他，隨後將視線移至Eurus身上，「我是個代價對吧？」

Eurus大笑起來，「真不愧是Mycroft潛意識裡的總督察。」

Joy轉過頭看向Eurus，又看回Lestrade，「什麼代價？」

「Joy，」Lestrade的聲音極為平靜，「我的出現換你的離開。」

淺黃精靈的臉色瞬間慘白，「不！Greg！我們可以、我們可以一起出去啊！Eurus根本阻止不了我們！」

「是的，當然，」Lestrade點頭，「只是，現在還不是我回去的時候。」

「為什麼？」Joy慌張地問道，「為什麼你不能跟我回去？」

「他會被刪除，」Eurus走到床邊坐了下來，語氣帶著愉悅，「Mycroft的意識不願意接受他，他也只有被刪除的命運，所以回去毫無意義。」

Joy愣愣地看向Eurus，「妳是故意的，妳本來就想要讓Greg出現在這裡……」

Lestrade這時卻握住Joy的手，「Joy，回去吧，Mycroft需要你。」

「什麼？我怎麼可能丟下你自己一個人在這裡！」Joy反握住Lestrade的手。

「你剛剛聽到Eurus說的了，我無法離開。」Lestrade露出安慰的笑容，「而且，Mycroft已經醒來了，這代表，你的夥伴們已經在等你回去了。」

Joy想起了Sadness擔憂的藍眼睛，但他還是無法放下眼前溫暖如冬陽的Lestrade，「那、那我該怎麼做才能讓你回來？」

Eurus搶在Lestrade之前開口，「讓Mycroft接受Lestrade，或者，讓Mycroft去追求Lestrade。」

銀髮男人看向Eurus，琥珀色的眼睛染上幾分困惑，而Joy的語氣十分惶恐，「沒有Greg的幫忙！我怎麼可能讓大家同意Mycroft去追求Greg！」

「燈泡，」Eurus彎起嘴角，「還記得燈泡嗎？你可以提供想法給Mycroft，Joy。」

Joy像是被當頭棒喝一樣露出振奮的表情，「對啊！我居然沒想到還有這個方法！」

淺黃精靈轉而緊緊握住Lestrade的手，「Greg，我一定會讓你回來思維殿堂的，一定！請你相信我！我們一定會再見的！」

那雙湛藍眼睛閃爍著無比的堅定，他不捨的放開點頭說好的Lestrade，便轉過身沿著軌道迅速地跑了出去。

當他們聽見木門被關上的聲音時，Eurus毫無喜悅之情的說道，「真是期待後面的事情。」

Lestrade皺起眉頭，「妳做了什麼？」

Eurus站起身，「不，不是我做了什麼，是他們會做什麼。」

黑髮女子指了指天花板，隨後她的黑眸透出幾分危險的氣息，「話說，我很好奇，和Mycroft存在了十八年的恐懼相比，他剛萌芽的快樂又能帶給他什麼樣的作用？」

「妳不好奇，Eurus，」Lestrade平靜的望著她，「妳想要吞噬掉我。」

Eurus驚喜的挑起眉梢，「現實中的你可沒有那麼聰明。」

「我和妳一樣都是Mycroft潛意識裡的人物，妳能得知到的一切訊息，我也可以，」Lestrade直接躺倒在和他的身材相比小了許多的床上，看起來毫不畏懼那雙幽黑大眼，「但我不覺得，你吞噬得掉我。」

Eurus瞇起眼睛，「愚蠢的自信。」

Leatrade打了一個大大的呵欠，「是吧，畢竟我只是突然活起來的一個意識，即使你吞噬掉我，Mycroft還是會一直產生與我有關聯的物品來到這裡，」他閉上眼睛，「只要Joy沒有放棄我。」

Eurus彎起嘴角，「他總有一天會放棄的，Mycroft厭惡那種單純天真的快樂——相信世界、相信人性、相信愛。」

「但那曾經是他的本性，不是嗎？可愛的小Mycroft，」Lestrade露出微笑，「確實，我也無法肯定Joy能不能成功，不過嘛，我會幫他祈禱的。」

「你不害怕我嗎？Lestrade。」Eurus低頭看著那名躺在小床上，閉眼微笑的男人。

「妳一個女孩子有什麼好值得我害怕的？」Lestrade翻過身，「流血的手臂很可怕？還是妳的微笑？還是妳會洗腦我？但妳無法洗腦我，Eurus，我和妳是一樣的身份，妳只能想方設法讓我恐懼妳，然後吞噬掉我。」

他睜開眼睛，抬眼望向Eurus，「這算是妳報復Mycroft的一種手段？」

「即使我沒有吞噬掉你，你還是會漸漸消失，膽小的Mycroft可不打算有讓自己再次心碎的任何可能。」

「那我也會替他哭過後再消失，」Lestrade擺了擺手，「要不妳坐下來吧，我們可以慢慢聊。」

Eurus拉出Mycroft的書桌椅，坐了下來，「我們擁有很多時間。」

Lestrade用一隻手撐起自己的頭，臉上的笑容和洵燦爛，「直到Mycroft願意面對妳。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

正當Anger還想和Intellect爭辯要不要去救援Joy時，Sadness眼尖的發現那顆小燈泡發出紅光，他趕緊伸手按下那顆大大的紫色按鈕，只不過一瞬，Joy就現身在情緒控制室裡頭。

「Joy！」Sadness直接撲抱住了剛穩住身子的Joy，「我們還以為你回不來了！」

Anger和Fear看見這一幕則是大大的鬆了一口氣，然而Disgust卻是直直的瞪著Joy。

但是心急的Joy完全沒有注意到情緒控制室有些詭異的氣氛，他先是慌亂的摸了摸Sadness的頭，隨後掙脫淺藍精靈的懷抱。

「各位！我們得去救Greg！」Joy緊張的高聲道，「他現在一個人和Eurus待在Mycroft的潛意識裡，我們一定要救他出來啊！」

情緒精靈們全都因為這番言論而困惑的皺起眉頭，Disgust綠眸裡的怒火則是越來越高漲，Joy沒有理會大家的困惑，便逕自走到擺放燈泡的櫃子中拿起一顆燈泡。

「但是Greg無法回來！因為Mycroft不接受Greg，可是只要我們讓Mycroft去追求他，去接受他！潛意識裡的Greg就可以回來了！」Joy拿著燈泡，一邊開心的跟大家說明，一邊快步地走向控制台。

Disgust忽地兇狠的擋住了Joy的去路，「夠了！Joy！你不要再胡鬧了！你知不知道你剛剛究竟做了什麼蠢事情？！你知道你闖去多危險的地方嗎？！」

Joy愣了幾秒，「我這不是平安回來了嗎？」淺黃精靈拿著燈泡在Disgust的眼前晃了晃，「好了，Disgust，你不要生氣了，我還得去救Greg——」

一聽到Greg的名字，Disgust瞬間爆炸了，從一開始遇到Lestrade後便壓抑到現在的情緒終於在這一刻凝結成一團後無法控制的爆炸了。

「不要在管他媽的Lestrade了！你根本就不懂我為了保護你們付出多少努力！」

Disgust一手揮開Joy拿著燈泡的那隻手，過大的力道令Joy痛得拿不住燈泡，那脆弱的玻璃製品便直直的向地板飛去，清晰的破碎聲響剎那間凍結了一切。

所有情緒精靈都低頭望著那顆碎裂在地板上的燈泡，Disgust緊繃著臉看向Joy，後者漸漸地咬緊了牙關。

「你說我不懂？」Joy的湛藍眼睛燃起炙熱的火焰，「你跟Intellect什麼時候讓我跟Sadness自由的碰過控制台了你告訴我？！我為什麼要懂你！Disgust！你根本就是自私的剝奪了我們的一切！」

「自私？！」Disgust猛地揪住了Joy的襯衫領口，「誰才是那個自私到極點的傢伙！就為了一隻蠢金魚不停打亂我們的步調！不停破壞大家的和諧！甚至還擅自闖進Intellect無法幫助的區域去！差點回不來了！誰才是真正自私的精靈？！」

「我是為了要讓Mycroft快樂啊！你們根本沒給Mycroft快樂的機會！我不自己去爭取！你們會給他嗎？！」

「Mycroft過得很好！」Disgust怒吼出聲。

「他哪裡過得很好？！你們不要再自欺欺人了！Disgust！ **你根本就是一個完全錯誤的領導者！** 」

Disgust一瞬間瞪大雙眼，受傷的情緒閃過那雙綠眸，隨之而來的是更深沉的憤怒，他緊緊抓著Joy的襯衫往前一推，Joy不禁向後跌了幾步。

「 **你才是那個Mycroft根本不需要的存在！** 」

猛然高漲的怒火在淺黃精靈的胸口處燃燒，Joy和Disgust都在此刻高舉拳頭。

發覺情況不對的Sadness和Anger一個箭步踏了出去，Fear惶恐的站在一旁不知如何是好。

Anger橫亙在Disgust身前，壓制住那隻狂怒的淺綠精靈，Sadness則是緊緊的抱住了激動不已的Joy。

「夠了！你們別吵了！」Anger怒吼出聲，「通通都給我冷靜下來！！！！」

接著他轉頭看向Fear，「Fear！你去讓Mycroft睡覺！」

Fear驚跳了一下，便急急忙忙地跑到情緒控制台前。

因為噩夢而思緒亂成一團的Mycroft想起明日一早的重要會議，他煩悶的翻過身，闔上眼睛。

『等等，我不覺得我現在進入休眠狀態——』

「給我閉嘴！Intellect，現在就是你進入休眠狀態的最好時機！有什麼事情明天早上再說！」

Anger對著控制台吼完後，便和收起拳頭、呼吸急促的Disgust怒目而視。

「Disgust，請你結束這場鬧劇，」Anger停頓了一瞬，「你是我們的領導者，根本不該挑起任何衝突。」

Disgust閉上眼睛別過了臉，此時淺紅精靈轉身看向Joy，「Joy，你的胡鬧得到此為止了，這次的行為真的太超過了。」

Joy的湛藍眸子轉而多出幾分哀求，「我們得去救潛意識裡的Greg，Anger，我們必須插入燈泡讓Mycroft去追求Greg。」

「不，Joy，請你看清事實，」Anger搖著頭，「除了你以外，我們大家都沒有想要讓Mycroft和總督察先生在一起。」

Joy的表情空白了，他茫然地看著Anger，「可是你們不都因為Greg和別人在一起而生氣難過嗎？」

Anger垂下眼簾，「這些總都會過去的。」

讓Mycroft睡著的Fear走到Anger身旁，「Joy，我們、我們只是希望大家都能像以前一樣和平相處……」

Joy的眼角忽地抽了一下，他的表情突然充滿憤恨和不滿，「那不過就是表象的和平罷了！告訴我！你們何時給我任何一點操控控制台的權力了？」Joy扯開抱著自己的Sadness，「你們通通都是一個樣！」

Joy怒吼完，便逕自轉身走離了情緒控制室，Disgust則在此時惡狠狠地推倒了全部的椅子，他氣喘吁吁的看向站在控制室中央的三隻情緒精靈。

淺綠精靈的嗓音裡壓抑著怒火，「去休息。」

Fear顫顫地開口，「可是、」

Disgust怒吼出聲，「去！休！息！」

三隻情緒精靈互看彼此後，頹下肩膀離開了這個氣氛沉重之地。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

在Sherlock忙著守護Mary的期間，Joy和Disgust陷入冷戰，雖然他們看起來和平時沒有不同，但是他們都沒再和彼此說過任何一句話，Anger、Fear和Sadness都有嘗試想要幫忙，卻沒有半點方法破除這樣的對立，他們只能默默祈禱這個狀況可以早日解除，可以恢復和以前一樣的和平相處。

只是，上天似乎沒有聽見他們真誠的祈禱。

當John一同隨著Mary的遺體被救護車載離，Sherlock孤身一人回到貝克街，Mycroft獨自坐在水族館內，凝望裡頭悠遊的魚兒時，Lestrade卻在此時走進了這個有些昏暗的空間。

「Mr. Holmes。」

Joy一聽見Lestrade的聲音，立刻丟下手中的書本，從沙發上衝到控制台前的椅子就坐。

『Joy，冷靜。』

「我很冷靜。」Joy專注的看著螢幕。

Disgust只是用眼角瞥了淺黃精靈一眼。

Mycroft拿起斜放在一旁的雨傘站起身，目光依舊注視著玻璃牆裡頭的魚兒，「Lestrade總督察，請問有什麼事情嗎？」

Lestrade抿了下唇瓣，「我只是想跟您說，Sherlock和John——」

『打斷他，百分之八十的機率，他又要說那些無用的話了。』

Disgust瞇起眼睛，「好。」

Joy咬緊牙關，Sadness趕緊靠近Joy，握住後者的手。

Mycroft抬手制止了Lestrade說到一半的話，他緩緩道出口，「生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎，關心毫無益處，」，公務員轉頭看向後者，「這是我從小就教導給Sherlock的信條，讓他藉此深刻學習，也不是壞事。」

Lestrade有些不可置信地看著Mycroft，眉頭微微皺起，「這也是你從小到大的價值觀嗎？」

Disgust哼笑了一聲。

那雙灰藍逐漸變得高傲冰冷，「當然，人都會死，有什麼好值得為此難過呢？」

Leatrade深深地凝望著Mycroft，琥珀中透出的卻是難受的心疼，他像是終於克制不住什麼一樣開了口，「Mycroft，你知道你在孤立你自己嗎？」

Disgust像是被打到了痛處，他的綠眸裡燃起怒火，「他在說什麼鬼話？」

『Disgust，冷靜。』

Joy嘲諷的笑了一聲，「Greg說的是實話啊。」

『Joy，若是你這種挑釁行為持續下去，我只能請你離開情緒控制室。』

Mycroft瞇起眼睛，「Lestrade總督察，請你注意自身的言論。」

Lestrade搖了搖頭，他沒有因為Mycroft的語氣中的冰冷而退縮，「Mycroft，你不是一個沒有心的人啊，我看過你為Sherlock難過的模樣、」

『打斷他。』

Disgust毫不猶豫地的拉下拉桿。

「Lestrade總督察，」Mycroft調高音量再次打斷Lestrade的話，語氣恍若寒冰，「我認為你過度抬高了自己的身段，若是你沒有要事向我說明，恕我先行離去。」

「這絕非過度抬高自己的身段，Mycroft，」Lestrade直接擋住了公務員的去路，「我只是喜歡你。」

Joy露出欣喜的表情，Disgust反倒發出一聲極為嘲諷的冷笑。

Mycroft冷哼了一聲，「你真有如此癡情嗎？總督察先生，和女法醫的約會不是還挺愉快的嗎？」

Joy猛地看向Disgust。

Lestrade愣在當場，Mycroft側過身繞過Lestrade，正打算離開這個昏暗的空間，銀髮男人卻忽地轉過身語氣急促的開口，令Mycroft止住腳步。

「你若不喜歡我，又何必要在意我和其他人有約會？」

Disgust的臉色瞬間凝結了一瞬。

Joy大笑出聲，他跳了起來，「終於抓到你了，Disgust！你何必要記得這個呢？你明明就、」

『坐下，Joy，』Intellect迅速開口，『Disgust，你需要——』

「不需要，」Disgust變回原本的表情，不願理會身旁吵鬧的Joy，「這只不過是Lestrade自己的過度解讀罷了。」

被命令的Joy憤恨的瞪了出聲口一眼，還是勉為其難地坐了下來，他依舊努力地等待著出手的時機，可是Joy萬萬沒想到Disgust完全沒給他一點機會就直接砍死了他的路。

Mycroft的灰藍閃過一絲慌亂，但又很快地恢復過來，他極為優雅地轉過身，望向那雙美麗如寶石的琥珀眼睛。

「請勿自作多情，總督察先生，」Mycroft微彎的唇邊帶著幾分嘲諷的笑意，「我從未喜歡過你。」

Disgust還沒放開緊握住的手桿，他的臉頰就先被Joy狠狠地招呼了一拳，過大的力道讓Disgust的整個身體直接撞上坐在一旁的Anger。

「你根本就是個高傲自大的混蛋！」Joy惡狠狠地怒罵道，「Greg還在等著我去救他啊！」

還沒有精靈反應過來，被揍的Disgust就直接站起，「你才是愚蠢到沒有盡頭的白癡！」他舉起拳頭使盡全力的往淺黃精靈臉上一揮，「說什麼Lestrade等著你救？你根本無法證明！！！」

Intellect早在Joy揮出拳頭的那一瞬間，鎖住了整個控制台。

Lestrade的眉頭緊皺，萬般不能理解的神情在他臉上浮現，Mycroft依舊沒有理會，只是淡淡地說出告別的話，便轉身離開了水族館。

『住手，兩位。』Intellect嘗試開口阻止已經打成一團的Joy和Disgust，可是毫無用處。

站在一旁的Anger發出一聲怒吼，頭頂冒火的他毫不猶豫的走上前去，猛然揪住兩隻精靈的襯衫領子，「夠了沒！你們夠了沒！」

被抓住領子的Joy和Disgust這才停下了拳頭，他們的臉上都帶著慘烈的瘀傷，Anger用力把Disgust往控制台的方向一推，「給我去做好你該做的！Disgust！」

接著Anger怒瞪向Joy，「Joy！這已經超過我能忍受的範圍了！你知道你做了什麼嗎？！」

「怎麼樣！你們又要把我關禁閉了嗎？！」Joy瘋狂的怒吼著。

「不用你們說！我自己來！沒有Greg我也不會再回來了！你們就讓Mycroft失去快樂一輩子吧！」

淺黃精靈用力掰開Anger的手，毫不留情地直接離開了情緒控制室。

Anger轉過頭看向捂著傷口的Disgust，「你最好找個時間跟他好好處理一下，要不然我們都快被你們兩個逼瘋了！」

Disgust不發一語，臉色陰沉的坐回自己的位子上。

Fear不安的十指交握，Anger發出一聲沉重的嘆息，Sadness則是沉默地抓著抱枕走了出去。

一陣極為難受的沉默之後，Intellect卻突然開口，『你們的人際關係搞得真是糟糕啊。』

Anger瞬間握緊拳頭，「你真該慶幸你沒有身體，Intellect。」


	15. Chapter 15

**第十四章－**

Disgust看著鏡中自己，臉上的瘀傷清晰可見，只要稍作表情，疼痛就會不時傳上。

Joy憤怒絕望的神情還是不時的在他腦海中浮現，還有那一句狠狠刺進心口的話。

**_你根本就是個完全錯誤的領導者。_ **

翠綠雙眸逐漸黯淡，眼底的霧氣環繞不去。

_他只是想要保護大家，保護Mycroft。_

_當大家都痛苦不堪時，他又怎麼能夠倒下？當大家都失去理性時，他又怎麼能夠隨之起舞？_

_他不想再犯錯了，那些讓Mycroft悔恨終生的錯誤。_

_如果他能控制好大家，能夠更加冷靜的面對Eurus，他能讓Mycroft好好理解那時的妹妹，或許Victor的事件就不會發生。_

_如果他能阻止Anger、控制好自己，或許Sherlock就不會碰上毒品。_

_最初的錯誤，Mycroft失去了妹妹。_

_後來的錯誤，Mycroft差點失去了弟弟。_

**_所以，他不會再犯錯了，不會再為了自己內心衝動而做出不能改變的錯誤。_ **

Disgust的眼角滑落一滴眼淚，淺綠精靈只是倔強的將它抹去，當他再次走進情緒控制室，他又是平時那位目空一切的Disgust 。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadness在圖書館找到了Joy，後者陷在雙人沙發上的其中一側，抱著腳將臉埋在膝蓋裡，Sadness坐到他的旁邊，手放上Joy的背脊。

「我不喜歡這樣。」

Joy突然開口，帶著壓抑的哭腔，Sadness垂下眼簾。

「我揍了Disgust，我對他說了好壞的話，」Joy沒有抬頭，只是持續的說下去，「我不喜歡這樣的我。」

Joy的哭泣聲漸漸大了起來，「可是、可是Greg真的在等我去救他啊，我怎麼能夠放棄他？」

「為什麼大家都要阻止我？為什麼想讓Mycroft快樂這麼困難？Mycroft是不是根本就不需要我？」

Joy抬起頭，看向坐在自己身旁的Sadness，發現後者早已和他一樣以淚洗面，Joy只覺得五味雜陳，苦笑著要站起身打算離去，Sadness的話語則讓他止住了動作。

「我也覺得Mycroft不需要我。」

Sadness抱緊懷中抱枕，「Mycroft厭惡軟弱、厭惡哭泣，我的存在對Mycroft來說幾乎等同於他的敵人。」

「我不像Fear可以幫Mycroft遠離危險，不像Anger可以幫Mycroft威嚇他人，不像Disgust可以保護Mycroft，不像你這麼勇敢能夠去追求Mycroft的快樂，就算我讓Mycroft哭泣了、難過了，我還是對Mycroft一點幫助都沒有。」

「但是我還是存在在這裡，」淺藍精靈泣不成聲，「所以、所以我只是希望Mycroft不要像我一樣那麼痛苦、那麼難過，這個世界一直在傷害他，沒有人真正照顧過他、關懷過他，我真的好害怕Greg也會傷害他，要是連Greg都傷害了Mycroft，那該怎麼辦？」

Sadness眼底的熱燙淚滴不停滑落，「根本就沒有人真正的愛Mycroft。」

Joy臉色緊繃，無聲的淚水同樣在他的頰上滾動，「有的，Sadness，很多人都愛他，只是他們都用錯了方法，」他輕輕搖著頭，「但是、但是Greg不一樣，你要相信Greg。」

「我該怎麼相信？這是無法用邏輯去證實的事情啊，我要怎麼相信呢？我已經沒有勇氣去相信了，Joy，我不是你，我只不過就是Mycroft無用的悲傷。」Sadness的手指緊緊篡住了抱枕。

Joy抬起一隻手遮住眼睛，低聲哭泣，他緩緩站起身，「我也是Mycroft無用的快樂啊，我哪裡幫助過Mycroft什麼了？就連阻止大家不要推開Greg都做不到，就連讓你相信Greg都做不到。」

兩雙都流著痛苦眼淚的湛藍互相凝望，「Sadness，」淺黃精靈終於克制不住發出一聲破碎的嗚咽，「你不要再來找我了，我根本沒辦法幫助你，因為、因為我什麼都做不到。」

Joy肩膀顫抖的離開了圖書館，Sadness則是將滿是淚水的臉深深埋進抱枕裡痛哭起來。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock的狀況變得太過糟糕，Mycroft實在不能理解為什麼Mary的死亡能帶給Sherlock如此大的影響，人命皆亡，人心皆碎，這不就是他從小教導給Sherlock的信念嗎？為何Sherlock卻總是將此遺忘，讓自己一次一次陷入痛苦的泥沼之中無法起身？這未免過份愚蠢了。

更何況現在James Moriarty的謎團還沒解決，Sherlock卻在如今墮落至此，讓Mycroft不得不提高幼弟的監控級別，甚至連Smallwood都特地來協助監控，畢竟有Eurus Holmes這個前車之鑒存在，Sherlock的失控必然成為了另一層面的國安問題。

以上原因令情緒控制室裡的四隻情緒精靈實在無暇理會Joy的無故缺席，Intellect的每個分析計算始終都無法清楚解釋Sherlock為何會變得如此行屍走肉的原因。

Disgust和Anger只得面面相覷，用Mycroft最常用的方式看顧Sherlock，只是Joy自主的消失彷彿加重了氣氛中的沉重，Fear和Sadness顯現而出的擔憂更像是被無限加倍，導致Anger和Disgust在Mycroft和John對話時出了差錯。

話裡有Eurus的存在意味太過明顯，令Intellect不得不鎖住控制台阻止他們，以免造成更大的錯誤，John雖然在Mycroft搜索221B時有提起，不過Holmes家長子的矢口否認還是讓軍醫不得不接受關於第三個兄弟的事情或許就只是他的過度妄想。

至於Smallwood所說的要求，Disgust對此只是聳聳肩，覺得有何不可，這不過就是一場毫無感情的魚水之歡。

Intellect並未阻止此種純粹的生理發洩，Fear、Anger和Sadness則是沉默地接受了這個安排，自主缺席的Joy對於此事一無所知。

當Sherlock的事件終於結束，一切似乎都塵埃落定，貝克街男孩和好如初之後，Mycroft在辦公室內完成對於Smallwood的補償，然而令Mycroft沒有想到的是，這名熟識已久的女同事居然對他產生了另外一種想法，在她揚起頭踩著高跟鞋離開Mycroft的辦公室後，公務員看著那張名片，發出了幾聲哼笑。

Disgust嘲諷的笑了起來，「她居然想跟Mycroft產生關係？這也未免太好笑了吧。」

『沒錯，毫無必要。』Intellect平板的說道。

Fear和Anger互給了彼此一個微妙的眼神，Sadness自從和Joy分道揚鑣後變得更加沉默，對於Mycroft事情的關注度幾乎越漸減少。

Mycroft將名片丟到桌面翻開著的筆記本上，轉身就要離去卻稍稍止住腳步。

「等等！」Disgust像是想到了什麼忽然高聲喊道，「Intellect，如果我們讓Mycroft和Smallwood發展關係，Joy是不是就無話可說了？」

Intellect難得遲疑了一陣子，『…我並不覺得有這個必要性，Disgust。』

「不，我認為有這個必要，」Disgust眼神堅定，「我們肯定得讓Joy死心。」

Fear和Anger互望彼此，面面相覷，控制台在此時燦出了鮮豔綠光。

Mycroft走回辦公桌旁，低頭看著那張名片，一手放在桌邊敲打著，似乎還在猶豫著什麼。

Intellect的聲音強硬許多，『我還是不覺得這是必要的，讓Joy死心不一定要用這種方式。』

「等等、」Fear在此時終於忍不住開口，「Disgust，為什麼Lestrade不行，Samllwood卻可以？」

Disgust翻了一個白眼，「拜託，Samllwood的身份地位和Lestrade比起來，當然是Smallwood更適合Mycroft。」

Anger皺起眉頭，「我不贊成，這樣反而會讓Mycroft陷入另外一段關係不是嗎？」

Disgust神情複雜的看向Anger，他咬住了嘴唇沒再辯駁，Anger聳聳肩站起身，將手放上控制台，「抱歉，Disgust，Intellect和我們都不贊成，所以代表此事確實毫無必要。」

『沒錯。』

Mycroft卻又在打開門時止住腳步。

「等等！」Disgust抓住Anger的手，「Anger，我、我不是要讓Mycroft和Smallwood真的產生關係，我只是希望Joy死心後可以恢復到和以前一樣的狀態。」

「什麼意思？」Anger的赤紅雙眸裡染上幾分困惑。

『請詳細解釋，Disgust。』

Disgust抿起嘴唇，「和Smallwood的嘗試說不定可以讓Joy不再如此在意Lestrade，我們至少要趕緊解決這種狀態吧，如果真的讓Joy忘記了Lestrade，Samllwood確實就毫無必要了。」

「所以，你打算利用Smallwood讓Joy忘記總督察先生？」Anger的臉色十分糾結。

「這怎麼可能？」Fear的表情和Anger一樣糾結。

「至少嘗試看看？」Disgust嘆了口氣，「畢竟比起Samllwood，Lestrade的影響實在是超出太多了不是嗎？」

『你不擔心Joy反而喜歡上Smallwood嗎？』

Disgust大大翻了一個白眼，「不可能好嗎！我跟Joy喜歡的才不是那——」淺綠精靈怔了一下，他趕緊改口，「Samllwood絕對不是Joy會欣賞的類型，再怎麼樣都不可能像Lestrade那樣瘋狂，反正讓Joy死心之後我們再斷絕和Smallwood的關係不就得了嗎？」

Disgust抱起雙臂，「至少我們現在要讓Joy願意回來情緒控制室，並且恢復往日和平。」

Anger看了一眼Fear又看向雙眼毫無光彩的Sadness，大大的嘆了一口氣，「Intellect，你認為呢？」

『可以認同Disgust的解釋，但還是容我提醒一句話，關心毫無益處。』

「請你放心，Intellect，Smallwood就只是一個為了讓Joy死心的人罷了。」

Disgust說完便將手放上控制台。

Mycroft轉身走回，再也沒有任何猶豫的取走了那張名片。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

一個難得悠閒的晚上，Mycroft獨自坐在電影播映室裡放鬆地享受電影和香菸，這或許能說是他近期以來心情最為輕鬆愉悅的一刻。

情緒控制室裡是滿滿的香菸味道，四隻情緒精靈都因瀰漫滿室略為濃烈的菸味和尼古丁而放鬆下來。

Disgust露出愉悅且享受的笑容，「啊，我最喜歡這邊的台詞了。」

Fear和Anger向後靠著椅背，翹起二郎腿，Anger的手上甚至拿著一桶爆米花和Fear一起吃著。

Joy還是自主的缺席，Sadness只是抱著抱枕沉默地看著電影。

Mycroft臉上帶笑的背出台詞，右手指間夾著一根香菸，另一手拿起酒杯簡單的抿了一口，再次浮現愉悅的微笑，然而影片這時卻跳了一下，可以清楚聽見舊式電影播放器發出的機械聲響。

全部的情緒精靈都皺起眉頭，Disgust首先開口，「怎麼回事？」

Mycroft的眉間出現皺紋，隨後影片這時再次閃動，卻出現小時候的Mycroft坐在沙灘墊上大口吃蛋糕的畫面，不超過一秒，又跳了回來，這樣的情況重複了幾次。

Disgust的眼神十分困惑，「那不是Mycroft小時候嗎？」

Fear和Anger都更加靠近畫面，也更加靠近控制台的中央，Fear疑惑的問道，「是啊，可是為什麼這個會出現在這捲影帶裡？」

Mycroft終於忍不住轉過身子，看向電影播放器，這時影帶似乎又沒有了問題，正常播放著原本的電影。

『等等電影播放完畢，可以檢查影帶。』

Disgust的眉頭依舊緊皺，「也是，只是為什麼突然有這個狀況？」

Anger將手中的爆米花塞給Fear，「不然，我們就繼續看看還有沒有其他問題？」

Disgust點點頭，「好。」

Mycroft將手中香菸壓熄在菸灰缸內，神色有著幾分困惑，電影沒幾秒又再次跳了幾次，而這次完全變成了Mycroft小時候和家人在沙灘上玩樂的段落。

Fear眨著眼睛，「咦？這是怎麼回事？」

Disgust同樣困惑，但卻因為畫面上播映出孩童時期的愉悅回憶露出開心的笑容。

畢竟，那是Sherlock還會撲抱到Mycroft身上撒嬌的美好時光，這樣的畫面顯現於眼前，還是讓情緒精靈們一時之間都沉浸在影片帶給他們過往的快樂光陰。

Mycroft雖然皺著眉頭，臉上卻掛起一道大大的笑容。

『這其中不太對勁，各位。』

Disgust瞥了一眼Intellect的出聲口，又看回畫面，「我知道，可是、」

Mycroft眨著眼，又是困惑又是懷念的看著影片，沒想到畫面突然閃爍出一句用鮮紅字跡寫出的I'm BACK！

Fear嚇得一下子把手中的爆米花桶丟上了天空，幾乎全數都掉在了Anger和Disgust的身上，然而兩位情緒精靈們根本沒時間對此發怒，而是一樣被驚得腦袋空白了幾秒。

Mycroft的笑容頃刻間消失，他瞪大眼睛，那嚇人的字語再次閃爍了兩下，最後停頓在螢幕上，變成了燒焦的畫面，影帶在此結束，只剩下一片白幕。

「是EURUS！！！！！！！！！！」

Fear尖叫著整隻跳起，死死抱住身旁有些嚇呆的Anger，Disgust和Sadness全都一臉空白。

「她怎麼會跑出來？！！！！」Fear的呼吸變得極為急促，整個身體顫抖到不行。

『冷靜，Fear，Mycroft的家中被外人入侵了，我們得先確認能不能夠逃生。』

「對對對，這時候是我該派上用場的時候了，」Fear解除無尾熊狀態，他咬緊牙根，努力忍住顫抖，「我會保護Mycroft的！」

Mycroft站起身，臉色難得有些惶恐的走向門口，手放上門把，轉了轉。

Fear眼角幾乎都要飆出淚來了，「怎麼辦？被鎖住了！」

Disgust和Sadness張大嘴，不知道該如何是好，Anger這時終於壓下方才的驚恐衝到Fear身旁。

「那就用力開啊！Fear！堅強點！」

『正在分析計算逃跑計畫。』

Mycroft用力轉著並搖著門，這時卻不知從哪裡突然傳出一句聲音稚嫩的微弱呼喚。

「Mycroft？」

「這聲音是從哪裡傳出來的啊？！這真的不是Eurus嗎？！」Fear緊閉眼睛，手指用力抓著拉桿。

Anger眉頭緊皺，「冷靜，Fear，這是只有你才能處理的狀況！」

Fear聽見便睜開眼睛努力平復著呼吸，儘管淺紫雙眸仍有著害怕，但是已經稍稍變得堅定且專注。

Mycroft看向天花板，嘗試找出聲音來源。

Disgust則在此時忽然開口，「Intellect！把Joy傳送回來！快！」

『我認為沒有這——』

「把他傳送過來！現在是非常時期，多一顆腦袋多一個力量啊！」

『我還是不覺得他能幫上什麼忙。』Intellect這樣說道，情緒控制室的中央還是燦出一道光束，Joy碰的一聲連著手上的書摔在地板上。

Joy疼得大罵出聲，「搞什麼！Intellect！傳送前都不用說一聲嗎？！要是我在洗澡的話怎麼辦啊？！」

『我並沒有變態到在浴室裝傳送器。』

「Intellect！拜託停止這些愚蠢的對話！」Disgust衝向前伸手扶起Joy，不顧後者驚訝的面容急促地說道，「緊急狀況，Joy，別再鬧那些該死的脾氣了，Mycroft的家被入侵了！我們得一起保護Mycroft才行！」

Joy愣了一瞬後，他二話不說抓住Disgust的手一起跑向控制台，「現在狀況是怎麼回事？」

『今天是電影之夜，結果影帶被人動過手腳，放出Mummy和Daddy帶著小時候的Mycroft和Sherlock去沙灘玩樂的影片，但是後來出現我回來的字樣，影帶斷掉，門被鎖死，然後剛剛不知從哪裡出現小孩子的聲音叫著Mycroft的名字。』Intellect迅速幫助Joy了解整個概況。

Joy聽完猛地看向Disgust，「Mycroft最近沒有聯繫謝林福德嗎？」

Disgust發出一聲呻吟，「怎麼可能沒有？！Eurus確定一直都被嚴格監控啊！」

Joy神色困惑又擔憂，接著他看向Fear，伸手攬住身體止不住輕顫的淺紫精靈，「Fear，我們可以成功度過這次狀況的，放手保護Mycroft，不管怎麼樣我們都在。」

Fear感動的看向Joy，「好的。」

接著房間另外一側的門被緩緩向內打開。

『敵人有可能在門外，請小心。』

「這個交給我！」Anger的手放上控制台。

Mycroft嚴肅且威嚇感十足的瞪向被開啟的門，卻發現半掩門外空無一人。

頭上隱隱冒火的Anger皺起眉頭，「這是怎麼回事？」

「我們先走去拿武器吧，」Fear拉起拉桿。

『各位，現在是特殊情況，所以我會解除控制台的全部鎖定，若是有任何臨時危急情況，煩請一定要保護好Mycroft，我這裡會盡力分析跟計算事發緣由和逃跑計畫。』

半灰暗的控制台突然變得鮮明起來，所有的情緒精靈都緊繃著臉，警戒之後有可能會發生的可怕情況。

Mycroft小心翼翼地走到廊道上，身後半掩的門卻突然被用力關上。

所有情緒精靈猛地發出一聲尖叫，通通抱在了一起。

公務員被嚇得身體一震，忍不住往後一看閉緊的門扉，又看回走廊，前方吊掛在天花板上的兩盞燈陰森的閃滅幾次之後，燈泡便忽地碎去，光亮隨之消失。

「這是怎麼回事啦？！」Fear忍不住哀號起來，「可以不要再嚇人了嗎？！」

「為什麼不直接現身？搞這種小動作是怎樣？！」Anger憤怒的緊了緊拳頭後，將手放上控制台。

『兩位，請冷靜，我們一定可以找出主事者的。』

「Anger，去拿雨傘，」Disgust靠近Anger將手放上對方背脊，「我們給這不知好歹的闖入者一點顏色瞧瞧。」

「當然，」Anger頭頂冒火的說道，「Mycroft可不是好惹的！」

Mycroft走向前，從一旁的置傘桶裡拿出自身總是隨身攜帶的桃木柄黑傘，一手握著傘柄，一手抓住傘身，使力一拔，傘骨離開傘柄，銳利聲響劃破寧靜，連接傘柄的是一把亮晃晃的銀劍，公務員緊了緊握住傘柄的手，另一手拿出手機打開了手電筒模式，向前走去。

「Anger，就算Mycroft手上有武器，我們還是要小心一點。」Fear努力穩住緊張害怕的情緒說道。

「我知道。」Anger眼神死死的盯著畫面。

Sadness害怕的靠近Joy抓住了他的手臂，Joy的神情變得有些彆扭，但還是任由Sadness尋找依靠的行動，Disgust的手依舊放在Anger背上，神色不安地站在淺紅精靈的身旁。

正當Mycroft走到交叉處，轉身看向左手邊的廊道，此時一個穿著藍色連身裙小女孩突然從遠處廊道中跑過，公務員不禁被嚇的倒吸了口氣。

Fear發出一聲短促的尖叫，五隻情緒精靈瞬間都擠在了一起，以求平復被驚嚇到的心。

「那真的不是Eurus嗎？」Fear講話已經隱約帶著哭腔。

『Fear，那絕對不會是Eurus，Eurus不可能逃出來的。』

「可是是誰那麼厲害可以破除Mycroft家裡的安保系統？除了Eurus可以做到以外還會有誰？」Fear每每講到Eurus牙齒打顫的程度就變得更加嚴重。

Disgust臉色凝重，「我們至少要先知道對方的身份，不要因為隨意胡猜而自亂陣腳，Fear。」

Mycroft回過頭往原本正對著的廊道一看，最前端的樓梯口則出現了一位與方才服裝相同的雙馬尾女孩站在那，陰影遮住女孩的臉無法看清。

「Eurus沒有逃出來、Eurus沒有逃出來、Eurus沒有逃出來…」Fear顫抖到不行，他十分努力的在催眠自己，「那不是Eurus、那不是Eurus、那不是Eurus…」

「到底是哪個混帳搞這種把戲？找出來我不把他搞死我就不是Anger！」Anger咬牙低吼道。

「Anger，我們向前走，看看那女孩子的模樣。」Disgust說。

Mycroft緊握銀劍，正對女孩，一步一步向前走去，這時，又是與方才聲音相同的稚嫩呼喚。

「Mycroft？」

Fear發出害怕的聲音，他的眼角已經飆出了幾滴眼淚。

Joy儘管一樣害怕，但他還是再次摟住Fear肩膀，「Fear，沒事，我們都在，你聽到Intellect說的，不會是Eurus的。」

Mycroft心臟一緊，將燈光照到女孩的臉上，卻發現那只不過是個假人。

情緒精靈們都在此愣了一瞬，然後在稍稍鬆了口氣後一同燃起了怒火。

「我一定要把這個人抓出來碎屍萬段，」Anger的拳頭發出喀喀的聲響，「Mycroft才沒那麼多時間跟他玩這些！！」

「給我弄這種嚇唬人的無聊小把戲！」Disgust咬緊牙根，「叫他直接出現！躲躲藏藏搞什麼鬼？」

Mycroft露出被白白嚇唬過後的微妙神情，他放下手電筒，轉身對著虛空說話。

「為何你不直接出現？我沒時間跟你玩。」

「我們有時間，親愛的哥哥，有的是時間。」

那孩子的尾音未落，一個女孩就突然衝了出來跑上樓梯。

「追上去！」Disgust立刻大喊道，Anger毫不猶豫迅速地操作著控制台，「那只不過就是個女孩子，沒什麼好怕的！」

Mycroft拿著傘劍追上樓梯，卻發現那女孩過了樓梯轉角之後消失了蹤影。

「等等等等、這裡小心一點！那女孩不見了！」Fear抓住Anger的手臂，然後和Anger一同操控控制台，「話說前面有燈光，手機可以收起來了，有一隻手空著也比較安全一點。」

Mycroft走上樓梯並且將手機放進褲袋，他走過一尊盔甲騎士，來到了展示畫作的廊道。

那孩童的稚嫩聲音又在呼喚他了，「Mycroft？」

「這該死的到底是誰？」Anger的腦袋隱隱冒火。

『目前還未能有確切結論。』Intellect說。

「直接問他。」Disgust握緊了拳頭。

Mycroft決定開口，「你是誰？」

「你知道的。」那聲音語氣上揚的說道。

所有的情緒精靈全都驚慌了一瞬。

『不可能是Eurus。』Intellect迅速說道。

Disgust猛地衝上前，和Fear、Anger一同操作控制台。

Mycroft繼續向前走著，灰藍裡是染上幾分驚恐的不可置信，「這不可能。」

小孩突然語氣加重的說道，「沒有什麼是不可能的，」油畫的展示燈突然閃爍起來，「你可是最清楚這事的人。」

『謝林福德的控管十分嚴謹，Eurus無法逃出。』

「可是這聽起來就是Eurus啊！怎麼可能不是Eurus？」Fear緊緊抓著桿子，心臟狂跳到不行。

其餘的情緒精靈看著畫面，心底蔓延而起的深層恐懼全令他們的臉色變得十分惶恐。

這時掛在牆上的油畫，隨著Mycroft的步伐，一幅一幅都眼角和嘴角都流出了紅色液體。

那不知從何處傳來的稚嫩聲音又再次變回原本上揚的語調，「它就要來找你了。」

這時Mycroft身後盔甲士兵的頭像是被誰丟出一樣，聲響巨大的砸在了地板上，那聲音繼續說道，「東風來了，Mycroft。」

「它來找你了。」

「這明明就是Eurus！」Fear尖叫出聲，一下子就哭了出來，「這就是Eurus啊！」


	16. Chapter 16

**第十五章－**

『但是Eurus不可能逃出，所有的管控——』

「她不可能跑出來的！」Disgust驚慌起來，「Mycroft派了他最信任的部下擔任典獄長，還有定期的探望跟電話聯繫！怎麼可能會跑出來？！」

Mycroft的嗓音早已不如平時沉著，那是帶著害怕、恐懼和慌張的低啞，「你不可能跑出來的！不可能！」

這時擺放盔甲騎士的地方卻出現了一名穿著小丑服、化著小丑妝的人，走了出來，Mycroft半開著嘴，眉頭緊皺，難以理解看著那名小丑。

「小丑？！」掌控著控制台的Fear滿臉困惑，「這、這和Eurus其中有什麼連結嗎？」

『分析計算中沒有得出任何相關結論。』

小丑從盔甲騎士的劍鞘中拿出一把銀劍，冰冷且銳利的拔劍聲不禁令Mycroft心臟發緊，小丑拿著劍擺出了作戰姿勢。

「Disgust！」Fear神情糾結的大叫出聲，「以後不要在家裡擺盔甲騎士了啦！！！搞什麼鬼！！讓敵人一下子就拿到武器還是自家提供的！」

「我怎麼會知道！我只是覺得那些盔甲騎士很帥啊！」Disgust面容尷尬地說道。

『以後會將此納入收購家庭擺設的考量之一。』

「Intellect，閉嘴！」Anger發出憤恨的聲音，「現在說這個有什麼鬼用啊！」

Anger抓緊握桿，眼神變得極為專注，「先對付眼前的敵人比較要緊，而且他拿劍又怎麼樣！Mycroft的武器又不是只有劍而已！」

Mycroft抿了抿唇瓣，灰藍裡是面對戰鬥的決心，他挺起胸膛，一手放在背後，凌空揮舞了下手中傘劍，直指敵人，向前小小的躍進了一步，那名小丑的戰鬥姿勢變得越發沉穩。

「Anger，拔劍！」Fear趕緊命令道，「現在距離已經夠近了！」

「當然！」Anger面露兇光，控制台燦出紅光。

Mycroft空著的另一手拿出手帕，拔起劍身，隨意的丟棄在地上，傘柄上的槍口直對小丑，Mycroft用力按下了兩下板機，卻沒有任何一顆子彈射出。

那幼孩的聲音幽幽地說道，「沒用的，Mycroft，無可抵禦也無處藏身。」

「什麼？！」所有的情緒精靈都驚叫出聲。

Fear在控制台上用力一拍，「為什麼會沒有子彈？！難道連Mycroft的秘密武器都被動過了嗎？！」

Mycroft皺眉看著手中傘槍，這時對面小丑突然大吼出聲衝了上來。

所有情緒精靈急忙的大叫道，「跑！快跑！」

發抖的Fear迅速地操作控制台，神情專注。

Mycroft將手中無用的傘槍丟到一旁，腳步快速地衝下樓，往緊閉著的門扉跑去，卻發現全部的門都被鎖住了。

「該死！都被鎖死了！」Fear驚慌地大叫。

Anger伸手放上控制台，「用力！不可以放棄啊！！我們不可以讓Mycroft在這裡死掉！」

Mycroft使盡力氣想要開啟鎖死的門，卻一點用處也沒有，這時外頭的窗外出現一道修長影子走過，公務員停止開門的動作，視線追逐著那道影子，直到那人走進家中，是Sherlock。

「啊啊啊！！是Sherlock！」Joy開心地跳了起來。

Fear露出略為安慰的神情，,「好險，只要Mycroft開口，Sherlock肯定會救Mycroft的。」

Disgust皺眉，「Sherlock怎麼會突然出現？」

Mycroft仰頭凝望著帶著獵鹿帽的幼弟，氣息不穩地說道，「Sherlcok? help me!」

沒想到這時Sherlock卻用手吹了一聲口哨，室內突然明亮起來，滑稽的小丑拿著劍站在樓上，動也不動。

所有情緒精靈全都大大地愣住了。

Anger用著氣音呢喃道，「這見鬼的該不會是——」

Sherlock平靜的朗聲開口，「實驗結束，結論，我有個妹妹。」角落這時跑出一個穿著淡藍色連身裙的矮小男人，頭上戴著一頂雙馬尾假髮。

Anger頭上立刻火山爆發，「SHERLOCK！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

Disgust同樣憤怒地把手放到控制台上，不可置信的大吼出聲，「這全部都是這臭小鬼做的？！！！！都是SHERLOCK？！」

Fear退到一旁，一掃方才的堅強，他無法克制的掉下眼淚，身體止不住顫抖的用力抱住了Joy。

Mycroft從未覺得自己有如此氣憤過，「這是你做的？全部都是你做的？！」

Sherlock沒有理會兄長的憤怒，持續說著他的實驗結果，「結論二，我的姊妹，Eurus，從小就被關在一個高度戒備、由我哥哥掌控的地方。」

接著Sherlock抬起了手，刻意用著愉悅語氣向嚇壞的兄長打招呼，「Hey～老哥！」

「這個、這個死小鬼！！！！！！」Anger頭上的火焰仍在爆發，「為什麼Sherlock會是Mycroft的弟弟？！！我真想直接掐死他！！！！」

Disgust握緊拳頭，「他搞這一齣是為了什麼？！為什麼？！」

Mycroft雙掌抵著太陽穴，努力想搞懂這一切究竟是怎麼回事，但是胸口燃燒著的猛烈怒火絲毫無法讓他冷靜下來。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」Mycroft放下手，向著Sherlock發出怒吼，「對我搞這麼一齣戲？！」

偵探說出他最後結果，「結論三，你怕她怕得要死。」

「Sherlock根本就不懂Eurus的可怕！這個宇宙無敵蠢弟弟！」Anger大吼的打向控制台，「虧Mycroft保護他這麼久！」

Mycroft灰藍裡滿是憤怒，神色十分猙獰，「你根本不知道你在幹什麼！根本不知道！」

這時突然出現John的聲音，軍醫打開門走了出來，「最新資訊，她出來了。」

『不可能，絕對不可能，Mycroft所做的防護和監控能說是完美至極。』Intellect終於從方才對Sherlock的憤怒中再次上線。

Disgust咬緊牙根，「當然不可能！Eurus不可能逃出來！」

Mycroft瞪著John，「那是不可能的。」

Sherlock快速反駁，「怎麼不可能，她是John的心理醫生。」

John手放背後，「還在問診時開搶射我。」

Sherlock用著不小聲的氣音道，「結果只是麻醉槍。」

John嘖了一聲，「她還欠我十分鐘的療程。」

「Well，去問問能不能退錢好了。」Sherlock走下樓梯，並對著小丑和女孩扮演者說：「好了，你們兩個，去門口找Wiggins拿錢，別花得太快。」那兩名扮演者聽了便心情愉悅的離開了事發現場。

Sherlock停在門前，看向吐息還未完全平復的兄長，露出微笑，「希望沒打擾到你看電影的興致。」

「他就要這樣走了嗎？！」Anger不可置信地看著畫面，「把Fear嚇成這樣！搞了這麼一回事結果就要這樣走了？！」

嚇壞的Fear仍緊緊抱著Joy哭泣，Sadness站在一旁也張開雙手抱住Fear。

Disgust則是臉色難看的陷入沉思。

Mycroft攤開手掌，憤怒的問道，「你就要這樣走了？！」

Sherlock稀鬆平常的回應道，「我們不能待在這裡，Eurus就要來了，而且…」他頓了頓，「某個人解除了你的安保系統。」

偵探轉過身，打開了門，語調是刻意的上揚，「祝你睡好。」

John則是跟上了Sherlock的腳步正要離去。

Fear哭著看向畫面，鬆開對Joy的懷抱走到Anger旁邊，「問問John為什麼Sherlock要這樣對Mycroft好不好？」

Anger不捨的望了一眼Fear，對著畫面直搖頭，「這真的太扯了。」控制台燦出淡淡紅光。

Mycroft語氣困惑的叫住John，「Dr. Watson，為什麼他要這樣對我？這太瘋狂了！」

John看向一旁，「是的，嗯，某個人勸他說，」軍醫視線移回Mycroft身上，「如果不好好嚇嚇你，你是不會說實話的。」

『John Watson。』

「不，等等！讓我確定一下！」Anger握緊拳頭。

Mycroft壓低嗓音，「某個人？」

John舔了下嘴唇，抬起眉梢，「可能就是我。」軍醫說完便轉頭就要離開。

Fear再次哭出聲音，抓住Anger手臂，「拜託別管是誰嚇Mycroft了，可不可以、可不可以讓他們別走？不要丟下Mycroft一個人！」

Anger發出憤怒的呻吟。

Mycroft怒意再起，「所以，就這樣子了？你們就要這麼走了？」

John輕鬆地說道，「別擔心，專門有個地方為了像你這樣絕望、驚恐、無處可投的人提供幫助。」

公務員繃緊著臉，「什麼地方？」

John語帶笑意，「貝克街221號。」

Anger發出憤怒的怒吼，「夠了，Fear！我們不要再讓Sherlock和John看Mycroft笑話了！我們自己可以處理這些糟糕事！」

Fear聽完只得低下頭抓著Anger的衣角啜泣。

John轉過身，「明早見，如果有人排隊你就多等等吧。」

「Eurus根本不能和他們那些蠢案子相比！！！！他們到底懂不懂Eurus有多危險？！」Anger的頭頂再次爆出猛烈火焰。

Mycroft怒罵，「上帝啊！這可不是你們的蠢案子！」

這時John卻抬起手指轉了過來，指向方才Sherlock跳進來的那扇窗戶，「記得把那扇窗戶關了，因為東風要來了。」說完，John便直接離開了Mycroft的房子。

Mycroft看向那扇窗戶後，獨自一人在偌大的房間裡收拾那些狼狽的情緒。

『各位，你們先冷靜下來，我們最好還是要先聯繫Anthea。』

咬牙閉眼的Anger頹下肩膀，他抓住哭泣的Fear，把控制台的主位讓給了Disgust。

Disgust臉色難看的走到已經被鎖住大半控制台，低聲呢喃，「Sherlock知道Eurus了。」

除了無法停止哭泣的Fear以外，其餘三隻情緒精靈都浮現了無措的表情。

『這個稍後再做思考，我們得先聯繫Anthea，再聯繫謝林福德，確認Eurus的監控狀況。』

Disgust略為疲憊的點點頭，控制台燦出綠光。

Mycroft拿起手機打給了Anthea，請她恢復安保系統，接著走到廚房撥號給謝林福德確認Eurus的情況，在Mycroft向典獄長一陣憤怒的質問之後，聽見對方再三的擔保和傳至電腦的監控證據才令他漸漸平復下來。

「Mycroft，Eurus沒有逃脫的可能，或許是Moriarty將這個消息放了出去。」典獄長壓低著嗓音說道。

Mycroft鬆開眉間皺紋，面對自己信任的部下，他決定相信對方的說詞並低聲警告，「David，一樣不得放任何人去見Eurus，若是她的行為有任何一絲異常，煩請立即告知我。」

公務員掛上電話，走到起居室，到了一杯酒，輕抿一口，便將自己陷入單人沙發中。

『經過方才的確認，Eurus絕無逃離的可能，肯定是Moriarty生前刻意放出相關消息，導致有人藉著這點來要脅Sherlock或Mycroft，John看見的絕對不會是Eurus。』

五隻情緒精靈各自坐在專屬的位子，但這次，他們在控制台前圍成了一個圈，Disgust交握住雙手，拇指不停地互相摩娑，他的視線掃過四隻精靈後停在手上。

「大家，Sherlock知道Eurus了，接下來，我們該怎麼做？」

『各位，請先容我給予一項簡單的分析，Sherlock今日會向Mycroft做此實驗，代表說他的記憶仍未恢復，更重要的是，他還沒想起Red Beard的真實身份。』

「謝謝你，Intellect，」Disgust嘆了口氣，「真正重創Sherlock的是Victor被Eurus殺死的記憶，我們必得繼續隱瞞這項事情。」

Anger咬著嘴唇，「當然，只不過，Mycroft明日一定得向Sherlock坦承，否則依照Sherlock的個性，他絕對會不擇手段也要知道一切，更何況，這件事情要是讓Mummy和Daddy知道那就不好了。」

五隻情緒精靈都不約而同地想到要面對憤怒的Mummy和Daddy全都垮下了臉。

「拜託不要讓他們知道，而且，Eurus太危險了，我們向Sherlock解釋Eurus就好，」Fear眼泛淚光，「至於，Victor，真的能不講就不講吧，那個對Sherlock來說太痛苦了。」

Sadness的神情越發黯淡，他低頭沉默的望著蛋糕抱枕，一言不發。

Joy看著大家凝重的表情，想起那個在潛意識裡的Eurus。

「Disgust，Mycroft這樣做，真的是對的嗎？把自己的妹妹關一輩子？讓她隔絕整個世界？」

Disgust、Anger和Fear都用著恐慌和不可置信的眼神望向Joy，尤其是Disgust最為明顯。

「Joy，你知道Eurus的危險程度，你不也親身體驗過！更何況這也是Mycroft和Uncle Rudy能想出來對Eurus最好的辦法了，不讓她再危害世間，有時還能對國家做出貢獻。」

Joy垂下眼簾，隱隱約約地想起了Mycroft的那段孩童時光。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joy很喜歡小時候的Mycroft，畢竟Mycroft從小就展現了他非凡的天賦，而且十分喜歡閱讀，那時候的Joy和Disgust都會一起擠在那小小的控制台陪著Mycroft進入書中文字，也正因為大量知識的吸收，Mycroft對比同齡孩子來說沉穩許多，另外一方面，則是因為掌控控制台的大多是Disgust。

Disgust在Mycroft小時候就是個厲害的領導者，其實論出現的順序來說，Sadness是第一位，Joy是第二位，再來是Anger、Fear，最後才是Disgust，然而Disgust卻在出現沒幾天後成為了眾情緒精靈的指揮官，他清楚Mycroft的喜好跟厭惡，清楚什麼時候該讓他們做出什麼樣的行動。

那時年幼的Joy其實不像現在這般積極，應該說，大家都有些懶散，像是深植於基因裡頭一般，最後出現的Disgust願意跳出來當頭，對於他們來說是件值得歡呼的事，不過在Sherlock和Eurus出生之後，事情發生了一點變化，Joy從Sherlock身上看見了不一樣的東西，他發現Sherlock是個情緒豐富的孩子，想笑就笑，想哭就哭，想發怒就發怒，但是所有人都喜歡Sherlock，包括Mycroft、包括五隻情緒精靈。

Joy開始困惑起來，他嘗試找情緒精靈們找出問題，因為他也希望可以讓大家喜歡Mycroft，但是他不知道錯誤出現在哪裡，最後Joy和Disgust討論出了一個結果。

他們一致認為Mycroft只要表現得越好，大家肯定就會越喜歡他。

所以，情緒精靈們展開一連串的嘗試，Mummy和Daddy對Mycroft所說的叮嚀，他們都銘記在心，並且幾乎成了心中信仰，然而，生活持續下去，情況卻沒有任何改善，Joy依舊困惑，Disgust對此則是聳聳肩，不以為意。

「除了Mummy、Daddy、Sherlock和Eurus以外，其餘人喜不喜歡Mycroft沒有關係吧？那些人都很愚蠢，為什麼要在乎他們的看法？」

Joy困擾的皺眉，但也覺得頗有道理，只得接受Disgust的想法，但是每當看見Victor和Sherlock玩樂時的笑容，Joy心中就會浮起一種隱隱約約的羨慕。

至於Holmes家最小的孩子，Eurus，其實在Eurus還很年幼的時候，Disgust喜歡Eurus甚過Sherlock，因為Eurus聽得懂Mycroft想要表達的話語，而Sherlock蠢得只會想玩海盜遊戲，那時候Mycroft經常和Eurus聊天，教導給Eurus很多他從書中的學習到的知識。

然而，隨著Eurus的年紀漸大，Disgust漸覺不對，這名小Mycroft八歲的妹妹，居然在小小四歲的年紀就超越了十二歲的Mycroft，尤其是Uncle Rudy帶他們去做多次的智商檢驗之後，檢驗的結果瞬間讓Disgust的臉變了色。

** Eurus是個比Mycroft還要聰明的存在。 **

Disgust完全無法接受這個事實，畢竟，在他心中Mycroft一直都是最棒最聰明的那個，結果，一個比Mycroft還年幼的妹妹居然超越了他，莫名感受到威脅的Disgust開始讓Mycroft遠離Eurus，年幼的妹妹對此則是沒什麼表示，依舊面無表情的過著生活，幽黑的瞳孔像是看清了Mycroft的一切。

當Disgust告訴Joy對於Eurus的想法時，後者微皺著眉頭，拍了拍對方的肩膀。

「Eurus還是Mycroft的妹妹，我認為、你不要太討厭她比較好啦，Eurus其實滿可愛的啊。」Joy嘗試安慰Disgust。

「不，這不太一樣，Joy，你不是也不太會和Eurus相處嗎？」

Joy的臉糾結起來，「因為Mycroft跟Eurus的談天內容，都不是我覺得、呃姆，會開心的。」

Disgust嘆了口氣，「我不是討厭Eurus，只是……就是有種不太好的預感。」

「沒事啦，」Joy再次伸手拍了拍Disgust，「Eurus再怎麼聰明她也不會做出什麼可怕的事情，她那麼可愛，之後等她長大一點說不定會變得更好相處。」

Disgust點頭接受了這個安撫。

但是，大家都沒有想到的是，Disgust的預感竟然成真了。

Mycroft在某一天發現Eurus眉頭微蹙的拿著利刃割著自己的手臂，白嫩的肌膚上滿是鮮血。

Fear害怕的尖叫出聲同時衝到控制台前，讓Mycroft去尋求雙親的幫助，而那恐怖的一刻幾乎深深地烙印進情緒精靈們的腦海裡，他們同時都對Eurus產生了恐懼。

那一晚，Mycroft和Eurus問完割手的原因後，獨自身處在自己的臥室內，掉下眼淚。

Joy看向正操作控制台的啜泣的Fear和Sadness，有些責備的說道，「如果你讓Mycroft多去陪陪Eurus說不定就不會發生這種事情了。」

「那你怎麼不去？」Disgust激動起來，「我早就跟你說過我有不好的預感了！」

Joy頹下肩膀，壓低了聲音，「那、如果Mycroft比Eurus還聰明，是不是也就不會發生這種事情了？」

Disgust露出被冒犯的表情，「你以為我不想保護Eurus嗎？我當然知道Eurus對Mycroft的重要程度！只是、我只是不喜歡她居然比Mycroft還要聰明，」淺綠精靈越說越低落，「而且Sherlock又那麼可愛，Mummy和Daddy幾乎都把關注力放在他們身上了，根本就沒有留一點給Mycroft……」

Joy的神色同樣難受，他當然也有發現這件事情，Mycroft得到的疼愛跟關注確實越來越少，然而他還是想起了雙親對於Mycroft的叮囑。

_**Mycroft，你是哥哥，要好好照顧弟弟和妹妹。** _

「可是、Eurus是Mycroft的妹妹啊，我們還是得照顧她的。」

「我知道，」Disgust擦去眼角的淚水，「只是……我們要怎麼做？」

Joy和Disgust看著彼此，卻沒有一個好的想法。

這是情緒精靈們第一次感到如此的手足無措。

結果，更糟糕的事情發生了，Eurus六歲那年，情況完全失去控制。

Eurus不知道為什麼藏起了Sherlock的好朋友Victor，不停地唱著那一首自創童謠，一整個早上，大家收尋未果，不管怎麼向Eurus哀求，那名年幼女孩卻一點都不肯透漏，只是毫不在乎的表示答案就在歌曲之中，但不論Mycroft怎麼推理分析，卻始終解不出那首歌的隱藏意涵。

「為什麼Mycroft解不出來！為什麼！為什麼！」Disgust神情悲憤的用力敲打控制台，直到手臂紅腫起來才停止，「這首歌根本毫無意義！」

Fear緊緊抱著Anger發抖，Joy和Sadness則是擔憂的看向畫面上止不住哭泣的Sherlock和表情依舊冷漠的Eurus。

而在鄰近黃昏的一場暴雨過後，Eurus甚至開始稱呼他為溺死的Victor。

所有情緒精靈都愣在當場，Fear顫顫地開口，「Eurus、知道她這樣是殺人嗎？」

Disgust一下子跌坐在地上，臉色慘白，「Eurus居然成了殺人犯。」

Joy半張著嘴，「這、這是我們的錯嗎？如果我們解開了歌曲……」

Sadness忽地掉下眼淚，他伸手想走去控制台，卻被Disgust猛地阻止。

「不，Sadness，不是現在！不能是現在！」

儘管Disgust緊緊抓住了大哭的Sadness，後者還是不停的想去碰觸控制台，前者求助的看向Joy，淺黃精靈突然想起去年聖誕節從小工人那收到的聖誕禮物，他衝回臥室拿出那個黃色的蛋糕抱枕，回到情緒控制室塞到Sadness懷裡。

「Sadness，我把我最喜歡的蛋糕抱枕送你，」Joy看著那雙盈滿淚水的藍眸，輕聲說道，「想哭的話就先抱著它好嗎？忍耐一下，我們一定會找到時間讓你碰控制台的，只是現在必須先讓Mummy和Daddy安心才行。」

Sadness緊緊抱住蛋糕抱枕，在Joy的安撫之下點了點頭。

然而，Joy再也沒有找到讓Sadness碰觸控制台的機會。

當天晚上，Holmes一家不得不狼狽離開被Eurus點火燒毀的馬斯格雷夫莊園，Uncle Rudy隨之趕到他們的臨時住處，和Mycroft的雙親討論過後決定將Eurus送到一個大家都認為適合她的地方。

父母親哀痛的面容深深刻印在Mycroft的腦海裡，Sherlock的哭泣和Eurus所犯下的問題已經讓Mummy和Daddy心痛不已、疲憊不堪。

他必須堅強的扮演好一個哥哥的角色，如果連他都出了狀況，Mummy和Daddy怎麼辦？

Sherlock又該怎麼辦？

Holmes家年紀尚輕的長子站在窗邊，灰藍恍若一片毫無漣漪的平靜湖泊，他的懷裡抱著臉上滿是淚痕、陷入熟睡的Sherlock，視線放在那台將幼妹載離家中的黑車，直到它消失在地平線以外。

Sadness痛苦的哭泣聲環繞在整個情緒控制室。

Disgust握緊拳頭，用力敲打逐漸變得灰暗的控制台，大聲嘶吼。

「不！Mycroft！不可以！你在做什麼！不要隔絕我們！你不可以隔絕我們啊！Mycroft！」

Fear和Anger緊靠在一起，神情十分惶恐，Joy緊緊抱住哭泣的Sadness，湛藍的眼眸滿是無措跟難受。

Disgust仍舊悲痛的大吼道，「你這樣我們怎麼幫助你？！Mycroft！住手！」

而在整個控制台都變得灰暗之後，Disgust最終停下了無用的敲打，緩緩跪落於地，隨後他像是突然注意到什麼一般，忽地轉頭看向止不住哭泣的Sadness，一種明瞭的神情出現在他的臉上，轉瞬間卻變成陰沉的憤怒，淺綠精靈猛地站起身，走到了Sadness面前，一把抓住後者的領子。

「是你！就是你害的！就是你害得Mycroft鎖住了控制台！」

Sadness大大的藍眼睛就在粗框眼鏡後望著Disgust，Joy驚慌地抓住Disgust的手。

「Disgust！你在做什麼？這跟Sadness有什麼關係？！」

「 **Mycroft討厭Sadness！討厭哭！討厭會讓他變得軟弱的一切事物！** 」

Disgust對Joy大吼，後者愣在當場，包括站在一旁的Anger和Fear。

「你的哭泣究竟有什麼用處？！」Disgust緊緊抓住Sadness的衣領用力搖晃，「你到底對Mycroft有什麼貢獻？結果現在還讓他鎖住了控制台！隔絕我們！你究竟存在在這裡做什麼？！」

Sadness的眼角依舊不停的滑落淚水，那雙湛藍卻漸漸空洞起來，他顫抖著嘴唇開口，「你說的，我都知道，我知道你討厭我，我知道Mycroft討厭我。」

Disgust的頭腦空白了一瞬，隨即憤怒的推倒Sadness，「我會找到辦法解決這一切的！我一定會保護Mycroft！」他眼神銳利的瞪著跌在地上的淺藍精靈，「無用的傢伙不要來扯後腿！」

Joy趕緊去扶Sadness，在聽見最後一句話後，藍眼裡燃起怒火，「你到底在說什麼鬼啊？Disgust！」

「我說的有哪一句不是實話嗎？」Disgust的綠眸透出從所未見的兇狠，「哭泣何時對Mycroft帶來幫助了？！沒有！去看看那些藍色記憶球！這根本就是毫無用處的情緒！」

Joy一下子哽住了喉嚨，不知道該說什麼，只得緊緊抱住懷中雙眼無神仍在掉淚的淺藍精靈。

控制台被Mycroft自行鎖住的情況持續了好一段時間，直到Mycroft發現Sherlock修改自己記憶，Sherlock居然忘記了Euurs，還把Victor當成了一隻名叫Red Beard的狗。

「投入感情後果不就是帶來心碎而已嗎？甚至讓Sherlock做出了這種改變，可是人總都會有一死，就像Victor的死亡，所以關心又有什麼用處？」

Disgust坐在椅子上喃喃自語，前方是灰暗一片的控制台。

「沒有關心就沒有感情，沒有感情就不會在人死之後難過、」

淺綠精靈說完猛然跳了起來，衝向放置燈泡的櫃子中拿出了一顆鎢絲燈泡，他走回控制台前，大聲招呼其餘的情緒精靈來到他身旁。

「如果、如果我們告訴Mycroft，生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎，關心毫無益處。」

Disgust用力抿起嘴唇又鬆開，「他會不會，願意正視這一切的痛苦？或者、」他有些遲疑的看向眼神空洞的Sadness又看回其他人，「至少他就不會那麼難過了。」

Anger發出一聲無奈的嘆息，「就嘗試看看吧，不然這樣下去真的不是辦法。」

Joy望著Sadness，心情忽地難受起來，就像是胸口破了一個大洞一樣痛苦不堪，他總覺得這顆燈泡一旦放進去，Mycorft就再也無法像以前小時候那樣輕鬆快樂了。

Sadness沉默地看著Disgust將那顆燈泡放到置入孔中，接著，鎢絲燈泡亮起黃光，Mycroft接受了這個想法，同時，控制台則漸漸從灰暗變回五彩繽紛的模樣，Disgust露出歡喜的面容抱住身旁的Anger和Fear，淺藍精靈終究還是忍不住伸手碰觸了控制台。

_ 生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎，關心毫無益處。 _

十四歲的Mycroft坐在床上，在心裡如此的對自己說道，眼底卻逐漸盈滿了淚水，無聲地滑過他的臉龐。

Disgust轉過身看見這個狀況，正要阻止，卻被Anger和Joy擋住了去路，淺綠精靈只好瞪著他們用著氣音狠狠說道。

「這是最後一次讓Sadness碰控制台。」

Mycroft抱住膝蓋，凝視虛空中的一處，沉默地想。

_ 他必須成長堅強起來，不再讓Sherlock發生這樣的事情，不再讓Eurus犯下如此嚴重的錯誤。 _

_ 而他將告訴Sherlock，生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎，關心毫無益處。 _

Mycroft哭泣著將臉埋進了膝蓋裡。

**_ 今晚則是你最後一次的軟弱，Mycroft。 _ **


	17. Chapter 17

**第十六章－**

眾情緒精靈討論完明日對於Sherlock的坦白流程，帶頭的Disgust揮了揮手示意其餘人皆可回去休息，晚上由他來守夜即可，但是他叫住了Joy。

淺黃精靈的手早已把門拉開，聽見Disgust的呼喚時停住了要踏離的腳步，Joy側過身讓其餘情緒精靈離去，待情緒控制室裡頭只剩下他和Disgust，才闔上門與後者四目相對。

「有什麼事嗎？」Joy平淡的語調中參雜了幾絲冰冷。

Disgust坐在椅子上，交疊起雙腿，「你必須回來，Joy，你不可以再無故缺席了。」

Joy皺起眉，「我的缺席，似乎沒帶給你們太多困擾啊，這樣不是很好？你們少了一個作亂份子。」

Disgust的眼神暗了下來，「不是，這樣一點都不好。」

Joy揚起眉梢，他邁出長腿，往控制台的方向走去，「Intellect不是樂得我不存在嗎？」

『你不存在之事並沒有對我造成任何影響。』

Disgust翻了個白眼，「閉嘴，Intellect，這不是你可以插話的時候。」

Joy發出一聲短促的哼笑，「我實在不覺得這是你靠威脅就能解決的事情，Disgust，不管是叫Intellect閉嘴，還是命令我回來。」

「我們五隻情緒精靈缺一不可，Joy。」Disgust站起身，看著站在自己面前的Joy。

Joy露出極為刻意的驚喜面容，「天啊，是什麼改變了你的想法？這是對著我和Sadness大吼過，你根本是沒有需要的存在的Disgust嗎？」

Disgust的臉色變得鐵青，「那是氣話，而且Sadness、那已經是多久以前的事情了，這時候提出來並不明智。」

Joy瞇起眼睛，「好，那你告訴我，是什麼改變你的想法？你說我們缺一不可，但是你知道你在幹什麼事情嗎？」

湛藍的雙眸怒視著眼前人，「你在跟Intellect聯合起來壓迫大家。」

Disgust咬緊牙根，「我是在保護Mycroft，保護你們，難不成你們想再重新體驗一次Mycroft自行鎖住控制台的事情嗎？」

「這不是保護，」Joy加重語氣，一字一句從喉嚨深處、齒縫之間吐出話語，「這是控制，毫不留情的控制。」

Disgust別過頭，「這不是我要談論的重點，」他將視線移了回來，「Joy，你得待在情緒控制室。」

「你還沒回答我，為什麼你會覺得我們缺一不可？」Joy抱起雙臂。

Disgust看著他，沉默了一陣，「我不想失去你們任何一個。」

Joy皺起眉頭，「什麼？」

Disgust閉上眼，呼出口氣，似乎正在努力讓自己講出真心話，「我討厭你們，」Joy眼角抽了一下，「但我也喜歡你們。」

Joy歪過頭，「這是什麼愛恨交織的詭異感受嗎？」

「或許吧，」Disgust咬住唇瓣，「我討厭Fear的窮緊張，討厭Anger的暴躁，討厭Sadness的軟弱，討厭你的天真。」

Joy的眼神變得死沉，「聽到你的坦白真高興。」

「但我也喜歡Fear的顧慮，喜歡Anger的威嚇，喜歡Sadness的沉穩，喜歡你的熱情，」Disgust別開眼神，「你們對於我來說，都是不可或缺的夥伴。」

「我認同你的論點，Disgust，我們對於Mycroft來說確實缺一不可，」Joy盯著彆扭的Disgust，湛藍卻沒有任何欣喜，「但我們不是夥伴。」

Disgust皺起眉頭，Joy繼續說道，「你在控制我們，這才不是夥伴。」

「我的控制也是為了Mycroft——」

「我也是為了Mycroft，」Joy搖搖頭，「算了，Disgust，我認為我們現在無法達成共識。」

淺黃精靈擺了擺手，「我想回去休息了。」

「Joy，」Disgust抓住Joy的手腕，「不要再缺席了。」

「只有明天，」Joy瞥了一眼手腕上的手，「但不是因為你，Disgust，是為了Mycroft。」

聽見這個答覆，Disgust只得鬆開手，碧綠的眼睛透出幾分無奈，「晚安。」

「晚安。」Joy轉過身，走離了情緒控制室。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dream緊皺眉頭，一臉糾結的飄晃到潛意識區域。

「為什麼又要工作……Sherlock莫名奇妙拿Eurus嚇Mycroft幹嘛……」

Dream打了一個大大的哈欠，憑著直覺來到Mycroft的臥室，看見了坐在椅上的Eurus和盤腿坐在床上的Lestrade。

Eurus轉過頭，看向那隻半透明的粉毛工作者，「找我？」

Dream半闔著眼，「是。」

Eurus勾起嘴角，「Mycroft又發生什麼事情了？」

「Sherlock知道了妳的事情，還裝神弄鬼的嚇他。」

Lestrade聽見後皺起眉頭，「這欠揍的小鬼頭。」

Eurus彎起嘴角，「看起來事情變得好玩了。」

「Well……你們就當我不存在，繼續聊吧。」Dream緩緩飄到看得見Eurus的角落，睡帽尾端的草莓正燦出亮眼的紅光。

Lestrade看向Dream，「你是在讓Mycroft做噩夢嗎？」

「是啊。」Dream瞥了一眼Lestrade。

「他都被Sherlock嚇到了，為什麼不讓他做點快樂的夢？」Lestrade問。

「因為，」Dream正眼望向銀髮男人，「需要他正視恐懼。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

隔日一早，Mycroft來到了貝克街221B。

然而，這一次情緒控制室的情況卻有所不同，第一次，Disgust請求Intellect解鎖控制台，其餘的情緒精靈對此都暗暗地嚇了一跳，尤其Joy最為驚訝，他瞪大眼睛望著坐在身旁的Disgust。

『為什麼？』Intellect平板的問道。

「這次不一樣，Intellect，」Disgust瞥了一眼Joy，「我們沒有必要再隱瞞Eurus的一切了，真實的讓Sherlock和John知道她所帶來給Mycroft的傷痛，或許他們還能對此打退堂鼓。」

Intellect沉默了幾秒，半數都是灰暗的控制台逐漸變得鮮明起來，『注意說詞。』

「我們會的。」Disgust將手放上控制台。

Mycroft坐到委託人的椅子上，娓娓道出和Eurus有關的一切。

Disgust讓Joy和Anger退到最邊緣，他和Fear、Sadness接續操作控制台，淺紫精靈顫抖的雙手，淺藍精靈盈滿水光的眼睛，Disgust皆看進眼底，他望向那些和Eurus有關的回憶球一顆一顆被後方的老式播放器照映至畫面上，鮮明的彷彿讓他們直接重回那些時光。

Eurus流滿鮮血的手臂、近乎冰冷無情的回答、被藏起的Victor、父母的低聲哀求、那首Mycroft解不出來的歌謠、痛哭失聲的Sherlock、Eurus面無表情的說溺死的Victor，以及——

燒毀家園的熊熊烈焰，夾帶著因為焚燒而崩毀的聲響，濃烈黑煙直竄雲霄，無數的細碎灰燼隨著風的吹拂飛過Mycroft的身旁。

那或許是Mycrott最喜歡的書籍、或許是Sherlock親筆畫下的塗鴉紙、或許是Eurus柔軟的床單、或許是五人都笑得開心的全家福。

**又或許，是Mycroft再也沒能重回的天真童年。**

Sadness終於克制不住的掉下眼淚，控制台漸漸地從角落被如大海般深邃的抑鬱淺藍如流水般延伸覆蓋，Disgust在那片藍快要包覆整個控制台時，猛地從記憶畫面中回過神抓住Sadness的雙手，控制台上的淺藍倏地退去。

「Sadness，不可以，現在不行。」

淺綠精靈輕輕推開哭泣著的淺藍精靈，Joy站在一旁，難受的注視那不算是被推離，而是自主退開的Sadness。

Disgust再次變成了主控者。

Mycroft收回難得顯露的悲痛神情，他很快地調適好狀態，持續說明Eurus的後來情況，當Mycroft向Sherlock和John解釋完戒備極為森嚴的謝林福德後，年長者用著滿溢自信的灰藍和微揚的語調告訴他們。

「她從沒離開過，一天也沒有，不論你們見到了誰，都不可能是她。」

Mycroft尾音未落，廚房處突然出現玻璃的碎裂聲響，三人一同站起看向廚房，一台無人機緩緩飛向他們，上頭還載著一顆灰色蛋形物品，Eurus的聲音正從無人機發出，唱著那首無人能破解的歌謠。

情緒精靈們全都驚慌的跳了起來，「EURUS？！」

Fear在看清那顆蛋形物品後，便立刻將手放到控制台上，「上帝啊！那個不是Mycroft授權購買過的手榴彈嗎？！」

『沒錯，Fear，這是DX-707，俗稱耐心手榴彈，當動作感應器一啟動，只要有人做出任何一個小動作，手榴彈便會在三秒之後爆炸，爆炸威力能夠摧毀此間公寓，殺死在場所有人，若是牆壁足夠堅硬，隔壁臨近屋子不會有危害，但是它現在在地上，樓下咖啡廳若有營業造成死傷的機率約略為百分之五十。』

神色慌忙的Mycroft趕緊警告大家退遠一點，盡量不要有太大的動作，在Sherlock和John的詢問之下，Mycroft壓低嗓音開始解釋上頭裝載的手榴彈，無人機與此同時穩穩的落在房間正中央，手榴彈的上緣忽地升起開始閃爍出亮眼紅光。

『動作感應器已啟動。』

方才驚跳起的五隻情緒精靈除了Fear和Disgust的手有放在控制台上之外，他們幾乎都在瞬間凝結住身體，不敢有任何一絲動作。

「好——吧——」Disgust用著氣音說話，「我們最好也跟著不要有太大的動、」淺綠精靈用眼角餘光注意到了身旁精靈的的反應，他語帶無奈的說道，「Fear，停止你的顫抖……」

Fear牙齒打顫，發出難過的嗚咽聲，「這不是我能控制的啊……」

Disgust在內心發出一個嘆息。

被手榴彈威脅的三人很快地方便討論出逃離計畫，儘管Mycroft對於被分配到拯救Mrs. Hudson的任務有些擔憂，但是在後面得到Sherlock對於他在中學時演出Lady Bracknell的讚美時，Mycroft臉上露出的微笑變得真誠且感動。

「Sherlock、Sherlock居然讚美了Mycroft......」Disgust眼泛淚光的說道，「想想那時候根本就沒人稱讚Mycroft的演出……」

「我們還準備了好久呢……」Joy不禁回想起那時候自己一個人在房間裡練習的Mycroft以及為此努力的大家。

Sadness抿起嘴唇，水汪汪的眼睛盈滿了喜悅的淚水。

一片靜默之下，終於來到Mrs. Hudson遠離爆炸範圍的時刻。

『大家預備好，要開始倒數計時了。』

全部的情緒精靈身體都瞬間緊繃起來，他們的眼神變得極為專注，尤其是擔任主要要角的Fear。

Intellect的倒數和Sherlock的重疊一起。

『三、二、一、跑！』

所有情緒精靈立刻撲到機台上，Fear的手幾乎以稱得上神速的速度操作控制台。

Mycroft猛地轉過身，修長的腿在樓梯口大大一躍，手榴彈爆裂所引起的猛烈強風讓Mycroft直接撞上樓梯間的牆壁，公務員同時聽見自己因為劇烈撞擊而發出的哀號以及Mrs. Hudson慘烈的尖叫聲，他立即忍住疼痛衝下樓，將慌亂的Mrs. Hudson帶到了街上並看見從窗外跳出，幸運平安無事的Sherlock和John。

當情緒精靈們都因剛剛的逃脫而癱在椅上時，Intellect平板的電子音便開始督促起他們。

『很好，所有人都平安無事，各位，我們得好好打起精神了。』

情緒精靈們不約而同地發出嘆息，但也認命的直起了身子。

『接下來Mycroft得和Sherlock制定計畫，此事確實代表Eurus的監控出現問題，謝林福德的安保系統目前無法信任，我們必定得用特殊手段才能知道問題出在哪裡。』

Anger抱起雙臂，赤紅的眼裡燃起怒火，「若是真的被Mycroft發現Eurus有一丁點跡象離開島嶼，我發誓我絕對要讓那名典獄長好看！」

Disgust的碧綠雙眸染上危險的幽暗，「他要是真的違反Mycroft的指令讓Eurus和其餘人有任何接觸……」

Fear緊緊抓住Anger，全身都在因Eurus引起的恐懼而顫抖，神情擔憂的Sadness走到Joy身旁，緊抱黃色的蛋糕抱枕。

Joy眉頭深鎖，輕聲低喃，「希望狀況沒有太過糟糕。」

Mycroft和Sherlock研擬潛入計畫時，John也正和趕來的Lestrade談完爆炸事件的前後流程，並且稍稍跟總督察說明了目前情況，當Lestrade得知Holmes家那位天才妹妹從小到大的所做所為後，琥珀色的雙眼染上幾分深意望向那名神情嚴肅的公務員。

「不跟Greg打聲招呼嗎？」Joy坐在最邊邊嘗試著問道。

Disgust瞪了一眼Joy，「你覺得現在是時候嗎？」

計畫充份準備完畢後，Holmes倆兄弟便帶著John出發前往謝林福德，Mycroft首先命令Anthea放出假消息，他目前受到爆炸攻擊，傷勢十分嚴重，正在醫院進行急救，讓監控謝林福德的典獄長誤以為此次行動只有Sherlock和John為主事者。

他們攔截了一艘漁船，來到謝林福德的岸上，綁住兩名漁民並在沙灘上寫下資訊，而在Sherlock的強硬堅持下，Mycroft不得不變裝成漁船上的船長和John待在一塊，典獄長確實誤以為船長就是鼎鼎大名的諮詢偵探，而將通關卡交給變裝成謝林福德守衛的Sherlock。

當Sherlock前去和牢中牢的Eurus見面時，在Mycroft怒氣高漲的質問之下，公務員發現典獄長確實背棄他的信任，違背指令對Eurus做了額外的精神檢測，甚至用五年前的聖誕禮物來反駁他的指令，說是Mycroft用聖誕禮物喚醒了她。

「他到底在狡辯什麼？」Disgust握緊拳頭，眼神幾乎可以殺人，「Mycroft可是完全計算過風險才讓Moriarty見Eurus啊！」

『當然，Mycroft最後也成功完成了他對於Moriarty的計畫。』

Anger頭頂冒出熊熊火焰，「不管怎麼樣！他背叛Mycroft的信任就是罪不可赦！」

『Anger，我們還是得先找出整個事件的問題癥結點才行。』

「我知道！可是Mycroft明明跟他警告過Eurus的危險度了！為什麼他要違背Mycroft的命令？！」

「而且他私自胡來還一副自己沒有錯的樣子！這究竟是出了什麼鬼狀況？！」

Disgust和Anger一同憤怒的操作控制台。

John卻在此時打斷Mycroft，要他好好聽著電視上Eurus和他人交談互動的影片，Mycroft忍住怒火拿起遙控器加大電視的音量，軍醫轉頭看向典獄長。

「進去的每個人都受到了影響，被奴役，」John加重了語氣，「你說的。」

坐在椅上的典獄長吞嚥了下，「是的。」

John問，「一個接一個嗎？」

典獄長說，「是的。」

『John在說的已經是論述過的事情，無須再重複，打斷他。』

Disgust的怒火清楚顯現，「現在的重點根本就不是這個。」

Mycroft手插褲袋，眉頭緊鎖，「Dr. Watson，我想我們…」

John這時卻直接對著Mycroft喊了聲閉嘴，後者怒視前者，前者不以為意的繼續質問坐在椅上的典獄長。

「一個問題，那是你的聲音，對嗎？」

『「什麼？」』

五隻情緒精靈驀地瞪大雙眼，就連Intellect都跟著驚呼出聲。

「他獨自一人跟Eurus交談了？」Fear恐慌的抓住Disgust，「那、那現在這裡究竟是誰管事？！」

John壓低嗓音，「如果Eurus奴役了你，那麼現在掌管這個監獄的究竟是誰？」

典獄長心知被揭穿，他起身道了聲歉後，拿出警報器按下，警報聲倏地響起，一群拿槍的警衛衝進辦公室，槍口正對Mycroft和John，他們不得不抬高手臂做出投降的姿勢，而典獄長整了整西裝，身為主管的威嚴和自信回到臉上。

「這個蠢蛋到底知不知道他做了什麼好事？！」Disgust死死的瞪著畫面上的典獄長。

Anger已經氣到快說不出話來，「呃啊啊！我們一開始根本就不應該相信他的！」

「怎麼辦？怎麼辦？我們該怎麼辦？」Fear雙手抬起，抱住了頭，整個身體都在顫抖，「Eurus成為了這座監獄的領頭！我們該怎麼讓Mycroft逃出去？」

Disgust咬緊了牙根，「Intellect！你沒有好辦法嗎？」

『正在努力分析中，外在環境和內在因素過度阻礙了我的運作速率。』

Mycroft和John被壓制著帶離辦公室，軍醫則在此時出其不意的擊倒箝制住他的兩名高大男人，政府官員趁勢想跟著逃脫，卻因為警報聲變成了一名男人的朗聲呼喊，驀地止住了掙扎。

「紅色警報！紅色警報！巨大、紅色、跳動的警報！克林貢人進攻下層甲板了！還有戴黑帽的牛仔和Darth Vader！別緊張！我來了，我來了！」

「這個聲音不是……」Disgust不可置信的呢喃出聲。

其餘的四隻情緒精靈全部怔怔地看著畫面，如同四座穩固的石雕一般。

「你想我了嗎？你想我了嗎？想我了嗎？想我了嗎？想我了嗎？想我了嗎？」

『James Moriarty。』Intellect的電子音聽起來十分乾扁。

「 **MORIARTY？！！！！！！！** 」

這個訊息如同一顆可怕的核子彈般在每隻情緒精靈的腦海裡引起夾帶著劇烈強風的爆炸。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**五年前**

Eurus超越牛頓的智商其實對於英國政府來講十分有用處，她偶爾的配合每每都能夠拯救多數人的性命，例如只花了一個小時上推特，就準確預測出針對英國本土的近三起恐怖襲擊的日期，這一類的事情，而作為回報，Eurus會在聖誕節前夕提出願望，Mycroft便得為了國家成為幼妹的聖誕老人。

去年，Eurus的願望是一把Stradivarius的小提琴，而今年，當Mycroft一得知Eurus的聖誕願望，他臉上的線條瞬間變得僵硬。

Disgust神情凝重嚴肅，他的手肘置於椅子的握把，十指交扣抵在下顎，「Eurus說要和Moriarty來場五分鐘無監視談話當作她的聖誕禮物。」

「那是因為Eurus注意到Moriarty對Sherlock的高度興趣吧？！」Fear慌忙的大喊道，「不行！絕對不行！我們不可以讓Moriarty和Eurus見面！」

「我也不同意！這太危險了！」Anger眉頭緊鎖，「Eurus的能力太過強大，是連Mycroft都無法掌控的存在！我不同意犯這樣的險！」

「更何況這還是沒有監視的五分鐘談話，」Joy緊咬著嘴唇，「我也不同意！」

Sadness抱著抱枕輕輕搖頭，「我也覺得不好…」

Disgust用眼角掃一下大家，嗓音乾扁，「那麼接下來就會有好幾年的時間，英國將會失去一位厲害的預測家，僅僅依靠國內多半都是愚蠢金魚的情報及國防部門，若是真發生原本能夠讓Eurus預防的恐怖襲擊事件，結果Mycroft卻因為兒女私情而拒絕了Eurus的要求……」

淺綠精靈沉重的問句狠狠的砸在了每隻情緒精靈的心上，「Mycroft承擔得起嗎？」

『各位，我認為我們必須答應Eurus。』Intellect隨即緩緩開口。

「不！不行！我絕對不同意！」Fear猛地站起，雙手緊握用力搖頭，「這可是事關Sherlock啊！怎麼可以輕易就答應讓Eurus和Moriarty見面？！」

「這次我和Fear站在一塊！」Anger把Fear拉到自己身旁，「我不同意這個要求！」

Joy和Sadness的湛藍眼裡一樣是滿滿的不認同，Disgust的碧綠眼睛則是越發暗沉。

『Mycroft會答應這次的要求。』Intellect幽幽地開口，投下反對票的情緒精靈全都怔了一瞬。

『我明白你們的擔憂，然而他們見面之後，Moriarty若是就此伏法於政府或是消失於世上，即便Eurus和他有過五分鐘無監視對談，他們都無法再威脅Sherlock，更何況謝林福德的監禁如此森嚴，Eurus完全沒有逃脫的可能。』

「難道Mycroft要暗殺掉Moriarty？」Fear困惑的問，「但這可是完全違背了Mycroft——」

『不是，』Intellect迅速反駁，『Mycroft已經設想好Moriarty和Eurus會談後的行動，而Mycroft將會主動聯繫並且聯合Sherlock，以便解決Moriarty這個可怕的隱憂。』

四隻情緒精靈擔憂的看著彼此，Fear搖著頭還想開口，Intellect阻止了Fear。

『各位，Mycroft是Sherlock的哥哥沒有錯，但是，請你們想清楚，Mycroft本身更代表了大英帝國，他所做的每一項決定都攸關全國上下好幾萬人的性命，若是Mycroft真的因為兒女私情而拒絕了Eurus此次的聖誕願望，這還是你們所認可和欣賞的Mycroft嗎？』

Disgust看著面面相覷的眾人，他清清喉嚨，讓大家的注意集中在自己身上。

「我同意Intellect的論點，」淺綠精靈抱起雙臂，「而且，我相信Mycroft不只是會守護好英國而已，我更相信他能將Sherlock納入自身的羽翼之下。」

『國家、人民、Sherlock和Eurus，Mycroft絕對都能好好守護。』

「而你們，」Disgust的視線掃過眾人，「願意和我一起相信Mycroft嗎？」

四隻情緒精靈互看彼此，深知他們再也沒有站得住腳的理由能夠阻擋這樣的結果，儘管恐懼依舊緊緊抓住他們的心臟，他們也不得不提起勇氣踏出步伐，將信任交給了Disgust和Intellect、交給了Mycroft。

因為，那是他們的Mycroft，而Mycroft永遠都會壓下無用的感情，讓無可辯駁的邏輯分析帶領他前進，堅定的走在守護英國、守護人民、守護Sherlock和Eurus的道路上。


	18. Chapter 18

**第十七章－**

Mycroft、Sherlock、被擊昏的John和典獄長被關在了Eurus的牢房裡，公務員已經沒有力氣將怒意傾倒在愚蠢的下屬上，他背靠著牆，右手環抱身體，左手肘抵在手上，儘管表面平靜，腦海裡的思緒卻已混亂不堪。

「為什麼是Moriarty？怎麼會是Moriarty？！」Fear抱住頭，恐慌的大叫。

Anger憤恨的揪住Disgust的領子，「為什麼這件事情還有Moriarty？！為什麼？」

Disgust嘴巴半開，神情無措，「我不知道……明明所有關於Moriarty的事情，Mycroft都已經確定完美達成，他不可能再和Eurus有半點關係了啊…」

『各位，請你們冷靜，我們一定可以想出解決辦法…』

「什麼解決辦法？！全部人都被關起來了還有什麼解決辦法？我們要面對的可是連Mycroft都沒辦法理解和掌控的Eurus啊！」

「Anger，她究竟要對Mycroft和Sherlock做什麼？」Fear顫抖的抓住Anger，極為害怕的問道。

Anger閉上眼深深吐了口氣，「我不知道，倒不如問問聰明的Intellect如何？」

『……我認為我們現在必須冷靜的對待Eurus接下來的行動，這樣才能完美的和Eurus應對。』

「冷靜個屁！」Anger一拳揍在控制台上，「這可是Eurus！Intellect！這可是Eurus啊！」

「夠了！Anger！」Disgust忍耐不住的怒罵出聲，「你的憤怒現在完全沒用啊！倒不如照Intellect說的做！我們就是得知道Eurus現在的目的才能知道之後如何解決問題！」

Anger惡狠狠地瞪了Disgust一眼，「好，我可以忍，但現在叫Intellect解鎖控制台。」

「什麼？」Disgust皺起眉頭。

『不，今天已經解鎖過——』

「閉嘴！Intellect！」Anget再次怒吼，「Disgust！現在可是特殊情況，面對Eurus，我們還要讓Intellect鎖住控制台？我們難道不能自己守護好Mycroft嗎？！」

Disgust眼神遲疑的望過眾人，他深深吸了一口氣，「Intellect，解鎖控制台。」

『Disgust，我認為這——』

「你可以在必要時給予協助，」Disgust握緊拳頭，「Mycroft現在需要我們。」

『我會在必要時，給予建議並鎖住控制台。』Intellect退讓了，控制台極為難得的在一天內再次變得花花綠綠。

躺在床上的John醒來了，Sherlock很快的和John解釋一切狀況，甚至還有餘力可以開玩笑，讓Mycroft不禁眼角抽蓄，而這時上頭喇叭傳出等待電話被接起的嘟嘟聲響，當Sherlock向John說明完Eurus已經接管一切時，電話被接起，一位正無助哭泣著的幼童聲音從喇叭傳出。

「幫幫我，拜託，我在飛機上，大家都睡著了！幫幫我！」

這時燈光倏地變紅，喇叭傳出另一名男人的聲音，「哈囉，我叫Jim Moriarty。」

「Moriarty！Moriarty！」Anger握緊拳頭，「怎麼又是Moriarty？」

「我不知道！」Disgust極為煩悶的吼了回去。

Joy和Sadness不安的坐在椅子上，Fear則是全身顫抖，情緒險些崩潰，「好了！拜託你們別吵了！」

Disgust用力的嘆了口氣。

Mycroft的雙肩升起又垂下，疲憊又無奈的表情在他臉上顯現。

Moriarty說，「歡迎來到最終謎題。」紅色燈光倏地暗去。

Sherlock立即看向John安撫道，「沒事，他已經死了。」

John一手按揉著後頸，扭動脖子，「他聽起來可不像死了。」

燈光再次變紅，「這是一個錄音聲明，請和我的老朋友問聲好。」

喇叭傳出幼童的呼喊，「哈囉？我聽到你們說話了，求你幫幫我，我在飛機上，飛機要墜毀了！」

「這是什麼？」Disgust發出痛苦的呻吟，「Eurus究竟在搞什麼把戲？一台即將墜毀的飛機？孩童的求救電話？」

「她到底要把多少人拖下水才甘願！我們根本不應該跟著她的腳步走！」Anger憤怒的緊握拉桿。

Mycroft神情糾結，「這是什麼？我們不能做這個！」

Sherlock很快地反駁了兄長，「閉嘴，親愛的。」

幼童繼續求救道，「有人在嗎？」

Joy在一旁抱起雙臂，眉頭深鎖，「我認為Sherlock會想要嘗試救那女孩。」

「用電話？怎麼可能？！拜託！飛機上所有人都睡著了！這種不實際的情況根本只會在遊戲裡發生吧？」Disgust不可置信的怒吼出聲。

Mycorft露出匪夷所思的表情，「這是什麼遊戲嗎？」

Sherlock再次看向公務員，眼裡的專注不可動搖，「閉嘴。」

「他真的打算救那女孩了。」Joy心情複雜的說道。

Disgust凝望畫面上的Sherlock，碧綠的雙眸滿是苦惱，「我知道。」

「求你救救我！」

Sherlock的聲音變得柔和，他嘗試安撫那名受驚嚇的孩子，「Oh，哈囉，試著、試著冷靜下來，」捲髮青年努力思考著用詞，「告訴我、告訴我你叫什麼？」

孩子很快的說道，「我不能把名字告訴陌生人。」

「如果Sherlock要幫忙了，我們何不也一起幫忙？」Joy遲疑的問道。

Disgust蹙起眉頭，「Intellect，嘗試分析狀況吧。」

『我認為這是個陷阱，Mycroft不能隨著Eurus擺布。』

「分析！」Anger大吼出聲。

『……正在努力。』

Sherlock抿起嘴唇，「當然不能，真乖，不過、我先告訴你我叫什麼，我的名字叫做——」

和孩子的通訊似乎被掛斷了，Sherlock困惑的開口，「哈囉？」

這時在牢外的電視上突然出現了Eurus的影像，她正坐在屬於謝林福德最高主管的辦公室內，Holmes家的天才幼妹臉上正掛著皮笑肉不笑的笑容，「喔，親愛的，通話好像中斷了呢。」

「Eurus！」Anger將手放上控制台，「這些究竟是怎麼一回事？！妳最好給我說清楚！」

「她到底是怎麼做到的？為什麼她可以控制整個謝林福德？！」Disgust操作控制台，語氣焦急又憤怒。

Mycroft激動地走向前，「妳是怎麼做到的？這怎麼可能？」

Eurus語氣平淡的回答，甚至帶著幾分得意和不悅，「你把我關了進來，Mycroft，你給我帶了禮物。」

「所以還是因為Moriarty啊！」Anger猛地揪住隔壁淺綠精靈的領子，「你看看你究竟幹了什麼好事！」

Disgust驀地怔住，便神情難受的低下頭，不發一語。

Mycroft做出了一個心虛的表情，John則在此時困惑的問，「什麼禮物？」

Anger憤怒的推開Disgust，「你最好自己給我想想該怎麼辦！這是你自己搞的事情！還有Intellect！不要以為不說話就沒有你的事情！」

『Mycroft沒有犯錯，Anger，我也正在努力——』

「你還是給我閉嘴吧！想到辦法再來給我說話！」Anger對著出聲口怒吼。

Disgust吃痛的跌坐在椅子上，Joy和Sadness都擔憂的看了Disgust一眼。

Fear緊張的沒能理會Disgust的狀態，他靠上前去，「我們最好還是先別說，等等想看看有什麼辦法吧！」

Mycroft抿著嘴唇沒有回答，John和Sherlock都狐疑看了政府官員一眼。

這時Eurus拿起遙控器按了一下，燈光再次變紅，牢房裡另外一台電視機顯現出Moriarty的臉，「真聰明，Eurus，You go，gril！」

John靠近Sherlock，「怎麼會是Moriarty？」

Eurus笑了一下，「喔，他死之前為我錄下很多條消息，我愛死了。你知道他的兄弟是火車站站長嗎？我想他一直很嫉妒。」

「我簡直要一拳揍在你臉上了，Disgust，我們根本不該讓Moriarty和Eurus見面的！」Anger看著畫面，惡狠狠的咆嘯出口。

Disgust的雙眸閃爍過幾分懊悔，現今的他只能沉默。

Sherlock嗓音低沉，「那個小女孩，她在哪？我能再跟她說話嗎？」

「小可憐，」Eurus說，「一個人在大飛機裡飛著沒處降落，但是她到底在哪呢？這是個精巧的謎題，如果你想解謎，我可以重新接通電話，但首先……」Eurus滑著椅子，向一邊退開，讓大家看見了落地窗外有個女人被束縛在鐵椅上掙扎著。

原本蹲坐在牆邊的典獄長眼露驚慌，他先是輕聲說道，「那是我妻子。」然後慌亂的站起身，加大音量，「那是我妻子！」他沒幾步便走到正對電視的地方。

「喔，天啊，那是我妻子！」典獄長的聲音明顯恐慌起來。

Eurus開口，「我要開槍打死主管的妻子。」

「喔！我的老天！」Fear簡直要哭出來了，「為什麼她又要殺人了？可以不要這樣嗎？」

Anger緊緊握住拉桿，「我們到底做了什麼好事？居然讓Eurus可以再次殺人？」

Disgust別過臉閉上眼睛，Joy則是趕緊轉過椅子將哭泣的Sadness摟進懷裡，「別怕，我在這裡。」

Mycroft一聽不禁眼睛上翻，轉過身，用手遮住了臉。

典獄長一聽立刻哀求，「求你了！不要！」他的眼睛直視著電視，身體則側向Sherlock，「求你了！救救她！」

Eurus毫無感情的說道，聲音扁平，像是這只是個什麼大不了的遊戲，「大約一分鐘之後…Bang！Dead！」

Sherlock看著妹妹冷血的表情，「求你別那麼做。」

Eurus語調揚起，「Well，你可以阻止我。」

「我們可以阻止她？」Joy轉頭看向畫面，滿臉驚喜。

「不，別高興得太早，這其中肯定有問題。」Disgut緊咬著嘴唇。

「她究竟要做甚麼？」Fear緊緊靠到Anger身旁，身體止不住震顫。

Anger語氣沉重，「我不知道，我真的不知道。」

拳頭至於唇上的Mycroft眉頭緊皺。

「How？」Sherlock抿起嘴唇。

「小窗裡有把槍，拿起來。」Eurus看著Sherlock命令道，後者照做了，「你想救他妻子，就從Dr. Watson或者Mycroft選一個去殺了主管。」

「什麼？！」

情緒精靈們驚呼出聲，睜大了眼睛，好一陣子無法反應過來。

John露出忍受不了的表情轉過身去，Mycroft瞪大了眼睛看向自家幼弟，放在唇邊的拳頭逐漸下滑，嘴呈現驚訝的半開狀態。

典獄長低聲喊著，「喔，老天…」

Sherlock低頭緊了緊手中的槍，正要向前一步，Eurus便又突然開口，「不能你來，Sherlock，如果你做了就不算，我還是會殺了她，不管如何，必須是你哥哥或是你的朋友。」

「Eurus……」Disgust聲音痛苦的低喃出聲，「妳到底要做到什麼程度？」

「不行！」Joy放開Sadness，用力抓住Disgust的手臂，湛藍的眸裡帶著懇求，「Mycroft不能殺人！不行！」

「可是、不殺了David，」Fear顫抖著嘴唇說道，「David的妻子就會因此而死……」

Mycroft舔了下嘴唇，眼帶驚惶的看向Eurus，此時典獄長轉身過來，懇求著Mycroft，「你必須這麼做。」

Disgust咬緊了牙關，神情痛苦，其餘的情緒精靈則是無法說出一句完整的話。

Mycroft看著典獄長，小幅度的搖頭，後者轉而對著Sherlock說道，「Eurus會殺了她！」

Sherlock望著那雙堅定的眼，低下頭，用力抿唇，便將握在手中的槍枝丟起，轉而握住槍身，槍托朝外，「看來我們別無選擇。」

Eurus的嘴角微微彎起，「很好，倒數計時開始。」

捲髮青年抬手走到Mycroft的面前，沉默的將槍遞向兄長。

「Disgust！」Joy懇求的開口，「不可以！」

「那David的妻子怎麼辦？」Disgust沉痛的閉上眼睛，「希望Eurus能夠給予我們足夠長的時間做考慮。」

Mycroft向後退了一步，沒有接下槍枝，他張口問到，「多久？」

Eurus別過頭，「不不不，倒數計時是給我的，不給出準確的截止期限會讓情感壓力分佈得更加均勻，可以的話，麻煩用語言詳細表述一下你的緊張程度，單憑你的行為有時很難判斷。」

Disgust發出一個痛苦的呻吟，「該死的Eurus……」

「這是謀殺！」Joy湛藍的雙眼幾乎快掉下眼淚，「不行！我們不能讓Mycroft變得和Eurus一樣！Mycroft不能殺人！」

『但是David的妻子會因此而死。』Intellect忽地開口，立刻引起眾情緒精靈的怒視。

「我也不想讓Mycroft成為殺人犯，」Fear身體顫抖地哭了出來，「拜託不要！」

「Disgust，拜託你拒絕Sherlock！Mycroft從來不是為了殺人而做到這個位置的啊！」Anger緊緊的閉上了眼睛。

Disgust看向畫面，碧綠的眼眸是無措和悲痛。

Mycroft看著那把槍一眼，又看向Sherlock，用著壓抑的氣音說道，「I can't do this.」

原本被Eurus拉走注意力的捲髮青年將視線移至Mycroft身上，政府官員眉頭深鎖，「不行，這是謀殺。」

典獄長站在一旁，眼神懇求，「這不是謀殺，這是救我妻子的命。」

『David說得也對，這能算得上是救——』

「可是！」Joy慌忙地打斷Intellect的話，「可是這樣Mycroft又和Eurus有什麼不一樣了？」

他直直的看進淺綠精靈糾結痛苦的眼裡，「Disgust！不可以，Mycroft絕對不是要成為這樣的人，他不能殺人，想想Eurus小時候的殺人帶給他了什麼？！」

Disgust看著Joy又瞥向出聲口，「我……」

Mycroft瞥向典獄長，唇線拉得極開，Eurus又刻意在此補充說明道，「我比較在意的是內心矛盾，當憑直覺性道德準則訂定戰略時，似乎會導致與直覺相悖的結果。」

「Disgust！拜託你！這個肯定會毀了Mycroft！會毀了我們的！」Joy掉下眼淚，手指緊篡Disgust的西裝袖子，「拜託不要！」

「我知道，Joy，我全都知道，」Disgust用力握緊拳頭，他深深吸了一口氣，「我不會讓Mycroft殺人的！絕對不可能！」

Mycroft低頭看著那把冰冷的槍枝，十分堅定地說道，「我不要殺人，我不要讓我的雙手染上鮮血！」

Eurus再次皮笑肉不笑起來，「對，很好，謝謝你。」

典獄長瞪大了眼睛，「你這麼做就是殺了我的妻子。」

Joy轉過身哭著抱住了Sadness，「為什麼Eurus要這樣做？為什麼？」

Disgust用手遮住了臉，「夠了，拜託，Eurus，夠了。」

Sherlock仍將槍放在Mycroft面前，然而政府官員的狀態已到了臨界點。

「不。」Mycroft搖著頭，臉色惶恐的向後退到了牆壁。

Sherlock閉上眼睛，「Ok, fine.」他轉過身將槍枝遞向站在一旁手放背後的John，「John？」

John看向Sherlock，典獄長則是不停懇求軍醫，Eurus甚至為了製造緊張氣氛，放出Moriarty學著時鐘聲響的視頻，鮮豔的紅光倏地打在他們的臉上。

「Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock.」

John接下槍枝。

「我的老天，」Disgust深深吸了口氣，「為什麼她要逼我們做這樣的事情？」

「拜託，不可以，Mycroft不可以看這個！不要讓這個也成為他的噩夢！」Fear眼泛淚光的操縱著控制台。

Anger迅速地別過臉，Joy緊緊抱住懷中的Sadness，將臉埋進他的藍髮裡。

Mycroft立即用手捂住了眼，轉過身去。

John深吸口氣，開始和典獄長交談起來，問出了他的名字，David，幾句交談之後，John稱讚對方是個高尚的人，會將他永記在心，隨後，軍醫抬手將槍口對準了典獄長。

John放在板機上的手指顫抖，這樣的行為也令他痛苦不堪，David察覺軍醫的動搖，他自發性的轉過身，看向電視機上的妻子，John躊躇的看了Sherlock一眼，伸手拍拍典獄長的肩膀，後者害怕的顫抖了一下後便自覺的跪到地上。

John將槍口抵在David後腦勺，對於死亡的恐懼還是令典獄長露出悲痛的神情，John再次向前，在對方耳邊說道，「我知道你很害怕，但是你應該為自己驕傲。」

David幾乎要哭了出來，「動手吧，求你快點。」

John向後退回，原本的單手拿槍改成雙手，Eurus再次放出Moriarty的計時視頻，同時愉悅的稱讚著，「這很不錯，Dr. Watson，我應該在你身上安個心電圖測繪儀。」

軍醫沒有理會Eurus，「再見，David。」

Daivd神情糾結的哀求，「Please……」

情緒精靈都擠在了一塊，Joy拉著Sadness一起抱住顫抖到無法說話的Fear。

Mycroft已經完全用手遮住了臉，不願去看接下來有可能發生的殘忍的一幕。

Moriarty的倒數計時再次放出，John緊閉眼睛，深深吸了口氣，手指依舊顫抖，David再次懇求出聲，「拜託你…」

John忽然之間放下了手，「我做不到，抱歉，我做不到。」

「呼——」情緒精靈們同時吐出長氣。

「我們另外想想辦法吧，說不定沒必要把事情弄成這樣？」Fear轉頭，眼神求救的看向Disgust。

Disgust舔了下嘴唇，神情懊惱。

Mycroft頹下肩看向果斷放棄的軍醫，Sherlock走到John的身邊，「我知道，沒事的。」

沒想到接近崩潰的典獄長，此時卻站起轉身猛地搶過John手中的槍枝，顫抖的將槍口指向他們三人。

Fear不得不再次變回警戒狀態，「天啊！這該怎麼辦？！他是要做什麼傻事嗎？！」

Sherlock立即抬手制止，「不！停下！停下！」

David哭泣著說道，「我很抱歉。」

Sherlock嘗試安撫，「沒有關係的。」

「我真的很抱歉，」David忽然將槍口抵在下巴，「記得我。」

「不！！！！！！！！」

情緒精靈們焦急的大吼出聲，手全都放在了控制台上。

「不！」

三人全部想要衝上前阻止，然而槍響已經無情的迴盪於牢內，鮮血腦漿四濺，David慘不忍睹的屍體直直的向後傾倒。

情緒精靈從沒見過這樣衝擊性十足又血腥的場面，Disgust和Joy幾乎是立刻彎下腰乾嘔，Sadness掉著眼淚慌張的拍著倆人的背脊。

Fear大哭著緊緊抱住Anger將臉埋進對方的胸口，Anger痛苦的別過臉，只能抬手安撫懷中的Fear。

John和Sherlock怔在原地，Mycroft一看清屍體的模樣便承受不住的跑到牆邊乾嘔。

然而David的自我犧牲卻沒能拯救他的妻子，只因為Eurus的實驗規則是要Mycroft或John殺死David。

「拜託停下，拜託……這、這太過份了……」Joy眼泛淚光，天真的他幾乎無法接受這樣的道德考驗。

Disgust神情痛苦的看向Joy，身為主導者的他完全是硬撐著度過方才的時光，而他暗暗覺得後頭肯定還有更糟糕的事情在等著他們。

_Eurus，你究竟要逼Mycroft和Sherlock走到什麼樣的地步？_

輕鬆殺了人的Eurus命令Sherlock撿起那灘鮮紅血水旁的槍，她意有所指的表明Sherlock一定會用到那把只剩下一顆子彈的槍，John和Mycroft互看一眼，一股不好的預感襲上牢中三人的心。

情緒精靈們面面相覷，那極為糟糕的念頭幾乎是立即的砸在他們身上。

「不是我想的那樣吧？」Fear的頰上滾動著淚水，「拜託，誰來告訴我絕對不是我想的那樣？」

Disgust眨著眼，神情茫然的坐回椅上，嗓音低落無措，「Intellect，告訴我們你的看法。」

Intellect難得遲疑的如此之久，『......Eurus會要Sherlock開槍射殺John或Mycroft。』


	19. Chapter 19

**第十八章－**

Disgust用手捂住了臉，Joy和Sadness茫然的互望彼此，Fear顫抖著再也說不出話來，Anger緊緊握住拳頭，「我們不該認她擺布的！不可以！」

『各位，這只是我的最壞預測，不一定會成真。』

Disgust的手耙梳過頭髮，嗓音沉重，「或許，我們真的得做好最壞準備。」

牢房中靠近David屍體一側的門緩緩開起，Eurus說要給他們幾項任務，同樣拿著那名飛機上的女孩當做誘餌，令他們別無選擇只能繼續向前進，在Sherlock要進入第二個房間時，他轉頭看向自家兄長。

「禮物？」

「可以先不要讓Sherlock知道嗎？」Fear搖晃著頭，「說不定還有什麼轉圜的餘地？」

Disgust略微不安的咬住嘴唇，「好。」

Mycroft停下腳步，「對，你知道的，一把小提琴。」

Sherlock皺起眉頭，「換什麼？」

Mycroft嘗試恢復平時的表情和語氣，「她很聰明。」

Sherlock直直瞪著Mycroft，「我開始懷疑你不夠聰明了。」

「Disgust。」

Anger忽然站了起來，淺綠精靈正要抬頭望向Anger，後者便一拳揮出凶狠地揍在Disgust的臉頰上，力道之大讓他整個從椅子跌到地板。

「You are a totally idiot！」Anger撲到Disgust身上，「連Sherlock都在罵Mycroft！你看看你到底幹了什麼好事！」

Disgsut的唇邊流下鮮紅，那雙碧綠眼眸再也沒有平時高傲的光彩，只是無語地凝視虛空中的一點。

「給我回答！」Anger揪住Disgust的領子，用力搖晃，「給我他媽的回答啊！」

Disgust沒有給出任何回應，這反到更加深了Anger的憤怒，當他又要抬手給身下人一拳時，Fear從後面抱住了他，Joy則是一把抓住了他的手腕。

「Anger，你冷靜一點，不要、不要再打架了！」Fear在Anger身後懇求道。

「好了，Anger，現在這個時刻我們得更加團結，而不是爭吵，」Joy垂下眼簾，「這其實，不能說是Disgust一人的問題，我們都有責任。」

Anger使力抽回了手，並鬆開緊抓Disgust領子的另外一隻手，站了起來，Fear顫抖著放開阻止他發怒的擁抱。

Anger語氣強硬，「我存在的意義不是為了要讓Mycroft被Eurus陷害而死去。」

「我們都不是，」Joy的湛藍眼睛看著頭冒火焰的Anger，「但是，若真的走到那一步，我們都得勇於承擔，因為是我們自己把信任交給了他們。」

Anger握緊拳頭，「我絕對不會讓Mycroft任由Eurus擺布！」

「我也不會。」Disgust緩緩爬起，他沒有擦去唇邊的血漬。

Anger瞪向Disgust，「等這些事情過後我會好好的在跟你算帳，Disgust。」

Disgust深深吸了口氣，「之後看是你要把我綁在床上狠狠的揍我多久還是怎樣，隨你高興。」

Anger發出一個憤怒的呻吟便坐回自己的椅子上，Joy則是稍稍退開，讓Disgust走回主位。

「謝謝你。」Disgust在和Joy擦身而過時輕聲說道，後者怔了一秒後只是呼出一個帶著笑意的鼻息。

三人來到第二個關卡，Eurus為了激勵他們繼續配合任務，和孩子的對話連線再次被接通，在Sherlock的溫柔安撫的問答之下，成功把範圍縮小到了半個地球，Mycroft有些諷刺的說道。

「我還是不敢相信Sherlock真的要救這個女孩！這根本就是不可能的任務！」Disgust極為煩躁的按著按鈕。

「那就是Sherlock。」Joy嘆了口氣，「我們不能幫忙或什麼的嗎？」

「跟著Eurus的步調被操控嗎？」Anger抬起一隻手憤怒的說道，「不！」

除了問到比較關鍵的時間之外，孩子再也沒能給出好的線索，通話就又被Eurus給截斷了，Eurus要他們藉著桌上的物品完成任務，並且笑笑地說道，「如果你們想再跟女孩說話，就給自己爭取點時間。」

「我的天啊，這太沒人性了！」Joy抱頭大喊。

「她怎麼可以狠得下心利用一個女孩來威脅我們？！」Anger的眸裡燃起怒火。

Mycroft終於忍不住高聲，「這太沒人性！太瘋狂了！」

John看向Mycroft，「Mycroft！我們知道！」

公務員神情難看的抱著雙臂，沒再發話。

「該死，」Disgust握緊拳頭，「Sherlock和John肯定要跟著Eurus的腳步走了。」

『我們不能跟著走，絕對不行。』Intellect低聲開口。

Sherlock打開信封，裡頭有著三張照片，Eurus開始背景解說，要他們只靠著照片和掛在天花板柱子上的槍破案，Sherlock伸手拿下那把來福槍，Eurus繼續說道，「拜託，把你的朋友用起來，Sherlock，我想看到你跟親近的人互動，另外，你可能還得選擇要留下誰。」

『最壞打算的機率上升到百分之七十。』

「不可以！」Anger一拳揍在控制台上，「我們絕對不能跟著Eurus的步調走，她這根本就是要Mycroft向Sherlock證明自己的用處！要他和John自相殘殺啊！」

Disgust發出低吼，「我絕對不要讓Mycroft被Eurus操控！」

Mycroft拒絕幫助Sherlock演繹來福槍，後者沒說什麼便將槍枝交給John，軍醫毫不猶豫地接過槍枝開始分析。

「他們肯定鐵了心要救那女孩了。」Joy發出一聲無奈的嘆息。

「沒有辦法可以阻止他們了嗎？」Anger抓住Disgust的手臂，「想想辦法阻止他們！」

『如果嘗試冷言冷語呢？』Intellect不太確定的問。

「我試試看。」Disgust深深吸了口氣。

當John分析完畢，Sherlock藉著分析消去其中一人的嫌疑後，Mycroft趁機開口。

「做得好，Dr. Watson，你真是有用，你不覺得我們是在被操縱相互競爭嗎？」

John抬起頭，神情凝重的走到Mycroft面前，「我們不是在競爭，現在天上有架飛機要墜毀，我們是在努力救那個女孩。」

軍醫頓了頓，「今天，我們必須做士兵！Mycroft！士兵！就是不管之後會發生什麼事情我們都得去完成！」

Joy咬緊嘴唇，沒能說話，他當然知道飛機上女孩性命的重要，可是未來要發生的事或許更加可怕、或許還會對Sherlock造成不能抹滅的糟糕影響。

Disgust握緊拳頭，他的內心天人交戰。

『我認為，最壞打算的機率已經上升到百分之八十五。』

Mycroft視線下移了一瞬，他不得不吞嚥了下才能開口，「你的輕重緩急表明了你的人品。」

John走過Mycroft身邊，繞著桌子，聽完Mycroft的回應便停下腳步朗聲說道，「不，我的輕重緩急剛害死了一個女人。」

此時，Eurus卻突然說要給Sherlock的推理設置背景，牢房的窗戶外突然出現三名被綁得死死的男人，在他們之下是死寂的海洋。

「我的老天，」Joy將臉埋進手裡，「她到底是多沒有人性？」

「可以別再這樣子了嗎？」Disgust用手撐住額頭，臉色十分痛苦，「生命不是妳的玩具啊！」

「Oh, dear god.」Mycroft低聲嘆道。

Eurus表示等Sherlock作出判決，通知她一聲，正義將會得到伸張，就是會提前釋放犯人，讓被綁得死死的他掉進海中，並且開心的說背景都已經設置好了，就繼續做你們的推理吧。

「拜託！不要再這樣了！」Joy發出哀號。

Anger頭上冒出火焰，「我們直接跟Eurus說不跟著她的遊戲玩如何？！我們不跟她玩，她也沒法子對我們怎麼樣了！」

Mycroft看向電視牆，語帶憤怒的問道，「我們何必費心於此？如果我們拒絕參加妳的遊戲呢，妹妹？」

Eurus笑了幾聲，「如果你還記得，我已經給你們提供了一些動力。」

飛機上女孩的聲音再次出現，Mycroft不禁頹喪地垂下頭抬起雙手握住後頸。

Anger像是失去全身的力氣癱倒在椅子上，「真的沒有任何辦法了嗎？」

Disgust往左看向Fear和Anger，往右看向Joy和Sadness，往前看向控制台上的出聲口，碧綠的眸裡湧現某種堅定的決心，「大家，還記得John剛剛說的士兵嗎？」

「不管之後發生什麼事情，我們都得去完成，」Joy直起身子，將椅子滑向控制台，「我們幫幫Sherlock的推理吧。」

Intellect的電子音顯得有些沉重，『若是能讓Sherlock選擇Mycroft，我能夠幫忙。』

Joy和Disgust看向彼此，他們沉默地對彼此頷首，Disgust開始操控起控制台。

「幫忙分析吧，Intellect。」

Sherlock看著窗外的男人，分析完第二個嫌疑者後，迅速地將他剔除，當在繼續演繹第三個嫌疑犯時，Mycroft前來幫忙，最終找到了兇手，然而Eurus卻要Sherlock開口，將他定罪。

「等等！不行！」Joy猛地站起身，「Sherlock不能做這個！這根本等同另外一種的殺害！」

Mycroft眉頭緊皺，用著壓抑的氣音向弟弟說道，「Sherlock，我們不能做這個。」

Sherlock高聲道，「飛機！你還記得嗎？」

「該死！該死！該死！」Joy握緊拳頭，狠狠咬著牙，幾乎要在椅子上把自己捲成球狀，「到底為什麼要Sherlock做這個？Mycroft還什麼辦法都沒有！」

其餘的情緒精靈同樣露出痛苦難耐的神情。

然而當Sherlock定罪犯人之後，Eurus卻放掉了另外兩名男人。

Joy的頭腦瞬間變得空白一片，他茫然的抬起頭，「為什麼她會是Mycroft的妹妹……」

情緒精靈們彷彿都失去了力氣，Disgust發現這個狀況不禁咬牙說道，「各位，我們得好好走到最後才行，我們要堅強起來！Mycroft是Sherlock和Eurus的哥哥！我們必須堅強！」

Joy用力抹了抹臉後，直起身體，湛藍眼眸透出光芒，「當然。」

Fear和Anger互望一眼，疲憊的對著彼此點頭。

John對於Eurus這個行為感到極為憤怒，Eurus卻毫不在意，甚至放掉了最後一個男人，Sherlock看著氣息不穩的John，走到了他的身邊。

「John，別被她分心。」

Johm望向Sherlock，「分心？」

Sherlock加重了語氣，「Soldiers today！」

屬於軍人的英勇回到John的臉上，他挺起胸膛，跟著Sherlock走進下一個房間，Mycroft同樣跟上，腳步卻顯得十分無力。

他們來到下一個房間，Eurus再次接通電話，此時女孩的飛機似乎快要抵達城市。

『我們應該建議Sherlock要女孩操作飛機降落於海上，若是飛機墬落於城市中，肯定會造成比飛機上人數更大的死傷。』

「Sherlock和John都不會答應的！」Joy搖頭喊道，「這太殘忍了！」

『想想死亡人數的差別，Joy，這將是幾百人對上幾萬人，更何況，Mycroft已經做過無數次這般的抉擇，你的天真不應該用於此刻。』

Disgust無聲且沉重的嘆了口氣。

Mycroft表達出要讓女孩操作飛機降落於海上的想法，John皺起眉頭，「我們要怎麼讓她那麼做？」

「這個我不要回答，絕對不要。」Joy倔強的別過臉，湛藍的眸裡充滿痛苦。

Disgsust垂下眼簾，有些無力的操作控制台。

Mycroft抿著唇，視線下移沒能直視John的眼睛，「恐怕我們得連哄帶騙的對她。」

John露出難以理解且鄙夷的眼神，Sherlock聽完只得再次向女孩確認飛機上是否有人能夠幫助她，女孩只是哭著表示所有人都睡著了，她好害怕，最後在Sherlock要安撫時，電話再次被Eurus截斷。

Eurus開始解釋第三個房間的任務，她要他們找出棺材的所屬者，Sherlock趕緊低頭看著棺材迅速演繹，Mycroft發現靠在角落的棺材蓋板，釘在上頭的金屬片清楚寫著我愛你，明顯是一個愛著Sherlock的人，因為任務的一切都和Sherlock有著關係。

棺材的所屬者，未婚、接受死亡、獨居，是Molly Hopper。

Eurus露出微笑，「她非常安全，暫時而已，她的公寓大概在三分鐘後就會爆炸，除非我聽她親口說出關鍵字，我在用你的手機給她打電話，Sherlock，讓她說出口吧。」

Eurus要Sherlock在三分鐘之內讓Molly說出我愛你，並且不准向她提起她現在有危險，通話期間不得暗示現在有危機情況，不然就會立刻終止這一關和她的性命。

「我受夠了，」Joy的湛藍眼眸盈滿淚水，「Sherlock肯定受不了這個的，想想要是讓Mycroft對Greg做出這種事情……」

Sadness一聽見不禁也哭了起來，Disgust眼神哀痛的看向哭泣的Joy和Sadness，他神色難過的緊緊咬住了嘴唇。

Fear再次靠到Anger身旁，無聲的抱住淺紅精靈，Anger也只是認著接受了Fear的擁抱。

通話開始之後，Sherlock終於在最後兩秒讓Molly說出我愛你，所有人全部都鬆了口氣，捲髮青年用手遮住了臉，好幾秒後才直起身子。

「我們應該要安慰Sherlock的，」Joy抽泣著說，「這、這一定很難熬……」

Disgust頹下肩膀。

Mycroft站在Sherlock的背後開口，「Sherlock，無論這有多難——」

Sherlock沒想理會兄長的安撫，他迅速對著Eurus大喊，「Eurus，我贏了，我贏了！公平點，我要跟飛機上的女孩說話！」

Eurus沒有回答，她只是露出淺淺的微笑，Sherlock不禁激動起來，「我贏了！我救了Molly Hopper。」

Eurus發出諷刺的笑聲，「救她？救什麼？喔，理智一點，她家才沒有炸藥，我有那麼笨嗎？」

「你沒有贏，你輸了，看看你對她，對你自己都做了什麼？這麼多複雜的小情緒，我都無法細數了。」

「Sherlock，你每次都被感情背景給摧毀。」Sherlock走到棺材處，將槍放在了木桿上，Eursu靠回椅背，「現在，請你振作起來，下一回合可沒有那麼簡單。」

第四個房間的門被開啟，Mycroft轉身看向那道門。

「我有種不好的預感，」Disgust眼神凝重的說道，「會是我們所想的最壞打算嗎？」

『進去才能知曉，如果裡頭什麼東西都沒有，百分之百就會是最壞情況。』

五隻情緒精靈看向彼此，Disgust握緊了拉桿，「去看看再說吧。」

Mycroft和John接續走向那道門，Sherlock卻在後頭拿著棺材蓋子，蓋在棺材上，Mycroft已經踏進第四個房間，他站在門口聽見動靜，和John同時轉身望向神情破碎痛苦的幼弟。

John探詢的輕聲問道，「Sherlock？」

Sherlock的眼中透出悲憤，他單手解開西裝外套，低聲說道，「不，不！」

接著捲髮青年洩憤似的把拳頭砸在棺材上，沒有停止，他抓起棺材，用力砸著，同時情緒崩潰憤怒地大吼，「不！不！不！不！不！」

「我們該做什麼幫忙Sherlock？」Disgust痛苦的用手捂住了臉，「我們該怎麼幫助他、安慰他？」

Joy搖了搖頭，「不，這不是我們和Mycroft擅長的。」

Sadness靠了過來，頰上不停有淚水滾落，「Disgust，John才是能拯救Sherlock的那個人。」

當棺材都變成碎片噴散在各地，Mycroft倚靠在第四個房間的牆壁看著頹喪的坐在牆邊曲起膝蓋的Sherlock。

John撿起掉落於地的槍枝，走到Sherlock的面前，「我知道這很難，我知道你飽受折磨，但是你必須打起精神來。」

Sherlock低垂著頭，「這不是折磨，這是活體解剖，我們像小白鼠一樣體驗科學。」他說完用力吐出口氣抬頭看向一生摯友，又瞥向臉色凝重的哥哥。

他問，「士兵？」

John頷首肯定的答，「士兵。」隨後彎下腰，伸手幫助Sherlock起身。

看著Sherlock和John的互動，Disgust深深吸了口氣後，臉上浮現一抹帶著哀戚的笑容，「是的，Sadness，Mycroft不會是拯救Sherlock的那個人，John才是能陪伴他走下去的真正支柱。」

四隻情緒精靈全都沉默下來，他們默默的越靠越近。

Disgust微笑著摩娑手指，「就是這一關了，對吧，Intellect？」

『空無一物的房間，百分之百，』Intellect頓了頓，『你們會讓Sherlock開槍射殺Dr. Watson對吧？』

沒有一隻情緒精靈回答Intellect的問題。

Sherlock在John的支撐下，調整好情緒，扣起西裝，並且接過John遞來的槍，兩人一同走進房間，當Sherlock看見空無一物，只有四台電視孤零零靠在四側牆壁的房間時不禁開口。

「嘿，妹妹，不是我要抱怨，但是這間房是空的。」Sherlock拿著槍走到了房間中間，「發生什麼事情了？點子用光了嗎？」

四台電視都出現了Eurus的臉，「不空啊，Sherlock，你還有槍，對吧？」

Sherlock看了一眼手中的槍，Eurus繼續接道，「我說過你需要它，因為只有兩個名額可以玩接下來的遊戲，只有兩個人可以從這裡繼續，你來選，這是抉擇時間。」

『各位，容我說明，按照我的演繹分析跟邏輯推算，Mycroft和Sherlock一起走到最後才是最好的選擇，Mycroft才是最有能力對付Eurus的人。』

Disgust看向坐得比平時還要近的情緒精靈們，「我們知道。」

Mycroft眼神游移著看向弟弟，John則是皺起眉，看了一眼Mycroft後，低下頭。

「你最需要誰的幫助，John還是Mycroft？」John和Mycroft看向彼此，「這一關是淘汰環節，」軍醫有些痛苦的別過了臉，「你選一個，殺另外一個，你必須在家人和朋友中間做出選擇，Mycroft或是John Watson？」

背對Mycroft和John的Sherlock在此時轉過身來，看向他們，紅光再次出現，Moriarty的報時在此顯得無比刺耳。

Anger終於忍不住再次發火，「叫她閉嘴，搞這種遊戲有完沒完啊！」

Mycroft高聲怒罵道，「Eurus，夠了！」

Eurus切回自己的畫面，「還不夠，不過，我想快了。」公務員做出了思考姿勢，「記住，天上有架飛機無法著陸。」

Disgust閉上眼，「各位，我會選擇讓Mycroft死去。」

『什麼？』Intellect聽起來十分驚訝。

「我和Sadness也是。」Joy眼光泛淚的將手放上Disgust的。

Anger垂下眼簾，「我和Fear也是。」

『等等，你們在做什麼愚蠢的決定，這不是什麼感情用事、』

Disgust打斷Intellect，「夠了，Intellect，我們做的錯事已經夠多了，要是讓Sherlock槍殺真正能夠拯救他的John，Mycroft還能算得上是一個負責任且愛他的哥哥嗎？」

「這是我們的錯，Intellect，請你好好想清楚，」Disgust垂下眼簾，「我們控制大家，讓大家信任我們，，如今來看，確實是我們做錯了。」

那雙碧綠的眼眸泛起淚水，「是我們害得Sherlock要走到這個地步，讓他開槍射殺自己的哥哥。」

「對不起，各位，」Disgust的臉頰滾落淚水，「對不起，這一切都是我的錯。」

情緒精靈們聽見主導者的道歉也跟著掉下眼淚，Joy嘴唇顫抖的說道，「Disgust，我們都知道你是想要保護Mycroft，我們都知道。」

站在一旁的Sadness忽然開口，「各位，」他眼角的淚珠不停滑落，「我們、我們得演戲才行，至少讓Mycroft演個壞哥哥吧，這樣Sherlock殺了Mycroft時才不會太難下手，他、他也不會太難過……」

儘管臉上依舊有淚水，情緒精靈們聽見這番話還是都笑了起來，Disgust甚至笑得抿起了嘴唇，「這個我和Intellect最擅長了不是嗎？讓Mycroft變成討人厭的壞哥哥。」

「你終於知道你們很壞了。」Joy刻意的笑罵道。

「是啊，」Disgust看向Joy，碧綠的雙眸裡帶有複雜的深意，「我們壞透了。」

接著淺綠精靈對著出聲口喊，「Intellect，這種事情必須要有你才行。」

『你們知道我可以鎖住控制台。』

「我知道你不會，Intellect，」Disgust彎起嘴角，「按照邏輯推演，Sherlock勢必得殺了John才對，但是按照現在的情況分析，Sherlock百分之百會選擇槍殺Mycroft，對吧？」

『……沒錯。』

「那就展現你最後的光彩，冷血一次給Sherlock看吧，」Disgust輕聲說道，「做我們真正該做的。」

『…好。』

Intellect的答應，讓五隻情緒精靈都露出滿足的笑容，Disgust大大呼出了口氣，「這樣我們才是夥伴。」

Joy閉上眼睛，笑著掉下了眼淚。

Eurus語音未落，西裝筆挺的男人便深深吸了口氣，同時收回手，走到房間中間，他開口，「Well？」

Sherlock看向他，有些震驚和困惑，「Well，what？」

Disgust揚起頭，展現出他平時的態度和眼神，控制台上燦出冷淡的綠光。

Mycroft的聲音變得自大，「我們不會還要討論這個問題吧？」他轉頭看向站在一旁的軍醫，「抱歉，Dr. Watson，你從各方面來看都是個好人。」

「John確實是個好人，希望之後他能好好照顧Sherlock。」Disgust的臉上浮現安慰的笑容。

「他肯定會的，肯定會比Mycroft還更適合得多。」Joy抱著哭泣的Sadness低聲說道。

接著他將視線移至Sherlock，抬手指向John，「跟他道別後就開槍吧。」然而捲髮青年卻沒有任何動作。

Anger加入了演戲行列，赤紅眼裡有著水光，「這個蠢弟弟是要Mycroft演到什麼時候啊？」

Mycroft不禁加大了音量，「開槍射他！」

John走近Mycroft，「什麼？」

「Intellect，交給你了，這是你擅長的事情。」Disgust微笑著開口。

『好。』Intellect接過了控制台的掌控權。

Mycroft看著幼弟，嗓音冰冷，「對Dr. Watson開槍，該誰來繼續這毫無疑問，是我們，你和我，這後面無論有什麼，考驗的都是智力，Sherlock，不是情感，不要延長他的痛苦，」Mycroft的頭往John的方向動了一下，「開槍射他。」

John抬頭望著Mycroft，「對此我有發言權嗎？」

「拿John的士兵那句話賭他吧，」Joy用手肘頂了頂Disgust，「不過今天Mycroft也算是一位帥氣的士兵了對吧？」

Disgust將手放上控制台，「是啊，我們今天都是帥氣的士兵。」

Mycroft轉頭望向John，「今天我們是士兵，士兵為國捐軀，我很遺憾，Dr. Watson，這項榮譽屬於你了。」

John瞪著Mycroft吞嚥了下，「Shit，」軍醫看向Sherlock，「他說得對。」

Sherlock的眼裡染上幾分不可置信，John點頭承認，「事實上，他說得對。」

「真不愧是John。」Joy抱起雙臂，滿意的點頭。

「是啊，我放心了，」Disgust眨了眨眼，「Mycroft可以放心了。」

Mycroft壓低嗓音，看著John的側臉，「快點，不要延長他的痛苦，快點了結，我們才能繼續回到正事上。」

John挺起胸膛，做出預備迎向死亡的表情，Sherlock閉上眼深深吸了口氣，低下了頭。

「他還是不願意舉起槍射Mycroft。」Fear哭泣著的說道。

「我們肯定得說更狠的話才行。」Anger嘆了口氣，眼裡帶著痛苦。

「看來是這樣沒錯了，」Disgust咧開了嘴，卻逐漸沒有歡意，「說真的，我不想這樣做。」

Sadness此時走到Disgust身旁，伸手放在後者的手臂上，「為了Sherlock。」

Disgust看向淺藍精靈，用另外一隻手抹去了對方臉頰上的淚水，碧綠眸子裡展現出決心，「為了Sherlock。」

Mycroft諷刺地笑了起來，「喔，老天，我真該想到這個。」

Disgust喃喃開口，無聲的淚水滑過臉頰，Anger則是神情痛苦的一同操作著。

Holmrs家高傲自大的兄長叉起手，聲音隱含著憤怒和鄙視。

「你一直是家裡最活潑、最可愛的孩子。」

「可悲，你一直是最笨的那個，蠢蛋。」

「所以Mycroft最疼愛的就是你了。」

「所以我總是看不起你。」

「你用諮詢偵探的名聲光耀了Holmes的家族，其實你是個很棒的弟弟，雖然總是讓人擔心。」

「你讓我們所有人丟臉，你讓家族蒙羞。」

「這是我們最後的請求。」

「請你做這輩子唯一一件正確的事情吧。」

「開槍射Mycroft，結束我們的錯誤。」

「打死這個愚蠢的小人物，結束我們的痛苦。」

「拜託快點動手吧！」Disgust閉眼大吼。

Mycroft惡狠狠地脫口而出，「開槍射他！」

Sherlock沒有看著兄長，他側身低頭望著地板，「住口。」

Disgust苦笑出聲，「天啊，都說成這樣了，難道要把John也牽扯起來才行嗎？」

Mycroft再次笑了起來，「看看他，他是什麼？不過是你的消遣，一個普通的人，供你炫耀你的聰明才智，你還能找到別人的。」

Disgust收回放在控制台上的手，碧綠的眸子變得破碎。

他想起了Greg，一個普通的男人，但也是絕對的獨一無二，Mycroft再也找不到第二個這樣的好男人了，而他卻蠢得讓Mycroft推開了Greg。

Sherlock閉上眼，嗓音痛苦，「Please, for God's sake, just stop this.」

Joy同樣發出幾聲苦笑，「我覺得Sherlock發現了。」

Disgust丟開方才的想法，抿起嘴唇，「再演演看吧，說不定沒有。」

Mycroft平靜的望著弟弟，「為什麼？」

Sherlock此時終於轉過身，正面看向兄長，「因為，老實說，你演Lady Bracknell都比這個更像樣。」

Disgust笑了起來，「好吧，真的被發現了。」

Mycroft抬起眉毛，閉上眼露出微笑。

捲毛青年看向軍醫，「別管他說的話，他只是好心，想讓我更輕鬆地開槍殺他。」

Disgust用手肘頂了頂Sadness，「你看看，你的想法一下就被Sherlock識破了啦。」

Sadness眼泛淚光的笑了起來，「明明就是你演得太假了。」

Mycroft低頭撥弄了下頭髮，臉上依舊帶著微笑。

Sherlock的嗓音有些破碎，「所以這讓我更加為難了。」捲髮青年終於抬起手臂，將槍口對向了自家兄長。

所有情緒精靈看見那如黑洞般的槍口時，呼出口氣，臉上一同浮現小小的微笑。

Joy說，「畢竟Sherlock不是有說他喜歡Mycroft演的Lady Bracknell嗎？」

Disgust點頭，笑容裡有著滿足，「對啊。」

Mycroft的微笑沒有消失，「你說你喜歡我演的Lady Bracknell。」

John看著Sherlock趕緊開口，「Sherlock，不要。」

Disgust發出一聲嘆息，「John，這跟你無關。」

Mycroft手插褲袋，看向打算阻止Sherlock的John，「這不是你的決定，Dr. Watson。」

「對了，」Fear像是想到什麼突然開口，「Disgust，Mycroft之前有答應要捐腦袋給皇家學會。」

『是的。』

Disgust歪頭思考了一下，「那就別讓Sherlock打臉吧。」

接著他再次看回弟弟，「但是請你別打臉，我承諾把腦袋捐給皇家學會了。」

Sherlock問，「那你覺得應該打哪？」

「對啊，不打頭你要Sherlock打哪裡？」Joy跟著困惑的問道。

Disgust看向Joy，碧綠的眸子裡逐漸浮現朦朧霧氣，「Joy， **Mycroft確實還是有心的** ，只是我一直都不願意承認而已。」

他哽咽的開口，「 **對不起。** 」

Joy怔了一瞬，斗大的淚珠幾乎是瞬間就掉了下來，然後他低下頭，用手狠狠的抹去眼淚後，笑著看向Disgust，「我也要跟你道歉，抱歉揍了你，還說了那些話。」

Disgust搖了搖頭，「不，是我做得太過分了。」

Joy掃了一眼Disgust的裝扮，「別哭喪著臉，Disgust，我們應該要驕傲我們有勇氣選擇這條路，而且你這麼喜歡Mycroft講究的打扮，死前是否也要讓他整理好服儀？」

Disgust笑了起來，「當然。」

Mycroft將手從褲袋中抽起，呼出口氣，「Well，我想我身體裡還是有一顆心臟吧，雖然可能比較小難以瞄準，」他將襯衫第一顆鈕扣扣好，並且整理好領帶，向著自家弟弟挺起胸膛，「為什麼不嘗試看看呢？」Mycroft再次露出微笑。

John趕緊走了過來，抬手制止Sherlock，「我不同意。」

Disgust再次大大的嘆了口氣，「怎麼又不同意啦？」

『向John和Sherlock承認我們犯下的最終錯誤吧。』

情緒精靈們皆不可置信的看向控制台上的出聲口，Joy遲疑的開口，「你、你說什麼？」

『……我很抱歉，其實，這一切總歸來講，是我的錯，引起這一切的罪魁禍首，是我，不是Disgust。』

『 **對不起。** 』

聽到從出聲口傳出的道歉，情緒精靈們通通都掉下了眼淚。

「這是我們一起的錯誤，我們就是得一起承擔。」Disgust再也止不住眼中的淚水，Sadness大哭著抱住了身旁的Joy。

Mycroft的臉上沒了笑容，他看著軍醫，坦承道，「這是我的錯，」公務員頓了頓，瞥向弟弟，「Moriarty。」

Sherlock困惑的歪過頭，「Moriarty？」

Mycroft繼續說道，「她的聖誕禮物，五年前她和Jim Moriarty交談過五分鐘。」

Sherlock瞪大眼睛，放下了手中的槍，「他們談了什麼？」

「那五分鐘的交談……」Mycroft垂下眼簾，表情自責，「無人監視。」

「對不起，Mycroft，對不起，Sherlock。」Disgust低著頭低聲呢喃，淚水不停地掉落到控制台上。

John向後退了幾步，有些不可置信Mycroft為何會做出這樣選擇的表情，Sherlock抬起手，深深地嘆了口氣，再次將槍對準自家兄長，眼神複雜中帶著痛苦。

站在兩側的Joy和Anger一同伸手摟住了淺綠精靈的肩膀。

Joy低聲在Disgust耳邊說道，「沒關係，Disgust，沒關係。」

「我們都會一起陪你。」Anger有些彆扭的開口。

「對！」Fear靠了過來，緊緊抓住Anger的手臂，「我們一起！」

Sadness眼眶裡滿是淚水，「我們都會在這裡。」

Intellect忽然開口，『因為我們是夥伴。』

聽完大家所說的話語，Disgust緩緩闔上眼睛，露出一抹淡笑，「我們得跟Sherlock說再見了。」

Sadness還是克制不住掉下眼淚，「讓Mycroft最後一次做個好哥哥吧，笑著對Sherlock說再見。」

這時Disgust卻忽然牽起Sadness的手，一同放到了控制台上，後者不禁有些訝異的望著前者。

Disgust露出溫暖的微笑，「你一直都是個堅強的孩子，以前的事情，對不起，所以，請你這次別再隱忍了。」

Sadness顫抖著嘴角抱住了Disgust，「不、不可以，我們得讓Mycroft笑著跟Sherlock說再見。」

「你是個很棒的孩子，Sadness。」

Disgust摸了摸懷中人的頭髮，控制台燦出綠光以及少許的淺藍光芒。

Mycroft收拾好情緒，深深吸了口氣後，揚起頭，他笑著說道，儘管灰藍的眸子裡已經有隱隱淚光，「Goodbye, brother mine.」

「我們沒有讓Mycroft成為一個好哥哥，」Sadness低下頭，啜泣著，「要不然，就不會發生這種事情了。」

Disgust眼眶泛淚，「這都是我們的錯，請別紀念我們。」

「Mycroft疼愛Sherlock，然而我們卻總是用錯了方法，」Joy在一旁低聲說道，「Sherlock，請你不要為此難過，這是Mycroft和我們自己的選擇。」

_ 這全都是我的錯，Sherlock，你不用紀念我，也請別為此淚流。 _

_ 畢竟我一直都不是一個好哥哥。 _

Mycroft直直望進Sherlock的眼裡，開口請求，「No flowers,」他將雙手交疊在身後，「My request.」

Sherlock的手指放上板機，扣下了保險。

Disgust握緊拉桿，像是深怕沒機會說出口般的猛然看向Joy，「Joy，雖然這麼說有點晚了，但是，我得老實跟你說。」

「 **Mycroft愛Greg** ，」Disgust咬緊了牙，「是、是我一直不願意去接受這件事情，對不起，真的對不起。」

情緒精靈們其實早就隱隱約約知道這件事情，所以對於他們來說，Disgust的坦誠並沒給予他們多大的震撼，而一直替Mycroft爭取幸福和愛的Joy則是閉上了眼睛。

「這或許就是我們最大的遺憾了？沒能讓Mycroft和Greg在一起，甚至還傷了他的心。」

Joy終於忍不住的掉下淚水，「Greg說不定值得更好的，而不是Mycroft，不是我們這群不成熟的蠢蛋，你說對吧，Disgust。」

Disgust微微頷首，眼淚滑過頰邊。

Eurus在電視螢幕裡看的目不轉睛，她帶著隱隱約約的笑意說道，「Jim Moriarty猜到你會做出這個選擇，他是那麼的興奮。」

「該死的Moriarty……」Disgust無力的罵道。

Mycroft垂下眼簾，臉上的弧度也隨之緩緩消失。

紅光再次顯現，Moriarty的嗓音聽起來愉悅又舒適。

「我們終於走到了盡頭，Holmes Killing Holmes，這就是我最喜歡的結果。」

五隻情緒精靈默不作聲，他們只是沉默地握住了拳頭，一同無聲的哭泣著。

紅光消失，Sherlock緊抿嘴唇，語帶憤怒，「五分鐘。」

「怎麼回事？」Fear眼中帶淚，疑惑的問道。

Mycroft微微蹙起眉頭看向自家幼弟，Sherlock低聲道，「只有五分鐘，她就能對我們做出這種事情。」

「Sherlock為什麼還不開槍？他又想要做什麼了嗎？」Disgust直起身子。

Mycroft灰藍裡顯現出幾分疑惑，Sherlock看向John後，閉眼輕輕搖了頭，他放下了手槍，「我不會這麼做。」

「什麼？」情緒精靈們同時驚叫出聲，「為什麼不開槍？」

Mycroft和John的神情透出幾分震驚，Eurus此時終於發出帶著困惑的問句，「你要做什麼？」

Sherlock站穩了身體，「剛才一個勇敢的人請求被人銘記，我還深深記得那位主管。」

Sherlock將槍口舉到自己的下巴底下，開始倒數。

「等等！不可以！我們、等等我們現在該怎麼辦？我們該怎麼阻止Sherlock？！」

還未能從方才決意面臨死亡中走出的情緒精靈們，對於Sherlock突如其來的舉動整個慌了陣腳，甚至連Intellect一時都沒能順利運作。

Mycroft的灰藍裡是滿滿的慌亂，他沒能做出什麼舉動制止弟弟。

倒數仍在持續，Eurus的聲音也驚慌起來，「不，不，Sherlock，你還不知道Red Beard是怎麼回事！」

「六。」

Eurus尖叫出聲，「Sherlock！」

「五。」

「Sherlock！住手！」

牆壁上的洞口射出了某樣東西到Sherlock的脖子上，Sherlock拔起一看，是枝細針，而他的眼神逐漸變得失焦，John也得到了一個。

「Sherlock和John被射了麻醉藥！」Fear驚慌的尖叫出聲，「我們——」

脖頸後的鈍痛打斷了Fear的話語。

情緒精靈們的眼神漸漸地變得茫然且迷離。

Disgust對著畫面抬起了手，「等等、Sherlock……」在眼睛快要閉起之前，他低低的呢喃出聲，「Greg……」

Mycroft的意識逐漸被拉遠，恍若掉進一個深不見底的黑色泥沼之中，再也無法清醒。


	20. Chapter 20

**第十九章－**

Fear是第一個醒來的情緒精靈，他稍稍抬手，眼睛半瞇，覺得眼前世界還有些晃動，他趕緊閉眼，等到頭昏的感覺消失之後，才再次睜開眼，隨後他便發現夥伴們都還趴倒在控制台上。

他看著這個場景不禁愣了一瞬，那些關於Eurus、Sherlock、John和槍的回憶像是瀑布一樣猛地灌進了腦袋裡。

「你們、你們快醒醒啊！快點醒醒！」

Fear害怕地一個一個推著他們，接著，他發現落地窗外的天色正在逐漸變亮，「糟糕，Mycroft醒來了！這、這該怎麼辦？」

淺紫精靈無法再去顧慮其餘仍昏迷的情緒精靈，他用力推開Disgust，把椅子拉到主位，顫抖著將手放上控制台，「Sherlock在這裡嗎？Sherlock？！」

Mycroft在一張硬板床上醒來，麻醉藥劑給予他暈眩還沒能完全退去，但他依舊努力掙扎著想要站起。

「Sher、Sherlock？Sherlock？」

Mycroft晃了晃頭，卻也在此刻跌落到床下。

「啊！」Fear發出一聲尖銳的尖叫，無助和害怕幾乎快要逼出他的淚水，「我的老天！這該怎麼辦？該怎麼辦？天啊！這裡是哪裡啊？Sherlock到底去哪了？」

「我的老天，這個麻醉劑效用也太強了…」淺紅精靈扶著頭坐起身體，嘴裡低喃道。

「ANGER！」Fear一聽見Anger的聲音露出了像是在沙漠中看見綠洲的眼神，「快來幫幫Mycroft！他醒來了！」

Anger一聽見Mycroft的名字倏地從椅子上跳了起來，「Mycroft！」

那雙赤紅的眸子終於聚焦，當他看見坐在主位快要哭出來的Fear時，便立刻拉著椅子來到Fear的身旁，「現在情況是怎麼回事？」

「不、不知道，Mycroft才剛剛醒來，身上的麻醉還沒有完全退去，Sherlock好像不在這裡。」

「快讓他站起來看清情況啊！至少要先知道這裡是哪裡才行！」Anger大聲吼著並且將手放上了控制台。

側倒在地上的Mycroft握緊拳頭，臉上五官糾結一起，他正努力對抗腦袋裡的暈眩感，並再次晃了晃頭，想要藉此驅離頭昏腦脹的感覺。

「該死的Eurus！她到底把Mycroft用去哪了？還有Sherlock呢？！」Anger頭頂隱隱冒出火花。

坐在一旁的Fear極為不安的摩娑手指，用力咬住了顫抖著的嘴唇。

「Eurus…Sherlock…」

Mycroft眉頭緊皺，他低低呢喃出聲，暈眩的感覺終於稍稍退去一些，被暴風藍包裹住的深色瞳孔終於收縮凝聚成一顆純黑小球。

「太好了，畫面沒有那麼模糊了，」Fear暗暗鬆了一口氣，「我們趕快找找Sherlock吧，這裡是——」

Fear被畫面上的景象驚的止住了話語，就連Anger也同時停下了動作。

Mycroft從粗曠的水泥地板上彎起身子，坐在地上的他藉著高處鐵窗傾瀉而下的微弱月光看清自己現在所處的環境。

他不在謝林福德，而是在馬斯格雷夫，那被Eurus燒毀的老家。

而他現在被關在了Eurus以前的牢房裡。

Anger和Fear都說不出話來了，從小到大和Eurus有關的恐懼回憶頃刻間狠狠地抓住了他們的心臟。

而其餘三隻情緒精靈終於在此刻緩緩清醒，最先恢復精神的是Disgust，他倏地直起身子，「Sherlock？Sherlock呢？這裡是哪——」

看清畫面的Disgust也倏地止住了話語，他半張著嘴，看向身旁的Anger和Fear，嘴唇顫抖的問，「為什麼Mycroft會在這裡？」

Disgust得到的回應是他們茫然的搖頭，Joy和Sadness則是極有默契在努力對抗暈眩時一起跌下了椅子，和地板的撞擊極有用處的消除了暈眩，他們猛地爬起，嘴裡一同喊著：「Sherlock？！」

隨後他們也在看見畫面中的場景時驀地瞪大了眼睛，Joy衝回位子，神情焦急的問道，「Mycroft怎麼會在這裡？！還有Sherlock呢？Sherlock去哪裡了？」

Mycroft趕緊站起身，快步的走到那扇被鎖死的門前，用力轉動門把並且大聲叫著，「Sherlock！Sherlock！Sherlock！你在嗎？」

回應Mycroft的是一片靜默，他只得停下這無用的行動臉色有些茫然的向後退，直到小腿撞到那張小小的硬板床。

「Sherlock不在這裡……他、他去哪了？」Joy的湛藍眸子裡出現了恐慌和害怕。

Disgust努力做了幾次深呼吸平復心中恐懼，隨後便滑著椅子來到了主位上，「Joy，我們得冷靜一點。」Anger抓著臉色蒼白、全身顫抖的Fear主動退到一旁。

現在才從驚嚇中緩緩恢復的Sadness抓著抱枕，坐回自己的椅子，並且滑到Joy的身旁，緊緊靠著對方。

「Intellect呢？」Sadness小小聲的說著，嗓音有著無法控制的顫抖，「Intellect可以幫忙分析。」

『我在，』Intellect平板的電子音有些微弱的從控制台中傳出，『我會依照過往Eurus的行為模式分析看看，但我不確定是否百分之百正確。』

Disgsut頹下肩膀，這種連Intellect無法掌控和理解的情況一直都是他最厭惡的事情，再加上這次和Eurus又有直接的關聯，他實在不敢想像Sherlock現在究竟發生了什麼事情。

「拜託你了，Intellect，不管怎麼樣，我們都需要你的分析。」

Mycroft緩緩坐到那張硬板床上，他閉上眼睛，伸出雙手，卻在指尖互相碰觸到時，發現自己的手正在不自覺的微弱顫抖著。

Disgust瞬間看向已經深深陷入恐懼中的Fear，他正要開口麻煩Anger幫助Fear冷靜下來，卻倏地感覺到自己的牙齒也細微的打顫著，他闔上了嘴，轉頭望向Joy和Sadness發現他們也是相同的情況。

情緒精靈們都在此刻被恐懼拖進了深不見底的泥沼之中。

Disgust握緊拳頭，一種深沉的憤怒與此同時襲上他的心。

_不能是現在，絕對不能是現在，Sherlock還有危險！他絕對不能在這種時候倒下！_

Mycroft用力閉上眼睛，儘管指尖顫抖仍未消退，但他還是用盡全力的思考Eurus可能會對Sherlock所做出的一切行為。

『各位，』Intellect頓了頓，『Sherlock不會有危險，只是…』

「只是什麼？」Joy緊張的問。

『Eurus會殺了John，就像她小時候殺了Victor一樣，這就是她口中的情感實驗。』

情緒精靈們的臉瞬間變得蒼白，Fear顫抖到捲成球狀，Anger紅眸裡是滿滿的茫然和無助，Joy伸手摟住已經在無聲哭泣的Sadness，和他一同抱在了一塊，兩雙湛藍都逐漸變得空洞無神，方才還能堅持著的Disgust現下也是緩緩地靠到椅背上。

_他們堅持了如此長久的時間，保護Sherlock如此長久的時間，到頭來，Eurus僅僅和Moriarty見面五分鐘，就讓Mycroft的一切努力付諸流水。_

_即使有Intellect的存在，最終，還是避免不了這樣的結局。_

**_他們到底讓Mycroft變成了多糟糕的兄長？_ **

Mycroft睜開眼睛，那雙灰藍再也沒有平時的耀眼光彩，他的手掌逐漸上移，覆蓋住整個面容，同時彎曲身體，手肘抵在了大腿之上。

就在那令人無法呼吸且沉重的情緒快要擊毀Mycroft時，外頭卻突然出現極為耳熟的呼喚。

「Mr. Holmes？你在裡頭嗎？Mr. Holmes？」

所有情緒精靈都猛然抬起頭，Joy嘴巴半張，「這個聲音、這個聲音是…」

『Lestrade總督察。』

Disgust面露驚喜，Joy猛地跳了起來，「Greg！是Greg來救Mycroft了！那麼、那麼Sherlock！Sherlock……」

Joy一想起Sherlock又無力的坐回位子，Disgust則是轉過頭和淺黃精靈四目相對，他們同時憶起在謝林福德時Joy對著Disgust所說出口的話。

_**Greg值得更好的，而不是Mycroft，不是我們這群不成熟的蠢蛋。** _

Mycroft聽見Lestrade呼喚先是驚喜的抬起頭，接著他頓了頓，灰藍裡的喜悅漸漸地消失，然而急忙的呼喚仍在持續，他只得先站起身朗聲回應對方。

「是的，我在這裡。」

「Mr. Holmes，我們要破門了，請您離門遠一些。」

「好。」Mycroft給予簡單的答覆後，灰藍逐漸覆上一片陰霾。

「Disgust，不要讓Greg認為我們、」

Joy再也說不下去，只好對著Disgust搖搖頭，後者抿起嘴唇，他清楚知道Joy要說出口的是什麼。

**_不要讓Greg認為我們需要他，就讓他放棄我們吧。_ **

**_做了這般蠢事跟錯事的我們根本不值得這樣美好的他來拯救。_ **

**_關心無益，所以，別再讓他浪費時間在Mycroft身上了。_ **

Disgust嗓音顫抖的開口，碧綠的眸子瀰漫霧氣，「各位，我們、」

「我們知道，Disgust，」Anger打斷Disgust的話，他垂下眼簾，「這種話就別現在說出口了吧，要不然我們要怎麼堅強的面對總督察先生？」

Fear顫抖著緊靠在Anger身旁默默地流淚，Joy轉過身再次抱住Sadness，幾滴眼淚掉在柔軟的藍色頭髮上。

「你是堅強的好孩子，Sadness，我們、」Joy哽了哽，「我們回去之後再好好的一起大哭吧。」

Sadness伸手緊緊的抱住了Joy，「好。」

Disgust深深吸了一口氣，「Intellect，我需要你的幫忙。」

『好，我會幫你。』Intellect迅速回答道，『話說我們最好先向Lestrade總督察問問Sherlock的情況。』

門被破開了，Lestrade拿著手電筒，身後帶著幾名警察走進牢房裡，Mycroft一下子被光亮照得刺眼不禁抬手瞇起眼睛，總督察趕緊將燈光移至別處，他走到Mycroft的面前，神情擔憂。

「Mr. Holmes，您還好嗎？」

情緒精靈們的神情倏地空白了一瞬，淺綠精靈的眼淚甚至一下子憋不住掉了幾滴下來，他努力深呼吸幾口氣後，用手抹去眼眶裡的淚水。

堅強的神情再次恢復在他的臉上。

Lestrade明顯看見Mycroft灰藍裡頃刻間的破碎和痛苦，但後者卻又很快的將之深藏，他似乎想要恢復平時高傲強大的的氣場，然而脫口而出的嗓音卻還是顯得有些無力。

「Lestrade總督察，Sherlock現在的情況怎麼樣了？」

Lestrade為這個反問句皺起眉頭，他轉頭瞥了一眼身後的部下，又看回Mycroft身上，琥珀色雙眸裡的擔憂依舊沒有退去。

「Sherlock很好，John剛被我們從井裡撈起來、」

「井？什麼井？」Disgust茫然了一瞬，「馬斯格雷夫附近有水井嗎？」

『沒有搜尋到相關記憶。』

「井裡？」Mycroft皺起眉頭。

「對，井裡，」Lestrade頷首，「東南方約三百米的森林內有一口井。」

Disgust頹下肩膀，「好吧，那裡完全是Mycroft不會想去的地方，在水邊玩打水飄已經是他的極限了。」

「Eurus居然把John丟進那裏？」Joy不敢置信的說道。

『Eurus之前肯定也是把Victor藏在那裡。』

「所以，她才會在黃昏的暴雨過後說溺死的Victor……」Disgust的聲音變得無力，但他也隨之浮現一個放心的淡淡微笑，「不過Sherlock沒事真的太好了。」

「是啊，」Joy將懷中哭泣的Sadness抱得更緊，「真的太好了。」

『各位，我們還得問問Eurus的情況，Lestrade總督察或許會需要Mycroft的協助。』Intellect輕聲提醒。

Disgust微微頷首後，發出一聲嘆息，控制台燦出淡淡綠光。

Mycroft有些刻意的避開琥珀裡那帶著熱燙溫度的視線，「請問舍妹現在的情況如何？」

Lestrade靜默了幾秒，「Eurus Holmes目前被我們警方逮捕了，您的秘書有和我們聯繫，說明其餘與政府相關的收尾工作會由她來處理，同時她要我向您告知，期望您今晚能先好好休息，明日再來處理關於Eurus Holmes的重大決議。」

Disgust聽完不禁讚嘆，「Anthea還真是值得讓人放心的好助手啊…」

『但是我認為Mycroft還是得回去看看相關方面的工作，若是能更快處理完Eurus相關方面——』

「Mr. Holmes，」Lestrade打斷Mycroft的思考，「Sherlock有向我告知Eurus Holmes目前已沒有危險性，所以，就請別再擔心剩餘的工作，放心交給您的秘書如何？」

Disgust靜默了幾秒，同時看了看左右兩側疲憊不堪的夥伴。

「我們回去休息吧，Intellect，大家都累了。」

『……好。』

「接下來全權交給你可以嗎？」Disgust的手覆上了眼，拒絕再去看螢幕上銀髮男人的面容。

『可以。』Intellect低聲回應。

Mycroft閉上眼，呼出了一口氣，「好。」

聽見公務員的承諾，Lestrade有些緊張的抿了下唇瓣，他緩緩開口，「稍等就讓我送您回家吧？畢竟您的秘書還得忙碌Eurus Holmes的事情。」

『你們要答應Lestrade總督察嗎？』

情緒精靈們沉默了一瞬，Joy首先開口，「我覺得無妨，就是別讓Greg、對，你知道的。」

『我知道。』

Mycroft無聲地頷首，Lestrade一見便領著Mycroft和部下離開牢房，總督察先向部下吩咐了幾句話後，讓他們先行離去辦事，接著看向公務員，從風衣口袋裡拿出鑰匙交給對方，他伸手指向遠處一台銀色的BMW轎車。

「那是我的車，您可以選擇先上車休息，但是您可能得等我一陣子，或是，您想要和我一起去看看Sherlock他們嗎？」

「不，不要，」攤在椅上的Disgust直接擺手，「現在這個狀況還去見他，根本是自找麻煩。」

「直接到Greg的車上休息吧，Intellect。」Joy疲憊的說道。

『好。』

Mycroft拿著那串鑰匙，灰藍中雖然隱含疲憊，但仍保持著淡漠的神情答道，「謝謝你，Lestrade總督察，我直接上車休息便可，再麻煩你向Sherlock告知我的狀況。」

Lestrade點點頭，「那您在車上等我，只剩一些事情就可以結束全部工作了。」

Mycroft嘴角彎起一抹小小弧度，向Lestrade點頭示意，轉身往那台銀色轎車走去。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

當Lestrade忙完事情，打開車門看見坐在副駕駛座的Mycroft時，動作明顯停頓了幾秒，而原本靠在椅背闔眼休息的Mycroft，早在聽見握把被拉開的聲音時就轉頭張眼，所以Lestrade那呆愣的模樣倒是毫無保留的進了他的眼底。

『不能理解Lestrade總督察的驚訝。』

經過方才休憩時光，此時的情緒精靈們全都緊緊靠在一起，攤倒在椅上，沒有一隻願意張開眼睛。

「那就別理解吧。」Disgust頹下肩膀。

Mycroft稍稍蹙起眉頭，便又當作沒看見般將視線移向前方，Lestrade的琥珀雙眸則是閃過幾分欣喜，他握住方向盤正要開口詢問，Mycroft像是先行知曉一般，用著有些機械式的口吻報出第二座房產的地址。

「謝謝你，Lestrade總督察。」公務員輕聲道謝，目光鬆散的望著車窗外流動的景色。

Lestrade用眼角瞥了一眼西裝筆挺的男人，琥珀再次染上幾分擔憂，但他依舊沒開口，只是任由沉默流淌於他們之中。

在那台銀色轎車停妥於Mycroft家門時，公務員簡單的向Lestrade道別後便下了車，往自家門口走去，然而站妥於門前，已經打開家門的他卻聽見後頭再次傳來車門開闔的聲音。

情緒精靈們都不禁困惑的張開了眼睛，Disgust直起身子，將手放上控制台，「Greg下車做什麼？」

Mycroft握著門把轉過身，疑惑的看向急急忙忙跑過來的Lestrade，「Lestrade總督察，請問還有什麼事情嗎？」

Lestrade手插著腰喘氣，「Mr. Holmes，我、我有東西要拿給您，方便進您家坐坐嗎？」

情緒精靈們聽見這句話不禁面面相覷，Disgust則是看見了Joy表情痛苦的搖頭，淺綠精靈輕聲嘆了口氣。

「抱歉，目前寒舍可能沒有能夠招待你的茶水。」

Mycroft隱晦的拒絕了Lestrade，後者不禁皺起眉頭，輕輕地嘆了口氣。

「其實是Sherlock將您託付給我，所以，我能夠進門跟您說說幾句話嗎？幾句話就好。」

Disgust和Joy互望，發現他們已經說不出什麼話拒絕Lestrade那帶著懇求的眼神，也無力去罵那個多管閒事的Sherlock。

「幾句話應該沒有什麼關係？」Joy略顯疲憊的說道。

Disgust不太確定的聳了聳肩膀。

『我認為不會有多大的影響。』Intellect輕聲開口，『畢竟你們都決定要疏遠Lestrade總督察了。』

Mycroft的灰藍閃過幾分遲疑，但最終還是答應眼前的銀髮男人，「那就進來吧。」

他緩緩領著男人進到家中，來到了有著火爐的起居室，伸手示意對方坐到其中一側的單人沙發上，「請原諒我的招待不周，總督察先生。」

然而Lestrade並沒有就坐，反到是叫住了正往另一側沙發走去的Mycroft。

「Mr. Holmes。」

Mycroft眼帶困惑的看向慢慢往自己方向走來的Lestrade，後者站定在前者的面前，琥珀帶著堅定、帶著溫暖、帶著擔憂的直直看進那雙比平時略顯脆弱的灰藍裡。

「您還好嗎？」

情緒精靈全部都愣在了當場，眼眶幾乎是在同時都盈滿了淚水，最先反應過來的是Joy，「不－！」

他伸手放上控制台，嗓音破碎且隱含痛苦，「不要這樣！Greg！我們不值得你這樣的對待！」

Mycroft怔了一瞬，晶瑩剔透的暴風藍逐漸出現裂痕，但他卻執意的將之修補回去。

「總督察先生，我不是你的責任，你不用——」

捕捉到關鍵瞬間的Lestrade沒有打算放過眼前的男人，他像是查覺到什麼一般，更加靠近Mycroft，語氣也忽地強硬起來。

「夠了，Mycroft。」

情緒精靈們的腦袋思緒頃刻間變得一片空白。

Mycroft怔怔的看著Lestrade張開雙手將自己擁入懷中。

「你是一個好哥哥，Mycroft，你已經盡力做到最好了。」

Sadness呆愣地抬頭望著螢幕，淚水有如瀑布般傾瀉而下，其餘的情緒精靈同時跟著大哭起來，Disgust用力搖著頭。

「不、我們一點都不好，我們傷害了Sherlock，我們傷害了你啊！」

Mycroft想要推開這個擁抱，卻發現自己已經無力去做任何掙扎，他開口，更發現自己嗓音的細微顫抖。

「不，我不是，Lestrade，我傷害了他。」

Lestrade加大了抱緊Mycroft的力道，他輕聲說道，「Sherlock沒事，他身旁還有John。」

銀髮男人頓了頓，他稍稍往後退，看向那雙不願意直視自己的灰藍。

「可是你的身旁還有誰嗎？」

Disgust已經泣不成聲，「拜託，Greg，我們真的不值得。」

Joy緊緊抱住Sadness，將流淚的臉埋進他的藍髮裡。

Mycroft的臉孔線條十分僵硬，他的視線只是死死盯著面前人的領口，似乎沒有打算回答對方的問題，Lestrade見狀垂下眼簾，他收回一隻手，從褲袋裡拿出一個精緻的小木盒。

「其實，我也是真的有東西要拿給你，不曉得你還記不記得，不過你那麼聰明，記憶力這麼好，應該是記得它的，只是，你可能不在乎了。」

「那、那是什麼？」Joy聽見Lestrade所說的話，抬起頭，眼裡浮現淡淡的疑惑。

『此木盒購入約有四年以上的時間，擁有者經常攜帶於身邊，幾乎每日都會開啟木盒觀看裡頭的物品，但是木盒外觀保存良好，表示擁有者十分愛護且小心翼翼的照顧裡頭放置的物品。』

「什麼物品？」Disgust困惑的皺起眉頭。

『未能分析出結果。』

Mycroft的視線移到那個木盒上，眉頭微微蹙起，Lestrade注意到前者的表情，他收回了另外一隻手，慢慢地打開了那個木盒。

** Mycroft那晚遺留在Lestrade家中的袖扣靜靜地平躺在裡頭。 **

情緒精靈們頃刻間無法言語，一種猛烈的感受倏地重擊上他們的胸口。

Mycroft眼睛微微睜大的看著那個袖扣，Lestrade深情地望著眼前男人，自顧自的說道。

「在Sherlock的葬禮的那一天後，我回家找到了它，其實，我一直很想親手還給你，但總是沒有機會。」

Lestrade拿起袖扣，把木盒收進口袋，隨後牽起Mycroft的手，將袖扣放在他的掌心上，接著，用手包裹住他的手指，輕輕使力，讓他握住那個保存良好的袖扣。

「Mycroft。」

Lestrade的輕聲呼喚讓Mycroft稍稍抬起了頭，與之四目相對，那雙琥珀宛如璀璨鑽石般耀眼動人。

「不要再推開我了，好嗎？」

Fear、Anger、Disgust、Joy和Sadness，這五隻情緒精靈再也止不住眼眶裡的淚水，他們站了起來，無法克制的抱在了一起。

「我們、我們真的還值得擁有Greg嗎？我們可以嗎？」Joy大哭著說道。

Mycroft的灰藍逐漸瀰漫霧氣，他嘴唇顫抖的開口。

「我還值得被你喜愛嗎？Greg。」

Lestrade深深地、深深地望進Mycroft的眼裡。

「生命終會死亡，人心終會破碎， **但是，我們有愛，Mycroft，而你，永遠都值得我的愛。** 」

情緒精靈們看向控制台上那顆閃爍古老黃光的燈泡，此時，Fear、Anger、Disgust和Joy在給彼此一個眼神後，極有默契的一同伸出手，將Sadness推到了那顆燈泡面前。

「拜託你了，Sadness，」Disgust滿臉淚水的說道，「拿起它吧。」

那名年紀最幼小的情緒精靈，伸出手，放在那顆黃澄澄的鎢絲燈泡上，他低頭大哭起來，眼淚滴落在燈泡上頭，一滴兩滴三滴，燈泡的光芒逐漸消逝，最後，Sadness拿起了那顆鎢絲燈泡。

Joy和Disgust走到Sadness的身旁，淺黃精靈接過那顆古老燈泡，淺綠精靈牽起他的手，走到控制台的主位，儘管臉上滾落淚水仍對著他彎起了嘴角。

「 **Mycroft需要你。** 」

Sadness點頭哭泣著將手放在握桿和按鈕上，控制台終於燦出二十幾年以來未曾見過如流水般清澈美麗的淺藍。

Mycroft張開雙手，向前緊緊的抱住了Lestrade，從眼角滑落的淚水一滴滴的墜落於後者的肩上，然而這卻是他從未感受過的依靠和安心。

此時此刻，

** 他有人照顧、有人保護， **

** 他有愛。 **

**END.**


	21. 番外一、那夜之後

細碎陽光從窗簾縫隙灑落在Mycroft的臉上，令本就淺眠的男人有些茫然的睜開眼睛，當意識逐漸於身體接軌，政府官員猛地發現有人睡在身後，將他緊緊地摟在懷裡，對方輕柔的氣息噴散在後頸。

五隻情緒精靈早在Mycroft快要清醒時就鎮守情緒控制室，昨晚的回憶正透過記憶播放器投射在螢幕上。

在那個擁抱之後，Lestrade再也沒有做出什麼額外的行動，甚至在催促完Mycroft洗澡睡覺後就打算離去，那時已經穿上睡袍的Mycroft坐在床邊，Lestrade彎下腰給予他一個擁抱和簡單的道別，當銀髮男人起身要走，是Mycroft抓住了對方的手，請求他留下。

Lestrade笑著答應了這個請求，而在他前去浴室沐浴穿上Mycroft最為簡便的衣物，鑽進Mycroft的床鋪時，他只是不帶情慾的將Mycroft摟進懷裡，在男人的後頸留下一個簡單的吻。

Lestrade的臉頰蹭著他的後腦，胸膛貼著他的背脊，輕聲說道。

「我會一直在這，Mycroft。」

Mycroft微笑著闔上了眼，從未如此安心滿足的墬入夢鄉。

Disgust在此按下按鈕，記憶球被收回，播放器再也沒有射出光線，淺綠精靈面頰帶著些微紅潤的開口。

「咳咳，各位，我們、我們現在該怎麼辦才好？昨天是我一時太激動了才把Greg留下來，可是我真的不知道他會那麼爽快的答應……」

Joy坐在一旁，臉上掛著幸福的傻笑，「因為Greg就是這麼棒啊，他一定會答應的嘛。」

Disgust皺起眉頭用手肘頂了頂Joy，「夠了，我知道你很喜歡Greg，可是你能不能別再發花癡，認真想想我們該怎麼辦？」

Joy將雙手交握放到後頸，笑容忽然變得狡詰，「你是打算做什麼壞事情嗎？Disgust？哇喔，真是看不出來。」

Disgust整張臉倏地變得紅通通，用著不大不小力道在Joy的肩上揍上一拳，「拜託，你有事嗎？我是說該怎麼跟Greg相處啦！」

Anger抱起雙臂，「或許沒什麼好擔心跟緊張的，就做平常的樣子就好了？」

『附議。』

Disgust面有難色，「話是這樣說沒錯…」

Fear突然坐直身體，「Disgust！Greg醒來了！」

Disgust的手雖然放在控制台上，但他瞬間僵住了身體。

Joy皺起眉頭好笑的看著淺綠精靈，「你究竟在緊張什麼啊？」

「閉嘴！」Disgust的耳朵整個燒紅了。

Lestrade發出清醒時的呻吟，接著明顯感覺到懷中男人倏地凝結住的肌肉觸感，他眨了眨眼，用鼻尖輕輕蹭了蹭對方的後頸。

「早安？」

Disgust看起來有些手足無措，「呃、呃姆，這、這該說什麼？」

Joy翻了個白眼，他將手放上控制台，「就直接翻身跟Greg說早安不就得了嗎？」

Disgust的臉色變得尷尬又彆扭，收回了在按鈕和握桿上的手。

Mycroft在Lestrade手臂下翻過身，看著那名正對自己微笑著的銀髮男人。

「早安。」

「睡得還好嗎？」Lestrade柔聲問道，「希望床上突然多一個人沒有讓你覺得困擾。」

「天啊啊啊啊啊啊，為什麼Greg可以這麼溫柔這麼耀眼？！為什麼？！」Joy用手遮住了臉，幾乎是尖叫方式的說出這句話，「我們不是在作夢吧？」

Disgust望著畫面，露出像是在仰望美麗星空的表情，幸福和喜悅的感覺完全充斥了他的胸膛。

坐在一旁的Fear和Anger不自覺的彎起了嘴角，似乎只剩下Sadnesss現在有運作能力可以操作控制台，他眨眼看著四位像是快飄上天堂的情緒精靈，將手放到了控制台上。

Mycroft的灰藍變得柔和，他伸出手抱住Lestrade，將頭埋進對方的頸窩之中。

「有生以來睡得最好的一次。」Mycroft說話時的氣息噴灑在Lestrade敏感的肌膚上，令後者不禁癢得發出幾聲輕笑。

「太好了，」Lestrade加大了抱緊懷中男人的力道，同時瞥了一眼床頭的電子鬧鐘，「你何時該起床上班去拯救英國？」

Joy終於稍稍從彷彿親眼見到神蹟的情緒中平靜下來，他推了推傻愣在一旁的Disgust，「Disgust，Greg在問幾點要去上班啦，你還不快回答他。」

「為什麼！你明明也知道，為什麼硬要我回答啊！」Disgust有些激動的拍了拍的手。

「要讓你練習學著跟Greg相處啊，不然你這樣一直害羞下去不是辦法吧？」

「那、那Intellect呢？他之前明明才是最排斥Greg的，為什麼他不用？」

『我什麼話都沒說，為什麼我會突然中槍？』

「你要Intellect去跟Greg相處幹嘛？冷冰冰的，根本破壞氣氛好嗎？」Anger不贊成的皺起眉頭。

『……冷冰冰？』Intellect用沒人聽到的音量重複了一次。

「不然你去啊，看你落落大方的樣子！」Disgust推了Anger一下。

「去就去！有什麼好怕的？看你害羞成這德性真看不慣。」Anger沒有猶豫的將手放上控制台。

Disgust緊抿著唇，儘管被Anger數落，但臉還是紅成了一片。

「話說想到上班就要去處理Eurus的問題就覺得好煩啊。」Anger臉色糾結的操控著按鈕。

『話說，Sherlock肯定通知了Mummy跟Daddy。』Intellect毫不留情的往情緒精靈們的頭上丟了一顆大炸彈。

五隻情緒精靈瞬間變得沉默無聲。

Mycroft本來是想給予一個輕鬆的回覆，但是當他一想起Eurus以及接下來得面對的家庭問題，立刻讓他的情緒盪到谷底，公務員的聲音變得極為沉悶，「……九點得進辦公室。」

Lestrade察覺懷中人的怪異，稍稍向後移動，和那雙黯淡下來的灰藍凝望，「不想上班？」

「有你在床上當然就不想去上班了啊～」

Joy一看見畫面上Lestrade的臉，就一拋方才的煩惱，雙手撐頰幾乎要軟倒在控制台上，Sadness不禁皺起眉頭，抓著抱枕打了一下淺黃精靈，後者這才不好意思的吐了吐舌頭。

「我們要怎麼面對Mummy跟Daddy？」Fear不安的問道，「聽到這件事情他們一定超生氣的啊……」

Anger抓著拉桿看向Disgust，「嘿，你說呢？要直接跟Greg說嗎？」

Disgust半開著嘴遲疑了一下，「就、就、就直接坦承應該沒有關係吧……」

Anger沒好氣的翻了翻眼睛，「Greg又不會吃了你，那麼膽小幹嘛？」

「我才不膽小好嗎！」Disgust紅著臉反駁了。

「要不然你來？」Anger按著按鈕，對Disgust挑起眉頭。

「Disgust不要不然給我！給我給我給我！我也想跟Greg說話！」Joy舉高了手興奮的坐在椅子上扭動。

Anger再次沒好氣地翻了翻眼睛，「是誰說要Disgust學著跟Greg相處的？」

Joy聽見這句話只好收回手，不太開心地瞪了Disgust一眼，「Greg就不會吃了你吼！到底在害羞什麼？」

Disgust彆扭的低下了頭。

Mycroft抿起唇瓣，「不是，只是不想面對憤怒的Mummy和Daddy。」

Lestrade咬住頰肉才讓嘴角弧度彎的不那麼明顯，「抱歉，聽你說出Mummy和Daddy這兩個詞，實在是……」

Mycroft皺眉，「什麼？」

「太可愛了。」Lestrade終於沒有忍住笑容，並且在Mycroft臉頰上親了一口。

「Well、Well、」紅著臉的Anger抬手做出投降狀，「這個不是我能處理的範圍了。」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊！Greg親了Mycroft的臉！還說他很可愛！啊啊啊啊！天啊好棒啊啊！」Joy整個跳了起來轉著圈圈，要是他手邊有個花籃，肯定還會特別灑出花瓣來表達他的開心。

Disgust的臉孔整個漲紅，走過他身旁的Anger把他推向控制台的主位，「快去啦，不趁現在練習，還要待到何時？」

Disgust第一次覺得那個花花綠綠的控制台那麼難以接近，心臟撲通撲通跳得極為快速，他手心微微冒汗放上握桿和按鈕。

Mycroft的臉頰浮現淡淡紅晕，「這可不是一個男人會想聽見的讚美。」

除了Disgust，四隻情緒精靈全部都因為這句話翻了白眼，淺綠精靈不禁高聲起來，「是你們要我練習的啊！」

Joy攤開雙手，「你就接受讚美然後深吻Greg，不就好了嗎？」

Disgust哽了一瞬，有些結巴，「這、這又沒那麼容易！你想讓Mycroft吻Greg不會自己來喔！」

「就是要讓你練習啊！不然我早就把把Greg脫光——」

「嘿！Fear在這裡呢！」Anger瞪了一眼Joy。

「咦？」突然被點名到的Fear困惑的看向Anger，「為什麼要扯到我？」

Joy抱起雙臂，「對啊！Anger！論年紀來講的話明明就是Sadness最小！」

Anger尷尬的轉了一下眼珠子，「好啦好啦，那是因為你在講下去我也想要讓Mycroft和Greg開車了。」

「那就來啊！有什麼好怕——」捲袖子捲到一半的Joy再次得到蛋糕抱枕的一個重擊。

「Disgust。」Sadness在旁邊低聲提醒道。

Lestrade笑盈盈地說道，「所以我跟你說抱歉了，」接著，他頓了頓，「話說，關於你父母的事情……」

「我們就不要讓Greg擔心了吧？」Fear怯生生地說著，「就算真的被罵了，Mycroft還有Greg啊。」

五隻情緒精靈互望一眼，Disgust點點頭。

Mycroft彎起嘴角，「沒事，我可以應付好的，不用擔心。」

「好，」銀髮男人輕聲回應，並稍稍地傾向前，額貼著額，「若是被罵了，別忘記還有我在這裡。」

一聽見這句話，Joy和Sadness不禁哭著抱在了一塊，「嗚哇啊啊啊～Greg、Greg是世界上最好的男人，我們真的太幸福了。」

Disgust眨著眼睛，碧綠的眼角也有著些許的淚光，「這、這就是被疼愛的感覺嗎？」

Anger笑著用手抹了一下眼睛，「是啊。」

Fear雖然眼泛淚水，但他仍好奇地看向Anger，「你也哭了喔？」

Anger驀地紅了臉，「才沒有！是眼睛進沙子了好嘛！」

『這裡沒風沒土沒灰塵，哪裡來的沙子？』

「閉嘴！Intellect！」Anger惱怒的低吼了回去。

「好啦，好啦，是眼睛進砂、眼睛進砂，我知道。」Fear安撫的拍了拍Anger的背脊。

Disgust看著左方的互動不禁笑了起來，他繼續眼角帶淚的操作控制台，同時覺得方才的緊張似乎消失了大半。

Mycroft努力抵擋眼底泛起的霧氣，他抱緊Lestrade，將表情藏進對方無法看見的角度裡，「謝謝你，Greg。」

Lestrade彎起嘴角，在Mycroft軟軟的頭髮給予輕輕一吻，「現在才六點多，在多睡一會吧。」說完，他便摟緊了懷裡的男人，闔上雙眼。

「Greg真是太棒了……」Joy手拿衛生紙，沒有什麼形象的擤著鼻涕說道，「Disgust，你不趁現在趕快問，是要害羞尷尬到什麼時候？」

Sadness站在Joy的身旁，抓著後者的襯衫，「快問吧，不然、要是是我們自己誤會的話……」

Anger推了一下Disguat的肩膀，「快問！看你這樣婆婆媽媽的有夠不習慣。」

Fear抓住Anger的手臂，「對啊，Disgust，要是我們沒有問出口，Greg他又離開的話那怎麼辦？」

『直接開口問，對歷練無數的你來說，不會是難事。』

「我、」在被夥伴們群起推攔住波之下，緊張跟害羞又回到了淺綠精靈身上，「我、這個、呃姆。」

「叫你問就問，在那邊猶豫什麼！」Anger用力拍了一下Disgust的背脊。

「Greg一定會給你你想要的答案的啦！他剛剛都那麼疼愛Mycroft了！」Joy肯定的說。

「好啦！好啦！我問就是了！我問就是了！」Disgust緊閉上眼，臉蛋如熟透的番茄般紅潤。

Mycroft用舌頭舔了舔唇瓣，嗓音不如平時般絲滑，而是帶著幾分緊張的壓抑，「Greg？」

Lestrade發出一聲軟嫩的輕哼，似乎正介於夢鄉和清醒之間。

公務員吞嚥了下口水，「我們、我們這樣算是正式在一起了嗎？」

闔眼的Lestrade給予了一個沉穩的嗯聲，幾秒之後，他突然睜開雙眼，往後一退看向耳朵發紅的Mycroft，「什麼？你剛剛說什麼？」

Mycroft的視線瞥向遠方，「我說，我們這樣算是正式在一起了嗎？」

Lestrade的臉懵逼了好一陣子。

五隻情緒精靈看見Lestrade的表情，不禁都緊張起來，就連方才最不擔心的Joy都緊緊靠到了控制台前。

「我說錯了什麼話嗎？是我說錯了什麼話嗎？」Disgust有些慌亂的抓住Joy的手臂，而後者看起來一臉擔憂。

『各位，冷靜等待Greg的回答即可，畢竟只有百分之五十的機率會通往地獄。』

「百分之五十很多耶！冷靜個毛啊！」Anger一掌拍在了控制台上。

『好，那就是百分之五十的機率會通往天堂。』

五隻情緒精靈不禁眼神死的看著出聲口，Disgust無奈的吐槽，「多這句話並不會讓人感覺比較好，Intellect。」

「我們快點問問Greg這是怎麼回事吧，這不可能是我們誤會了才對啊，雖然我們的經驗真的很少……」Fear說到最後頹下了肩膀。

「根本就是第一次。」Anger沒好氣地補充道。

『沒錯，是第一次。』

「Mycroft三十九歲第一次談戀愛，」Sadness的臉突然變得哀愁，「聽起來好難過……」

「什麼時候談戀愛又沒有關係，好好把握就對了啊！」Joy用力摸了摸Sadness的頭。

Disgust抿著唇瓣，「那、那我就…」控制台燦出淡淡的綠光。

Mycroft因Lestrade的反應有些緊張起來，他張開嘴正要說話，對方卻突然吻了上來。

數年前被Lestrade突然親吻的反應再次重現，情緒控制室啪的一聲大斷電，Intellect連個再見都無法說就消失無蹤，Disgust瞬間變得像隻紅通通的蝦子一樣，愣在當場。

其餘四隻情緒精靈怔了一瞬之後高興的歡呼起來，Fear還真的跑去後頭拿了兩個花籃，交給Joy，一起繞著情緒控制室灑起花瓣。

「Greg愛Mycroft、Greg愛Mycroft、Greg愛Mycroft～」

Fear和Joy邊灑花瓣，邊開心的小步小步跳躍著，沒有一隻情緒精靈想去管坐在控制台，紅通通的Disgust。

Lestrade單方面的結束親吻，他看向那個臉頰紅潤、藍眼迷離、表情還有些呆愣的Mycroft，露出笑容，「我本來不想這麼快下手的，畢竟你昨晚過得很艱困，這讓我覺得自己就像是趁人之危。」

銀髮男人頓了頓，「不過，你居然趁我快睡著的時候提出交往請求，這也有點過分了啊。」

「等等等等，你們都不來幫忙嗎？！」Disgust往後一轉，發現那四隻情緒精靈完全就是一副看好戲的表情。

「要讓你練習啊。」Joy大笑起來。

這時情緒控制室的電力終於恢復，出聲口出現了幾聲啪哩啪哩的聲響。

『可以麻煩Greg不要再做出突如其來的親密接觸嗎？我實在不喜歡突然被斷線。』

「Intellect，我告訴你，」Anger站在後頭朗聲回覆，「不可能。」

『為什麼？』

「因為Disgust很喜歡啊。」Joy一說完，四隻情緒精靈便一起大笑了起來。

「夠了喔！你們！」Disgust臉頰燒燙的開始操作控制台。

Mycroft抿起嘴唇，臉上紅潤仍未消退，「這是為了避免我們雙方有誤會，所以才打算做出的確認，並不是——」

Lestrade輕嘆了一口氣，「傻瓜，確認什麼？我昨天不是都跟你告白了？而且真正要擔心的應該是我吧，我都還沒有聽到你的回應。」

四隻情緒精靈瞬間衝到Disgust旁邊，催促著他。

「快說啊，Disgust，不要再害羞了！」

Disgust紅著臉，手忙腳亂的一手拉著拉桿、一手按著按鈕。

「Greg，」Mycroft將嘆氣的銀髮男人主動的摟進了懷裡，「能夠成為你的伴侶是我今生的最大榮幸。」

Lestrade沉默了好一陣子，才悶悶的回話，「……你他媽的絕對是個撩人高手。」

Disgust噗哧笑了出來，他看向身旁的夥伴，當視線和淺黃精靈相交時，Joy抱起雙臂，挑起眉頭，「就說做你自己就好吧。」

淺綠精靈露出極為燦爛的笑容，「謝謝你們。」

接著Joy和Anger突然一起將手放到控制台前，「好了好了你練習完了，該換我們了！」

Fear睜大眼睛看著淺黃精靈和淺紅精靈快速的操作控制台，「你們要幹嘛？」

「當然是！」Anger和Joy異口同聲的開口。

「 **脫光Mycroft和Greg啊！！！！** 」

**END.**


	22. 後記

**後記：（很長，沒興趣可以不用看，這是作者自己心得抒發）**

首先，我要感謝烟烟提供這個點子給我，還畫了圖給我，還陪我一起熬夜討論文章。  
再來，我也要感謝我家CP十五畫了圖，還碼了超級大篇的長評給我，  
以及願意留評的九九、草草、蔥蔥、阿雅、金吉等等的眾讀者們，  
你們都是讓我碼完這些文的動力，  
還有，謝謝Mark Gatiss和Moffat給了大家兩個這麼棒的角色－Mycroft和Lestrade。

其實這篇文的產生真的很誤打誤撞，原本只是想給烟烟點文章，烟烟一開始的細胞不好描寫，後來改成了Inside Out AU，我還記得那時候一聽到這個梗，我就覺得哇賽這一定超級燒腦的啊，而且感覺超級容易OOC的（笑）而且還打算麥雷的情緒精靈一起寫，單純寫他們在正劇中的見面就好，結果，試寫章一寫下去發現不得了。

一來，是發現Mycroft的情緒精靈的問題真的很大，他們必定得有段很特別的經歷才能在最後接受Lestrade。  
二來，是鍋絕對不可以只給Disgust背，因為這樣寫下去真的不太合理，所以和烟烟的討論之下，我們再次誕生了一隻控制台AI，Intellect。  
三來，因為正劇在403中完滿了整個Mycroft的過去背景跟角色個性，所以我決定只單單用Mycroft的視角來做書寫，一方面是為了抒發自己對Mycroft這個角色的喜愛，二方面是也想要挑戰看看自己是不是真的能夠把403很多粉絲罵得很慘的Mycroft合理化，並且在最後給他一個完美的結局跟愛人。（只不過這造成了一個缺點，就是大家都不知道為什麼Lestrade這麼堅持Mycroft，或是怎麼喜歡上Mycroft的，還記得烟烟在跟我討論時，我也煩惱過這個問題，但是為了不打算正文的腳步，所以最後還是決定Lestrade視角的情緒精靈等留到番外在寫。）

其實這篇文章，一開始是沒有大綱的，因為我那時候對情緒精靈會發生甚麼事情真的還沒有概念，就只是單純想著，就這樣寫下去就好，反正是照著正劇向來嘛，正劇就是我的大綱（笑）但是後來發現事情不對，還是要有大鋼，所以就在大概第三章的時候開始碼出了大綱，然後……寫這篇文讓我覺得很誤打誤撞的事情是我莫名其妙照著直覺打的故事發展，到了後面還真的可以做解釋。

因為論述BBC Sherlock的時間軸，其實時間軸走下去跟Mycroft回憶正好是處於相反狀態的，仔細解釋一下就是說，第三季我們知道了Mycroft年輕時救過吸毒的Sherlock，第四季我們知道了年幼時Mycroft的模樣。

例如以Disgust跟Sadness的相處來說，其實我在前面寫他們兩個溝通時，真的只是單純覺得他們兩個怎麼那~~~麼~~~彆扭啊，為什麼他們兩隻相處起來會那麼彆扭？我自己寫著也一頭霧水，直到我寫到後面Sadness坦承說，Mycroft討厭哭，我才驚覺，難怪Disgust幾乎沒跟Sadness互動....再到Mycroft自己鎖住控制台，Disgust跑去大兇Sadness...我這也才！！啊！！果然！！！就是有這種事情發生啊！！→一個不負責任的作者趕緊逃跑。

寫這篇文大概就像中毒一樣吧，我寫文的時候每每帶入一個情緒精靈，我的表情就會變成他當下的模樣（認真），所以寫到哭還滿正常的，然後寫完重看時就是完全呆滯臉，還記得在寫第十七、十八章時，我覺得我整顆心都快痛死了（哭笑不得）然後寫到最後END時就默默的飆淚，覺得感動，我寫完了。（？？）

其實這篇文章想講的真的有很多，總體來說，其實就是一個麥蘇去演繹的Mycroft的故事.....（不對）

一開始我就知道這篇文肯定是個大虐文，因為按照S1到S4的故事走向，我一直都不覺得麥雷有在一起，（這真的是作者自我認知的問題，真的）但是只要想到最後S4的大糖，我就覺得，恩，對，最後Mycroft一定會有Lestrade來治癒的，剛好又聽到Fix You這首歌，覺得歌詞內容太符合我想表達的，剛好Sherlock在跟Mycroft玩手術遊戲時也有說到：無法修補破碎的心。所以就決定來拿Fix You當作標題。

**Mycroft無法修補自己破碎的心，他只好將之隔離起來，但是，還是有人看見了隱藏在深處的、破碎的、哭泣的他，那就是Lestrade。**

這大概就是我想寫這篇文的重點吧，所以恭喜大家看完會得到一個很蘇很蘇很蘇的Lestrade，我自己也覺得好蘇，蘇到我都快溶化在Lestrade的腳邊了。

一開始，我最喜歡的情緒精靈是Joy，Mycroft的Joy是那麼的天真、單純、可愛、善良又固執，同時，他也代表著Mycroft的理想主義和道德標竿，代表著他對於世界的愛、天真、善良的渴望，Mycroft其實是一個道德感很重的人，看看他在403的表現就知道了，在親眼看到人被殺時，他受不了，在親眼看見人被丟下海裡時，他的糾結跟痛苦，在看見Molly家裡可能會爆炸時，他的緊張跟擔憂全都寫在臉上（在這邊不得不講給老師的演技實在是太厲害了！！）

可是又有人會問說，那為什麼飛機上的女孩他就可以這樣冷血對待，我只得說，Mycroft是個顧慮大局為重的人，他跟Sherlock不一樣，他的工作就是得犧牲少數人、成就多數人，所以若是真的以人品來說，大部分的人都會喜歡John、Sherlock和Lestrade，因為他們不會放棄任何一條生命，他們就是人性光輝的存在。

所以，飛機上的問題，Mycroft才會做出這樣的決定，他會先設想最糟糕的部分，嘗試用最簡單的方式處理掉他，例如讓飛機掉到海上，非常簡單，還不會危害到城市，若是真的像Sherlock要教導女孩操控飛機，成功的機率太小，Mycroft就不會想用這麼小的機率去以身犯險，導致更嚴重的後果－飛機撞進城市，女孩和城市裡的人全亡。

但這真的不代表Mycroft就是一個真正冷血的人，他是沒辦法接受有人在面前死亡的，不能接受有人被凌虐，不能接受有人隨便把生命當玩具玩耍，還會大罵Eurus沒有人性，所以，Mycroft他的道德標竿也是很重很強的，不過可能會有人罵他偽君子www但是想想自己，我到覺得我們沒有人可以去指責Mycroft，該怎麼說，我們其實在過生活的同時也默默地踩到了別人的頭上，我們知道這個世界有很多悲慘的人民需要去救助，但大部分的人都會 覺得過好自己的生活就好，然而Mycroft卻是不得不這樣做，因為他是大英政府，他的肩膀上扛的不是單單一個人的性命就好，單憑熱血行事是很容易導致慘劇發生的，他的顧慮太多，真的太多了，在此又替劇裡的Mycroft哭個幾下。

所以在這種工作環境，以及過往傷痛之下，Joy可能是大家看起來最為壓抑的角色，不過其實不是他，最為壓抑的角色其實是Sadness....好，先不提Sadness，我Joy還沒講完，覺得有點誇張（笑）

Joy一直都很辛苦，他在故事裡面用盡各種方法，想讓大家知道Mycroft其實也需要愛、需要幸福、需要感情，就這樣孤獨一輩子是很可悲的事情，然而卻一直被Disgust和Intellect欺壓，而到了最後，為什麼他突然覺得Mycroft不值得Greg了呢？那是因為他們這六隻變成了一個共同體，他們得一同承擔Mycroft和他們所犯得錯，他也突然意識到，他們這個共同體之前，對Greg做了甚麼樣糟糕的事情，在來是當Sherlock舉槍時，他們是真的覺得自己做錯了很多很多事情，覺得自己都該以死來謝罪，這樣悲慘的狀況之下，導致Joy即使在後面看見了Greg，再也沒有勇氣讓Mycroft說出他能保護好Greg，他愛Greg，也不覺得他們值得Greg的愛跟照顧。

看到九九說Joy很像Greg，我也覺得沒有錯，他的個性其實也很純粹，就像顆鑽石像顆天使一樣，然而當他看見Greg即使身處現實、身處警察這般辛苦行業，還是能完全展現出與他相同的模樣，不像他一般被深藏、被壓抑，那種對於Greg的崇拜和喜愛絕對就是從內心而起的了，（暗止了Mycroft對Lestrade的喜愛），不過也因為天真單純如他，一開始他就只有想和Greg當朋友。

再來說說Anger和Fear，其實這兩隻是所有情緒精靈裡面最沒有問題要去處理的兩隻，他們兩隻也處於一種很合適的互補CP感，大家可以常常發現，有Anger的地方就肯定會有Fear，有Fear的地方肯定就有Anger，他們剛好可以補足彼此相缺的部分，Fear的細膩和擔憂可以補足Anger的衝動和粗枝大葉，Anger的直率和無畏可以補足Fear的軟弱跟害怕，所以他們兩隻之間的關係是很微妙的。

剛好Fear和Anger是Mycroft一直都是在工作上和生活上需要的一部份，所以Intellect反倒沒有過分壓抑他們，除了在對Greg的感情事上，Fear和Anger也是很喜歡Greg的，不過因為過往的經驗，他們選擇遵照最為保險的一部份來走，Intellect的隔離，看起來就是最為有效，不過後來在到403時，他們發現事情不對，原來Intellect所做的決定不全都是對的，原來他們也可以靠自己的力量保護Mycroft（小丑被嚇的時候），所以為什麼Anger才在闖關時要Intellect解鎖控制台，因為這已經事攸關性命的必要時刻了，他們肯定得也出來幫忙才行。

而且Anger真的很帥氣啊，想想他多次阻止Disgust和Joy的爭吵，還有他也是第一個要去救Joy的情緒精靈，然後Anger在情慾這方面也是不可或缺的，所以在開車時候他也是最開心的一個哈哈哈哈。

然後Fear真的超可愛，就像隻需要被人好好疼寵的孩子一樣擔心東擔心西的，而且他要擔心的事情真的很多，超多，多到我都覺得這孩子好辛苦哈哈哈哈，不過他的工作有因為Intellct的出現有減輕，因為Intellect會幫忙分析未來會出現的事情，所以他的工作量就被大大的減少了，但是在情感方面的擔心還是無法避免，而這剛好又是Mycroft最不擅長的部份，所以大家常常發現Fear很容易因為一點感情小事就亂叫，真的很可愛（Fear：？？？）

在來說說Disgust，看到大家說他跟Mycroft最像，是啊，沒有錯，因為主導情緒是他，所以他的個性也最像Mycroft，而且Disgust是個很有趣的情緒精靈，他完全是一體兩面的存在，他代表著厭惡更代表著喜愛，若說Joy的喜愛很單純，Disgust的喜愛就更特別了一點，就是情人的喜愛了吧，所以這就是為什麼，番外一他會那麼害羞的原因了哈哈哈哈。不過人類的情緒其實超級複雜的，單單用五隻來解釋真的很難，所以我都會挑比較靠近那個情緒的那一隻來表現（直覺性的抓一個，結果好像都還滿符合的）（欸欸欸）

Disgust也是個讓人心疼的孩子，他從喜歡上Greg時就在壓抑了，一直不願意承認這件事情，就是因為從小到大沒有被人疼愛、只是依靠自己的堅強走到現在，更何況，還記得那顆關心無益的燈泡嗎？那就是他提出的，要是活了二十幾年就這麼簡單的接受了Lestrade，Disgust豈不是賞了自己好大一個巴掌，再加上他和Intellect合作了那麼久的時間，他是很喜歡邏輯、理性這方面的東西，所以他才會跟Intellect這麼契合，也才會接受Intellect的說詞，Mycroft過得很好、Mycroft不需要朋友、他現在已經很幸福了巴拉巴拉之類的東西。

還有他的厭惡，若說Joy是天真單純嚮往世界美好的存在，Disgust就是完完全全厭惡這個世界醜惡、黑暗、傷痛、難過、以及愚蠢、天真、單純的存在，所以Disgust跟Joy也不是處的很來，但是他們又有一種特別的互補感，因為在Disgust厭惡愚蠢天真單純時，他自己也喜歡著人性的美好、快樂跟幸福，但嘴硬不肯承認（不過不肯承認也是因為過往的經歷，讓他不願意去相信這些東西了），所以Disgust真的是個很矛盾的存在，也因為他的矛盾，導致了這整個故事的走向，他控制著大家，想要壓抑Joy，不願去面對Greg，直到最後存亡關頭，他才知道什麼是朋友、什麼是夥伴、Joy一直以來要跟他表達的是什麼，但一切好像都太晚了....好險最後Mycroft還活著，所以沒有太晚（笑）

好的，Sadness，最最最最最壓抑的Sadness，因為從小的過往經歷，讓Sadness知道原來自己的存在很沒有意義，因為哭泣完全沒有幫得上Mycroft的任何一個忙，再加上Disgust和Joy那時候的認知是Mycroft表現好就會得到大家的喜愛，所以他反而被壓抑的更深，再加上Mycroft自尊感強、認為自己比誰都聰明、比誰都棒（代表情緒Disgust）所以他認為哭泣是種軟弱的表現，討厭軟弱討厭哭泣，只是他卻在妹妹身上得到了最深的挫折和恐懼，因為妹妹比他聰明，因為妹妹殺了人、放火燒了家，然而他是家中長子十四歲成熟的他深知，當第二個孩子已經崩潰，父母已然陷入絕境，他更應該堅強起來好好照顧Sherlock，所以他更加壓抑了他的悲傷、他的情緒（自己鎖住控制台）

直到發現Sherlock修改自己的記憶，這等同於是壓垮他的最後一根稻草，他不得不好好想辦法去理解這樣的情感問題要怎麼解決，但是身邊卻沒有人能夠給予他正確的幫助，所以他自己得出了一個解釋，關心無益，不去愛就沒有痛苦了，更何況，他已經在他的家人身上得到了那麼多痛苦，為什麼又要額外去尋找誰來給自己痛苦呢？所以十四歲的Mycroft得到了一顆鎢絲燈泡。（？？？）

Sadness是最為堅強隱忍的孩子，他知道自己不受Disgust主導情緒的歡迎，所以他越來越沉默，只願意抱住Joy送給他的蛋糕抱枕獨自流淚哭泣，但他反而也是很成熟的孩子，他其實默默的看透很多事情，但是因為他是Sadness，所以悲觀如他、負面如他，對於Greg他也決定不去碰觸就是最好的選擇，不想要Mycroft心碎心痛，儘管自己的心早就碎得不知道成什麼模樣了。

話說他跟Joy之間的關係也很有趣，想想電影裏頭的Joy可是最討厭Sadness的呢，但是Mycroft的Joy反倒像顆太陽一樣會溫柔的安慰Sadness，Sadness也會在Joy難過時嘗試安慰他（雖然就是抱著一起大哭）安慰的效果嘛，其實有兩段可以看得出來，第一段就是Joy跑去房間裡那邊，第二段就是Joy揍了Disgust那裏，明明都是Sadness要安慰Joy，可是第一段有效果，第二段就沒有效果了，反倒讓Joy想要逃離Sadness，其實是因為第二段的Joy已經身心俱疲了，他實在沒有力氣想再去看到另外一張哭臉。話說他們兩個可以那麼搭，我是覺得因為他們都是被壓抑的情緒，再來，他們本來就是互補的情緒，哭泣跟快樂，而且真正討厭哭泣的是Disgust，不是Joy，Joy反而覺得Sadness的存在是有必要，他也是需要被宣洩的，所以他們兩個才可以也擁有那麼微妙的CP感吧。

然後，關於故事發展，我特別特別特別喜歡燈泡和袖扣這兩個梗。

先來講講燈泡，電影裡面燈泡代表情緒精靈提出的想法，可以選擇接受或選擇不接受，而當Disgust提出那個燈泡時，Mycroft接受了，而它從此變成了Mycroft心中不可撼動的價值觀，一直亮在那裏，所以當Intellect這個AI出現時，燈泡就好比是一個主要核心，影響著Intellect，導致他完全無法離開這個核心價值，直到403的事情發生，AI自主學習跟進化了，在到Sadness拿起燈泡，那個影響他的核心價值消失，他就變成比較可愛、比較軟懵的Intellect了哈哈哈，不過只限於跟Greg相處的時候（笑）

然後是袖扣！！！！喜歡袖扣一方面是我這個梗真的埋了很久啊啊啊啊啊！！！久到大家好像都忘記它了，然後突然蹦出來嚇死大家（並沒有）二方面他其實真正代表了Lestrade的一往情深，想想Lestrade一直把那顆袖扣珍藏在身邊，每日都會打開袖扣想想和Mycroft一起的那一夜，想想Mycroft所承擔的事情，不覺得....超級蘇嘛嗚嗚嗚。

袖扣確實真正的代表了Lestrade最為溫暖、勇敢、堅毅的一顆心，完全打破並融化了Mycroft的最後防備，讓這五隻情緒精靈知道原來一直有人沒有放棄他們，原來一直有人在乎著他們，想要愛他們、關懷他們、照顧他們，而這一切，都讓他們終於有勇氣願意拿起那顆已經亮了二十五年的鎢絲燈泡，讓Sadness有勇氣將手放到控制台上，讓他們有勇氣踏上有著幸福、有著愛的道路。

話說為什麼Lestrade會喜歡上Mycroft，就讓我留到番外寫吧，不然這邊說完就破梗了！XD不過其實真的有人已經說出來為什麼Lestrade會喜歡上Mycroft了。

最後，我真心覺得哭泣並不是軟弱，哭泣是讓我們認識自己、了解自己的一個開始，哭泣是讓我們知道我們都只是普通人，我們可能並不完美，我們也有缺點，但是，當我們哭泣過後、接受自己過後，就會是轉變的開始，我們認識自己因而改變，讓自己變得更加美好。

其實我深深明白關於關心無益這句話，我曾經在國中的時候，被我的朋友狠狠的傷過，我那個時候幾乎像是得了憂鬱症，我開始告訴我自己，不要靠近、不要接觸，自己孤單，自己躲起來，就不會再受傷害了，因為這個傷害好痛好痛啊，我甚至還傷害了自己，不過，這都是過去式了，雖然我不能說我現在沒有了這個陰霾，但是經過這幾年的成長，我知道我不想放棄愛人的勇氣，（雖然我還是很孤僻XD）

只是很想告訴大家，每一個情緒都很重要，接受這些情緒、接受這些痛苦，我們都將可以成為更好的人，千萬不要不相信這個世界，這個世界很多壞人，但是，他同時也充滿了愛。

逃避跟隔絕只是一時的良藥，但是，愛才是解決所有問題的最好辦法。  
如果你在愛人時受傷了，害怕和恐懼抓住你的心，我只有一個懇求，請一定要好好的愛自己。  
終有一天，我們肯定也能遇見像是Lestrade這樣看見自身缺憾和光輝的人，祝福各位。


	23. 番外二、You Fix Us

當五隻情緒精靈歡歡喜喜地完成脫光Mycroft和Greg的浩瀚大工程後，Joy在Mycroft恢復成工作狀態時，語氣興奮地向Intlellect詢問道。

「Intellect！Greg的房間準備好了嗎？」

Intellect沉默了幾秒，『Greg的房間已經被刪除了。』

五隻情緒精靈一聽立刻衝到出聲口邊，對他大吼，「你說什麼？！你又做了什麼好事？！」

「Intellect，看起來你真的很想被從控制台拆掉是不是？」Anger已經在把袖子捲得更高，預備著拳頭。

『各位，請冷靜下來，我話還沒說完，』Intellect在一群憤怒和起鬨Anger拆掉控制台的喊聲中，加大了說話的音量，『 **舊的** Greg房間被刪除了，新的Greg房間則是改建至圖書館的對面，目前大致上已到能夠收工的階段了。』

Anger翻了一個大白眼，「下次一次給我把話直接說完！」

Intellect淡淡地道，『只是嘗試學習幽默感。』

這次換Disgust翻白眼，「幽默感不是這樣用的好嗎！」

然而Joy一聽見Greg的房間搬到圖書館對面，早就開心得不成精靈樣，他手撐著控制台蹦蹦跳跳，臉上帶著大大的笑容。

「所以！所以我可以去潛意識區接Greg回來了嗎？他可以回來了吧！」

『是的，可以，』Intellect頓了頓，『但是你要去的話，我建議還是多帶點人手一起過去。』

Joy隨意的擺了擺手，「唉唷！不用啦，Eurus即使想做什麼，我跟Greg一定可以輕易撂倒她的好嗎？」

「我到覺得只有Greg可以派上用場。」Anger看著Joy挑起眉毛。

Joy用力推了推Anger，「你什麼意思啊！Anger！好歹我也是揍過Disgust的耶！你沒看他臉頰上那個瘀傷掛了多久嗎？」

Disgust趕緊張口反駁，「拜託！你那個是突襲好嗎？我連防禦的機會都沒有！根本作弊！」

「誰叫你要對Greg說那麼欠扁又白目的話！」Joy用力對Disgust吐了吐舌頭，「超級大壞蛋！」

「我不是都跟你道過歉了！」Disgust的耳朵染上惱怒的羞紅。

「你真正要道歉的對象又不是我！是現實中的Greg好嘛！」Joy喊完突然頓悟過來，「對耶！我們都還沒有為之前做的事情跟Greg道歉！」

五隻情緒精靈眨了眨眼，接著，四雙眼睛便目不轉睛地直直看著淺綠精靈。

Disgust被這樣四雙灼熱的視線看得不自在起來，「幹嘛？你們幹嘛？！」

「那些壞事情都是你做的！鍋當然是給你背啊！」Joy抱起雙臂，斬釘截鐵的說道，「所以你今天的首要任務，就是跟Greg道歉。」

除了淺綠精靈外的情緒精靈們都用力點了點頭。

「等等！」Disgust雙手攤開，猛地指向控制台的出聲口，「明明Intellect才是最主要的大壞蛋，為什麼就不是他道歉？！」

『我不是大壞蛋。』Intellect默默在旁邊開口，但沒有任何一隻精靈想理會他。

Anger用力翻了一個白眼，「你想想，讓Intellect道歉會有誠意嗎？」

淺紅精靈突然抓住Fear，「來來來，Fear，我們示範一下，你當Greg，我當Intellect的Mycroft。」

Fear怔怔的看著Anger，後者挺起胸膛，突然變得面無表情，大抵上就是小工人的面癱臉，聲音冰冷淡漠，「Greg，過去的事情，我很抱歉。」

Joy和Sadness噗哧一聲大笑出來，淺黃精靈雙手抱著肚子，「哈哈哈哈，那根本、那根本就是…」

Joy努力停止笑聲，面容也變得正經八百，模仿Anger方才扮演的語調，「Greg，我們明天分手吧。」他再也憋不住笑，「一模一樣的語調啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！根本等著被揍！」

『為什麼我說話Greg就要揍我了？』Intellect的疑問再次被眾精靈省略。

Anger卸下那張面癱臉，挑眉看向彆扭到臉紅的Disgust，「所以說，你就是向Greg道歉的不二人選。」

Joy用力拍了下Disgust的背，「就是道歉罷了，有什麼好扭扭捏捏的！」接著淺黃精靈手叉起腰，「好啦，我要趕快去接Greg了，Intellect，幫我設定傳送到交界點好嗎？」

『我說過，你至少得帶些人手去。』

「我是能帶誰去？Mycroft要去工作了，Disgust、Fear和Anger他們都沒空離開，我更不可能帶Sadness去。」

『你帶NJ他們去吧。』

Intellect話音剛落，穿著圖書館員裝扮的NJ和五名保鑣模樣的小工人便走了進來。

「NJ！」Joy衝到NJ面前，「你又回來當圖書館員了！」

「是，I總管終於把我調回去了。」NJ面無表情的說道。

「I總管？」Anger、Fear和Disgust疑惑的看向控制台，Sadness默默地彎起嘴角。

「Intellect！我就知道NJ離開圖書館是你做的好事！」Joy生氣的轉過頭瞪向控制台。

『我從來沒有否認過，』Intellect幽幽地道，『Joy，傳送設定已經完成，你們要出發了嗎？』

Joy沒好氣地扁了扁嘴後，視線繞過夥伴們，舉起手握住拳頭，「等我凱旋帶著Greg回來吧！」

結果，大家沒有想到的是，當Joy和六名小工人再次回來，身旁卻沒有那名銀髮男子的蹤影。

Disgust皺起眉頭，「Greg呢？」

Joy神情地落的咬了下唇瓣，「Greg跟我說，現在還不是他該離開的時候，要我晚點再去接他。」

四隻情緒精靈都發出訝異的聲音，Anget眉間緊皺，「為什麼？而且，晚點又是什麼時候？」

Joy不太肯定的扭著嘴唇，「他不跟我說為什麼，但是他說，我們之後會知道要去接他回來的時間點。」

五隻情緒精靈面面相覷，Joy的頭上幾乎要出現烏雲，反倒是Intellect聽完後極為平靜地開口。

『各位，那我們就靜待那個時機即可，畢竟，Greg的房間已經準備好，潛意識裡的他更沒有消失的可能。』

「問題是他現在和Eurus待在一塊，」Disgust抱起雙臂，「Joy，Greg會不會是因為被洗腦而說要主動待在那裏的？」

Joy咬著嘴唇，「我問過了，Greg說他沒有被Eursu洗腦，也絕對不會被Eurus洗腦，而且當Greg說要留下來時，Eurus看起來是真的很驚訝。」

『各位，這個我能跟你們做出百分之百的擔保，Greg確實不會被洗腦，因為他和Eurus屬於同種意識形態，操控與自己相同型態的意識於Eurus來說是做不到的事情，所以，我認為各位靜待時機即可。』

Joy頹下肩膀，「看來也只能這樣了。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「為什麼不離開？」Eurus直直地盯著坐在床上的銀髮男人。

「Mycroft值得更好的，這裡也是。」男人起身站起，拍了一下手，「走吧。」

Eurus難得眼帶困惑，「去哪？」

「帶我去找你那個不知珍惜自己天賦的哥哥吧。」Lestrade露出微笑。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft一大早便前往謝林福德觀看妹妹的情況，然而不管Mycroft如何耗費唇舌，Eurus只是坐在椅上背對著他，即使講到了Sherlock，仍是一樣的狀態。

『Disgust，我認為我們得放棄了。』

Disgust臉色有些糾結的坐回椅子上，Joy眉頭深鎖，「這是怎麼回事？Intellect？Eurus發生什麼事情了？」

『Eurus已經去到我們看不到的地方，語言再也無法觸及她了。』

五隻情緒精靈略為低落的看著彼此，Fear極為不安的嚥了口水，「Mummy和Daddy肯定會發狂的。」

Disgust頹下肩膀，深深地嘆了口氣。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

中午時分，Sherlock帶著父親和母親來到Mycroft的辦公室，Sherlock遠遠倚靠在門邊，Mycroft坐在辦公桌後面一手抱著身體，一手摩娑著下巴，嘗試在父母眼前將Eurus還活著的事情告訴他們。

母親幾乎是立刻就站起身，雙手放到辦公桌上，「這麼多年一直活著？！這怎麼可能？！」

五隻情緒精靈低下頭，像是回到年幼時期被母親責罵的模樣。

『那是因為Uncle Rudy的方法是最完善的，Eurus的能力太強大，我們總不能隨意將她放在一個普通的醫院。』

Disgust抿緊嘴唇。

Mycroft垂眼看著辦公桌，手指依舊放在下顎上，沒能去直視母親責怪且憤怒的眼神，「Uncle Rudy做了這個決定，而我認為延續下去是最好的辦法。」

母親眼睛睜得老大，眼眶泛紅，「我不是問你怎麼做到的，傻兒子，我是在問你怎麼能夠忍心這樣做？！」

Disgust無措地看向身旁的夥伴，Joy嘆了一口氣，「我們也只是希望Mummy和Daddy不要再因為Eurus而難過、煩惱。」

Mycroft看了一眼父親無奈的神情，視線移回到母親身上，「我這是好意。」

母親的嗓音裡是滿滿的不可置信，「好意？！」她語帶哭腔的再次重複了一次，「好意？！」母親吸了口氣後才又開口，「你騙我們說我們的女兒死了！」

Sadness難過地看著控制台，「因為Eurus幾乎變成了一個冷血又可怕的殺人兇手……」

Disgust頹下肩膀，「她已經不是小時候那個眨巴著眼睛，眼裡閃爍天真單純的可愛妹妹了……」

Joy摸了摸Sadness的頭髮，看向Disgust，「我認為我們還是得道歉，畢竟，我們騙了Mummy和Daddy那麼久……」

Mycroft看著傷心的母親，語氣沉重，「總比讓你們知道她變成什麼樣子好，」母親再次睜大雙眼，似乎不敢相信Mycroft怎麼能說出這樣的話，長子沒有退讓，只是繼續開口，「I'm sorry.」

在一旁坐著的父親終於站起身，手放到辦公桌上，「不管她變成什麼，不管她現在是什麼，Mycroft，她總是我們的女兒。」

「她也是Mycroft的妹妹啊！」Disgust有些憤恨不平的握緊拳頭，「你們根本不知道Mycroft為了她恐懼了多久、害怕了多久，也根本不知道Mycroft努力保護了她多久、照顧了她多久！」

「Disgust，」Fear抓住激動的Disgust，「Mummy和Daddy不在乎這些的，他們、他們只會在意Mycroft騙了他們的事情。」

淺綠精靈咬緊了牙，肌肉緊繃的操作著控制台。

Mycroft的灰藍帶著堅定地望向父親，「她也是我的妹妹。」

母親語帶氣憤的瞪著自家長子，「那你就應該要更努力善待她。」

Sherlock雙手抱胸，低低地道，「他已經盡他的全力做到最好了。」

母親依舊不悅地道，「那就代表他的能力太有限了！」

五隻情緒精靈刻意地省略過母親那句讓人心痛的責罵，而是將專注力擺在了Sherlock身上。

Joy和Disgust露出微笑，「Sherlokck真的長大了。」

Mycroft則是望著為自己說的弟弟，小小地勾起了嘴角。

父親開口詢問，「她在哪裡？」

Disgust呼出口氣，拋開方才那些情緒，面容恢復平靜。

Mycroft回答的坦率，「已經送回謝林福德，這次會被看守好，有人因為她而死。」

「我們也差點死在那裡……」Fear小小聲地說道。

「毫無疑問，如果有機會，她還會再次殺人，她不可能再離開那裏了。」

父親再次問道，「我們什麼時候能見她？」

『依照Eurus目前的狀態即使讓Mummy和Daddy會面，也沒有任何用處。』

Disgust頗為為難地看向Joy，後者無奈地攤開雙手。

Mycroft望著父親停頓了幾秒才回答，「這毫無意義。」

母親皺緊眉頭，「你怎麼敢說這樣的話？！」

Anger大大地嘆了口氣，「就直接坦白了吧，Disgust，不老實說，Mummy和Daddy不會善罷甘休的。」

Mycroft閉上眼，無奈地朗聲解釋，「她不肯說話，不肯以任何方式跟人溝通，她已經去了我們看不到的地方，語言已經無法觸及她了。」

母親聽完眼神求助地望向自家二兒子，「Sherlock？」

沉思著的Sherlock看向母親，後者接著說道，「你也說說話，兄弟裡面你總是最成熟的那個。」

Sadness抓緊了抱枕，「不管Mycroft做了多少，Mummy總是認為Sherlock是最好的那個。」

五隻情緒精靈嘴角緩緩下垂，Disgust交握住雙手，碧綠的雙眸帶著難過和自責。

「其實，Mummy說得也沒錯，Sherlock一直以來確實比我們成熟。」

Mycroft稍稍低頭，嘴唇緊抿微翹著，抬眉看向幼弟。

母親無助地問，「告訴我們現在該怎麼辦？」

Sherlock灰綠的眼眸凝望哥哥，接著瞥向一旁。

「Mycroft，讓我帶著小提琴去見Eurus。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade來到Sherlock小時候的房間裡，Eurus站在他身旁，看著倒在地上對他們露出恍惚微笑的捲髮少年。

「Gavin？」

Lestrade忍住翻白眼的衝動，「我還以為Mycroft潛意識中這年紀的你會設定成不認識我。」

「我們是相同的，Lestrade。」Sherlock顫抖著坐起身子，衣服凌亂，身體骯髒不堪，木質地板上皆是滿滿的針頭和四散的白色粉末。

Lestrade望了眼Eurus，只見對方眼神陰暗地看著Sherlock，「這個Sherlock並不好玩。」

Sherlock嘴唇蒼白，嗓音虛弱不堪，「我是Mycroft的悲傷，Eurus，不是妳的玩具。」

「不。」Lestrade抱起雙臂，琥珀如寶石般的瞳孔平靜看著Holmes兄妹倆。

「 **Mycroft的悲傷和恐懼都將會離他遠去。** 」

Sherlock和Eurus望向Lestrade極為難得同時眼帶疑惑開口，「什麼？」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft坐在轎車後座，眼神略顯疲憊望著窗外景色，Lestrade則在此時打開車門，帶著微笑坐進車內。

「Mycroft。」

Disgust放鬆的頹下肩膀，「聽見Greg的聲音真好。」

「是啊。」Joy滿足的閉上眼，隨後看向眼神哀愁的Sadness，他搖了搖Disgust，讓他知道Sadness的狀態。

Disgust頷首，「不只Sadness，Joy，我們現在都需要Greg，Mycroft需要他。」

Mycroft聞聲轉過身子，他主動地靠近Lestrade，沉默地張開雙手，抱住了那名溫暖的銀髮總督察。

Lestrade眨了眨眼，只是將手放上對方的背脊，輕聲問道，「和父母見面了？」

_那就代表他的能力太有限了！_

Sadness按下記憶回播鍵，Mummy講這句話的神情和語氣迴繞在控制室內。

Disgust露出難受的表情，切斷了這個記憶。

「對，」Mycroft將額頭抵在Lestrade肩膀，「和往常相同，我總被認為是表現最糟糕、最差的那個。」

Lestrade的手掌覆上男人的後腦勺，「那或許只是因為你父母正在氣頭上，他們之後會明白的。」

Disgust垂下眼簾，Sadness沉默的將手放上控制台。

Mycroft收緊了抱著Lestrade的力道，「不，我不這麼覺得。」

Lestrade輕輕撫摸男人的頭，任他靠在自己肩上好一陣子才把手放到對方肩上，緩緩向後退開了擁抱，琥珀看向那雙顯現出脆弱和難受的透亮冰藍裡。

「Mycroft，他們之後一定會明白的，相信我。」

Lestrade彎起嘴角，「而且，在我心裡，你完美無缺。」銀髮總督察說完便輕輕給予公務員一個簡單的親吻。

情緒精靈們都因為Lestrade的溫柔而表情幸福的窩在一塊，Sadness更是浮現一抹小小的笑容。

接著，稍稍退離的銀髮男人咧開了嘴，「但就是有點傻。」

Disgust皺起眉頭，「傻？」

Mycroft沉默地眉間微蹙，Lestrade則是接續補充道，語帶笑意，「明明就喜歡我很久了，居然拖到現在才跟我在一起，不是傻瓜不然是什麼？」

Disgust愣了一瞬，Joy倒是想起今早夥伴們在情緒控制室的對話，他用力打了Disgust背，「嘿！快點！現在可是你完成任務的最好時機！」

Anger同樣露出恍然大悟的表情，「是啊，快趁現在說啊！不然你要等到什麼時候？」

Disgust抿起嘴唇，有些緊張的操作起控制台。

Mycroft舔了下唇瓣，男人緩緩張嘴，「Greg，過去的事情，」他頓了頓，「我很抱歉。」

Lestrade先是茫然的眨了眨眼睛，然後笑了起來，他將唇貼上男人的額頭，「不用道歉，Mycroft，你絕對值得我的堅持。」

情緒精靈們幾乎都要融化在Greg充滿愛和寵溺的嗓音裡，Joy眼角帶淚的將手放上控制台。

「我們絕對要好好珍惜Greg啊！你們這群曾經的壞蛋！聽見沒有？！還有Intellect！你也是！」

『我會盡我所能。』Intellect語氣沉穩地道。

「我們再也不會讓Greg離開。」Anger坐起身，握緊拳頭。

「還會保護好Greg。」Fear嗓音肯定的道。

「不會再讓他難過。」Sadness的湛藍雙眸滿是堅定。

Disgust挺起胸膛，和Joy交換一個眼神後，他們異口同聲。

「會永遠愛他一輩子。」

Mycroft嘴角彎起的弧度帶著幾分愛意、幾分溫柔，「 **你更值得我珍惜一輩子，Greg。** 」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

221B Baker Street重回正軌，著名的貝克街男孩再次活躍於新聞鏡頭底下，Sherlock還會於固定時間拿著小提琴探訪Eurus，並且在Eurus願意以音樂回應Sherlock的幾天之後，Mycroft便安排了父母前往謝林福德探望和聆聽弟妹演奏的行程。

Sherlock和Eurus交換著眼神，在演奏至最精采處，兩人甚至都掛上了淡淡地微笑，坐在一旁的Mycroft注意到了這一幕。

Disgust抿起嘴唇，「Joy，我們確實不該讓Eurus獨自一人這麼長久的時光。」

原本闔眼享受音樂的Joy緩緩睜開眼簾，「至少我們現在都知道這一點了，不是嗎？」

「我們要學習的還有很多，」Sadness目不轉睛的看著畫面，「但我相信，Greg會願意一步一步的教導我們。」

此時，專注聽著演奏的母親微笑著將手放到Mycroft的手背上。

「Mummy怎麼突然、」Disgust沒將話繼續說下，他想起了Greg說的話。

_「Mycroft，他們之後一定會明白的，相信我。」_

Joy露出溫暖的笑容，「Disgust，不管Mummy和Daddy有沒有明白，至少，這也是一個很棒的結局。」

「Sherlock不再是Mycroft的哀傷，Eurus不再是Mycroft的恐懼。」

「 **而我們都明白了愛，也得到了愛。** 」

Holmes家的長子在些許驚訝後，轉頭看向母親露出了淺淺的笑。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「Eurus，妳曾問我，我這個剛誕生的快樂能帶給Mycroft什麼，」Lestrade咧開了嘴，「我要跟妳說，快樂的力量是很大的。」

銀髮男人閉上眼睛，「但更重要的是， **Mycroft終於明白了愛，也得到了愛。** 」

突然之間，潛意識的整個區域都發出暖和、美麗又溫柔的和煦白光，馬斯格雷夫內部似乎正被一股無形的力量轉換，原本雜亂、骯髒、陰暗的空間都漸漸被改造了，變得井然有序、變得乾淨整潔、變得明亮澄澈。

白光漸漸退去，Sherlock再也不是衣著髒亂、蒼白消瘦的吸毒少年，Eurus再也不是手臂染血、一身白衣的黑髮女子，他們皆變成了幼童年齡的模樣，Sherlock的身旁甚至站著年幼的Victor，而在他們三人之後，是那名受到Mycroft認可的阿富汗軍醫。

他們所在之地，也不再是那間被燒毀的馬斯格雷夫，而是最早時，Mycroft所喜愛和懷念的那個舒適家園。

Lestrade的琥珀帶著信任對著軍醫說道，「好好照顧他們。」

John挺起胸膛，掛著微笑向Greg慎重地頷首。

Sherlock牽起兩旁稚嫩的小手，抬頭對Greg展露出大大的單純笑容，「再見，Greg。」

「再見，Sherlock。」

Lestrade伸手在那軟軟的捲髮上摸了摸，笑著轉身向眾人道別之後，他來到了木門之前，Lestrade使力推開木門，他看見了那名淺黃精靈就站在門外等帶著他。

「Joy，」Lestrade嘴邊的笑意變得更加燦爛，「 **快樂終將帶領我們一起回家。** 」

「Greg，」Joy的臉上浮現和他一樣的笑容，「 **是你點燃了我的勇氣。** 」

淺黃精靈緩緩走到銀髮男人的面前，牽起對方的手，「 **是你修補了我們破碎的心。** 」

Lestrade反握住那隻手，「那就好好珍惜現實中的我吧。」

Joy的湛藍雙眼閃爍著亮瀅瀅的光芒。

「 **一定會的。** 」

**END.**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

當 你已經傾盡全力，最後卻仍徒勞無功

When you get what you want, but not what you need

當 你以為你獲得夢寐以求的事物，到頭來卻全然不是你所需要的

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

當 疲憊壓得你心力交瘁，躺在夜裡卻輾轉難眠

Stuck in reverse

而你，困在挫折中不斷地輪迴

And the tears come streaming down your face

熾熱的眼淚滾落臉頰

When you lose something you can't replace

當 你失去無可取代的珍貴事物

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

當 你深愛著某人，一片癡心卻付諸東流

Could it be worse?

這一切還能在更糟嗎…

Lights will guide you home

光會引領你踏上歸途

And ignite your bones

點燃你早已千瘡百孔的堅強

And I will try to fix you

而我…會試著修補你破碎的心…

[ 歌詞翻譯來源請點此。 ](http://aerirabbit.pixnet.net/blog/post/284047703-coldplay---fix-you-%E4%B8%AD%E6%96%87%E6%AD%8C%E8%A9%9E%E7%BF%BB%E8%AD%AF)

番外二其實才算是整個故事的結局吧，我想。

我只是期望正劇末的Mycroft真正明白了愛、也得到了愛。

一個辛苦、堅強快二十幾年的男人，終該有個這樣的幸福結局。

 


	24. 訪問番外

小工人為了更加了解自家總管和主人決定做一連串的訪問調查。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：這是一個尷尬的問題，請問你們之中曾經最討厭誰呢？  
Intellect：Joy。  
Disgust：Sadness。  
Fear、Anger、Joy、Sadness：Intellect。  
Intellect：我會記住的。  
Joy：你記住這個要幹嘛啦？！而且這是曾經好嗎？！又不是現在！  
Disgust：Sadness，這是曾經喔，我現在沒有不喜歡你喔。  
Sadness：我知道。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：那麼，為什麼曾經最討厭他呢？  
Intellect：又吵又不受控。  
Joy：（怒瞪出聲口）  
Intellect：這是曾經。  
Disgust：我年輕不懂事。  
Anger：太白目。  
Fear：太煩。  
Sadness：太自大。  
Joy：推開Greg！對Greg說那麼狠的話！還控制大家！用莫名其妙的理由說服大家！鎖住控制台！把我關禁閉！還把、（以下省略）  
小工人：好好，我知道了。  
Intellect：...........  
Joy：哼，這是曾經。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：（OS：怎麼都是這種問題？）曾經最想揍誰呢？  
Intellect：Joy，只是我沒有軀體，無法出手。  
Disgust：Joy，已經揍過了。  
Fear、Anger、Joy、Sadness：Intellect。  
Joy：但是Intellect揍不到，只好揍Disgust。  
Disgust：（瞪Joy）  
Joy：曾經！Disgust！曾經！  
Intellect：我是否榮登人緣最差勁寶座？  
小工人：I總管，你可能也榮登了史上最壞總管寶座。  
Joy：哈哈哈哈哈哈，I總管要檢討一下啦。  
Intellect：……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
I總管：請問你所說的怎麼看是指，Greg的個性、Greg的長相、還是要我分析他今日一整天下來的狀態？  
小工人：....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Joy：Greg！Greg就像是天使一樣啊！！！天使！！！你懂嗎！！！！我真的覺得Greg他太棒了像鑽石像天使是世界上最好最好的人了，他那麼帥氣那麼美又那麼善良（以下省略幾千百字）  
小工人：咳咳咳我知道了，我知道你很崇拜Greg了，我知道了。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Anger：一個很棒的男人，值得Mycroft和我們用心付出跟對待，不過要是誰敢傷害Greg...我肯定給那個人好看，絕對可以聯手Disgust和Intellect讓他生不如死（手指咖咖咖響）  
小工人：......（突然害怕）

以下為烟烟提供：

小工人：不過還是會跟Greg吵架吧？通常是你還是Greg佔上風呢？  
Anger：...............  
小工人：......我知道了

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Sadness：他太好了，好到我好害怕沒有他的日子Mycroft該怎麼辦…（泫然欲泣）  
小工人：（慌張拍拍）沒事沒事、我們問別的問題好了！

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Fear：Greg太善良了，擔心他被人利用。太勇敢了，擔心他有一天會不會為了救誰而傷到自己。而且他長得太帥了，擔心他身邊有太多蒼蠅。Mycroft又不帥、髮際線又一直後退、還會是容易發胖的體質…嗚嗚好擔心Greg會不會因為這樣嫌棄Mycroft……  
小工人：（慌張）好好好我們換別題！

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Disgust：……  
小工人：（決定重問一次）請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Disgust：……無可奉告。（臉紅得像番茄）  
小工人：好，我知道了，一切盡在不言中是吧？只可意會不可言傳是吧？

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人：請問你對於Greg怎麼看呢？  
Dream：第一次做Mycroft和Greg的春夢時滿有趣的，不過他們現在天天都可以開車，應該就不太需要我了，最近難得放了一個長假，真是太舒服了，訪問可以到這邊就結束了嗎？我想繼續回去睡覺了。  
小工人：……（感受到想揍揍不到的痛苦）

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者想不到問題了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有人要幫我想一下嗎？哈哈哈哈哈哈。


	25. 番外三

**關於性福的早晨鬧鐘這回事……**

Lestrade今天難得比Mycroft早起，望著愛人下身那早起時會有的正常反應，Lestrade彎起嘴角，偷偷往下滑去，小心翼翼將對方的分身放進嘴裡吞吐，在幾次舔弄和吸吮之後，Lestrade聽見了Mycroft正要轉醒的細微呻吟。

「！！！！！！！！！！！！」

正在守夜的Joy發現到Mycroft身體狀況的變化，他立刻打開控制台連接寢室的擴音器。

「快起床！！！！！你們快點起床！！！！！！快！起！床！！！！！」

Joy吼完之後，咧開了嘴開始操作控制台。

四隻情緒精靈匆匆忙忙地跑到情緒控制室，Disgust甚至只穿了西裝褲和白襯衫。

Anger套著馬甲問道，「是發生甚麼事情……哇啊！！！！！！GREG！！！」

Disgust的手臂上掛著的全是平常所穿西裝配件，當看清畫面後，淺綠精靈倏地紅了耳朵，「喔，天啊……」

Sadness抓著毛衣跟蛋糕抱枕，偷笑著走到了控制台前。

Fear繫著他那可愛的小小紫色領結，「哇！Greg給了Mycroft一個絕妙的早晨驚喜！」

『明天一早或許我們也能反擊回去，畢竟依早起次數跟機率來看、』

「閉嘴，Intellect，現在沒人想聽你講這個。」Anger和Joy異口同聲。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**關於回到思維殿堂的Greg……**

回到思維殿堂的Greg其實一點都不無聊，儘管思維殿堂中只有他這樣的意識體存在，但是Intellect和小工人把他專屬的房間布置得很好——應該不是說很好，而是說太誇張的奢華了，那間房間的內部幾乎變成一幢豪華別墅，超大臥室、起居室、書房、運動室…甚至還有個室內游泳池？！

在Joy歡天喜地以及搭配Intellect即時補充的導覽之下逛完整個房間的Greg，只能呆愣的看著那雙閃閃發亮的藍眼。

「怎麼樣？怎麼樣？你還喜歡嗎？！這裡超棒的對吧！我們有空說不定還可以拉著其他夥伴一起來個電影之夜！」

『在Mycroft睡著的時候？』

「當然啊，不然我們什麼時候能一起來這裡？」Joy回答的理所當然，隨後他突然想起一個重點，「啊，你無法在場，因為Mycroft睡著你就不見了。」

『沒錯。』

當Joy正在取笑還是憐憫Intellect之間糾結的時候，Greg這時才從方才所見著的景象中回過神來。

「等等，兩位，請你們等等。」

淺黃精靈將注意力拉回了眼前的銀髮男人身上，「嗯哼？」

Greg抿起唇瓣，抬眼思考了一下，接著他抱起雙臂，「首先，你們先聽我說，我很感謝你們為了我準備了這麼豪華的房間，但是、呃姆，我實在是不太能接受這樣的環境，更重要的是照顧起來太麻煩、」

『Greg，請勿擔心這些小事情，你從今日起將會有專屬的小管家，協助你生活一切大小事、』

「等等，Intellect，等我說完！」Greg抬手朗聲打斷Intellect的話，「我想麻煩你們一件事情，是否能把房間改建成普通樣子就好了呢？例如說現實中的Greg家，那我住起來才比較習慣。」

『Greg，你家太、』小了。Intellect沒能說完，就被Joy制止了。

「Intellect！」

淺黃精靈的視線在回到Greg身上時又隨之軟化下來，他露出極為完美的笑容。

「Greg，因為Mycroft每天都在收集與你相關的訊息，這些資訊太大量，所以我們才決定蓋出這麼大的房間，讓空間不會過於壅擠，更何況，之後如果我們常來找你玩，我們還有這麼大的起居室可以陪你一起看足球比賽！你想想！這有多棒！」

『Disgust又不喜歡、』

「閉嘴！Intellect！」Joy惡狠狠瞪了出聲口一眼。

Greg看著他們的互動不禁笑了一下，他摸了摸Joy的頭，「好啦，別在兇Intellect了，他也只是實話實說，我知道我原本的家太小，但你們可以按照我家的擺設再做空間的擴充不是嗎？還有，我也知道你們其實不怎麼喜歡看足球比賽，所以真的不用勉強，覺得想我了再來找我聊聊天就好了。」

極少被摸頭的Joy露出靦腆的笑容，他看了一眼出聲口，「如果Greg想要這樣的話，我們一定要使命必達的對吧？」

『對。』

Greg的嘴邊弧度洋溢著暖心的溫度，「謝謝你們。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

身為意識體的Greg並不怎麼需要休息，而他也樂於觀察小工人們從早到晚不停的忙碌，看看Mycroft又收集了什麼和他相關的事物進來，或是偷看Mycroft珍藏的和Greg相關的記憶球（好吧，應該說是正大光明的看，畢竟那些東西就是擺在他的房間內。），只不過，當Mycroft進入睡眠，Intellect下線、五隻精靈們都去休息後，躺倒在長沙發上看書的Greg本來以為他會度過一個清靜的夜晚，沒想到卻被突然出現在身旁的白衣半透明幽靈嚇了好大一跳。

看見Dream時，Greg差點嚇得把手上的哈利波特第一集都丟了。

「我的老天，你就不能先出個聲嗎？」

Dream慵懶的飄在半空之中，「說話很麻煩。」

Greg對於這番話只是笑了笑，他看向那顆燦出紅光的草莓，「你在讓Mycroft做什麼夢？」

Dream金黃色的眼珠子閃過幾分困惑和茫然，他沒有回答Greg的問題，只是直直地盯著盤腿坐在沙發上的銀髮男人看。

Greg歪過頭，「怎麼了嗎？」

Dream張嘴遲疑了好一陣子才出聲，「……你為什麼不生氣？」

Greg疑惑的皺起眉，「生氣什麼？」

Dream的睡袍裙襬隨著他的漂浮輕微地上下擺動，「我的懶散？」

銀髮男人理所當然地回答道，「這有什麼好生氣的？而且你現在不就在認真工作了嗎？」

Dream看著銀髮男人不禁愣了愣，隨後那雙燦金眼珠浮現一瞬的了然，「似乎能稍稍明白Mycroft為什麼會喜歡上你的原因了。」

「難不成，」Greg輕鬆恰意的將腿放到木桌上，「你也喜歡上我了嗎？」

Dream硬生生的因對方的話止住了一個哈欠，「……愛情是很麻煩的一件事情，麻煩，超級麻煩，跟跑腿活、看記憶、製造夢境一樣麻煩，根本宇宙無敵麻煩。」夢境工作者就這樣邊碎念邊往下飄，穿過木質地板，最後消失在Greg眼前。

Greg好笑的看著那塊地板，他放下腳，彎下腰對著那地方說道，「你還沒告訴我，你在讓Mycroft做什麼夢啊？」

Greg得到的只有一片寂靜。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「Greg！早安！」Joy開心的對著來開門的Greg道早，Greg臉上浮現一個溫暖的笑容，伸手摸了摸眼前情緒精靈的燦金色頭髮。

「又要去拯救世界了？」

「哈哈哈哈，對啊，每天都在拯救世界！我愛這樣的Mycroft！」Joy興奮的跳上跳下，「等等我讓Sadness來找你聊天！晚上會讓Anger和Fear來找你玩！」

Greg眨了眨眼，「Disgust呢？」

Joy發出一個嗤笑聲，「他才不敢來找你！哈哈哈哈，一個害羞的膽小鬼。」

『Joy，你該進來情緒控制室了。』Intellect突然催促道。

「好好好。」Joy扭了扭嘴唇，便笑笑的向Greg揮手說再見，當Joy的身影消失在不遠處的門後，銀髮男人再次聽見那有些冷冰冰的電子音。

『Greg，你想逛逛思維殿堂嗎？』

Greg叉起腰，眼露好奇，「你是要當我的專屬導覽員嗎？」

『沒錯。』

Greg看向情緒控制室緊閉的門扉，彎起嘴角，「I總管趁著主人們沒注意的時候開小差不是好事吧？」

『這並不是開小差，只是充分利用我的能力，來幫助你認識Mycroft的思維殿堂。』

Greg開懷的笑了起來。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「今天Mycroft又需要做夢了？」

Greg皺起眉，因為Dream幾乎每晚都會來到他的房間，讓那顆草莓亮出紅光，可是想想對方這麼懶於工作，Greg不得不疑惑起來。

「……對。」Dream遲疑了一陣子才回答。

「為什麼？」Greg靠到沙發背上，琥珀色的眸子閃著光芒。

Dream的眼神緩緩地飄向遠方，「按照我的直覺跟本能，Mycroft最近很喜歡做和你相關的夢。」

Greg刻意的壞笑道，「難道不是你很喜歡來找我嗎？」

Dream舔了舔嘴唇，「…不是，絕對不是，工作麻煩、累、還要動，我不如回去睡覺的好。」

「你可以在我這裡睡覺？就不用一直飄來飄去的了。」

「不行，不可以。」

「為什麼不行呢？」Greg突然站了起來，走到Dream的面前，和那半透明的身影極為靠近，「Dream？」

第一次，Greg看見那慵懶的神情瞬間變調，半透明的蒼白肌膚染上和髮色相同的桃紅，那名夢境工作者幾乎是在下一秒就往下俯衝消失在Greg的房間內。

Greg得用力的抿起嘴唇才能夠憋住笑。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg抱起雙臂，有些困惑的隨著Intellect的導覽走在思維殿堂裡頭。

回來思維殿堂已經五天，他發現他居然忙得連那擺在桌上的哈利波特第一集都還看不到一半。

_他是不是有些忙過頭了？_

早上被Joy有精神的早安喚醒，隨後便在Intellect帶領下逛大到不可思議的思維殿堂，偶爾還得使用傳送器回到房間，以免偷跑出來求安慰的情緒精靈找不到自己，在Mycroft進入睡眠時間時，四隻情緒精靈還會努力擠出時間來串串門子，Disgust則是有次趁守夜時間，獨自來到Greg的房門前，沉默又臉紅的遞給了銀髮男人一朵玫瑰，然而半夜時分，還有一隻Dream飄來，滿臉睡意的盯著他，而且Mycroft的睡覺時間實在太短，Dream離開沒多久，Greg就會再次聽見Joy洋溢活力的早晨鬧鐘。

即使Greg的身體不會感到疲憊，面對這種情況，他的精神也有點疲憊了。

『Greg，』Intellect的呼喚拉回了Greg的思緒，『你在恍神。』

Greg扭了扭僵硬的脖子，「Intellect，今天能先導覽到這裡就好嗎？我認為我需要休息。」

『好。』Intellect的尾音未落，光束就照在了銀髮男人身上。

回到房間的Greg走到寢室，讓自己的身體趴落於舒適柔軟的床墊中。

『Greg，若是我有形態，是否能更加了解情緒精靈們？』

銀髮男人懶懶地爬到枕頭邊，翻過身，滿足的閉上眼睛，「嗯？怎麼了？你想造出個身體？」

『那是再更之後才會考慮的事情，目前只是打算做出全身投影。』

「應該還不錯？」Greg喃喃低語，「能夠有個型態可以互動，是很棒的事情。」

『……我知道了，謝謝你。』

「不會，」Greg打了一個哈欠，「對了，Intellect。」

『什麼事？』

「把你的出聲口從我的浴室跟寢室移走。」

『……好。』

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這是一個美好的早晨，當落地窗外的景色緩緩變亮的同時，守夜的Fear大大地伸了一個懶腰，正要打開廣播呼喚大家起床，一大群帶著工頭帽、手提工作箱的小工人便推開門整齊有序的走到控制室理頭，拆拆裝裝忙碌起來。

Fear驚訝的站起身，「等等，你們在幹嘛？」

帶頭的小工人走到Fear面前，向Fear遞出一疊文件，「Fear主人好，此次改裝為I總管的命令，請勿擔心，大致上只需要十分鐘的時間便可完成。」

Fear低頭迅速掃過手中的文件，在全數瀏覽完之後，淺紫精靈睜大了眼睛。

「你們要在情緒控制室加裝Intellect的全身投影器材？！」

「不只情緒控制室，還有整個思維殿堂。」小工人淡淡地道，好像這件事情只不過是要把書從櫃子上拿下來一樣簡單。

Fear的嘴角抽蓄了幾下，「Intellect被你們認為是最壞總管果然不是沒有道理的。」

小工人們默默地瞥了Fear一眼，又專注的繼續工作起來。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

小工人前腳走沒多久，方起床的情緒精靈們就走進了情緒控制室，而當他們發現熟悉的控制室裡頭多出一個極為不熟悉的半透明身影時，Anger立刻衝到Fear旁邊，將他拉到身後，狠狠的瞪著那名有著燦金髮色的男子。

「你是誰？！你怎麼會出現在這裡？！」

Fear正要開口說明，半透明的身影便率先給予了回應。

『早安，Anger。』

「INTELLECT？！」Disgust首先反應過來，他面露驚喜的衝到金髮男子的面前，「你給自己弄了一個身體？！」

『是的，我是Intellect，』金髮男子面無表情地道，『不過，Disgust，這並不是身體，只是一個投影型態。』

Sadness抱著抱枕，有些茫然的走到Anger的身旁，眼前的半透明男子有著梳得一絲不苟、整齊有形的燦金色頭髮、一雙美麗透亮的暴風藍以及白淨的肌膚，一身純黑燕尾服和擦得錚亮的黑皮鞋搭配領子上的純白領結，淺藍精靈不禁深深地覺得Intellect給自己弄出來的型態還真是十足的符合I總管的形象。

Anger收回方才兇狠的眼神，面容糾結，「你突然給自己搞個投影幹嘛？」

Intellect正要開口回答，方和Greg道別完、走進情緒控室的Joy一看見那個投影就立刻高聲大叫起來。

「Intellect，你還真給自己弄了一個投影？！」

『你怎麼會知道這件事情？』

「Greg昨天晚上跟我說的啊，他還說他很期待看到你的樣子呢。」Joy走到那個投影面前，光明正大地從頭看到腳。

Intellect沒有理會淺黃精靈打量的目光，將視線移至淺紅精靈身上，『Anger，這個投影設備是為了和你們有更多的接觸機會，並且學習以眼神、表情、姿體來與各位做出良好的互動。』

Joy拍了拍Anger的手臂後，壞笑著說道，「哎呀，Anger，Intellect就是為了要增加自己的存在感啦。」

『並不是，』Intellect冷冰冰的說道，『Joy，請你不要每次都曲解我話中所要表達的意思。』

Disgust發現那雙暴風藍的溫度似乎降了幾度，他趕緊將手放到Joy的肩膀上，把對方推到椅子前。

「好好好，Intellect就是為了要和大家關係更好才決定要這樣做的，是吧？」

『…只是嘗試。』

Joy還想說什麼，但在得到Disgust的瞪眼後只好閉起嘴巴，後者再次朗聲道，「好啦，大家，我們現在都該回位子上認真幫助Mycroft度過今天。」

其餘的情緒精靈們聽了便乖乖的坐到椅子上，Intellect則是靜默地飄浮到Disgust的身旁。

_他們肯定得要好一陣子才能習慣這突然出現的Intellect。_

五隻情緒精靈極有默契的一同想道。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg看著那踏著虛步往自己走來的半透明金髮男子，好一陣子闔不上嘴。

Intellect有禮的向Greg欠身，『Greg，是我，Intellect。』

Greg收回方才呆愣的震驚，他彎起嘴角，「我知道，不過，這樣一看，你跟Dream還真是完全相反的存在。」

Intellect眨了眨眼，『Dream？』

「你不認識他？」Greg訝異的睜大眼睛，接著他了然過來，「啊，也是，你跟他根本就不會遇到，Joy討厭他，肯定也不會跟你說。」

Intellect沉默地望著Greg，等待他繼續解釋下去。

「Dream是Mycroft的夢境製造者，粉色頭髮、金色眼睛，跟你一樣是半透明的，穿著一身白的睡袍，話說我真的很想要他換換衣服，每次看到他都差點被嚇死，不過他人滿可愛的，就是懶了一點，討厭工作，覺得很多事情都很麻煩。」

Intellect聽完後，面無表情的評論道，『聽起來是我絕對不會想接觸的工作者，比Joy還不想，更何況，他還給Mycroft做了很多毫無意義的夢境。』

「所以我才說你們是完全相反的存在，」Greg咧開了嘴，「話說現在Mycroft在幹嘛？」

『主持會議。』Intellect開始踏著虛空向前走。

Greg跟了上去，「是不重要又無聊的會議嗎？」

『Greg，不管是多麼重要的會議，我都有能力可以出現在這裡。』

銀髮男人挑起眉頭，看了一眼身旁的男子，「說真的，在開會的時候開小差真的不是好事，小心斷線。」

『我自有分寸，Greg。』

然而漫步於思維殿堂的兩位男士卻沒能注意到身旁擦身而過的小工人們同時給予了周遭夥伴一個神秘的小眼神。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「記憶球準備好了嗎？」身在與情緒控制室有連結的額外房間裏頭的其中一名小工人低聲問道。

「準備好了。」另一名小工人同樣壓低嗓音說道。

「I總管總是為了一人之私，隨便指使我們，這次我們要來個小小的反攻。」第三名小工人嗓音裡含著危險的惡意。

「也要感謝Joy主人願意提供我們一個這麼棒的意見。」坐在一個小小控制台前的小工人說道，他的手虛放在一個紅色按鈕上。

「反攻計畫，倒數三秒，」全部的小工人不禁都屏住了氣。

「三。」

「二。」

「一。」

「GO！」小工人用力按下那顆紅色按鈕。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft站在一群愚蠢金魚面前，正主持著會議的中間段落。

情緒精靈們慵懶地靠在椅背，交由Intellect全權處理控制台。

沒想到，那大大的螢幕上突然出現前晚Mycroft和Lestrade滾床的煽情回憶，站在Disgust旁邊的Intellect倏地消失不見。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

正向Greg解說房間內容的Intellect突然消失了。

Greg不禁怔了一瞬，「Intellect？」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

突如其來浮現於腦海中的煽情畫面，令Mycroft的頭腦不禁空白了一瞬，同時止住了原本順暢道出的話語。

Disgust猛然坐起身，他滿臉通紅、手忙腳亂的把回憶切斷，趕緊接手操作控制台，聲音幾乎等同於在尖叫，「怎麼會突然出現這顆記憶球啦？！！！」

Anger、Fear和Sadness愣在當場，反倒是Joy極為惡意的大笑起來。

「哈哈哈哈哈！誰叫Intellect要欺負小工人，還趁著我們不注意的時候去跟Greg開小差！」

Disgust完全無暇理會Joy的興災樂禍，他只能尷尬的令Mycroft假裝方才什麼事都沒有發生，繼續主持會議。

沒過多久，Intellect便臉色鐵青的現身於Joy的面前。

『你知不知道你、』

Joy猛然打斷，面露不滿，「誰叫你要瞞著我們偷開分身外掛去和Greg約會。」

『我和Greg並不是在約會。』

淺黃精靈大大的翻了一個白眼，「我的意思是說，你根本不該瞞著我們！」Joy抱起雙臂，「我知道你喜歡Greg——」

『我不是喜歡Greg，我只是覺得我應該盡到地主之誼，幫助Greg認識思維殿堂。』Intellect面無表情的道。

Joy再次翻了一個白眼，「啊，夠了，我要說的是，請你坦承的跟我們說你現在有開分身外掛和Greg相處好嗎？不然也好歹幫我們實況轉播一下可愛的Greg嘛！獨樂樂不如眾樂樂啊！」

Intellect的暴風藍閃過一絲困惑，『你的意思是，希望我將和Greg相處的畫面傳送到情緒控制室？』

「沒錯！」Joy開心的笑了起來，「也算是讓Disgust一解相思苦啊！」

「等等！！我半句話都沒說，為什麼我會莫名其妙中槍？！」Disgust不禁朗聲抗議起來。

「我就是說實話啊，說真的，你半夜去送玫瑰花是什麼奇怪的招式啦？」Joy大笑的說道。

Anger、Fear和Sadness看向因為被爆出秘密而驀地紅得像蝦子的Disgust。

Anger皺起眉頭，「這個招式還真的滿詭異的，Disgust。」

「而且他還什麼話都不說，硬把玫瑰花塞進Greg手裡後就走了。」Joy又一次在Disgust的膝蓋上射了一箭。

三隻情緒精靈同時噗嗤笑出聲來，Fear努力憋住笑拍了拍全身紅到頭頂幾乎都要冒煙的Disgust，「沒關係沒關係，之後我們會努力幫你想出更好的招式的。」

『我也能幫忙。』Intellect默默補充道。

「是嘛、是嘛！Disgust！我們大家都會幫你的！」Joy伸手攬住淺綠精靈的肩膀晃了晃，「你一定可以和Greg有情人終成眷屬的。」

Disgust沉默了好一陣子，才能吐出這樣的回應，「……你真的是不想活了，Joy。」

「哈哈哈哈哈，你才捨不得我死掉啦，Disgust，我知道你超愛我的。」淺黃精靈壞笑著說道。

「不，我愛的是Intellect。」Disgust迅速回嘴。

『什麼？』

「這是玩笑話，Intellect，拜託你不要當真。」

Disgust痛苦的用手埋住了臉。

_拜託誰快來救救我吧？_

**END.**


End file.
